Coffee Sweet Machine
by Gabllie
Summary: ¿que es lo que se necesita cuando quieres dejar de temer?... bella ha vivido triste, edward trata de decmostrarle que el amor si existe... pero ella no cede facilmente. que tiene que hacer edward para enamorarla? CHECK IN!
1. Chapter 1

hola esta es mi primera historia... si les gusta.. pss ahi un review no... bueno cuando tenga 10 reviews subire el proximo cap...

personajes de meyer e historia mia

**Coffee Sweet Machine**

Era un día nublado, vaya que novedad en Forks… ni siquiera lo había notado ya que es tan irregular aquí,… si lo se, mi madre siempre me recrimina por mi sarcasmo pero bueno, si me quiere tendrá que ser con todo y lo que el paquete traiga no?...

Iba pasando por una calle poco concurrida por el clima. Necesita un lugar vacio o tranquilo en donde pudiera pensar… mi vida era… un lío. No se si esa era la palabra adecuada pero no encontraba otra mas correcta. Bueno… veámoslo así, tengo 21 años y estudio literatura en la cuidad de Port Angels pero vivo en Forks, en un pequeño departamento donde yo veo por mi misma. Trabajo en una pequeña librería cerca del departamento y visito a mi papa cada fin de semana que el esta libre, Charlie es policía de la cuidad… sobra decir que estoy en boca y oído de todos si yo intento algo "inaceptable" por mi genética. Cual es el lío?, bueno empecemos por mis padres… son divorciados… desde que tengo 2 años. Si lo se no soportaron mucho. Tengo un compañero de trabajo que me acosa día y noche, bueno no tanto así pero si cada vez que veía una oportunidad (ósea cada día en el trabajo), tenia un mejor amigo y digo tenia por que un día sin mas que decir me confeso su amor por mi… yo como toda una linda amiga le dije que solo quería una amistad y no lo veía con esos ojos. Esperaba una reacción un poco triste y decepcionante pero nunca lo que paso… Jacob se puso furico diciendo que no era quien para rechazarlo y que ni crea que rogándole y pidiéndole perdón regresaría para darme lo que me perdí. Que disfrutaría el verme arrastrada a sus pies. Me sentó como patada en el estomago. Lo quería mucho era mi apoyo. En ese tiempo en mi vida tenia un… como decirlo un pretendiente… si… Felix era un buen tipo… o eso aparentaba.

Llevaba saliendo con el varios meses antes del ataque de Jacob y cuando sucedió aquel feo disgusto acepte salir con el oficialmente. Las cosas tiernas duraron un mes… si señores solo un mes. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba esquivándome o diciéndome que tenia trabajo que hacer o bla bla bla… un mes después de nuestro primer noviazgo (primero para mi pero yo a el no le creí nada) juntos me pido subir la relación a otro nivel. Yo me negué, realmente no estaba lista para ese paso y como buen novio que es me grito, salió corriendo a su coche y regreso después de 3 días.

No me moleste en preguntar a donde fue, supongo que no era buena en esto de las relaciones. Estuvimos juntos, bueno viviendo juntos un años y que paso… bueno llego a casa un día decidida hablar sobre la situación y lo encuentro no con una… si no con tres tipas que realmente no quería saber ni sus nombres por miedo a tener un fantasma con que compararme y para darme el tiro de gracia fue el mismo día que Jacob me dijo mala amiga… un año después…

De eso hace ya 2 semanas, realmente no lo ame pero duele que jueguen contigo y te tengan como trofeo ya que eso dijo… - Isabella eres hermosa no lo voy a negar… pero no me sacias como debes… eres muy deseada pequeña, así que me dije que tenia que tenerte como diera lugar pero bueno… al menos deje bien en claro que eras de mi propiedad, disfrute ser la envidia de muchos…-

Una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por mi mejillas, no me tome la molestia de limpiarla. Para que… si nada quita un dolor de traición y mala decisión.

El clima no ayudaba mucho, había una fuerte briza azotando mi cara y dejándola algo sonrojada. Temblé de frio, de verdad no era un buen día para salir de casa. Suspire resignada, necesitaba calmarme pero con el frio no ayudaba mucho. Deambule un poco mas hasta para en una esquina donde vi el letrero de un leoncito abrazando a una oveja con unas tazas de café y el humo que salía de ellas formaba un corazón.

Sonreí, era algo muy tierno y calmante, por alguna extraña razón algo me decía que debía entrar al lugar. Fije mi vista en el nombre del local, Coffee Sweet Machine… al parecer era una cafetería… perfecto tal vez un café me quite el frio. Pase de largo a una tienda de cosas románticas y flores y entre a la cafetería.

Era un lugar atrayente muy acogedor y pintoresco. Tenia pinta de ser un local muy moderno pero con un toque clásico mucho mejor que el típico estilo strabucks… al entrar note una pequeña personita que corría con unos cafés en sus manos. Era realmente bonita cabello negro en puntas y ojos color verde, un muy bonito verde con una chispa dorada. Una rompecorazones de seguro. Note un lindo y gran sillón cerca de un ventanal. Estaba vacio y parecía que no había nadie cerca, me acerque con cuidado para dejar mi bolso en el y poder remarcarlo como "mi" lugar.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando sentí un pequeño toque en mi hombro, me voltee para ver a la misma pelinegra mirarme con una sonrisa emocionada y los ojos brillantes casi cristalinos cuando me vio.

-**Hola… te tardaste mucho… bueno mejor tarde que nunca no?- **me dijo con voz casi chillona mientras yo la veía interrogante no tenia idea de lo que ella me estaba diciendo pero decidí ignorarlo tal vez era su manera de tratar a la clientela.

-**Perdona mis modales… me llamo Alice y yo te atenderé hoy… bueno en parte… deseas algo en especial?- **pregunto ella inocentemente, no se porque pero tenia el presentimiento que ella sabia lo que iba a ordenar...

-**mmm… me preguntaba si hacían mocha-chino con jarabe de miel y chispas de chocolate…- **murmure un poco incomoda ya que sabia que solo mama conocía mis tan agraciados gustos.

Alice me mostro un radiante sonrisa antes de asentir y dar saltitos enfrente mío –**claro que lo tenemos es un de nuestras especialidades, déjame adivinar… con 2 cerezas adornando tu café no?- **pregunto maliciosamente. En ese momento sentí pánico.. Como sabía ella lo que iba a pedirle de favor… simplemente asentí un poco asustada.

Me miro con ternura y me indico que me sentara en el sofá. –** te traeré tu pedido enseguida… por cierto como te llamas…?- **pregunto con un deje de disculpa por no dejarme hablar en toda la conversación.

-**mmm me llamo Isabella….- ** hizo una pequeña mueca como diciendo "tu nombre es lindo pero yo te hubiera nombrado diferente….- **pero puedes decirme Bella, la verdad mi nombre no me gusta mucho que digamos- **me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente. Ok tal vez debería de dejar de hablar de demás.

La chica me miro divertida y se fue bailando y saltando a la cocina. Eso fue tan extraño… le reste importancia y me dedique a ver la lluvia caer por el gran ventanal… mi vida no era asquerosa solo complicada… nada me salía bien… desde pequeña nunca conseguía mis sueños.

Siempre era eso sueños. Anhelaba tener algo que presumir en mi vida… solo por una vez. Sentirme querida por alguien no importa quien… amigo, novio, conocido… alguien que no me mienta y sepa estar conmigo sin lastimarme. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y note que estaba ruborizada y llorando en silencio. Cerré mis ojos para olvidarme de todo. Deseaba desaparecer y empezar de nuevo….

Un toque en mi hombro me sobresalto, voltee mi cabeza y vi un hombre guapo y rubio de hermosos ojos azules, me dio una mirada de disculpa y me entrego lo que seria mi café.

-**lamento haberla molestado pero no reaccionaba a su nombre. Bueno en debido caso que sea su nombre… usted es bella cierto?-** pregunto algo dudoso, me limite a sentir y sonreírle tímidamente. Limpie las lagrimas de mi cara y tome mi café para sentir un sentimiento de… ansiedad… sentía que me miraba fijamente y no le gustaba lo que miraba…

-**gracias por el café… lamento si te asuste, pero no soy la llorona así que no creas que te jalare de las patas en la noche- **bromee mientras el soltaba una carcajada ganándose algunas miradas de otros clientes… me sonroje ligeramente y yo también empecé a reír.

-**vaya… gracias ahora no tendré el ajo y los atrapa sueños hoy conmigo. Dormiré tranquilo sin preocupaciones- **dijo con un fingido alivio y un suspiro exagerado. Solté a reír, era una persona divertida. Mire la hora del reloj de la entrada era pasada de las 6. Era muy tarde tenia ya que estar en casa. Tengo un proyecto que hacer… me levante rápidamente y le entregué un billete de 20usd.

-**gracias por el animo… guarda el cambio, me tengo que ir llevo prisa… vendré en otra ocasión lo prometo… cuídate- **me despedí con la mano y Salí corriendo, escuche que me llamaba por algo pero tenia prisa… no quería que anocheciera mas.

Estaba a unos metros de la puerta cuando reconocí la vos de Alice gritando "bella". Y antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar mi cuerpo choco con algo duro haciéndome tirar mi café encima de mí y caerme de sentón. Escuche una voz diciendo "OH NO… por que…" pero su voz se apago antes de decir algo mas. Levante la cabeza hipnotizada… esa voz era tan sedosa… cuando mis ojos chocaron con mi "muro" me quede helada. No creí que los ángeles se cayeran. Ahora se que dios es un envidioso por dejar a este fuera del paraíso.

**Edward**

Día aburrido… jueves… y para variar llueve a cantaros ahí afuera. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos mirando fuera de la cafetería. Alice andaba de aquí pa allá, dando brinquitos diciendo que hoy era un día tan especial… para mi claro, decía que hoy será mi día. Aja, permíteme bufar con emoción. A las 4 de la tarde entre a la pequeña bodega donde guardábamos el café y otras cosas. Estaba pensando en otra composición para mi madre cuando entro Alice con una sonrisa de miedo en toda su cara y me señalaba con el dedo…

-**tú… mueve tu trasero… hay un pedido y créeme… querrás entregarlo tu mismo. Anda hay cosas que hacer-**murmuro sacudiendo sus manos para dar dramatismo.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y sonreí a mi pequeña latosa. Me acerque a ella estirando mi mano para tomar la orden ella negó y se acerco ala puerta de salida.

-**es un especial Edward… un "cherry sweet kiss" **-murmuro sonriendo pícaramente mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente. Esa receta solo la sabemos mi madre y yo… es decir éramos los únicos que lo tomábamos. Únicamente lo pusimos en el menú ya que Alice insistió en que lo necesitábamos ahí. Salí ya con la bebida preparada para buscar a quien lo haya pedido. Alice tomo el vaso y lo escribió con un nombre. Puse los ojos en blanco… si seguía así nos acusaran de plagio los de strabucks… ella solo me sonrió y señalo a la persona que estaba en el sillón de la esquina junto al ventanal.

Me quede mudo. Era la mujer mas exquisita que había visto en mi vida… no, miento. Ya la había visto… juro por dios que yo soñé con ella mas de una vez… era perfecta… era un precioso ángel… traía el cabello suelto caído en bellas ondas que brillaban con las luces del local, traía un sweter azul que hacia ver su piel irreal… crema y rosas… se veía tan suave y delicada como cualquier flor en un jardín. Su cara era hermosa y tenía un deje inocente. Pero con un cuerpo de infarto… era bellísima físicamente… era una diosa… sus curvas tan perfectas… observe su rostro y mi garganta trago un nudo…

Ella estaba llorando… mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, lo rompieron sin piedad… ¿Por qué ella lloraba? NOOO… un ángel no debe sufrir, su rostro era perfecto como para tener esas arruguitas que solo mostraban tristeza…

Sin ser consciente derrame una lagrima. Me dolió verla así… tan delicada y vulnerable como si en cualquier momento se rompiera… mire el vaso para saber su nombre… _bella… _ significa hermosa, claro le queda perfectamente… aunque Afrodita o Venus igual le iban. Mire en su dirección y parecía que se había quedado dormida… empecé a encaminarme hacia ella tenia nervios y mucho miedo… nunca he hablado con alguien tan… maravilloso… antes de que pudiera llegar Jasper intervino diciéndome que necesitaba 2 mochas y 5 te verdes…. Suspire nop… no era mi día… iba a decirle que en un momento lo atendía pero me arrebato el café vio al chica que estaba mirando y corrió para darle el pedido. Mi sangre hirvió… bufe molesto y me encamine a la bodega echando humos.

**-que pasa Edward?, creí que estarías feliz…- **Alice pregunto con tono preocupado mientras miraba con rencor a Japer… esta si se la cobro… y caro…

-**Jasper esta metiéndose en terreno peligroso y juega con un bosque en llamas… no le conviene meterse en el…- **murmure bajo mi aliento mientras preparaba los pedidos… Alice rio bajito mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Jasper estaba conversando con esa belleza de mujer y ella sonreía…. O POR DIOS… sonriente se ve mas perfecta… nop no hay manera que esta criatura sea mas bella… y me equivoque una vez mas… Jasper le dijo algo y ella se sonrojo… que bello sonrojo…

Estaba realmente celoso, yo quería hacerla reír, sonrojar, quería hablar con ella, conocerla. Mire el reloj cada diez segundos y luego a ella. Odie esta maldita cafetera… siempre lenta. Cuando hube terminado todo Salí disparado hacia la chica cuando note que ella no estaba en su asiento.

Mi corazón se detuvo… no!!! NO PUEDE HABERSE IDO NECECITO CONOCERLA. Mire a todos lados y la vi cerca de la salida corrí demasiado rápido apenas logre escuchar lo que Alice dijo. –**Edward!! NOO!!! Espera… no corras… BELLA!!! - **en el momento en que ella escucho su nombre se paro en seco ocasionando que tropezará con ella. Me mantuve en equilibrio mientras ella no tubo tanta suerte y caía al suelo bañándose del café que ordeno.

Me sentía un idiota… de los grandes… como pude ensuciar a la mas bella diosa que mis ojos han visto… sip.. Era mi día de mala suerte…

-**perdona… yo no… es que… no…. OH NO… por que… - **me quede callado cuando subió la mirada hacia mí. Me observo con un par de hermosos ojos color chocolate. Tan bellos y profundos que caí rendido a sus pies… no podía decir nada… estaba embelesado por ella… era.. woahhh… toda ella.

Ella pareció perdida unos minutos antes de aclarar su cabeza y sonrojarse ligeramente. Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar.

-**disculpa… no era mi intención hacerte caer… creo… que no debí correr así…te encuentras bien-** le tendí la mano y ella la tomo sin pensarlo. Al tocar su mano una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo… ella era demasiado cálida. Al estar de pie me negué a soltar su mano. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo ya que me apretó la mano. Sonreí sin evitarlo, era tan linda…

-**no hay problema… creo que estaba algo distraída… lamento no haber…- ** la calle con mi dedo en sus labios ella no tenia el porque disculparse… pero al tocar sus labios… me perdí… en la sensación, en sus ojos, en sus bellos y carnosos labios… deseaba besarlos… mas que nada.

-**no tienes porque pedir perdón fue culpa mía… lo siento.- **ella sonrió contra mi dedo y asintió dejándome deslumbrado. Quite mi mano de su boca y acaricie un mechón de su cabello y lo lleve tras su oreja. Me permití tocar su piel… si era sedosa y suave y ella olía a fresas y fresillas… mi aroma preferido. No había notado que estábamos tan cerca. Hasta que Alice llego a interrumpir el momento.

-**OH dios!!! Lamento lo que ha hecho aquí el tarado de mi hermano… no puedo deja que te vayas… ven tendré que prestarte un poco de ropa… ay tonto mínimo deberías darle tu nombre para que pagues la tintorería - ** Alice dijo con malicia mientras yo me sonrojaba, había olvidado que ella derramo su café en toda su ropa…

-**mmm …Ho-hola… me llamo Edward… - ** murmure patéticamente mientras ella se mordía el labio. Que hermosa es haciendo eso.

-**hola me lla-llamo…. Isa….di-digo bella…. Me gusta bella. Y por favor no pagues nada… fue un accidente yo lo se. No lo hiciste a propósito. Y Alice no te preocupes en realidad me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde y necesito irme a casa…- **trato de replicar pero ya conocía a mi hermana "no acepto un no por respuesta".

-**bella… estas toda empapada y con este viento te vas a enfermar… por favor… no dormiría tranquila a menos que sepa que estas bien. - ** estaba de acuerdo con mi hermana. No quería que le pasara nada, no se de donde salió este instinto protector pero así me sentía con ella. Bella suspiro resignada. Me dio risa verla derrotada ante mi hermana. Se veía adorable.

-**esta bien… pero… por favor que sea rápido de verdad necesito irme a casa.-** dijo bella con la vista en la salida. Ella se quería ir? Tan pronto?. Mi corazón se encogió y estuve a 2 palabras de llorar.

-**estas esperando a alguien o alguien te esta esperando?- **pregunte casi con voz inaudible, me llenaba de tristeza que se fuera. Pero ya sabía que un ángel no podía estar solo. Solo esperaba que el mortal que este con ella sepa tratarla como la reina que es.

-**N..n..noo..No…. es.. es que…-** murmuro temblando, eso me preocupo tal vez si tendría mucho frio y se enfermaría- **nadi.. Nadie me espera…. Es solo que… no me gusta… no me gusta estar sola en la ciudad de noche… me…. Me da miedo…solo… me da miedo- **susurro la ultima parte como si algo estuviera tras ella. Me llene de ira. Quien en su sano juicio perseguiría a una criatura tan inocente… no me resistí… no me pude contener.

Tome su cara con ambas manos soltando la que tenia sosteniendo la de ella. Me hinque ligeramente y rose su frente con mis labios saboreando el aroma de su cabello y disfrutando la suavidad de su piel. Ella pareció sorprenderse pero no se separo. Más sin embargo cuando vi sus ojos note el miedo en ellos. Me acerque a ella y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo acercándola a mi lo mas humanamente posible. Ella escondió su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Mi agarre se hizo más fuerte y acaricie sus cabellos queriendo calmarla. Me acerque a su oído y susurre. –** shhhhh tranquila, estas a salvo… aquí estamos… aquí estoy. No dejare que nada te haga daño. No te dejare sola. Estaré contigo siempre, te lo prometo. Shshhhh aquí estoy pequeña- **me sentía tan vivo diciéndole esas palabras, tan correcto era hacerlo y me sentía desde hace mucho tiempo feliz, feliz y completo.

Para mi total sorpresa ella se abrazo a mí más fuerte y empezó a tranquilizarse. Seguí tocándole el cabello de manera hipnótica. Adoraba hacer aquello. Bella alzo la mirada y me tope con unos ojos tan tristes pero tiernos a la vez. Mi corazón se hizo mantequilla. Acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares y enjuague esas lagrimas de su magnifico rostro. Un bello sonrojo apareció y yo la mire como si fuera el tesoro más bello y valioso del mundo entero, porque así era, eso era ella para mí.

Como si fuera algo nuevo Alice se aclaro la garganta y bella intento deshacer el abrazo. No se lo permití, solo la abrase más fuerte. Ella me miro interrogante. Yo solo sonreí como estúpido al ver su bello rostro.

-**ven bella… vamos a dejar que Alice te cambie y después si así lo deseas yo te puede acompañar a tu casa para que no estés sola y así estar mas tranquila.- **le ofrecí queriendo estar mas tiempo con ella y espantar lo que sea que la este perturbando.

-**no… por favor…no es necesario no quiero que estés obligado a hacerlo Edward de verdad yo…-** pero no la deje continuar, tape su boca con mi mano y le sonreí cálidamente.

-**lo hago porque quiero además… no te prometí que no te dejaría sola?- **murmure bajito para que solo ella lo escuchara. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos pero no derramo ninguna lágrima. Asintió y miro fijo a mi hermana.

-**bien, ya que el todo poderoso Eddie hizo su buena acción… por que no vamos y te cambiamos, seguro y con esto te enfermas de cafeinitis.- ** bromeo Alice mientras Bella se reía de su comentario. Su risa era el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado.

Tome nuevamente la mano de bella y la lleve a mis labios para depositarle un dulce beso. Vi como se sonrojo y miro al suelo como si eso fuera algo que no debería pasar. Me dio ternura, parecía una dulce niña… eso es lo que ella es para mi… mi dulce niña. De verdad me estaba enamorando de ella.

La conduje hasta llegar al la pequeña "bodega" en donde Alice tenia su ropa de emergencia. Le entrego a Bella una muda de ropa y le indico el baño privado que ella mando a hacer.

-**bien Bella… se que te quedaran como guante… solo avisa cuando estes lista para que llame a este idiota y te pueda llevar a tu casa… yo tampoco quiero que te vayas sola OK. Grita si necesitas algo, te daremos privacidad- ** murmuro el pequeño duende mientras ella asentía y se separaba de mi lado para caminar hacia la puerta del baño. Mi corazón se sintió herido al no estar en contacto con su piel pero recordé que solo será un momento. Ella necesitaba espacio.

Salí siguiendo a Alice hacia la caja de la cafetería. Me pare un momento y observe la puerta de bodega. No tiene ni 10 minutos y ya la necesito volver a ver. Suspire, solo espero que realmente este bien. Desvié mi atención de ella y trate de relajarme lo mejor posible. Solo deseaba volver a tomar su mano y abrazarla. Sonreí, ella fue creada para que yo la protegiera, de eso no tenia duda alguna.

**que tal... bueno quien no quiere saber por que bella es tan sencible... yo ya se ¬¬... bueno ya saben.. si les gusta dejenmelo saber.. soy super nueva en esto nunca antes habia escrito algo... no sean muy duras chicaas.... bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

ola las que me leen o pasan su vista a mi historia... lo hare para futuras generaciones.. cuando vaguen por la red y la encuetren..para mi buena amiga fabi!!! (¬¬... sarcasmo total) bueno creo que algunas de mis amigas q lee ya me bautizaron chica splenda por hacer a edward muy empalagoso.... ok tal vez me pase. pero eyy es mi primer fic!!! ademas asi es mas lindo... claro que intentare quitarle el azucar...no quieero problemas con diabetes.. aqui les dejo el segundo.... esta un poco complicado de entender pero segun vaya la historia lo entenderan... bueno si tienen algo q decir me dejan un review no?? graxias por leer aunque sea de pasada..

**Monstruo del armario**

**Bella**

Volví a abrazar mi mano derecha entre la izquierda y mi pecho. Sus labios se habían sentido tan cálidos y suaves… no me había sentido tan segura nunca hasta el día de hoy en que me abrazo. No dude en abrazarlo, era el apoyo que he estado buscando en mucho tiempo.

Se que parecía una tonta por haber llorado porque me ofreció su compañía para no estar sola, pero nunca nadie fue tan lindo y considerado. Recuerdo que a Felix no le importaba si creía que ya era demasiado tarde o que cada vez era más oscuro. Siempre se burlo de mi miedo a la obscuridad, decía que ningún hombre consideraba atractivo a una niña que necesitara una frazada para calmar sus nervios. Además cuando el menciono que si esperaba a alguien todo mi autocontrol llego al limite. No, no tengo a nadie esperando en casa. Ni una llamada de Jake, ni de mama por su viajes, papa nunca ha llamado antes y bueno Felix ya salió de mi vida. No tenía amigos o vecinos amables. Solo Ángela pero vive algo alejada.

Regrese a la realidad cuando toque el hermoso vestido blanco con moños azules que Alice me dio. Me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Seguramente me moriría de frío ya que es de tirantes y escote cuadrado. No fue hasta que note las hermosas mallas blancas con encaje de rosas en la parte superior de estas y un bello abrigo blanco con estampado de claveles azules. Me puse el conjunto y note que mis botas crema pegaban con la ropa que Alice me proporciono. Realmente parecía que esta ropa estuvo esperándome por varios días ya que se veía nueva pero me quedaba bien en los lugares correctos.

Me di una vuelta más en el espejo y acepte que me veía muy linda. Casi parecía que iba a una cita. Seguramente Renee estaría muy orgullosa de mí ahora mismo. Al pensar en mi madre recordé las noches como esta. La lluvia no pararía así de fácil, es mas, empeoraría. Y lo peor es que estaré sola en mi casa sin nadie cerca. Como odio las tormentas, me causan mucho miedo. Siempre tuve ese sueño en donde me hacían daño una noche de tormenta. Nunca lo olvide y algo me decía que no tardaría mucho en llegar aquel día como profecía. Tuve ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero me resistí. Ya había llorado mucho por hoy. Le debo a Edward una camisa nueva por arruinar la suya.

Edward… Dios … eso es lo que era… nunca en mi vida he conocido criatura mas hermosa. Su cuerpo es un pecado andante. Sus músculos se veían tonificados y apetecibles. Su cabello… no se como le hice para no pasar mis dedos en el… daba la impresión de ser muy suaves… y sus labios tan besables, quería sentirlos en los míos, quiero sentir su piel con la mía. Me sonroje, nunca había pensado en un hombre en ese sentido… era muy sensual, sobre todo su voz, era como una canción hipnotizan te. Y sus ojos… o sus ojos… el verde esmeralda mas maravilloso de la tierra, eran las mismas gemas simulando ser ojos. Con una mirada tan pero tan profunda que mis piernas se vuelven gelatina…

Suspire, no debería estar pensando en el, seguramente su novia me mataría si leyera mentes. Me vestí con la ropa que Alice me dio y me deje el cabello suelto. Se mojo un poco con café… creo que hasta combina bien con el olor de mi perfume. Salí de la bodega y pude ver a Edward mirando a la nada recargado en el mostrador. Se veía pensativo pero feliz. Quisiera saber en que muestra tanto interés. Me acerque a el un poco y roce mis dedos con su hombro. En el momento que mis dedos tocaron su piel, ardí como flama viviente. Dio media vuelta y en el momento que su mirada atrapo la mía sonrió de manera torcida. Tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios, me sonroje, nunca nadie había sido tan caballeroso conmigo. Dejó mi mano más tiempo de lo normal cerca de su rostro, cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente, sonrió angelicalmente, como si estuviera soñando bonito.

Abrió lentamente sus orbes verdes y me miro fijamente. Pareció sorprenderse y me miro de pies a cabeza. Su mirada se obscureció tenuemente, mi color de piel adquirió 2 tonalidades mas de rojo. Pestaño unas cuantas veces y me miro a los ojos.

-**hola…-** no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que decir y eso solo logro que enrojeciera mas.

-**hola preciosa… quieres que te lleve ya a tu casa o prefieres cenar algo…- **me dijo en tono dulce. Baje mi mirada y sonreí tímidamente, nadie aparte de mis papas me ha dicho preciosa en mi vida.

-**¿Qué pasa Bella… estas bien… te sientes mal?- ** pregunto envolviendo la pregunta en un caricia. Alce mis ojos y me perdí en los suyos. Supe de inmediato que al verlo directamente nunca le mentiría.

-**nada es solo que… bueno… no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan piropos… solo los he oído de mis padres… y bueno… me da… me da pena que alguien fuera de esa categoría me llame así…- **murmure torpemente bajando la mirada.

Sentí su dedo frio subir mi mentón. Tenía una tierna mirada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Bella… No deberías avergonzarte por que te diga la verdad… eres muy hermosa… cualquier hombre te lo podría decir… bueno… quieres que te lleve a tu casa ya?- **dijo tiernamente.

-**gracias Edward… no es necesario pero… te pediría de favor que me llevaras… no… no me gusta… caminar sola- **dije un poco apenada.

-**ey!! Te prometí que te cuidaría. Bueno vamos traes carro o prefieres ir en el mío?- **pregunto llevándome a la salida.

-**mmm no… no traje carro… solo déjame despedirme de Alice… quiero darle las gracias- **dije buscándola con la mirada.

-** Ya Bella debes irte a casa… esta bien… vez.. Te queda de maravilla ese conjunto!! verdad Jazz?- ** dijo Alice preguntándole a muchacho de los ojos azules-

-**si Alice… Bella estas muy bonita. Dejarías varios accidentes de trafico si te vas caminando tu sola- ** bromeo el chico que se hace llamar Jazz. Me reí con el y me sonroje a su comentario. Edward por otro lado se tenso y se dispuso a mandarle dagas con los ojos , me atrajo hacia su cuerpo rodeándome con su brazo mis hombros.

Me sonroje furiosamente y Alice rodo los ojos. Debía admitir que se sentía muy bien estar con el. No se que se apodero de mi en ese momento pero recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y deje descansar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Edward dejo de tensarse y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Me sentía tan segura en esta posición que ignore todas las miradas que la clientela nos proporcionaba.

-**voy a llevar a Bella a su casa… por favor Alice encárgate de cerrar bien la tienda y dile a mamá que no cenare con ella hoy. Creo que seria buena idea que Bella tuviera compañía para la cena… claro si tu estas de acuerdo- **me pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Me quede embobada viéndolo más tiempo del que debería, pero aun así asentí y le di una sonrisa. La sonrisa que dio como respuesta me deslumbro por completo. Como si ella fuera un anuncio que acaba de decir que gano la lotería.

Se despidió de los 2 individuos que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta y nos encaminamos hacia un estacionamiento. El crepúsculo había terminado ya. Las calles eran oscuras y solitarias, el viento anunciaba una nueva llovizna y la luna se perdía entre las sombras de las nubes. Era hermoso a la vez que era escalofriante. Me apegue más a Edward, casi al grado de estar encima de él y desear que me cargara cual niña pequeña. Pensé que me alejaría y me pondría en claro que solo me acompañaba por cortesía; pero me sorprendió cuando soltó mi mano y me rodeo los hombros de nuevo aparentándome hacia su costado. Nunca en mi vida había existido alguien tan cálido como el y nuca había percibido tal aroma. Era una combinación de miel con hierbabuena. Era de verdad exquisito. Una ráfaga de frio llego a mí, petrificando mi cuerpo y logrando así que mi sangre hierva y mi piel quemara. Edward sintió mi pequeño escalofrió y nos detuvo enfrente de un BMW rojo. Se saco la chaqueta gris abotonada del cuerpo y me la ofreció. Dude un momento e iba a reclamar que no era necesario, pero antes de siquiera pensar lo que hacia, tomo mis manos y me atrajo hacia el. Me puso encima la chaqueta y deslizo mis brazos sobre las mangas lentamente. Sus dedos recorrieron mi piel expuesta por sobre la pequeña chamarra que Alice me había puesto. No era lo suficientemente gruesa para protegerme del frio. Su roce era fuego vivo, me erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo y me hacia desear besar sus labios que ahora estaban mas rojos y carnosos que hacia 5 minutos atrás.

Abrocho 2 botones de la chaqueta, tomo mi mano de nuevo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un hermoso volvo plateado que se encontraba en la esquina del estacionamiento. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indico que pasara. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y entre acomodándome en el asiento. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y rodeo el auto hasta llegar a la puerta del piloto entrar y prender la calefacción una vez cerrado la puerta. Encendió la radio en donde se escuchaba un hermoso solo de piano y arranco el vehículo rumbo hacia la carretera.

-**si quieres podemos ir a cenar en algún lugar… no se dime que se te antoja… podemos ir a un restaurant de comida italiana… no esta muy cerca pero…- ** lo interrumpí antes que se le ocurriera llevarme a Port Angels a comer alguna comida cara. Lo único que quería era irme a casa.

-**gracias Edward, pero si no te molesta quisiera cocinar yo, ya haz hecho mucho por mi y no iba a permitir que me llevaras a comer si bien yo puedo invitarte a comer a mi casa…- **le dije haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita.

El solo me dio una gran sonrisa y acaricio una de mis mejillas con su mano libre haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-**de acuerdo… esta vez te dejare hacernos de cenar… pero la próxima yo invito y no se aceptan replicas- ** contesto en tono burlón haciéndome reír a mi también.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus palabras me cayeron de golpe… acaso el dijo…. "La próxima vez"… eso quiere decir que quiere estar conmigo? No entendía el porque pero no me iba a poner rechistar… solo espero que no lo diga en broma.

Le indique donde estaba mi casa. Tardamos no más de 15 minutos y aparco en la entrada. Me dio una sensación de vacio el ver el lugar solo, sin ninguna luz y vida dentro. Al menos cuando Felix estaba aquí dejaba la tele encendida y el porche con luz para que sepa que el estaba ahí.

Mi cara decayó al recordar como me había tratado Felix. Una lágrima se escapo de mis ojos pero la limpie con el dorso de mi mano antes que Edward se diera cuenta. No me percate que el ya no estaba en el auto y me había abierto la puerta. Tenía una mano tendida a mi dirección. Le sonreí cálidamente, ese apoyo era lo que necesitaba, la tome y entrelace nuestros dedos fortaleciendo el agarre. OK eso tal vez sea un poco… estúpido diría yo de mi parte, pero a le pareció gustarle la acción. Me apretó la mano confirmando que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho.

Entramos a mi pequeña sala y deje mi bolsa en un rincón de esta. Me quite la chaqueta de Edward y la deje en el desayunador. Todavía habían cajas de las cosas de Felix que el había olvidado y yo no quería conservar. Debía deshacerme de ellas rápido. Al voltear decidí preguntarle a mi bello invitado si tenia algún gusto en especial para preparárselo en el acto, pero su mirada era triste y calculadora.

-**no sabia que te estabas mudando… acaban de llegar?- **pregunto con un tono frio y refiriéndose a las cajas que estaban a sus pies.

Suspire profundo y en un murmullo decidí explicarle mi situación, rogando que no huyera de mi.- **no… yo no soy la que se va… mi… "inquilino" vivió conmigo un año entero y bueno… simplemente no respeto la regla de "no extrañas en casa" y decidió que era tiempo de irse. Pero solo tomo lo que era indispensable en su vida y me quede con lo demás…. Pretendo darlo a la caridad o… no lo se por ahí… la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de conservar nada…- ** no se como logre no llorar frente a el… me dolía tanto ser su juguete y yo como tonta que le hago caso.

Edward parecía pensativo y se tenso a la vez, me miro sin expresión alguna… como analizando…

Un trueno me hizo saltar de miedo y sacar un sollozo de mi garganta, odiaba las tormentas. Edward prácticamente voló hacia mi y me abrazo por la cintura como si me fuera a ir muy lejos y el no quisiera. Le devolví el abrazo llorando levemente sin salirme de control.

-**que fue lo que lo hizo irse… por que termino así su relación- **pregunto con tono preocupado a la vez que acariciaba mis cabellos con ternura.

-**el nunca estuvo enamorado de mi. Debo confesar que yo tampoco pero si llegue a tenerle mucho cariño y creí de verdad que podríamos tener algo. Pero solo era un trofeo. Algo que pudiera mostrar a los demás dejándole en claro a todos que yo le pertenecía. Nunca fui una persona para el, siempre fui un premio que hay que ganar. Y el fue ganador por un año entero-**

Derrame unas cuantas lágrimas y Edward se dedico a consolarme para hacerme sentir mejor. Seguí mi relato ya que el no parecía criticarme por mi comportamiento.

-**un día llegue a casa dispuesta a solucionar nuestra relación… realmente creí que nos merecíamos una oportunidad. Lo que encontré fue a mi "maravilloso "novio con 2 mujeres en una posición que desconocía y prefiero dejarlo en el beneficio de la duda. Nunca llegamos a tener relaciones, por mas que el me insistió- ** lo sentí tensarse pero de igual manera no aflojo el agarre. Todo lo contrario, se sentó en suelo conmigo en su regazo. Yo no hubiera durado mas tiempo de pie, me sentía derrotada. Escondió su cara en mi cabello y acaricio mi espalda con dulzura-** esa fue la razón principal de terminar el intento de relación que teníamos… lo demás fue solo para demostrar que el podía tener a la intocable bella swan. Ya no se que hacer… mi padre nunca esta en casa cuando necesito apoyo, mi madre con su nuevo matrimonio ha olvidado que tiene hija, mi mejor amigo me aborrece porque no correspondí a sus sentimientos, y al único que estuve tentada a entregarle mi corazón lo hizo pedazos sin tenerlo por completo. Odio la oscuridad, solo me recuerda que estoy sola y nadie estará ahí para mí. En una tormenta perdí a mis padres, a Jacob y Félix… cada uno se fue cual rayo se desvanece en el cielo… uno busca ser querido… yo no consigo ni migajas de cariño- ** no pude mas y desmorone en sus brazos, lo apreté casi al grado de ahorcarlo. El no dijo nada solo estuvo para mi. Consolándome silenciosamente. Sentí húmeda mi oreja izquierda y mi hombro estaba levemente empapado.

Subí el rostro con miedo y vi que Edward tenía lágrimas escondidas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Me partió el alma verlo así. Acerque mi mano a su rostro y limpie las pequeñas gotitas que se quedaron en sus mejillas. Yo seguía llorando como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Tomo mi mano que aun se encontraba en su mejilla y la beso con adoración y ternura. Sus ojos me mostraban un sentimiento que solo había visto en papa hace mas de 15 años. Amor. No entendía el porque del sentimiento pero era bien recibido en este instante. Luego me pondré a pensar en las probabilidades. Acuno mi rostro con su otra mano y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar su contacto.

-**bella…- **abrí los ojos para mirar sus orbes verdes… mi nombre sonaba a plegaria-**no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir de ese modo. Nunca me entiendes… NUNCA serás un premio. Eres un bello tesoro de la vida. La gente no valora lo bello por miedo o envidia. Yo te cuidare, es una promesa que pienso cumplir. Aquí estoy… para siempre… siempre que tú quieras. Por hoy quisiera ser tu amigo y como amigo que te juro que nunca mas estarás solas. Te mostrare que la oscuridad tiene 2 caras y esa cara es muy bella… al igual que tú.- ** me acaricio los pómulos y se agacho a besarme con ternura en la frente. Dejo sus labios más tiempo de lo normal, pero yo no me queje. Separo un momento su rostro y quedamos a milímetros de tocarnos con nuestros labios. Me acerco a su cuerpo, y me acuno como bebe en sus brazos. Me acaricio las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, los labios, los parpados con el dedo al mismo tiempo que hacia cariños a mis cabellos.

Le sonreí con gratitud y bese su mejilla. Era tan lindo que no lo merecía. Pero me enfoque en disfrutar el momento.

-**quieres algo para comer… ya es muy tarde y… creo que deberías irte a cas..- **me calló con un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Me quede petrificada. Realmente no esperaba eso.

-**no te preocupes bonita… si no te importa me gustaría quedarme a cenar y así aprovecho para cuidar a cierta señorita con ojos chocolates que necesita un amigo que vea por ella. Porque como sabrás le he prometido que no me apartaría de su lado. Así signifique dormir en el suelo, cumpliré con mi promesa. No seria un caballero si dejara que una dama camine sola por un sendero oscuro o si?...- ** me dijo mientras enrollaba un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo índice. Mis ojos se escocieron y oculte mi rostro es su hombro para llorar felizmente. Atrape su cuello con mis brazos y me acerque a su oído para susurrar un "gracias" y sentirme amada y protegida por primera vez en muchos, muchos años.

Rio tenuemente y beso el dorso de mi mano. –** No hay de que bella, ahora mencionaste algo sobre comida…- ** bromeo supongo yo para aliviar la tensión del momento. Me reí quedamente y me levante llevado a Edward en el proceso.

Lo guie a la cocina y me gire hacia el – **bueno… que te gustaría… tengo un poco de pasta en la alacena… pero si quieres algo en especial tengo un poco de carne y pan para hamburguesas…- ** dije pensando en el tiempo y verificando con la mirada que tenga todos los ingredientes necesarios.

**-mmm me suenan las hamburguesas… sabes cocinar?... o prefieres un poco de ayuda masculina para hacerlo.- **dijo dándome una mirada arrogante.

-**fanfarrón- **murmure bajito para que no lo escuchara. Pero de todas formas lo escucho ya que se rio de mi respuesta.

**-no estoy cuestionando tus dones culinarios… solo quiero verificar que no necesites mi ayuda para preparar la cena.-** contesto de manera dulce. Lo mire embobada por unos segundos mas y luego negué con la cabeza incapaz de formular palabra.

La cena paso sin mayores contratiempos. No tarde mas de 5 minutos prepararla ya que Edward me ayudo a cortar la ensalada y preparar un jugo de zanahoria con naranja. Nos encontrábamos en uno de mis sillones platicando amenamente y terminando nuestra cena. Los rayos y relámpagos cada vez eran más fuertes. Y me causaban frio y miedo. Aun con saber que Edward esta a menos de un metro de mi, no puedo evitar sentirme sola y triste…

Solté un grito ahogado cuando Edward tomo mi cintura y me acuno como a un bebe en sus brazos. Nos levanto y se recostó por todo lo largo del sofá ocupando gran parte de este. Tomo la mantita que tenía en el brazo de este y la extendió por todo mi cuerpo arropándome. Me acomodo de tal forma que mi cabeza estuviera en su pecho y mis piernas ligeramente entrelazadas con las suyas. Mi cara estaba de mil colores y mi corazón bombardeaba tan fuerte que creí que me moriría de paro cardiaco. Sentí sus dulces dedos acariciar el contorno de todo mi rostro, pero se detuvo en mis labios donde se quedo dibujando el contorno de estos.

-**ya Bella… es tarde… deberías descansar un poco… no te preocupes por la tormenta… yo aquí estoy OK. Duerme… velare tus sueños pequeña.-** me dijo con voz dulce y sincera.

Gire mi cara para estar a cm. De la suya y le di un beso en la mejilla –**gracias Edward, buenas noches.- **y con eso empecé a dormirme sin proponérmelo.

Sentí que Edward me arrullaba yme tocaba delicadamente por todo mi cuerpo, tarareaba una tonada que desconocía, pero no por eso deja de ser hermosa. Sus labios tocaron mis cabellos varias veces y su dulce voz me rogaba por dejarme vencer por el sueño. Aspire su delicioso aroma tan varonil y fresco, y con eso deje que Morfeo me tomara en brazos… aun sin dejar que Edward separa los suyos de mí.

awwww verdad que edward es un amor.... yo quelo uno aqui... dejen los reviews que quieran y diganme si lo continuo o no.. si n recibo alguno que diga ES UNA PORQUERIA DEDICATE A OTRA COSA... lo dejare segui okis... bueno hay nos leemos bye chicas....


	3. Chapter 3

**holas!!! seee lo se.. "solo tiene un dia que actualizo.." bueno.. agradenscanselo a fabii.. me dio miedo no seguir sus intrucciones de actualizar pronto... pero tambien ´porq es una dia tan feliz... y como ya biene luna nueva.. porq no?? ademas me esscribieron 2 review... wiiiii... soy feliz con eso... recuerden que soy comprada... entre mas reviews mas rapido... ADVERTENCIA...**

**por mas que revise este cap.. se que quedo con unas 2 tazas de splenda... ayy YA NOSE!! CHICAS ME TIENEN TRAUMADA... bueno la intencion de edward es buena.. y si con el titulo intuyan q es algo azucarado... trate con todo mi corazon de hacerlo menos esplendoso... y alas que me leen secretamente y les gusta el splenda..!! NO SE DEJEN!!!! HABLEN Y DIGAN QUE LES GUSTA EL SPLENDA.... bueno para que cierta personita no diga que no valoroso sus review (¬¬ lo cual se me hace tonto ya que apenas llego a 4!!) le dedico este capitulo a FABIOLA!!! **

**disfruten chicas... si me quieren regalar tomatasos o un beso please dejen un review... aunq sea para decir ola...**

**las quiero por leer mi pequeño bebe...**

**Mi princesa**

**Edward**

Observe como bella dormía plácidamente en mis brazos. El sol salía en un punto fijo rozando sus rayos al rostro de mi pequeña… se veía tan linda… sus labios estaban mas rojos y su cabello parecía brillar con tonos rojillos haciéndola ver tan irreal. Su sueño era tranquilo y parecía mas relajada que en la noche anterior.

Recordé como los truenos la hacían llorar en sueños. Sollozaba sin piedad y gritaba el nombre de sus padres desesperada buscando consuelo. La calme y consolé toda la noche hasta que pude parar su pesar. Cuando me di cuenta que ella dormía mas tranquila decidí acompañarla aun sin separarme de su lado. Era una promesa que le hice y pienso cumplirla a como de lugar.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando bella escondió su cara en mi cuello y se recostó encima de mí. Mi cara enrojeció. Ella estaba prácticamente montada sobre mí. Sonreí como imbécil y acaricie su espalda. Le di un beso en sus cabellos y respire su delicado aroma… fresas y fresillas… ahora ese será mi olor preferido.

Gire mi rostro de lado derecho buscando un pequeño reloj que recordaba haber visto ayer. Suspire, eran las 8:00 de la mañana y ya tenia hambre. No quería despertarla así que me aguante el rugir de mi estomago. Pasaron un par de minutos y sentí como bella empezaba a moverse contra mí. Incline mi rostro y bese su lóbulo antes de susurrarle en el oído.

-**bella, ya despierta… es hora de levantarse dormilona…- ** su cálido aliento atravesó mi cuerpo cuando suspiro ante mi roce.

-**mmmm Edward?.... te quedaste- ** me dijo con voz pastosa y algo de incredibilidad por verme ahí con ella.

-**te lo dije bonita…. No me separare de ti hasta que tú lo decidas. Como dormiste?- ** pregunte mientras le quitaba mechones de cabello que me impedían ver su hermoso rostro.

-**mmmm recuerdo haber soñado con mis padres… pero luego de eso me vi a mi en la playa tranquila…no se… todo es muy confuso…- **me miro tras esas bellas pestañas imposiblemente largas.

Me dieron tantas ganas de besarla ahora mismo, pero tuve que controlar mis acciones. Ella merecía algo mejor que un loco muchacho hormonado. Le sonreí cálidamente y bese su mejilla logrando así que adquirieran una bella tonalidad rosada.

-**bueno… no tienes por que preocuparte por eso… ya tienes hambre?- **le pregunte tratando de distraerme, así no haría algo de lo que seguramente no me arrepentiría.

** -si... la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre… solo déjame ir a la tienda por un poco de pan y huevos… creo que me queda un poco de queso par…- ** la calle poniendo un dedo en sus carnosos labios.

**-Eso si que no señorita… recuerda lo que discutimos ayer?... a mi me toca invitar la "próxima vez". Así que hermosa dama, me haría el honor de acompañarme a desayunar?- ** pregunte un poco nervioso por su respuesta. No podía obligarla a nada pero de verdad me gustaría llevarla a desayunar.

-**esta bien… solo deja que me de un baño rápido… OH… pero si tu no tienes ropa… DIOS EDWARD LO SIENTO! Seguramente tus padres están preocupados por ti… y Alice… por… porque no te vas y luego vienes… yo… yo aquí te espero- **me dijo la ultima parte un poco dudosa

Tenía miedo de estar sola. Me dio tanta ternura que no evite acariciar su mejilla. Levante un poco las caderas para sacar mi celular y llamar a la única que podía solucionar esto…

-**Casa de la familia Cullen…- ** respondió mi hermana con voz cantarina.

-**Alice… necesito un favor- ** pero no me dejo terminar y solo escuche un fuerte chiquillo y un "es Edward" a alguien que estaba junto a ella. Escuche como le arrebataban el teléfono a Alice seguido por unas risitas.

-** Edward Anthony Cullen, como te atreves a no decirme nada!!!. Por favor… quiero conocerla… Alice me dijo que era muy hermosa pero eso no me ayuda. Por favor hijo… no seas mal educado y preséntanosla… tengo muchas ganas de conocerla…- ** me dijo Esme con voz suplicante. Me puedo imaginar el puchero que estaría haciendo si la estuviera viendo.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y suspire- ** mama… ahora no es el momento… solo quiero pedirle a Alice que me traiga ropa a casa de Bella… en un momento le doy la dirección… lo que ocurre es que no quiero dejarla sola…- **dije en voz baja pero fui nuevamente interrumpido esta vez por Alice… ahí deduje que estaba en alta voz y seguramente toda mi familia estaba escuchando.

-**QUE!!! Me estas diciendo que te quedaste en casa de bella pero como te…- ** la calle antes de que piense lo que no es- **ALICE CALLA!!! NO ES ESO… bella esta muy asustada por algo… que ocurrió… no quiero dejarla sola… por favor Alice… luego te explico… solo haz lo que te pido… por bella.- **le pedí suplicante… bella me estaba viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que seguramente esta pensado mi familia. Tenía su labio entre sus dientes y estaba colorada. Le sonreí para decirle que todo estaba bien…

-**esta bien hermano… no hare preguntas… pero tendrás que explicar que es eso de "que ocurrió". No me gusto como sonó aquello. No parece algo bueno- **respondió tensa.

**-no lo es… gracias Alice…- ** una vez le di la dirección colgué y le indique a Bella que se fuera a bañar. Me señalo un baño de huéspedes en el segundo piso ya que ella se bañaría en su cuarto. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia las escaleras para subir a su alcoba.

Sonreí como estúpido y la vi subir hasta que se perdió de vista. Espere unos 10 min hasta que Alice toco el timbre y me entrego mis ropas. Consistía en unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, una muda de ropa interior negra y zapatos cómodos. Me dirigí al segundo piso y busque el baño que bella menciono. Escuche las gotas cayendo… y para mi mala suerte me imagine a bella completamente desnuda siendo golpeada por ellas en un cuarto con reducido espacio. Sacudí mi cabeza y trate de concentrarme en la puerta del baño… necesitare agua muy pero muy fría. Al entrar cumplí mi promesa y me bañe con el agua helada. Al salir sentí un frio de muerte ya que el tiempo ahí afuera no era muy caluroso… solo espero que no llueva de nuevo, no me gustaría ver triste a bella de nuevo. Me vestí y trate de despeinar mi cabello lo más posible. Alice menciono alguna vez que era sexy… y siendo honesto conmigo mismo quería parecer sexy para bella. Termine de ponerme mis zapatos y baje a la sala a esperarla.

Al llegar decidí meter mi ropa sucia en la maleta que Alice me dejo. Cuando la abrí note una pequeña bolsa de la marca tiffanis que se encontraba hasta el fondo. La saque y metí mis vestimentas. Abrí la pequeña bolsa y saque una diadema plateada con pequeñas joyas color azul en forma de estrellas de 4 puntas y justo en el medio un zafiro ovalado no muy grande pero si visible a lo lejos. Parecía una tiara para cualquier princesa. Antes de llamar a Alice para preguntarle por que la metió en mi maleta, una ángel apareció.

Bella estaba es una camisola color azul marino que le llegaba hasta los muslos, un cinturón ancho color negro lo tenia atado de su cintura. Parecía que tenía un vestido. Usaba unos pescadores de mezclilla que le llegaba unos cm más debajo de la rodilla. Era color negro, el cual combinaba con su cinturón. Traía convers negros y el cabello atado a una coleta, sin una gota de maquillaje. Pero no le hacia falta, así era preciosa.

**-¿que es eso?- ** pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones… en ese momento comprendí el porque de la diadema… tendría que agradecerle Alice por esto. Era perfecto para la ocasión.

-**es para ti… un regalo de Alice…. Al parecer le preocupo que no quisieras estar sola y supuso que con un regalo te sentirías mejor… no lo tomes a mal… pero para Alice si estas triste no hay nada mejor que un dia de compras para alegrar tu corazón.- **le dije atropelladamente, realmente quería que se quedara con la diadema. Era perfecta para ella.

Me miro tras sus pestañas y se mordió el labio. –**es muy bonito… dile… dile que gracias…- ** me dijo acercándose a mi y acariciando el accesorio que aun estaba en mis manos.

Alce mi mirada y le sonreí con picardía. Tome la liga que sujetaba su cabello y lo tire con suavidad dejando que su sedosa cabellera cayera entre mis dedos. Peine ligeramente su cabello y le acomode la diadema cual princesa recién coronada. Una vez colocada me aleje unos pasos y la mire detenida mente- **ya esta… listo…- **se veía demasiado hermosa como para ser real-… **mi pequeña princesa…- **dije sin pensar… sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado pero sonrió tímidamente.

-**gracias Edward…- **me dijo suavemente.

Acorte la distancia y la abrace viendo sus hermosos ojos – **de nada bella, para mi eso eres… y mucho mas… mi hermosa princesa… no te cohíbas por el sobrenombre… no te importa que te diga así de ahora en adelante?…- **le pregunte anhelante. Ella era mi princesa… la mas preciosa que he visto… Disney se queda corto a su comparación.

-**Acepto el trato si yo también te pongo un apodo- ** contesto traviesamente mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricie sus cabellos y bese su mano.

-**claro… pero que apodo seria ese?- **pregunte suspicaz… esto seria interesante

-**mmm ya que yo seré tu princesa… que tal si tu eres mi sol…- ** al decir esto se sonrojo furiosamente. Yo arque una ceja y la mire divertido.

-**tu sol?... se puede saber por que?- ** de verdad quería saber que tengo yo que ver con un sol… será el color de mi cabello?

Escondió su cara en mi hombro antes de murmurar- **eres mi sol por que eres la luz que viene a iluminar mis noches sin estrellas… una sonrisa tuya disipa un mar de miedos y puertas cerradas…-**

Me quede estático… no sabía que era tan importante para ella… la abrase con fuerza y la alce para darle vueltas como un loco enamorado. Soltó un pequeño grito pero fue sustituido por unas risitas a la vez que seguíamos dando vueltas, yo mismo me uní a sus risas. La coloque en el suelo y empecé a besar su precioso rostro como un adicto que necesita su droga diaria.

-**gracias bella… no sabes lo que significa eso para mi- ** le dije dándole un ultimo beso en la frente.- ** ahora porque no vamos a desayunar… no quiero que te mueras de hambre- ** al decir esto tome su mano y Salí de la casa llevando a una bella muy emocionada y feliz.

Nos subimos a mi volvo y conduje aun con mi mano tomando la suya. Me sentía completamente feliz. Era ella… yo lo se… ella es con quien yo quiero una vida por la eternidad. La quiero como mi confidente, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi novia, mi prometida y mi esposa… lo quiero todo con ella… solo he estado con ella por unas horas… pero me robó el corazón ayer por la tarde cuando la vi en la cafetería. Y supe que estaba enamorado de ella cuando se acomodo para dormir en mis brazos. Estábamos cerca de un pequeño restaurant donde servían comida variada. Pronto averiguaría sus gustos. Estacione mi auto enfrente del local y me dispuse a bajarme para abrir la puerta de bella y llevarla de mi brazo. Una vez entrelazados nuestros dedos entramos al lugar y el olor a huevos con jamón nos inundo. Nos sentamos en un mesa cerca de la ventana y arrime la silla para ella. Yo en cambio tome la mía y la coloque a lado suyo para estar mas cerca. Ella solo me regalo una tímida sonrisa y luego miro el menú que había en la mesa.

Pronto un joven de cabellos dorados apareció con una libreta supongo que para tomar nuestra orden. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron a mi bella acompañante. Gruñí internamente… detesto que la gente la mire como si fuera carne. Eso sucedió cuando entramos al lugar y varios hombres se le quedaban viendo como diosa recién llegada. No lo voy a negar… bella era impactante… pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme posesivo… además yo jure cuidarla. El mesero se acerco más de lo que debe a bella y note como se le quedaba viendo al ligero escote que llevaba mi ángel. Al verlo lamerse sus labios quise matarlo en ese instante… como se atrevía.

-**buenos días señorita… mi nombre en Clay y seré su mesero por el resto del dia- **dijo con voz "sexy", yo quería vomitar- **desea ordenar ya o necesita un momento mas para decidir… por cierto que hermosa se ve… parece usted una reina y permítame decirle que con su belleza se queda corta la descripción- ** ok este fue mi limite. Juro que si no se aleja 10 m de MI princesa lo matare lenta y dolorosamente...

-**mmm gracias… Edward quieres ordenar ya…- ** murmuro bella un tanto incomoda.

Tome su mano sobre la mesa- ** si… ya estoy listo… que deseas ordenar princesa…- **le dije mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla como si fuera del mas delicado pétalo.

Se giro hacia Clay quien tenia el ceño fruncido y una línea recta en la boca, me dio ganas de sacarle la lengua cual niño pequeño pero me resistí, bella no merecía a un niño inmaduro- ** tiene tortitas?- **pregunto con voz tierna y sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

El mesero asintió y bella me miro con ojos suplicantes- **ok princesa… entonces serán una orden de tortitas, un omelette de queso y 2 jugos de naranja por favor.- ** le dije al mesero dándole a entender que no requeríamos de su presencia aquí. Bella aplaudió como una niña de 5 años, cuando le pregunte el porque ella me dijo que por que hoy comería tortitas… sonreí como estúpido ante eso… ella era mi niña… mi princesita… cuando le mencione su diminuto me hizo un puchero alegando que era muy grandecita para ser una princesita… me reír ante su replica y ella saco su lengua comprobando mi teoría. El desayuno llego y nos la pasamos hablando entre bocado y bocado… descubrí muchas cosas de ella y por consecuente ella de mi. Tenia un lindo corazón pero me comento que ya no quiso hacer mas amigos después de cómo la trato Jacob, el era su mejor amigo y termino siendo la razón de muchas lagrimas y noches solas. Mi furia aumento al orla tan triste por contarme aquello que al ver una lagrima solitaria manchar su mejilla me prometí a mi mismo alejarla de el lo mas lejos posible. Ella merecía a un hombre mejor en su vida. Y no descansaría hasta ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Terminamos de desayunar y al salir de restaurant note que el sol había salido y el clima era fresco.

Gire mi rostro hacia mi princesa y note que veía atentamente un parque que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros.

**-le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo su majestad- ** le dije haciendo una reverencia recordándole que ella era de la realeza. Ella se empezó a reír y también hizo una reverencia improvisada usando en largo de su camisola para tomarlo de ambos extremos al mismo tiempo que se hincaba. –**Será todo un placer galante caballero- **dijo para ponerse recta y tomar la mano que le ofrecía.

En el camino iba haciéndole preguntas sobre temas menos dolorosos. Al llegar al parque note que estaban celebrando una especie de festival… recordé que hoy las escuelas hacían un convenio para vender pasteles y obras manuales para financiar eventos escolares. Mi princesa entro emocionada al lugar mirando curiosamente todos los puestos.

Una niña de 17 años estaba parada cerca de un rosal con unas mujeres no menos de 30 años, Al parecer vendiendo flores. Mire a bella que estaba entretenida viendo unos juguetes que no se percato del puesto. Me acerque a la jovencita, quien me vio con ojos soñadores y una gran sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y le señale una rosa blanca que destacaba entre las demás. Me la entrego y yo me acerque a bella que estaba en el local vecino. Me miro confundida y luego abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio la rosa, tome su mano y coloque la rosa detrás de su oreja junto con un mecho de su cabello. Combinaba perfecto con su atuendo- ** una flor para otra flor- ** murmure llevándome su mano a mis labios para depositar un casto pero tierno beso. Las damas detrás de la mesa del rosal suspiraron a la vez como si de coro se tratase. Mi princesa se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada, yo sonreí y apreté su mano para darle confianza.- ** ahora mi hermosa princesa… a donde quiere ir en este momento- **le dije mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-**me gustaría caminar por ahí- **señalo un parquecito para niños- **quiero intentar algo…- ** miro anhelante hacia esa dirección y yo no dude en encaminarme hacia ese lado. Al llegar bella corrió hacia unos columpios que se encontraban cerca de ahí. Era de madera y tenían suficiente espacio como para dos personas. Se sentó en uno de ellos y empezó a balancearse ligeramente casi sin moverse de su sitio original.

Yo me recosté en un árbol mirando la escena frente a mis ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me dio una linda sonrisa.- **Edward… quie… quieres acompañarme.- **murmuro muy bajito como si no quisiera que nadie mas la escuchara. Llegue a su lado en 2 zancadas y me sete junto a ella. Tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Mire su rostro y vi que estaba tan feliz como yo. Empezamos a movernos juntos y luego tomamos impulso para hacernos ir más deprisa y más arriba. Hubo un momento en que bella se asusto soltó mi mano y abrazo mi cintura con sus delicados brazos. Tome ambos lados del columpio para no caernos. Después de unos momentos ella empezó reír fuertemente y yo no tarde en imitarla. Nos reímos como locos hasta que perdimos impulso y fuimos parando poco a poco. Las personas nos veían con miradas divertidas. Una vez que mi niña dejo de reír se impulso para levantarse que me sorprendió que no se cayera de la fuerza que uso. Dio la vuelta encarándome y jalo mi brazo para que me uniera a ella. Todavía soltaba risitas y tenia una linda sonrisa en sus labios- ** ven Edward vamos- ** me dijo mientras jalaba de mi brazo cual niña pequeña. Nos dirigimos hacia una cabina de fotos. Mi princesa dio un gritito de felicidad y se encamino hacia el lugar. Empecé a reír ante su entusiasmo. Bella empezó a hablar con el fotógrafo para preguntarle si podíamos usar un escenario diferente a los falsos paisajes impresos.

Uno de ellos se acerco a mi con una sonrisa burlona- **te tiene en su dedo pequeño verdad?- ** me pregunto riéndose por el comentario.

Le dedique una sonrisa de tonto- **no te lo voy a negar… pero tampoco me quejare… adoro verla feliz y si eso significa hacer cual su voluntad decida, así será.- **le dije mirando a mi niña.

-**se ve que la quieres mucho… parece una gran mujer… y una muy hermosa si me permites decirlo- ** me dijo dándole una fugaz mirada a bella que estaba junto a su compañero.

-**si… la adoro.- **murmure suavemente ante la idea de bella siempre a mi lado.

No escuche cuando mi princesa se acerco hasta que escuche su angelical voz- **disculpe… usted es Jonathan?- ** pregunto bella mirando al hombre junto a mi.

**-así es dulce señorita… que puedo hacer por usted- **dijo el hombre sonriéndole a bella.

-**quería ver si… si se podría tomarnos una foto en el puente de haya?- **pregunto con timidez y un lindo rojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Jonathan miro hacia el puente un momento para luego mirar a mi ángel de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.-**claro que si señorita… estaría encantado de retratar tal belleza de mujer en una foto.- ** dijo besando la mano de mi niña y guiñándome un ojo para luego llevarnos al puente con su cámara en mano.

Al llegar al puente Jonathan nos dio señas para posar para la foto. Tome a bella de la cintura y la mire directamente a los ojos. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero no fue hasta que sentí el flash en mi cara que regrese a la realidad. Tome de la mano a bella y nos dirigí hacia Jonathan y su equipo. Pague por la foto y 10 min. Después Jonathan volvió con ella en sus manos. Bella miro la foto y su mirada se volvió cálida, me gano la curiosidad y me acerque a ver la foto junto a ella.

Bella y yo estábamos abrazados, ella tenia una de sus manos en mi pecho mientras la otra se encontraba en mi espalda baja. Mi brazo derecho la tenia abrazada de la cintura y el otro estaba sobre el barandal del puente. Nuestras miradas estaban cruzadas. Chocolate y verde. Mis ojos la miraban con devoción y mis labios estaban formados en una sonrisa de estúpido, ella tenía las mejillas rosadas y el cabello esparcido por la brisa. La rosa blanca resaltaba en su cabellera caoba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño combinado con una mirada de cariño y felicidad. Sus labios estaban en una bella sonrisa mientras el fondo mostraba parte del puente y del lago que se encontraba debajo de el. Dejando a la vista algunos rosales que se encontraban detrás de nosotros. La foto era hermosa. Al igual que el momento. Bella la guardo en una pequeña bolsita y nos adentramos en el parque no sin antes despedirnos de Jonathan y sus compañeros. Caminamos un rato mas hasta que nos detuvimos en una banca a ver como unos niños jugaban con una pelota. Bella miraba con emoción un puesto de manzanas acarameladas. Sonreí abiertamente y fui a comprar una para ambos. La comimos con juegos y risas. Parecíamos unos recién casados que no se cansaban de mostrar su amor a todo el mundo. Una vez terminada la manzana nos dirigí a la salida para ir al volvo. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Lo cual me recordó algo importante.

-**bella…no tenias clases hoy- **pregunte un poco apenado por acaparar toda su atención el día de hoy.

-**no solo tengo clases los lunes, martes y jueves… como apenas empezamos el semestre no hay muchas clases…- ** respondió con un sonrisa

-**es tu ultimo año verdad…- **ella asintió con la cabeza- **que harás una vez hayas terminado la carrera…- **pregunte algo curioso por su futuro.

- **mmm no lo se… estaba pensando en ser editora… bueno primero empezar desde abajo…pero ese es mi sueño… creo que tengo algo de talento para las historias… - **dijo con la mirada perdida. Supuse que estaría pensándolo detenidamente.

Al llegar al auto bella paro en seco y yo seguir su mirada. Tenía la vista fija en un niño pequeño de 6 años que le daba una flor a una pequeñita de 5 años que miraba la flor con confusión. Era una imagen muy tierna… el niño estaba sonrojado y la niña lo veía como si tuviera 3 cabezas. Bella se volteo hacia mi y me miro con ojos que no pude entender -** Edward… tu… mmm… tu tienes… a… a… a alguien…- **titubeaba con la mirada baja y tenia un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas- **emmm… tienes a alguien… tu sabes… esperando por ti…. No se…. Alguien…- ** ya no quiso hablar por mi mirada de confusión. Ella creía que yo tenia a alguien?. La verdad es que no, no tengo a nadie… he estado guardando mis sentimientos por la persona adecuada… y sabia que esa persona era bella. Me causaba risa que creyera que había otra que no sea ella.

-**no bella… no tengo novia… digamos que… me he estado guardando por la persona correcta…- ** dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-**oh!!! Espero que la encuentres pronto- ** me dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos.

-**no te preocupes… creo que no esta muy lejos- **sonreí ante la perspectiva de bella como mi novia. Mi pequeña princesa…

Una vez dentro del auto nos encaminamos hacia su casa. La deje en la puerta con la sensación que mi corazón se rompía. Realmente disfrute este día con ella, me imaginaba que cuando le pidiera nuestra primera cita seria mucho mas maravillosa que esta salida. Bella abrió la puerta de su casa y se giro para encarame.

-**gracias por esta salida… y por lo de anoche… me divertí- ** me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**estas ocupada el domingo en la tarde- **le pregunte esperanzado… quería estar con ella y no soportaría mas de 48 horas.

-**mmm para serte sincera tengo un proyecto que terminar… quise adelantarlo desde ayer pero se me olvido… lo entrego el lunes así que… lo siento pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras- **dijo entregándome una hoja con su numero de teléfono. Sonreí por que ella no quería que estuviéramos incomunicados. –**ya sabes… por si un amigo esta en una emergencia- **me sonrió tímidamente y yo tome la hoja guardándola en mi bolsillo como si fuera algo invaluable.

-** de acuerdo… cuídate bella… ya sabes donde encontrarme…- ** le dije tomando su mano y dándole un beso que expresaba cuanto la extrañaría estos días.

-**adiós Edward. Te veré luego- **dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla el cual me dejo estático. Me sonrió y cerró para entrar a su casa. Me quede unos minutos más en la entrada viendo por donde ella había entrado. Suspire e hice mi camino hasta mi auto. Me dirigí hacia casa de mis padres… mi apartamento aun tenia problemas de tubería… tardaría como 2 días mas.

Al llegar a casa vi a mi madre botar emocionada. Seguramente creyendo que había traído a bella. Cuando vio que venia solo hizo un puchero que me dio risa. Use todo mi autocontrol por no reírme de ella- **Edward creí que la traerías contigo… que sucede hijo…. Acaso te avergonzamos tanto…- **dijo Esme con dolor fingido en su voz.

-"**hola Edward gracias por venir ya te extrañábamos hijo", cielos mama me conmueve tu preocupación… no mama no vino nadie… ella esta un poco… ocupada. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer… necesita terminar unas cosas para la escuela- **dije con voz triste al recordar 2 o mas días sin ella.

-**su nombre…- **dijo mi madre con ojos brillantes de emoción.

Suspire frustrado… mama nunca me dejaría en paz después de esto- **se llama Isabella… pero prefiere que le digan bella…-**

**-Bella… eso quiere decir hermosa en italiano no?- **dijo con una sonrisa maligna- **acaso su nombre le hace justicia hijo- **dijo mi madre empezando a reír bajito.

-** ella es una mujer realmente bellísima… y no hablo solo físicamente… tiene el corazón lastimado pero no por eso deja de ser una ángel con todos. Ella es fuerte y tenaz… se cansa de luchar pero siempre esta de pie… de verdad es una mujer por quien todos lucharían…- **dije viendo a la nada imaginándome su rostro sonriendo.

- **espero que no tardes en traerla Edward… tengo muchas ganas de conocerla- ** dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse para entrar en la casa. La seguí y subí a lo que era mi antigua habitación. Cerré la puerta y me avente en mi cama cerrando los ojos para poder respirar tranquilo. Saque la foto que nos habían tomado hoy… me encantaba realmente parecíamos una pareja… iba a tirar la bolsa cuando note que había otra foto mas pequeña guardada. La saque y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Era una foto de bella… ella no se dio cuenta, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba inclinada sobre unos rosales con rosas rojas inhalando su aroma, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios e irradiaba felicidad y tranquilidad por toda la imagen… se veía preciosa… como solo ella podría verse. Atrás de la foto venia una pequeña nota.

_Amigo… se nota que no son más de lo que aparentan… _

_Pero te aliento a que lo hagas de verdad…_

_Ella realmente vale la pena, es una gran mujer._

_Si no lo haces pronto alguien te la va a ganar…_

_Espero que con esto te motive a dar el segundo paso._

_Suerte mi amigo._

_Jonathan_

Sonreí como tonto… él tenia razón. Yo debía dar el siguiente paso… debía hacerla mía… mía en todos los sentidos. Tome un portarretratos plateado que estaba en mi mesita cerca de mi cama y abrí la tapa de atrás. Escribí con un plumón negro el nombre de bella sobre la foto y la acomode en el. Coloque la foto en su lugar… cerca de mi cama… para que todos los días al levantarme la viera a ella… guarde nuestra foto en un álbum que tenia en un cajón y me dirigí al baño. Después de un relajante baño me puse unos bóxers y me acomode en mi cama. Reviviendo el hermoso día que tuvimos hoy… no podía esperar para verla de nuevo… y con ese sentimiento me hundí en un profundo sueño imaginando a mi ángel en mis brazos… a mi dulce princesa.

**me quieren tirar tomates??? quieren que vaya a ver un medico para q me recete algo para la diabetes??? bueno cometarios... bueno para las que me leen... me van a matar por q yo se lo feo q es cuando actualizan tarde... bueno mi fecha para el siguiente seria el martes... si lo se de un dia otro cambia a 6 dias despues... pero eyy. si me dan mas reviewss lo actulizo antes... graxias por su apoyito.. me hace feliz q al menos a unas cuantas personas les guste mi historia... (llanto...||)... NOS LEEMOS LUEGO... GRAXIAS CHICAS...**


	4. Paseo Tortouso

talan!!!! ya ven lo prometido es deuda... aqui estoy con mi sig cap.. ahora este cap. esta un poco entrado en drama ya que aparece nuetsro chuco favotito!!(notese el sarcarmo yujuu ¬¬). como mencione antes no tengo nada encontra de el... soy team edward pero tengo refugio en el team suiza... es solo que necesitaba a alguien para el papel que ocupa el perrito y ya lo entenderan en cierto cap que se llamara "inconciente".. estoy trabanjando ya que es una escena un poco fuerte pero lo que sea por ustedes cihica.. HARE MI MAYOR EZFUERZO!!!.

ahora soy sumamente feliz por mis 8!!! revews... asi que si obtengo mas de 4 despues de este (osea 12)... palabra de honor que dejare el sig el jueves sin falta a primera hora de la mañana.... ya que esta un poco picado al final y no sere tan mala como para hacerles eso... ya me lo han hecho a mi...

ahhh por ultimo quiero dedicar este cap. a todas aquella que me dejan reviews tan lindos y me dicen que el splenda no esta de mas.... Graxias!!! DE VERDAD, asi que se lo dedico a: cullen-21-gladys, T.G. kira, (FABIII OVIO,, JAJAJ SORRY PERO ESTA MUY LARGO BLOODY^^), melO Yue, y tambien un aplauso a todas las que leen en SECRET!!! (PERO NO SEAN GACHAS Y DEJEN REVIEWS)

ahora si... difruten la historia... wiii

**Paseo tortuoso**

**Bella**

El cielo se veía cada más y mas aburrido conforme los minutos pasaban. Estaba acostada en el césped del campus admirando las nubes, ya que Ángela todavía no acaba su última clase. Siempre me han parecido aburridos los lunes pero hoy era un día aun peor ya que no lo había visto… lo extrañaba… el viernes se comporto tan caballero conmigo… realmente me trato como una princesa. Sonreí al recordar los apodos que nos pusimos.

Suspire frustrada. No me di cuenta que había alguien a lado mido. Sonreí al ver su linda carita a cm. De la mía.

-**parece que cierta personita no deja de pensar en cierto personaje…- ** me dijo con arrogancia y un poco de burla en la voz.

Bufe, no era el momento de hablar de ello- **ya vasta Ang… realmente no quiero hablar de ello. No estoy de buen humor después de todo. No ha sido un gran día- ** murmure haciendo un puchero que solo logro hacer reír mas a mi amiga.

Y no bromeaba con lo de mal día. Además de la obvia razón de la ausencia de "alguien", me había levantado tarde y mi auto decidió no arrancar el día de hoy… gracias a dios Ang. Estaba cerca de ahí para pasar a la casa a buscar un trabajo… aunque le hubiera llamado de todos modos. Además tuve un examen sorpresa y de nuevo Mike trato de sacarme una cita… dios no se como se entero que acabe mi relación con Felix… ya no tengo muchas escusas a mi favor.

-**claro que no… si no vez a esa preciosidad de hombre no es un buen día no?- **pregunto mi amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-**ANG!!! Por dios… eso no es… 100% verdad… lo extraño si… pero no creo que sea para tanto a demás creo que puedo vivir sin verlo- **dije levantándome para encaminarnos hacia el carro de Ángela. Seguimos nuestra pequeña discusión en el transcurso.

-**amiga… no me mientas yo se bien que tu quieres verlo… por lo que me has dicho no te has olvidado de la cita que tuvieron el fin de semana verdad?- **dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-**Ang… eso no fue una cita. Me pidió que lo acompañara a desayunar y acepte, además que según el yo le debía una salida por cocinarle. No es que fuera una cita- **replique.

-**pero después de eso te llevo al parque, te compro una rosa, jugaron juntos, se tomaron una foto y comieron de la misma manzana acaramelada… para mi eso suena como una cita y una muy romántica por cierto- ** me dijo una vez que llegamos a su auto. Se recargo en el parachoques y me miro divertida esperando mi respuesta.

-**mmm supongo que solo quería ser amable… ya sabes… somos amigos así que… es normal que los amigos se hagan cosas lindas no?-** pregunte un poco cohibida… tuve esa sensación de que alguien me esta observando...

-**humpff… Bella… no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… pero bueno ahí tu… por cierto como me dijiste que era Edward?... tal vez si me lo describes quede tan deslumbrada como tu- **me dijo con risitas burlonas.

Me puse colorada ante su comentario y trate de ignorarla, pero solo logre que se me riera más. Suspire frustrada y conteste a su pregunta- ** bueno… el es unos 20 cm mas alto que yo, tiene un cuerpo…-**pare, no podía dar las sartas de adjetivos que creo de su cuerpo… seria todo para mi pobre integridad- **es… bueno… atlético por decirlo de una manera, tiene el cabello dorado pero con tono rojizos… es muy hermoso, brilla tanto en el día como en la noche, tiene la piel pálida… pero es tan suave… y posee los ojos verdes mas hermosos que he visto… realmente es de ensueño…- ** dije con aire anhelante, de verdad lo extraño mucho.

-**bueno pues creo que es un dios perdido entre nosotros no?- ** se burlo de mi sin piedad- **por cierto por que no volteas… creo que hay alguien que quiere verte- **me dijo despidiéndose con la mano para luego abrir la puerta de su auto.

No entendí el porque se despedía, voltee a observar lo que ella estaba mirando y sentí como mi respiración cesaba… ahí en la esquina… estaba él. Estaba recostado en su volvo con aire despreocupado pero sexy a la vez… llevaba un pantalón color beige y una camisa negra que se ajustaba a sus brazos como segunda piel… el cabello era un caso perdido… pero daba tantas ganas de peinarlo. Noto que lo estaba mirando y me sonrió, yo sentí que me moría, no me pude mover… solo sonreí de vuelta.

Me arme de valor y empecé a caminar. Note que varias miradas pasaban de el a mi. Algunas con envidia y otras con sorpresa. Al llegar a el me pare en seco y lo salude con la mano-**hola…- ** fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Edward acorto la distancia, tomo mi mano y la beso… nunca me canso de sus actos de caballerosidad, lo hace más perfecto de lo que ya es…-**hola princesa… como estas hoy- **pregunto dulcemente sin soltarme la mano.

-**bien… un poco ajetreado pero no me quejo… no quiero parecer grosera, pero que haces aquí. No tienes que trabajar o ir a la escuela- **pregunte un poco cohibida. Sabia que el estudiaba por etapas, ya que el estudia para llegar a ser un gran medico… no lleva clases convencionales… estudia en la facultad en donde su padre trabaja… así que cuando su padre tiene clases el lo acompaña para tomar clases a la vez… el es muy inteligente.

-**no bonita… tengo el día libre y mi papa no me aviso que había clases. Al parecer están en prácticas profesionales. Pero yo de esas ya he visto muchas… he acompañado a Carlise a casi todas las operaciones que ha hecho.- **dijo con voz respetuosa hacia su padre, se nota que le tiene gran respeto y admiración. – **pero no es por eso que vine… vine… para invitarte a comer- **dijo con voz nerviosa.

Eso no lo esperaba… no sabia que responder… realmente quería estar con el pero no quería que gastara en mi… simplemente no me gustaba. Pero era estar con Edward. Tuve una lucha interna sobre que es lo que debería hacer… estuve tentada a decirle no pero al imaginar una tarde con el, mi corazón bombardeo como loco.

-**mmm esta bien…. Con una condición. Nada de lugares extravagantes… una comida informal en cualquier lado… no quiero que gastes en mí.- **dije con voz firme para que viera que iba en serio.

El solo sonrió y asintió- **ok ese es el trato… ahora…. Necesito ir a la cafetería por algo… no te importa que pasemos por ahí?- **pregunto un poco dudoso. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me acerque a la puerta del copiloto. Edward abrió la puerta y dejo que entrara, lo repito, nunca me canso de sus actos caballerosos.

En el camino íbamos disfrutando una linda melodía de Mozart. Me gustaba el tipo de música que el tenia… era tan relajante. Cuando llegamos al local me tomo de mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Me encantaba que hiciera eso…

Nos dirigimos juntos a la entrada y observamos el lugar buscando supongo yo a Alice. La visualice con un hombre grande… de cabello oscuro y músculos intimidantes. El hombre volteo hacia nuestra dirección y corrió como loco hacia donde estábamos. Edward se tenso y me jalo para que el pudiera quedar frente a mi.

-**EDDIE!!!! No te vimos ayer en la cena que mama preparo…. De lo que te perdiste… la mejor lasaña que jamás comerás… JAJAJAJAJ- ** su voz era fuerte y grave pero sus facciones eran como las de un niño, me dio mucha simpatía desde mi lugar- ** pero veo que ya se cual es la razón por la cual no fuiste a comer y a dormir a casa verdad Eddie- ** dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y viendo hacia mi dirección, mi cara se puso roja. Espero que no piense lo que no es.- ** que guardadito te lo tenias Eddie… debó felicitarte… tus gustos en mujeres son mejores que en música y lo que tu consideras "diversión". Es una belleza… pero eso tu ya lo sabias si no, no la hubieras escondido de nosotros JJAJAJAJAJA… pero debo de suponer que ella es mi nueva hermanita… bueno solo quiero decir que como el mayor de la familia quiero un anillo antes de todo señorita… aunque no soy mojigato y crea en el sexo fuera del matrimonio, quiero que lo hagas por mama Eddie… sabes como le gustan esas tonterías de la castidad…- **para este punto mi cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba, escondí mi cara en la espalda de Edward de la cual pude percibir que Edward seguía igual de tenso, con las manos hechas puños y un mirada asesina.

Edward no pudo más y exploto- **EMMETTT!!!! YA CALLATE QUIERES!!! EN PRIMER LUGAR BELLA NO ES UNA SIMPLE MUJER… ES MI AMIGA Y QUIERO QUE LA TRATES CON RESPETO. NOSOTROS NUNCA TUBIMOS NADA DE LO QUE TU ESTAS PENSANDO Y TE ORDENO QUE NUNCA LA HAGAS SENTIR INCOMODA NUNCA MAS PORQUE SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE Y TÚ SABES COMO PUEDO LLEGAR A CUMPLIR MI PALABRA.- ** dijo con una voz sombría que me hizo temblar y soltar un pequeño sollozo. Nunca haría enojar a Edward… seria un estupidez tenerlo de enemigo… no viviría para contarlo…

Edward sintió que estaba temblando y se volteo rápidamente mirándome con expresión aterrada y mirada arrepentida… Emmett solo se reía de cómo me veía su hermano.

Edward se acerco y me abrazo fuerte, haciéndome cariñitos en las espalda…- **lo siento… de verdad… no quería… no quería asustarte… no fue mi intención…- **murmuro sin dejar de consolarme.

Temblé en respuesta- **n..no… no me asustaste… en absoluto… no te preocupes… estoy bien.- ** le dije mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Al parecer no me creyó del todo, ya que negó con la cabeza y se inclino para besar mi frente… acaricio mi cabello y murmuro- **lo siento bella… suelo tener un comportamiento un tanto temperamental… no me gusto la forma en la que se refirió a ti… como si fueras cualquier mujer…- **bufo molesto por la comparación- **quiero que te quede claro que eres mas que una simple amiga para mi… de verdad te quiero… y mucho- **dijo inclinándose para buscar en mis ojos una clase de respuesta.

Yo solo sonreí. Para mi también el era alguien importante… no era cualquier persona… era alguien especial en mi vida… todavía no se a que grado. Solo sabia que quería estar con el y disfrutar de su compañía. Abrace su cuello con fuerza y escondí mi cara en su pecho para inhalar su bello aroma.

-**ok tortolitos hagan eso en un cuarto… me enferma tanta demostración de amor- ** me había olvidado que Emmett seguía ahí. No me moví de mi lugar, no quería que viera mi cara roja.

Edward gruño y me separo un poco para ver a ese hombre- **Emmett ya cierra esa boca que no sirve mas que para irritar…-** suspiro pesadamente y me miro con gesto de disculpa- **bella… el es mi hermano Emmett… Em.. Ella es bella- ** dijo presentándome a aquel sujeto al que acaba de amenazar de muerte.

Sonreí tímidamente y sacudí mi mano a modo de saludo. Sus actos me sorprendieron… de pronto me sentí rodeada de dos enormes brazos que me apretaban casi al grado de ahogarme- **no… no.. pue.. Puedo…. Re.. resp.. Pirar…- **dije con voz entrecortada. Escuche un golpe sordo y después sentí el frio suelo en mi espalda. Sentí que mis pulmones trabajaban de nuevo.

-**EMMETT, que acabo de decirte… mira lo que hiciste, tú…- **pero no termino su amenaza ya que rápidamente se incoó a mi lado y me alzo con un brazo ayudándome a mantenerme de pie.

-**estoy bien Edward… solo fue un resbalón… no me paso nada- **dije en modo de burla para que no se las llevara con su hermano… no quería que Edward se quedara sin hermano mayor.

**-ay Emmett… si serás tonto. Si Edward te mata por lastimar a bella luego no te andes quejando- ** la voz cantarina de Alice sonó algo maligna al decir esas palabras. Se acerco a mi a darme un abrazo lo cual se le hizo muy difícil por que Edward no me soltaba. Me sonroje, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me abrazo de la cintura.

-**Edward no seas egoísta y compártela. Ella también es mi amiga y tengo todo el derecho de llevarla para mi- ** dijo Alice haciendo un puchero que te rompe el corazón con tan solo verla.

El solo bufo y ella le saco la lengua. Todos nos reímos de la escena incluyendo a Jazz que estaba abrazando a Alice para no saltarle a su hermano.

-**enana deja de hacer tonterías… solo vine para recoger unos papeles de la facultad que deje en la bodega… luego me voy a comer con bella así que dile a mama que tampoco me espere para merendar…- **Edward empezó a caminar hacia la bodega conmigo a lado suyo, cuando Alice puso un dedo en su pecho hizo que se detuviera en seco. - ** eso si que no Cullen… ni te creas que te vas a quedar con bella siempre… nosotros también vamos y no se diga mas- ** dijo con voz firme la pequeña de los cullens. Edward suspiro frustrado y miro a Emmett con una mirada significativa- **Emmett… Rosalie va a venir con nosotros?- **pregunto con un tono de fastidio que fue perceptible hasta en su rostro.

-**mmm nop… ella esta un poco ocupada con esa cosa del modelaje… ya sabes… las salidas no son para ella. Dice que siempre comemos cosas que la harán subir de peso hasta llegar a ser una ballena- ** respondió Emmett con gesto divertido. Edward se relajo y asintió a su hermana. Al parecer el no se lleva muy bien con esa tal Rosalie… quizá ella le hizo algo malo cuando pequeños… no se veía rencoroso si no como si no quisiera ver una mosca a su alrededor.

-**perfecto!!! Déjame decirle a Carmen que Jazz y yo nos vamos… no te preocupes por el negocio… Alexai y Mario no tardan en llegar- **dijo la pelinegra al bello hombre de los cabellos cobrizos.

Salimos todos en el auto de Edward. Yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto y sus hermanos junto con jazz en la parte trasera. Edward tenia mi mano entre la suya y me sonreía cada vez que nuestras miradas se juntaban. Yo le devolvía el gesto… me resultaba extraño que los demás estuvieran viendo todos nuestros movimientos. Alice solo nos veía con malicia, mientras que Jazz y Emmett se encargaban de hacerle ojitos a Edward y mandar besos volados hacia su dirección. El solo los fulminaba con la mirada y bufaba por su actitud, me miraba con gesto de disculpa pero yo negaba sonrojada por las insinuaciones de sus amigos. Fuimos hasta Port Angels, nos ubicamos en el centro comercial y salimos en busca de un lugar para comer. Al final nos decidimos por comida italiana. Era un pequeño restaurant bar llamado _**portobello. **_Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa y buscamos que comer.

Alice pidió una pasta Alfredo, Jazz una pizza margarita, Emmett pidió 2 pizzas napolitanas y 3 platos de pan de ajo. En mi caso tenia antojo de espagueti a la boloñesa, pero era demasiado para mi. Edward se ofreció a ayudarme con la mitad, yo trate de replicar que no se llenaría con solo la mitad pero dijo que con el postre seria más que suficiente. Así que no tuve de otra más que aceptar.

Cuando llegó la comida Edward empezó a jugar conmigo. Empezamos a darnos de comer el uno al otro sin parar de dar risitas. Edward me hacia el avioncito mientras que yo le daba un beso en la mejilla cada vez que comía la ración de espagueti que le daba en la boca. Nunca me había parecido divertido jugar con la comida, pero en esta ocasión jugarla con Edward era de verdad lo máximo. Estábamos tan metidos en nuestro mundo que no note las miradas de nuestros acompañantes. Todos tenían miradas picaras y sonrisas burlonas. Me puse colorada al instante y baje la mirada apenada.

-**eddie por favor… hay cosas que se hacen en publico y otras se hacen en privado… así que te suplico que no hagas cositas indebidas…-** susurro Emmett con tono arrogante.

Todos soltaron risitas burlonas y yo escondí mi cara en mis manos. DIOS… SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO QUE ELLOS ESTABAN AHÍ!!! Sí existe un dios…. Pero uno QUE LE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR.

Alguien me acaricio los brazos y me acerco a su cuerpo. Supe de inmediato que era Edward… ese aroma tan suyo lo puedo percibir desde kilómetros.

-**ey… tranquila…. No pasa nada. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Si te hace sentir mejor no volveremos a jugar con la comida ok?- **me dijo tratando de consolarme- ** a menos que decidamos hacerlo a solas- **murmuro con una sonrisa torcida y me guiño un ojo.

Yo me solté a reír. Edward tiene la capacidad de hacerme olvidar mis problemas y darme paz y tranquilidad…

-**eddie… que te acabo de decir… de verdad eres un insaciable…- **pero Emmett no pudo terminar su burla ya que Edward le lanzo la cesta de pan y le vacio toda su bebida a Emmett. El estaba perplejo… no se imagino que su hermano cumpliera su promesa y menos en un lugar publico. Edward como buen adulto maduro que es le saco la lengua a su hermano y me abrazo como si fuera un peluche que el nunca dejaría de abrazar.

Una vez terminada la cena decidimos caminar hasta buscar algo con que distraernos. Alice y Jasper discutían con Emmett sobre nuevos sabores de café, mientras que yo tenía la mano de Edward entrelazada con la mía e íbamos detrás de nuestros amigos.

Me detuve al ver una cartelera de cine justo en mis narices. Como decía, dios existe para torturarme…

-**que ocurre Bella?- **pregunto Edward con curiosidad. Siguió mi mirada y se quedo perplejo por un minuto. Me miro con ojos interrogantes y luego con algo de duda pregunto- **mmm quieres entrar a ver esa película?... si es así… yo te llevo, me gustaría acompañarte si no te molesta-**

**-mmm no vería precisamente esa película… pero ahora que lo pienso… si me gustaría ver una película contigo- **me calle ya que sonaba como si estuviera aceptando una cita la cual no era.

-**perfecto!!! Ahora quédate aquí vo…- ** pero fue interrumpido por un chillido del tamaño del mundo que bien conocíamos era de Alice.

-**AHHHH SIIII… he querido ver esa película toda la semana. Bien pensado bella ahora todos podremos verla juntos y mucho mejor ya que tu estas con nosotros. Emmett, Edward muevan sus pesados traseros y compren las entradas y una que otra golosina… bella, jazzy vamos a buscar buenos asientos.- **y así mi salida con Edward se fue al caño. Y lo peor de todo es que veré "REC 2" con emmett y seguramente no me dejara en paz por empezar a gritar en plena función. Tal vez debí ver una cartelera de una película Disney y no concentrarme en esa película de terror. De verdad no es mi día.

Camine junto a mis amigos quienes seguían discutiendo sobre el café cuando me tropecé con algún escalón que no note al entrar a la sala del cine. Me levante con cuidado y justo cuando iba a dar alcance a mi amigos una mano atrapo mi brazo.

-**hola bella- **NOOO!!! Por favor no. Que sea una mala jugada de mi cerebro… no puede ser el. No quiero que sea el. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero aguante el no llorar. No le daría el gusto. Lentamente gire mi cabeza para encáralo. Respire hondo y solté de forma casi inaudible- **hola Jacob-. **

El me miraba con una mueca burlona y ojos llenos de rencor. Me estremecí, seguía sujetando mi brazo y cuando trate de zafarme me apretó tan fuerte que sentía sus dedos en mis huesos- **escuche que Felix termino su relación… me lo esperaba, el nunca fue indicado para ti aunque debo decir que tu tampoco para él. Tú ya tenías pareja pero decidiste probar cosas nuevas- **me dijo con veneno en la voz.

Me dolían los ojos del intento de no llorar como niña. Tome aire y conteste- **no… no éramos indicados… pero tampoco quiere decir que yo tuviera a alguien esperando por mi. Jake… tu eras mi amigo… no mi dueño y si antes prefería salir contigo en vez de tener citas era porque confiaba en ti y me hacías sentir cómoda. Nunca te di una indirecta como esa. No se de donde sacaste que yo era tuya… no soy de nadie. No soy un objeto.- **dije con voz ronca. Estaba al borde de las lagrimas ya no podía mas, una traicionera gota cayo en mi mejilla y supe que lo siguiente que diría me destrozaría.

-**CLARO QUE ME PERTENECES… tu fuiste creada para mi. Eres mi otra mitad. Y tú no tenias ningún derecho a alejarme de ti para andar con quien sabe cuantos hombres por ahí. Sabes muy bien que el único que puede tenerte soy yo. Y ya que ese idiota se quito de en medio podremos empezar nuestra relación. Como debimos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.- **eso fue todo. Gruesas lagrimas y sollozos salían de mi garganta y trate con todas mis fuerzas zafarme de su agarre. Su mano me lastimaba. No lo quería cerca. Tenía miedo. Por un momento grite mentalmente por Edward.

-**suéltame Jacob por favor me lastimas- ** suplique. No me quedaba mucho. En cualquier momento caería al suelo.

-**ni lo pienses. Ahora mismo nos vamos. Quiero presentarte a mi papa como mi novia. Apuesto a que a Charlie le encantara- **me resistí. Pegue literalmente mis pies al suelo y empecé a sacudir mi cuerpo para correr lo mas lejos posible de el.

-**ni se te ocurra Swan… ya me perteneces y punto- **le solté una bofetada y se tambaleo suavemente. A mi me dolía la mano. Llevo su mano libre a su mejilla y me miro con furia. Levanto la mano suelta y me prepare para lo peor.

-**atrévete a hacer eso y te juro que no volverás a ver otro día- **dijo una voz fría y amenazante que conocía muy bien. Me gire y ahora lagrimas de felicidad salían de mis ojos. Edward estaba a menos de 2 metros de nosotros. Tenia el rosto desencajado y miraba con puro odio a Jacob. Tenia las manos echas puño y estaba ligeramente rojo por la ira. Me asuste, realmente parecía listo para matar. No quería que le pasara nada. Jacob era mas joven pero lo compensa siendo muy fuerte.

-**oye amigo, mas vale que sueltes a mi bellita por que si no te juro que te romperé la cara entre otras cosa- **dijo Emmett acercándose a Jacob. Emmett con un golpe al brazo de Jake, hizo que el soltara el agarre en mi causando que yo cayera al suelo. Me incorpore lo mas rápido que pude y corría hacia donde me sentía segura. Los brazos de Edward.

Al ver que corría a su dirección relajo su postura y su mirada se volvió lastimera al ver mis lágrimas y mi angustia en el rostro. Abrió sus brazos para mí y yo me lance hacia el envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos y escondiendo mi cara en el. Comencé a llorar frenéticamente y sentía como temblaba ya que el cuerpo de Edward estaba quieto. El me abrazo con fuerza y empezó a acariciar mi cabello como siempre hacia cada vez para calmarme.

-**ya princesa. No llores… aquí estoy si. Te prometí que te cuidaría y no dejare que nada te pase… nada… aquí estoy… cálmate por favor…- **repetía una y otra vez… pero yo no podía parar. Tenía miedo. Solo quería que Jacob se fuera.

**-oye!!! Quita tus manos de ella. Ella es mía y no tienes ningún derecho a tocarla- **escuche como la voz de Jacob amenazaba a Edward. Me apreté más a su lado. No dejaría que lo lastimaran por mí.

-**ella no es de nadie, no es un objeto es una persona. Por lo tanto tiene el derecho de estar con quien ella quiera. Y por lo que veo ella no desea estar contigo- **replico Edward de forma amenazante.

-**CALLATE, YO SE LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA ELLA. Y ESO ES ESTAR CONMIGO ASI QUE APARTATE QUE ELLA SE VIENE CONMIGO A CASA…- ** pero no termino la oración. Un golpe sordo se escucho y una exclamación de dolor por parte de alguien hizo que desviara la vista del pecho de Edward para ver donde me indica que estaba Jacob.

Emmett tenia el puño alzado y Jacob estaba tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Los 2 se mataban con la mirada. Era atemorizante. Emmett se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla antes de encarar a Jake.

-**escúchame bien sarnoso. No te quiero cerca de mi hermanita por menos de 10 metros. Si no lo haces, te partiré en 2 y hare que lo perros se coman tus partes- **Jacob solo bufo ante el comentario de Emmett. Se levanto y antes de irse me miro con furia.

-**nos vemos Bella, vendré por ti cuando no estés con tus "amigos"- **cuando termino de decir eso despareció entre la multitud de la plaza.

Seguía sin habla. Tenía miedo por mí, por mis amigos, por Edward. No sabia que hacer. Necesitaba a mis padres... Sonara infantil pero necesita a alguien quien me abrazara toda la noche.

En ese momento escuche la voz que seguramente me calmara por el resto de la noche- **princesa… te sientes mejor?... quieres ir a casa?... si te sientes mal, te puedo llevar a mi casa. Mi papa descanso hoy… quieres que te revise… pequeña… respóndeme por favor.- **su voz sonaba preocupada y su mirada mostraba miedo. Algo se apodero de mí ya que cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos me lancé a su rostro y bese la comisura de sus labios. Mi labio inferior toco parte de su labio superior. Dejo de respirar, estaba estático. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y deje mis labios más tiempo de lo normal. Edward reacciono y me apretó más a su lado. De alguna manera beso mi labio inferior, dejando en mi cuerpo miles de descargas.

A regañadientes termine el beso y me separe para verlo a los ojos. Tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una linda sonrisa. Yo también me sonroje y le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba mejor.

-**si no te preocupes… solo tuve un mal momento… no necesito un doctor, de verdad estoy bien. Un poco de distracción seria muy agradable en este instante- ** intente reír pero solo salió un ruido agudo. Edward acerco su mano a mi mejilla y limpio las lagrimas secas de mi cara. Su expresión era calculadora.-**bella… prométeme que no volverás a llorar así… no me gusta verte triste… no quiero verte llorar… siento que algo se me parte en el pecho. **Susurro besándome la frente y acariciando mi rostro. Le di una sonrisa tímida y asentí a lo que me pidió. Aunque no estaba muy segura de poder cumplir mi promesa.

Me acerque a Alice quien me abrazo fuerte y Jasper me dio un beso en la cabeza.- **Bella, estas bien?, perdona por dejarte sola con ese… lo siento no nos dimos cuenta cuando tu ya no estabas…- **miro mi brazo e hizo una mueca, al bajar mi mirada jadee, las manos de Jacob se marcaban en mi piel- ** ese maldito chucho… como se atrevió a tocarte así… solo espera que lo vea de nuevo… juro que lo mato.- **Alice se ve veía realmente perversa. Pero me concentre en la mirada de odio que tenia cierto joven de cabellos cobrizos hacia las marcas que tenían mis brazos. Se acerco a mi tomo ambas manos y me beso las muñecas- **bella, segura que no quieres ver a un medico?.- **pregunto ansioso viendo mis manos otra vez.

Negué con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera le respondí- **no Edward… estoy bien, lo único que quiero es ver una película con la gente que quiero y aprecio… y contigo- **susurre escondiendo mi cara en su pecho para inhalar su bello aroma. De verdad quería disfrutar una película con Edward y olvidar que Jacob vino a arruinar la linda tarde que se empezaba a formar a lado de mi sol personal.

AWWWW... dios no creen que haya algo mas sexy que edward celoso y molesto... BUENO PSS DIGAMNE PORQ HASTA AHORA NO ENCUENTRO NADA... que le parecio.. bueno.. el drama no es lo mio pero lo inetento... como dije jacob no me cae tan mal... pero alguien devia hacerle de malo no???-... ok please dejen sus reviwsitos..... ^^

creo que tiene un poquito de splenda pero bueno... ya sera la ultima vez que menciono esto. si la carga de azucar les molesta dejenmelo ssaber,... asi hacemos correr al fic para bajar glucosa y de paso me pongo a dieta...

el sig.. cap. me gusta mucho porque edward saca un lado tierno y comprensivo sin ser meloso... estoy trabajando en el.. pero oigan... ser edward no es sencillo... se piensa mucho.... ok chicas ya sabe.. 12 revierws y para el jueves les subo mi cap.. favorito (por cierto dejen sus opiniones hacerca de esta pregunta... ¿se imaginan a edward esperandolas en la universidad como lo hacia el con bella?? ¡BABA CHICAS!!!, ahora ¿que harian si se les presentara asi??, dejen sus opiniones... realmente me ayuda a crear a un edward mas sexy en la historia... ayuda a mi autoedwarstima.....jajajaja)

Nos leemos chicas bye!!!!


	5. Celos y dulce de durazno

Ola chicas… NO ME MATEN!!! Juro que les prometi no tardarme pero mis proyectos finales me acosan… yo se que fabii me entiende de lo que hablo…. Perdónenme!!!! Miren si de aquí a el jueves por la tarde tengo mas reviews.. le juro que en ese presiso momento actualizo.. se los debo chicas… bueno aquí conoceremos parte de la hitoria del chucho ese…. Bueno de Jacob y bella… no lo actualize antes porq estaba shokeada por la peli de luna nueva!!!! AHHHH ESTA GENIAL!!! GRACIAS PRESUPUESTO!!! Ahora cuando hize este cap. Juro que pesaba en ti fabbi.. asi q va .dedicado JUST 4 U!!! no se…. Como q es lo q tu ubieras querido que edward hiciera estando en lugar de bella. sabes q mi cerebro funciona raro,, dejen reviews chicas… sorry no sabia que tenia deshabilitado los reviews anónimos… SOY NUEVA EN ESTO!!!!! CON DECIRLES QUE NI FACEBOOK TENGO Y NO SE USARLO!!! Bueno ahora si… dejen comentarios o sugerencias… que les parece edward hasta ahora… ahh si pregunta por el primer beso… mmmm nose… tratare de no tardar mucho.

Gracias por leerme!!! Las amo chicas!!!!

**Celos y dulce de durazno**

**Edward**

Tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a ese estúpido que se hace llamar su dueño. Bella no estaba tranquila, lo podía sentir en el abrazo. Seguía temblando y tenia algunas lagrimas en lo ojos, ella deshizo el abrazo para darme una sonrisa y dejarme en claro que estaba bien…. Si como no, como si yo me fuera a creer eso. Nos encaminamos a la sala de cine y pude ver desde el rabillo del ojo que bella seguía tensa por la discusión y por lo que ahora le toco ver gracias a ese demonio que tengo como hermana. Decidí que lo mejor seria hacer que bella estuviera cómoda y para ello creo que tendré que hacerla reír.

-**bella… si no quitas esa cara te puedo asegurar que los personajes de la película se van a asustar al verte - **bromee mientras estábamos recogiendo las palomitas que compramos antes de ver que bella se encontraba perdida.

-**ohh asi que asi es como realmente me vez cullen… muy gracioso, pero déjame decirte que tu no estas mejor que yo… tienes una mirada preocupada que cualquiera diría que sales de una película de suspenso- **respondió con algo de burla por su comentario.

Sonreí, al menos estaba olvidando lo sucedido y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**bueno señorita espero que tenga sentido del humor por que si entra a esta sala con miedo, no saldrá viva de esto- **observe como sus ojos se abrían y luego miro fugazmente la entrada de la sala.-** si… tal vez necesite mas que mi humor para sobrevivir a eso- ** murmuro un tanto cohibida al entrar y sentarse en los asientos que mi hermana aparto.

Me senté a su lado y puse un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja- **tranquila…para todo lo demás estoy aquí… y no tengo precio- **le dije tomándole el pelo con el comercial de master card. Ella empezó a carcajearse hasta que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La sala quedo en penumbra y la película comenzó. Cuando los trailers terminaron bella rápidamente quito el porta vasos que se encontraba entre nosotros 2 y se acurro a mi lado escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, tenía mi camisa fuertemente agarrada y sentí su respiración acelerada. Mi cara se puso colorada. Recuerdo como odiaba los cines… nunca podía disfrutar la película y el ambiente romántico estaba en todos lados, mas si voy con Alice y Jasper y lo único que escucho es como se comen a lado mío. Ahora estaba aquí, en una sala, aún sin prestar atención ala película pero esta vez por la dulce niña que tenia en mi regazo. No me di cuenta cuando ella dejo su asiento y se fue a mis piernas. La abrace con un brazo y con la otra sostuve su mano para darle apoyo. Alzo su rostro y me miro con ojos esperanzados.- **me prometes abrazarme muy fuerte cuando una escena sea demasiado para mi?- **gracias a dios el cine estaba oscuro así no podía notar el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Acerque mi rostro a su frente y se la bese- **te lo prometo princesa… estaré aquí como oso apapachable para que desaparezcan tus miedos- **le dije en tono burlón a lo cual recibí una linda risa de respuesta.

La película no era tan mala, pero debo admitir que había ciertas partes en las que me asustaba un poco. Bella estaba muerta de miedo. Esta de más decir que me pase casi toda la película abrazándola fuertemente. Había momentos en los que creí que iba a llorar, cuando sentía su cuerpo a punto de sollozar tomaba sus mejillas con mis manos y me inclinaba para darle un dulce beso en la nariz. Eso la tranquilizaba por un rato, pero no podía desaparecer el miedo en sus ojos.

Al terminar la película salimos todos con un deje de miedo. La película estaba algo fuerte. Bella estaba abrazando mi cintura con ambos brazos y tenia su cabeza escondida en mi pecho. Trataba de acariciar su brazo para confortarla, sin mucho éxito. Trate de hablar para calmarla-**ya bella… no pasa nada… es solo una película.- **la sentía temblar en mis brazos… me estaba preocupando. Rápidamente busque una distracción, necesitaba que bella dejara atrás esas imágenes en su cabeza. BINGO, ahí en la esquina del pasillo había una nevería, sabia que a bella le gustaban los dulces así que probé con eso, tal vez ayude a que no tenga miedo. Me pare en seco y encare a bella a unos cuantos metros del lugar. Ella me vio con ojos interrogantes, señale la nevería con un movimiento de cabeza y ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde había señalado. Sus ojos brillaron y la sentí saltar en su propio lugar- **¿quieres tomar un helado princesa?- **le pregunte solo para estar seguro que era eso lo que quería. Ella chillo y empezó a dar saltitos. Prácticamente me jalo hacia el local corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Vaya… no es difícil hacer que bella reprima lo desagradable.

Llegue con una bella muy feliz. Sonreí como estúpido, era fácil perderse en su sonrisa. Me acerque a la mesa de muestra donde estaban los helados. Me gire hacia bella y vi que miraba el de nutella con anhelo.-**quieres uno de nutella princesa?- **pregunte cálidamente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella me sonrió y asintió. Mire a la señora detrás de la mesa que nos miraba con una sonrisa picara. Le pedí un vaso de nutella y una de fresa. Esperamos pacientemente en un mesa cerca de la entrada, cuando Alice nos vea y se de cuenta de que no estábamos. Me reí internamente, esa loquita no se da cuenta del mundo cuando esta con Jasper. Bella miraba a la gente que caminaba cerca de donde estábamos. Yo en cambio me disponía a jugar con sus dedos y su cabello. Parecía un hambriento viendo el más delicioso platillo. Escuche mi nombre sobre la mesa de pedidos y vi que el nuestro estaba ahí.-**vuelvo en un minuto… no se atreva a escaparse señorita por que si no la castigare por no estar con un adulto cuidándola- **ella me vio con ojos entrecerrados y un tierno puchero. Me dio ganar de besar su labio sobresaliente.

-**eyy.. no soy una niña.. tengo 21 años y puedo cuidarme sola… no necesito niñera- ** me dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y enfurruñándose en la silla.

-**tal vez no seas una niña pequeña… pero eres mi princesita… y no quiero que te pase nada ok. No quiero que te alejes de aquí… no quisiera que pasaras un mal rato- **dije mirándola a los ojos para que viera que hablaba en serio. No estaba seguro si ese perro seguía en la plaza y lo último que quería era que esa bestia me arrebatara a bella.

Ella comprendió el porque de mi llamada de atención y asintió con la cabeza. No sin antes acercar su rostro al mío y besar dulcemente mi mejilla. No pude evitarlo y me sonroje por su gesto, es verdad que ya lo había hecho antes, pero había ocasiones en que sentía sus labios mas cálidos de lo normal; como si demostrara sus sentimientos con ese beso.-**gracias por preocuparte por mi Edward… de verdad no pudiera pedir mejor compañía que la tuya- **murmuro recostándose en mi hombro. Baje mi rostro y bese sus cabellos y acaricie su mejilla con infinita ternura logrando así que bella descansara su rostro en mi palma. Le sonreí, le di un último beso en la frente y fui por nuestro pedido. Al tomarlo corrí para estar junto a bella, pero la imagen que tenia enfrente me dejo helado. Bella esta removiéndose incomoda en su silla mientras un joven de cabello rubio y ojos cafés la miraba con… lujuria. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Señalo la silla que estaba a lado de ella y bella negó. Esa fue la señal para entrar en escena. Trate de tener calma, pero la mirada sugerente del rubio me estaba desesperado… si cree que le daré pase libre, esta idiota. Llegue a su lado, arrime la silla y me senté en mi lugar… junto a ella, como debe de ser. Entrelace nuestras manos y deposite el pedido en la mesa. Mire al rubio con odio y el me respondió con una mirada igual a la mía.

-**bella… no me vas a presentar a tu… amigo- **pregunto el tarado ese con sorna. Bella me miro asustada y yo apreté su mano como conforte. Ella suspiro y encaro al sujeto- **mmm James… el es Edward… es un gran… apoyo para mi es mas que mi amigo… Edward.. El es James. Mi madre se llevaba muy bien con su familia cuando éramos más pequeños, pero se alejaron porque tuvimos que mudarnos por el trabajo de mama. -** dijo algo cohibida por la mirada de James sobre ella.

James noto el miedo en bella y se empezó a carcajear- **bella ya olvídalo… ok lo siento, lamento haberte encerrado en el sótano y jalarte las colitas cada vez que tu mama te las hacia. Pero éramos niños créeme mis intenciones no son las mismas que hace 14 años… son… un poco distintas- **dijo lascivamente mirando el escote de la blusa de bella. Mi sangre hirvió y no solo Jacob entro en mi lista negra esta noche… por lo visto este año estaría un poco saturada.

El ignoro mi mirada y la desvió hacia la inocente niña que estaba a mi lado- **siento lo de Felix…-**murmuro burlón… de acuerdo una mas y no respondo, pensé para mis adentros- **pero era lo mejor, el no te convenía. Deberías ver nuevas opciones o quizá tal vez viejos trapos- **dijo con tono arrogante. Bella se encogió de hombros y tomo una cucharada de su helado- **mmm no se James, no he pensado en hombres últimamente. Solo estoy interesada en terminar mi carrera y encontrar un buen trabajo. La librería solo me ayuda con algo de mis gastos- **sonreí a su desinterés. Me gustaba tener toda su atención.

-**ahh si, tu madre comento la librería… son los miércoles y domingos en la noches no??- **ella solo asintió- **que te parece si un día te llevo a cenar… pasare por ti después de que trabajes… que dices… es una cita?- ** pregunto con fingida inocencia…

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso y un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar. Bella no era nada mío… ella podía salir con quien ella quisiera, si se sentía a gusto con James. No soy quien para decirle que hacer y que no hacer. Tenía unos celos comiéndome. Yo quería pedirle una cita a tan bella mujer. Pero era tan cobarde. No quería perderla por un momento arrebatador. Pero aquí estaba yo, esperando la respuesta de bella mientras mi corazón se empezaba a despedazar. Bella miro en mi dirección y me sonrió hermosamente. Encaro a James.

-**es muy linda tu oferta… pero el miércoles tengo deberes y el domingo ya había quedado con los padres de Edward. Por lo que me dijo Alice sus padres quieren conocerme. Lo siento pero estaré un poco ocupada con algunos compromisos. - **yo me quede con la boca abierta, de verdad bella quería ir a casa de mis padres en vez de una cita?, James mostro su desagrado y con un brusco adiós se fue echando humos por la cabeza. Cuando paso a mi lado susurro un "esto no acaba aquí mocoso". Eso es lo que el cree, no dejare a bella sola, ella no merecía mas problemas de los que ya tenia. Me dispuse a comer mi helado junto a ella y no pude evitar sacar esa pregunta de mi boca.

-**bella… ¿de verdad quieres ir a casa de mis padres?-**

**-si Edward… quiero conocerlos. No lo decía solo para zafarme de James. Alice ya me lo había mencionado y quería proponértelo. Pero entre Jacob, el cine y james no me dio tiempo. ¿Esta bien que quiera ir?- ** me pregunto un poco avergonzada. Sonreí abiertamente y bese su mano con adoración.

-**claro que si bella… no seas ridícula. Me encantaría que vinieras a casa de mis padres. De verdad Esme se muere por conocerte. Nunca la había visto tan animada por ver a alguien. Entonces… el domingo a las 8:00pm?- ** pregunte emocionado. Me gustaba la idea de estar con bella y mi familia. Se escuchaba tan bien.

-**mmm… mejor a las 5:00, puedo entrar mas temprano para salir antes.- **dijo con un tono tan tierno que me pareció estar hablando con una niña.

Terminamos el helado y salimos en busca de mi hermana. Observe como un grupo de adolescentes de no más de 17 años se acercaban a donde estábamos. Se quedaron viendo a bella de una manera poco decorosa. Algunos le silbaron y otros hacían señas hacia ella que solo dios sabe de que se trataban. El monstruo de los celos se apodero de mí y muy posesivamente me acerque a bella que estaba viendo unos perritos en la tienda de mascotas. Estaba de espaldas a mí, la abrace por detrás pasando mis dedos por su vientre. Ella salto un poco pero se acomodo en mi pecho y volteo un poco la cabeza para besar uno de mis pectorales. Baje mi cabeza y me acomode en su cuello besándolo suavemente-**mmm…Edward…- ** susurro bella con un pequeño gemido. Eso no me lo esperaba. Me quede congelado por un momento y después reaccione antes de que ella lo notara. Coloque mis labios cerca de su oreja y le di un pequeño beso antes de decir- ** dime Bella…- **ella se estremeció por mi rose y yo hice lo mismo por su reacción. Esto era otro nivel, jamás me había pasado algo así… me sentía tan vivo. Note un calor intenso en todo mi cuerpo. Se sentía como fuego, me quemaba… pero no era doloroso, es mas me causaba cierto… placer… sentir a bella tan cerca de mi provocaba algunas reacciones que prefería mejor no decir…

-**mmm… seguramente Alice nos esta buscando… debemos encontrarlos rápido, se hace tarde-** la dulce voz de bella hizo que regresara a la realidad. Note que estaba un poco… animado por la cercanía de la mujer que estaba conmigo. Me sonroje y escondí mi cara en su cuello. No quería que notara mí... "inconveniente", debía tener la cabeza fría… pero muy fría. Recordé la vez que vestimos a Emmett como bailarina de can can y no se puso ropa interior por que decía que le apretaba mucho tener tanta ropa. Ese pensamiento hizo que olvidara todo lo referente a bella y yo juntos. De hecho me provoco unas nauseas horrendas.

-**Edward?… - **la voz de bella sonó preocupada, rápidamente giro su cuerpo y me encaro con ojos llenos de confusión. Gracias a dios mi inconveniente había desaparecido con el recuerdo de Emmett siendo Emmett- ¿**estas bien?... te noto ausente… pasa al- **la calle con mi mano. Se veía linda toda perpleja.

-**estoy bien princesa… no pasa nada. Solo estaba pensando en… errr… en algunas cosas de… de… la facultad… es que tenemos…. Un… emm… un ensayo de anatomía y estaba repasando las partes del cuerpo y sus funciones- **no era del todo mentira, solo que no era para un examen y el único cuerpo que estaba en mi mente era el de bella…

-**OHH… ok… supongo que es importante. Bueno, vamos a buscar a Alice… debe estar preocupada porque no nos ha visto en horas- **murmuro viendo a todos lados en busca de alguno de nuestros amigos. Caminamos largo rato tomados de la mano y buscando a los demás. Al final, Alice estaba en un bar tomando copas con Jasper y Emmett. Se veían muy entretenidos y no notaron nuestra presencia.

-**vaya Alice, me encanta tu preocupación. Creo que si no nos hubieras visto en este momento no te acordarías de mi- **le dije con sorna y un poco de humor negro.

Alice me saco la lengua- **claro que no hermanito como crees… te hubiera buscado por que tu tienes las llaves del auto así que no tenia de otra- **todos empezaron a carcajearse y yo solo rodé los ojos. –**además… creo que sutilmente nos diste a entender que querías un tiempo a solas con bella… y por sus caras creo que pasaron una gran velada- **me sonrió maliciosamente mientras otra ola de risas llegaba a mis oídos por parte de todos, excepto bella y yo que teníamos los rostros rosados.

-**mmm Alice… ya le pregunte a Edward si estaba bien… pero… no te molesta que vaya a cenar con tus padres el domingo verdad?- **pregunto temblorosa la dueña de mis suspiros. Alice se compuso de su ataque de risa y corrió a abrazar a bella con todas sus fuerzas.-** AHHHHH BELLA, QUE GENIAL SUENA ESO!!! O DIOS NECESITAMOS IR DE COMPRAS PARA LA CENA… SE ME OCURRE EL ATUENDO PERFECTO PARA TI ESTARAS HERMOSA ESA NOCHE…- ** Alice continuo saltando mientras bella negaba con la cabeza y se daba por vencida. No era capaz de negarle nada a mi hermana del mal.

Después de un rato salimos hacia el volvo y nos encaminamos a casa de Jasper. Alice y Emmett querían quedarse en su casa a jugar videojuegos. Bella se notaba cansada y mañana tenía clases. La lleve hasta su casa y ella me invito a pasar. Yo gustoso acepte y le ayude a preparar café para ambos. La noche era fría, pero no molesta. Bella miraba con recelo a la televisión y yo supe de inmediato de que iba la cosa.

-**bella… quieres que me quede toda la noche o prefieres que llame a Alice y se quede contigo- **ofrecí, no quería que pensara que era un obsesivo o algo así. Me moría de ganas de quedarme a su lado, pero no podía culparla por preferir la compañía de una chica en vez de la mía.

Cuando me di cuenta bella esta abrazándome fuertemente. Su actitud me sorprendió pero se lo devolví sin duda. Adoraba la forma en la que ella encajaba en mí, estaba en lo cierto, ella fue creada para que yo estuviera a su lado.

-**gracias Edward… se que debo parecer una niña miedosa pero no puedo olvidar las escenas. Me aterra estar sola y que todo este oscuro. Te molestaría pasar la noche conmigo?- **pregunto un poco dudosa. Le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla-**me encantaría bella… pero necesito ropa para dormir- **comente un poco sonrojado. Ella se levanto y corrió a su armario. Saco una caja y regreso a mi lado con una sonrisa de disculpa. Suspiro fuerte antes de hablar.

-**Jacob acostumbraba a dormir en la casa para no hacerme sentir sola… el siempre dormía solo con un pantalón gastado sin nada mas encima- **me tense. Ese maldito chucho le pervertía la mente con sus insinuaciones- **yo le dije que no era propio que viera todo de el. Así que una noche supe que el vendría a casa a conversar sobre que era mala idea salir con Felix y que debería ignorar sus insinuaciones… como sabia que vendría a dormir prepare un postre que se llama postre de durazno… lo inventamos cuando éramos pequeños y siempre que había reunión entre los 2 lo preparaba. Antes que el viniera deje el postre listo en la mesa y corrí al centro comercial a comprarle una pijama short para dormir y una camisa abotonada… cuando llego a casa empezamos a hablar animadamente hasta que salió el tema de Felix. Ahí me confeso lo que "sentía por mi". No pude responder a sus sentimientos y el me grito cosas… muy hirientes- **una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos pero la limpio antes de que hiciera algo, saco la ropa de la caja, la dejo en su regazo y regreso su mirada a mis ojos. – **me dijo lo tonta que era por no aceptarlo y cuando se levanto para irse miro el dulce de durazno… lo miro con repugnancia y me confeso que nunca le gusto. Solo lo comía porque yo lo había hecho y si decía que le gustaba sumaria puntos conmigo. Nunca pude darle esta ropa… espero que no te moleste que te la de… se que originalmente era para el pero quiero que la conserves… ya que el nunca volverá a ocupar mi casa como posada…- **su voz se fue apagando y su mirada era triste. Tome la ropa que tenia en su regazo y le sonreí para darle a entender que no había problema. Ella me miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y escondió su cara en mi pecho sollozando suavemente…

-**shhh ya bella, no me molesta, en serio. Es mas, me siento alagado por ser elegido para sustituir el lugar de Jacob. Te prometo que yo no te hare daño.- **tenia razón en una cosa. No le confesaría mis sentimientos ahora… ella estaba muy vulnerable y solo ocasionaría que recordara su mala experiencia con las declaraciones de amor.

-**se que no me harás daño… gracias Edward… te quiero…- **murmuro escondiéndose mas en mi pecho.

Mi corazón latió desbocado al oírla decir eso. Se que lo decía para afirmar nuestra amistad. Pero para mi eran las palabras mas hermosas del mundo. La abrace y bese sus cabellos.

-**yo también te quiero mucho pequeña- **le dije con todo el amor que pude irradiar en ese momento. Ella se levanto y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Yo por mi parte me cambie en el baño de invitados y espere a bella en la sala. Me puse a pensar que tal vez ella no había cenado así que me pare y fui directo a su alcoba. Toque 2 veces y un suave "pasa" provino de su interior.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y la vi sentada en su cama viendo unos libros. Llevaba un pijama azul marino que consistía en una playera de tiras y un pescador que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Me vio y palmeo la cama indicándome que me sentara a su lado. Rápidamente me acerque a ella y me senté donde ella lo indico.

-**vine para ver si se te ofrecía algo… como no cenaste… no se si tienes mucha hambre- **le dije nervioso por como entre sin otra escusa.

-**no te preocupes… no tengo hambre… pero estoy un poco cansada…- **se quedo en silencio un momento y me miro tras sus largas pestañas- **Edward… te importaría… dormir conmigo. Quiero decir, en la cama conmigo.-**dijo sonrojándose de repente. Mis manos empezaron a sudar. No sabia que hacer ante eso. Trague en seco y con voz temblorosa respondí…- **estas segura… puedo dormir en el sofá… no me molesta- **pero ella me corto tocando mi brazo con vacilación.

-**lo se… es solo que… tengo miedo de dormir sola. Tengo… tengo el presentimiento que tanto Jacob como Felix vendrán por mi a hacerme daño- ** susurro temblando. No me pude negar, ella estaba algo sensible y no podía dejarla sola. Asentí lentamente y ella me dio una gran sonrisa. Nos corrimos de su cama para sacar las colchas y meternos en ellas. Yo me acosté en medio de la cama y bella se acurruco en mi pecho. No se en que momento sus piernas se enlazaron con las mías pero no podía quejarme. Estaba súper cómodo. Empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. En ese momento recordé algo de su narración.- **bella… que es dulce de durazno?- **pregunte sintiéndome un poco tonto.

Ella se rio suavemente y respondió en voz cansada- **es un dulce con pulpa de durazno con azúcar y miel. Adornado con chocolate o jugo de fresa… lo invente un halloween en el que no teníamos dulce de calabaza… pero no lo he vuelto a hacer desde el día que Jacob estuvo aquí…-**

De repente alzo su rostro al mío y me deslumbro con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

-**Edward… te gustaría comer un poco de ese dulce?-** pregunto tiernamente.

-**si bella… me encantaría- **antes de que pudiera decir algo mas. Ella salto de la cama y prácticamente me arrastro a la cocina. Saco un montón de cosas y las dejo en el desayunador.

-**que salsa quieres… chocolate o fresa?- **pregunto mientras sus ojos viajaban por todos sus ingredientes. –**Fresa…- ** conteste mientras veía a bella correr por una sartén.

Vi como cortaba el durazno en trozos grandes… uso unos 2 duraznos para esto. Tomo la pulpa de estos y los metió en un recipiente con azúcar, para darle el toque final una cucharada de miel. Los mezclo y puso a hervir los duraznos por 1 min. Saco los duraznos, los metió al congelador junto con la mezcla…saco 2 platos y las botellas de chocolate y fresa. Luego de 3 min saco los duraznos y los metió en el recipiente. Saco uno por uno con una cuchara y los dejó en los platos. A uno le puso el jarabe de chocolate y al otro el de fresa.

Me entrego el de fresa y con una sonrisa me indico que lo probara mientras ella comía el suyo. Lo probé y sabia delicioso. Un dulce para nada empalagoso…

-**que tal sabe?-** me pregunto con ojos curiosos.

-**sabe… delicioso… eres una excelente cocinera bella- **le sonreí con picardía mientras llevaba un pedazo a mi boca y lo masticaba de manera lenta para dar dramatismo a mis palabras.

Ella solo rodo lo ojos y murmuro- **eres un adulador Edward…- **saco un pedazo de durazno y me lo aventó a la cara. El cual yo atrape justo en mi boca- **fanfarrón- **dijo sacándome la lengua. Yo solo me empecé a reír.

Empezamos a tener sueño después de una hora de estar jugando y comiendo dulce de durazno. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Nos acomodamos en la misma posición que teníamos una hora atrás y me acomode con bella en brazos. Ella no tardo mucho en dormirse, yo simplemente la contemple como si mis ojos miraran la luz por primera vez. Sonreí y cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir. Estaba muy contento con la idea de llevar a bella a conocer a mis padres. Espero el día en el que lo haga… pero presentándola como mi novia… y porque no… también como mi prometida.


	6. 6 vampiros, 1 humana y Rosalie

**Ola pequeñas… como lo prometí!!! Tuve 2 reviews mas!!!! Se que me conformo con poco pero es mejor que nada… aquí les dejo el otro cap… veremos a edward y bella un poco calenturientos.. es divertido porque ni siquiera se han besado y ya andan necesitados de un cubetazo de agua fría… díganme si mis insinuaciones tienen futuro como lemmon… seria la primera vez que hago uno asi que necesito animos ¬¬…. Este cap. Va para una chica que me cae súper bien y espero que me deje review y actualize pronto… ¡BLANCA NIEVES!!!! Nena esta es por ti… ahh por cierto fabii estoy muy trsite… T-T te dedique el cap. Anterior y ni siquiera me dejaste review o me comentaste algo de el en la escuela…. "luego por que no te dedico caps.. ." BUENO GRAXIAS A LAS QUE ME SIGUE EN MI LOQUITA HISTORIA!!! Comenten que les pareció la actitud de edward en esta historia… y ¿Qué harían en la situación del coche si ustedes fueran Bella… les importaría si Emmett los interrumpiera??? Háganmelo saber asi mido al cantidad de lujuria, celos y splenda que tiene edward… ya que es difícil ser el… bueno basta de bla bla…a qui les dejo capitulo nuevo!!!!**

**6 vampiros, 1 humana y Rosalie**

Bella

Era domingo en la mañana… odio levantarme tan temprano. Pero si quiero ir a casa de Edward me tengo que aguantar la madrugada. Apague el odioso despertador y me levante como zombi al baño. Sabía que tenía todo un itinerario pero eso no me importo. Me tome mi tiempo en disfrutar la gotas cayendo en mi cuerpo. Al salir pensé en que debería de llevar para cenar… Alice me matara pero no pienso llevar ese vestido de noche que me compro… pero si no se entera antes no le hará daño. Decidí probar con una falda… era de mezclilla y me llegaba una mano mas arriba de la rodilla, también quise ponerme unas zapatillas sin tacón color negro… y una blusa de tirantes negra con unas flores en la parte inferior de esta, tenia un bonito cuello en V… debo admitir que mis senos se lucían y para ser honesta me veía sexy… bueno no es para tanto pero si me sentía linda. Y si quiero ser honesta… quería estar lo mas linda posible para Edward… el me gusta. No como un simple amigo pero no me atrevo a nada mas… se que el no me haría daño pero necesito un tiempo para que mi corazón se adapte. Tome mi bolso y Salí de mi casa hacia mi trabajo. Gracias a dios encontré un taxi ya que la porquería que se hace llamar mi carro no quiere vivir…. Creo que seguiré el consejo de Edward y me comprare algo mas practico y sin oxido. Llegue a las 9:00 y pude ver como la gente empezaba a entrar… hoy seria un día difícil pensé para mis adentros… deje mi bolsa debajo de la caja registradora, me coloque el gafete con mi nombre y empecé a acomodar los libros de esta semana.

Sentí ese escalofrió cuando alguien me ve muy persistentemente. Mire discretamente el espejo de alado y vi algo que de verdad me dio miedo. Había olvidado que hoy me tocaba turno con Mike…

Su mirada como siempre tan "sutil" dirigida a mis piernas y al escote de mi blusa. Bufe bajo mi aliento. Como lo odiaba… el me hacia sentir un bistec con senos… esta era la razón por la cual siempre traía vaqueros y nunca me quitaba la chaqueta… sentía que me violaba con la mirada. La palabra causo que dejara de respirar y me pusiera tensa… no me gustaba para nada… y claro a ninguna mujer le gustaría ser abusada por nadie.

Mike se acerco a mi con un andar "Sensual" y se apoyo en el espejo de pared que tenia a mi lado.

-**bella… te ves demasiado sexy. Alguna razón por la cual decides mostrar tú hermosa… figura- ** me dijo con tono ronco mirando mis pechos más de lo normal. Me tense. Mike al igual que James tenía 4 años más que yo y me ponía nerviosa sus miradas lujuriosas. Suspire… como odiaba a este hombre.

-**la verdad Mike… es que si tengo una razón especial- ** vi como una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba en sus labios. Decidí jugar con el, no era de las que presumían lo que no tienen. Pero no creo que a Edward le moleste que use su nombre por un rato- **Edward me invito a casa de sus padres… al parecer ellos quieren conocerme finalmente y la verdad no puedo llegar a su casa con cualquier cosa. Eso seria muy grosero de mi parte- **frunció el ceño y una mirada rencorosa me atravesó hasta los huesos- ** quien es Edward?? Es..tu..- **no lo deje terminar. Luego le pediría perdón a Edward.

-**mmm no realmente… estoy saliendo con el desde hace… una semana. Pero ante todo somos amigos y el quiere que yo conozca a su familia- **dije para ir junto a las obras de terror aun sin mirarle. Me detuve y saque todos los libros para ver quien va después de Edgar Alan Poe.

-**así que…- **dijo Mike con fastidio en la voz-**estas ocupada… bueno. Al menos puedo ver la obra antes que la compre un coleccionista mal pagado...- **Murmuro esta vez viendo mi trasero. Suspire con pesadez… Mike siempre seria una molestia en mi vida hasta que me fuera de aquí.

El día se me hizo eterno. Entre los clientes de los fines de semana y las miradas lascivas de Mike rogaba al cielo por que el día acabara y me fuera a casa a esperar a Edward. Mire el reloj que estaba encima de la puerta. 4:45… debía darme prisa… no creo estar en casa en 15 min. Pero estos estúpidos estantes son muy altos para mí…

Mire con recelo el estante frente a mi y murmure- **mira tengo un evento importante al cual asistir así que por que mejor no coperas…- **me sentí una estúpida hablándole a un objeto pero me sentía mas frustrada que enojada…

Me puse de puntitas y trate de que el libro llegara a su lugar. Estaba a punto de resbalarse de mi mano cuando sentí un brazo en mi cintura y otro ayudándome a colocar el libro en su lugar. Sentí un frio aliento en mi oreja que llevo miles de escalofríos a mi nuca.

-**no deberías colocar los libros tu sola… no me gustaría que el estante te callera encima princesa…- **me gire bruscamente para ver al dueño de tal hermosa voz.

Ahí estaba el… Edward estaba tan guapo como siempre. Tenia una camisa abotonaba color azul oscuro con los primeros 3 botones sueltos, un pantalón negro y una corbata del mismo color. El verlo me hacia tan feliz… me lance a sus brazos gritando "EDWARD!!!" lo que ocasiono varias miradas curiosas. Escondí mi cara en su cuello y aspire su dulce aroma. El todavía tenía una mano en mi cintura y con la otra me acariciaba el cabello. Me separe un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando recupere la cordura le pregunte- **que haces aquí?... digo, estoy contenta de verte pero creí que me esperarías en casa…- **el solo rio bajito y empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

-**mmm no se… tenia ganas de verte. Y estaba de paso. Pensé que seria mas rápido venirte a buscar directo al trabajo para no hacer escalas- **murmuro un tanto divertido por mi cara de perplejidad.

-**pero… no tengo nada puesto para la ocasión… bueno, planeaba llevar lo que tengo puesto pero me parece… poco apropiada para ir a casa de tus padres…- ** al mencionar mi ropa Edward se alejo de mi y abrió mucho los ojos. Me sonroje… ojala no hubiera mencionado la ropa…

Me miro de pies a la cabeza muy lentamente. Observe como recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo examinándola. Se quedo mucho tiempo viendo mis piernas justo como lo había hecho Mike… solo que en esta ocasión no me molestaba… todo lo contrario… me dio ganas de enrollarlas en él y dejar que sus manos vaguen en mi… DIOS QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!... CALMATE BELLA, me reproche a mi misma. Como se me ocurría pensar en él de esa manera… que bueno que no puede leer las mentes… seria mi fin. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su mirada era muy oscura… trague en seco. No seria que el pensara lo mismo que yo verdad??. Realmente espero que no. Seria incomodo y no quiero estar mal con el. Se me ha hecho vital estar a su lado.

-**debes de estar bromeando bella… te ves hermosa así como estas. Y no se hable mas- ** dijo con voz firme, segura y…. ronca?.

Eso me desconcertó así que solo asentí como boba. Se acerco a mí y paso su mano por mis hombros para encaminarnos a la caja.

-**y…. te falta mucho para irte o ya estas lista?...- **pregunto inocentemente jugando nuevamente con mi cabello.

-**mmm en… unos 10 minutos, pero es tiempo suficiente para hacer el corte… por que no me esperas por ahí- ** señale la sección de libros románticos- **yo te llamo cuando quede todo listo de acuerdo?- ** el solo asintió y se dirigió a donde yo le señale.

Me dispuse a acomodar mis cosas y empezar el corte. Justo cuando hube terminado apareció lo que me lleva irritando desde hace horas.

-**bueno bella… que dices… vamos por un café. Luego si quieres te llevo a casa de tu amigo ese- ** pregunto con una mirada poco amable. Estaba a punto de contestarle como se merecía cuando 2 brazos se situaron en mi cintura.

-**lo siento… "amigo"… pero esta linda señorita ya tiene compromiso y justamente es el que tú mencionas- **dijo Edward con voz amenazante pero a la vez … me dio escalofríos, pero adore su protección. Amaba que el se acercara tanto. El dejo de mirar con desprecio a Mike y se volteo a verme con una mirada cálida. -**lista para irnos princesa…- **me le quede mirando como boba… ya me faltaba poco para que se me cayera la baba… me acerque a su cara y bese su mejilla- **sip… ya estoy lista- **me voltee a ver a Mike quien tenia una cara perpleja, el sabia que no era para nada afectiva. Ni siquiera con Felix demostraba mis sentimientos. – **Mike… ya deje todo listo para el turno de la noche… te veo el miércoles ok… no vemos- ** y así me dirigí sin mas a la salida con Edward siguiéndome. Lo mire al rostro y note que tenia una gran sonrisa… desconocía el porque de ella pero luego le preguntaría.

Salimos y como rutina nos subimos al volvo. Primero yo y después el. Me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a lo que seguro seria mi muerte y Edward era mi verdugo. No sabía si los padres de Edward eran como el o un poco más estrictos. Tenia miedo, no lo negare, pero mientras Edward este junto a mi eso no me molestaba.

Tardamos unos 15 min. Llegamos a una enorme mansión. Era color crema con 3 pisos y un bello jardín. Mi boca literalmente cayó al suelo…

Ya que me tropecé cuando Salí del carro de Edward y no me fije en el agujero que tenia en frente. Edward corrió a mí y me ayudo a levantarme.

-**bella... Estas bien?… te lastimaste?...- **pregunto con preocupación.

Simplemente asentí y le di una gran sonrisa. El no me miro tan seguro así que para calmarlo envolví mis brazos en su cuello y le di un beso en la oreja, después muy despacio susurre- **siempre que estés pegado a mi estaré muy bien- **no había entendido el doble sentido de mis palabras hasta que Edward tembló en mis brazos. Me sonroje. Pero en vez de separarme y pedirle disculpas hice algo que nunca haría si no se tratara de Edward. Su olor me llego hasta el final de las fosas nasales, era tan embriagador… me deje llevar por mis sensaciones y empecé a besar su cuello. Sabia tan JODIDAMENTE BIEN!!!! , Edward era delicioso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Empecé a empujar a Edward hasta que choco con la puerta del copiloto, la cual cerro de golpe por mi brusco movimiento. Se recargo en ella y posó sus manos en mis caderas. Ladeo su cuello, lo cual me dio más acceso para besarlo con ímpetu. Estaba fuera de mí, lo necesitaba urgentemente, no pensaba con claridad. Baje mis manos a su pecho y empecé a jugar con los botones de su camisa, con mucho cuidado desabotone 2 botones mas y metí mi mano dentro. Pude sentir su musculatura en la yema de mis dedos, su piel era tan suave… no lo resistí y baje mis labios a su clavícula y de ahí a su pecho, solo fue un pequeño roce… pero cuando situé mis labios cerca de su bien formado pecho no lo resistí y lo bese sensualmente. Edward soltó un suspiro y murmuro.- **Bella…- **seguido de un dulce gemido. OHH DIOS NUNCA ANTES ME HA GUSTADO MAS MI NOMMBRE QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!… quería escucharlo gemir de nuevo… hizo que sintiera vibraciones en mi entrepierna. Alce de nuevo mi rostro y acaricie su pecho con un dedo mientras que continuaba mi tarea de besar su cuello. Edward bajo una de sus manos a mi muslo, lo acaricio levantando levemente mi falda.

-**AHHHH POR FIN EDDIE YA LLEGASTE, CREI QUE NUNCA IBAS A LLEGAR.!!! YA TENIA HAMBRE- **la voz de Emmett hizo que despertara de mi sueño. Me paralice. QUE DEMONIOS HACIA!!! Me separe bruscamente de Edward y abrace mis manos para mantenerlas quietas. Me cosquillaba la piel por la falta del tacto de Edward. Claro esta, estaba con la cara tan roja que le hacia competencia a un tomate. Subí mi mirada y note que Edward también estaba rosa, pero traía una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios. Me miro, sonrió, tomo mi mano y empezó a guiarme en dirección de la casa.

Ahí Emmett intervino en nuestra caminata.

-**BELLA!!! , que bueno… creí que este apagado no te iba a traer… pero con la amenaza que le soltó mama ayer en la tarde, supongo que lo hizo entrar en razón - **Emmett se carcajeo hasta que entramos a la sala de la mansión Cullen. Era bellísima… estaba tan biendecorada como en cualquier revista de moda, las paredes blancas y los sillones color crema le dan un ambiente tan tranquilo y chic. Una hermosa señora asomo su cabeza desde una puerta de vidrio, sonrió al verme y salió disparada a nuestra dirección. Imagine que vendría a abrazar a Edward, pero me sorprendí cuando sentí sus pequeños brazos en mi cintura. Le devolví el abrazo un tanto desconcertada, pero me alegro de ver que no le caía tan mal por andar con su hi… PARA BELLA… acabas de decir que anda contigo???... como si eso fuera a pasar… ya ni en mis sueños Edward me pide estar con el.

La voz de la mujer me hizo salir de mi discusión interna- **OHH cariño, me alegro tanto de conocerte…- **se separo un poco de mi y me evaluó con la mirada- **dios… Alice no estaba exagerando… de verdad eres muy hermosa querida, no tengo duda de por que mi hijo cayo victima de tu encanto- **miro detenidamente a su hijo, quien tenia la mirada en la escalera y las mejillas rosas. La mujer se rio de su expresión y concentro su atención de nuevo en mi- **me llamo Esme, soy la madre de este guapo espécimen de hombre, al igual que la pequeña revista de modas andante y el osito que te recibió ahí afuera- **comento dando una carcajada por su comentario. Edward estaba un poco mas rosa. Por mi parte no salgo del color rojo que tenia ahí afuera.

-**mama… por favor hoy no… no me gustaba ese apodo de niños y menos ahora en este momento, y mucho menos en este preciso instante…- ** siseo Edward un poco avergonzado. Esme rodó los ojos y camino hacia las escaleras en forma de espiral que se encontraban justo en medio de la habitación.

-**Carlise… querido… baja de una vez. Tenemos una linda visita…- **canturreo la mujer de los cabellos color caramelo. Ahora que me ponía a pensar, Edward tiene un gran parecido con Esme… los mismos bellos ojos y su sonrisa. La belleza de esta familia no tenía comparación. Era simplemente irreal. Y lo comprobé cuando vi a un hombre alto no más de 30 años según yo, con cuerpo de dios, los ojos color miel y el cabello dorado. OH MY GOD… ya veo la razón por la cual Edward salió tan hermoso… tremendo padre que tiene!!!!.

Me quede literalmente con la boca abierta. Estaba paralizada… digo el padre estaba… woahh.. Pero si tuviera que elegir sin duda me quedo con Edward… que estoy pensando!!!

Me volví para ver a Edward y note que tenia el ceño fruncido… no lo entendía, hace menos de 5 min estaba feliz, confuso, avergonzado y ahora enojado. Creo que sufre algunos trastornos de personalidad múltiple. El hombre se acerco y me saludo con la mano. Yo hice lo mismo y Esme corrió a besarlo en la mejilla. –**Carlise… ella es bella… la… amiga de Edward. Verdad que Alice no exageraba cariño?- ** le pregunto dulcemente al hombre que me miraba con ternura.

-**tienes razón querida… eres tan hermosa que le haces justicia a tu nombre. Sigo sin entender porque Edward no te había traído antes. Supongo que no te quería compartir- **murmuro mientras el susodicho me mira con… adoración?.

-**en algo tienes razón papa… no quería traerla por… problemas filantrópicas… bella el es Carlise, mi padre y el director del hospital aquí en Forks.- **Edward me señalo a su padre y extendí la mano para saludarlo correctamente. –**un gusto… me llamo Isabella pero preferiría que me llamaran Bella- ** el tomo mi mano y la beso. Dios!!! Ahora entendía de donde había sacado Edward esos modales. Me sonroje y solté una risa nerviosa. Me daba cosa que me trataran como dama del siglo XIX. Cuando me gire a Edward tenia una expresión mortificada con un lindo sonrojo.

-**Edward… estás bien?. Te veo un poco raro… quieres estar solo por un momento?- ** le pregunte dudosa al ver que estaba un poco cambiado de humor. El me miro con horror y después me paso un brazo por la cintura para acercarme a el.- **NO BELLA, no me pasa nada. Solo pienso en tonterías, perdona estuve un poco distraído. Quieres ver el resto de la casa?- **pero antes de que pudiera responder una impotente rubia salió de la cocina, tomada del brazo de Emmett. Edward se tenso y miro con frustración a la mujer. Era una diosa encarnada. Tenia una bella melena dorada que caía flotando hasta su cintura, unos ojos azules muy brillantes pero con expresión contrariada. Su cuerpo era escultural. Parecía modelo de alguna agencia importante. Me examino de pies a la cabeza y después noto el brazo de Edward alrededor de mí. Su cara paso a ser pura furia. Me dio miedo y me apegue más a Edward. Eso solo provoco que se enojara más.

Pasamos a un silencio incomodo hasta que la rubia hablo por primera vez escupiendo todo su veneno contra mi- **así que… esta es la famosa bella de la Edward no puede dejar de pensar… no es gran cosa, dios Edward sabia que tus gustos eran malos pero nunca creí que eligieras a alguien tan simple y sin gracia como… "pareja". Teniendo tan buenas opciones escoges la mas corriente.- **me dio una punzada de dolor escuchar sus palabras ya que tenia razón. Yo no soy la persona adecuada para estar con Edward. Ya suficientemente malo es ser su amiga y no estar a su altura**, **que pensar que yo pudiera ser su pareja era una blasfemia. Sentí unas lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Iba a quitármelas rápidamente cuando sentí los dedos fríos de Edward. Tenía una mirada de disculpa y me regalo una sonrisa triste. Me quito las lágrimas y se giro bruscamente a la rubia perfecta.

-**no Rosalie, de haber escogido las buenas opciones me hubieran llevado a ti. Y gracias al cielo no fue así por que no podría soportar a alguien tan prepotente, malcriada y poco atrayente como lo eres tu. Si tu consideras a bella una "corriente" tu estas por debajo de esa categoría con honores- **nunca en mi vida había escuchado algo tan frio y cruel. Edward no se inmuto ni por un segundo. La susodicha tenía los ojos abiertos y una cara de espanto. Todos en la familia estaban petrificados. Me parece que Edward no esta acostumbrado a ser tan cruel como lo esta haciendo ahora. Edward giro a verme y su mirada cambio a una cálida y tierna.

-**ven princesa- **Rosalie ahogo un grito cuando Edward me llamo por mi sobrenombre. Al parecer todos lo miraron con cara de "NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA HAYAS LLAMADO ASÍ" y se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, a Edward no le importo.-**vamos a mi habitación… quiero mostrarte unas cosas…- **miro a su madre con calidez-**mama… podrías avisarnos cuando la cena este lista… llevare a bella a un tour de mis recuerdos.- **se rio de si mismo y sin decir mas me llevo corriendo a su habitación. Subimos hasta la tercera puerta del último piso y abrió una puerta de madera blanca con bordes de notas musicales. Al entrar lo primero que vi fue un gran ventanal. Note que tenía muchos libros y discos. Un hermoso piano de cola adornaba la esquina de la habitación. Edward jalo de mí hasta la cama. Me senté un poco cohibida por estar en una habitación con Edward y una cama de por medio. Saco un libro con fotografías y se sentó junto a mi.

Me miro con ojos brillantes- **se que es un poco raro… pero me gustaría que conocieras ciertas partes de mí… mi historia. Tengo algunos recuerdos aquí y me gustaría compartirlas contigo- **yo solo sonreí y me senté mas cerca de el.

Pasamos viendo fotos por horas. Recuerdo una que me encantó. Edward vestía de Shakespeare con unos caquis cafés y una camisa abotonada blanca con los primeros 3 botones sueltos. Tenía no más de 11 años pero se notaba que poseía un cuerpo bien formado. Tenía un lindo puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas. Me enamore de la foto… se veía adorable. Me quede viendo la foto más tiempo de lo normal hasta que sentí como Edward se removía incomodo a mi lado. Note que tenía un lindo color rosa en la nariz y sus mejillas.

-**Edward… te… te puedo pedir algo?- **pregunte un poco dudosa. No estaba segura si me dejaría cumplir mi pequeño capricho.

-**si bella… dime que necesitas y tratare de dártelo…- **dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Lo mire atreves de mis pestañas para que no vea lo colorada que estaba- **puedo quedarme con esta foto?- **le dije sosteniendo la foto donde estaba vestido de mi autor favorito.

Edward se puso de un color rojo escarlata. Tenia los ojos abiertos y su labio temblaba levemente… vaya… de verdad esta avergonzado.

-**de…. De verdad la quieres bella… podría… podría darte otra cosa… segura quieres esa fo…- **no lo deje continuar me senté en su regazo y le hice un puchero sosteniendo la foto hacia su dirección para que la viera fijamente.

-**por favor Edward… yo la quiero… por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa. La cuidare bien. Lo prometo de verdad quiero esta foto.- **algo en mi rostro lo hizo verse decidido y asintió muy lentamente todavía con la cara roja. Yo chille de emoción y me aventé a sus brazos ahorcándolo con mi abrazo. Le di un beso en el pecho y sonreí contra su cuerpo.-**MUCHAS GRACIAS EDWARD!!! TE PROMETO QUE LA CUIDARE CON MI VIDA… GRACIAS!!!- **no paraba de botar en mi lugar. Me separe de Edward y mire la foto por última vez antes de guardarla en mi mochila como si fuese un tesoro.

-**por que elegiste esa foto bella, alguna razón en especial?- **me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Le devolví la mirada y sonreí con alegría- **es que te veías muy tierno en esa foto. Eres muy lindo cuando haces pucheros y tienes tu carita rosa. Además vas vestido como mi autor preferido. Es un buen recuerdo de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida- **murmure feliz de tener algo de Edward en mi poder.

Me miro con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Me acaricio la mejilla y murmuro cerca de mi cara- **lo se bella… es por eso que cada vez que me levanto me gusta verte… es bello despertar con la persona que mas quieres en el mundo no crees?- **lo mire extrañada… no entendía eso de verme todas la mañanas. Edward entendió mi confusión y señalo la mesita junto a su cama.

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver una foto mía del viernes que fuimos al parque. NUNCA ME DI CUENTA CUANDO ME LA TOMO. Una mejor pregunta se formó en mi mente. A que horas me tomó esa foto??. No recordaba, pero algo dentro de mi pecho empezó a crecer cuando me di cuenta de la realidad. Edward tenia una foto mía en su habitación y menciono que quiere verme todos los días. Mi corazón latió desbocado y no pude evitar sonreír. Creo que ya tenía el lugar perfecto para la foto de Edward. Salte a su cuello y el impulso hizo que Edward cayera en la cama y yo encima de el. Empezamos a reírnos hasta que el nos acomodo y empezó a acariciar mis cabellos.

Nos encontrábamos tumbados en la cama uno enfrente del otro. Tenía escondida su cara en mi cuello y la mía en su pecho. Respirábamos tranquilamente mientras jugábamos con mechones del cabello del otro. Pudimos estar así por años… y no encontraba otro lugar más cómodo que sus brazos. En un arranque de emoción contenida alce mi rostro y observe sus facciones. Se veía tan feliz, creo que yo también tenía esa gran sonrisa. No me resistí y me comí a besos su cara. Cuando estuve cerca de sus labios, me detuve. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro largo rato. Sentía que Edward quería decirme algo pero no podía. Me atreví a acariciar las mejillas de Edward muy lentamente. No pude resistirme a dibujar el contorno de sus labios con mi dedo índice. El cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Su aliento choco con el mío creando una mezcla deliciosa y una ambiente ameno. Contemple sus labios, eran rojos, carnosos y muy pero muy suaves. Era como seda y satín, estaban acolchonaditos y se veían como 2 almohadas en donde quisieras vivir siempre. Edward beso mis dedos y empezó a acariciar mi espalda con sus fríos dedos. Beso mis dedos unas 3 veces más y luego sujeto mi mano. Sus besos bajaron hasta mi palma, mi muñeca, mi codo, mi brazo, mi hombro hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Se detuvo un momento para inhalar mi cuello y eso me dio tiempo para poder respirar, estaba sin aire por sus acciones. Subió su boca dejando lentos y húmedos besos por todo mi cuello. Sentí mi vientre arder y necesitaba algo para calmar el fuego, pero me preocupare luego, ahora solo quería pensar en lo que él me estaba haciendo… se sentía tan bien…

Después de jugar tortuosamente con mi cuello, siguió su camino hasta llegar a mi oreja donde empezó a besarla con ternura y delicadeza. Me estremecí y solo pude atrapar sus cabellos con mis dedos que en este momento actuaban como pinzas sobre sus sedosos mechones-**bella…- **nunca mi nombre se escucho mejor que ahora, no aguante más y jale a Edward con brusquedad para poder pegar su nariz con la mía. Los 2 respirábamos entrecortadamente y teníamos los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo fuertemente apretado al mío.

-**Edward?…- **la voz de Esme hizo que los 2 diéramos un respingo y saltáramos. No quería abrir los ojos y pensar que soñé con este momento que pensaba atesorar por muchos años.

Edward calmo su respiración y le contesto a su madre- **dime Esme…- **apenas pudo decir esas palabras. Yo aun seguía calmando mis jadeos.

-**ohh… estaban dormidos… disculpa si los desperté. Hijo, la cena esta lista. Bajen para poder comer todos en familia… estas de acuerdo con la hora bella…- **encontré mi voz como pude y respondí- **si Esme… en… un momento… estamos ahí…- **pero mi voz sonó pastosa y algo desgastada.

-**mmm lamento haberte despertado cariño, de haber sabido que estaban durmiendo hubiera preparado mas tarde la cena… los veo abajo- **se escucharon pasos alejarse y decidí que era hora de abrir los ojos.

Mire a Edward quien tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas rosadas. Imagine que yo también las tenía así o más rojas, me acaricio la cara y se inclino para besar mi frente, me abrazo con fuerza besando mis cabellos-**sabes que te quiero mucho verdad bella?- **sonreí , yo también lo quería… pero todavía desconocía a que nivel quería a Edward. Me limite a contestarle con parte de la verdad- **si Edward… lo se. Y quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero. Anhelo mucho tu compañía… para serte sincera no quiero estar sin tu presencia… creo que me harías mucha falta.- **me apretó mas para luego mirarme con esos ojos tan profundos- **bella… nunca estaré lejos de ti. No importa que necesites, siempre estaré para ti, te cuidare y te querré con todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, mi cariño… siempre estaré a tu lado princesa.- ** dicho esto se levanto de la cama conmigo en brazos y me tomo de la mano para bajar al comedor.

Al llegar ahí, Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada, pero intente ignorarla. Note como Edward también la fulminaba así que apreté su mano para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Lo último que quería era que se peleara con la novia de su hermano… o por lo visto eso entendí de ellos por la manera en que se demuestran lo mucho que se atraen. Me senté lo más lejos posible de ella. Jasper se había unido al grupo y así fuimos 8 personas. Bueno 7 inmortales criaturas y una simple mortal. Edward estaba a mi derecha y Alice a mi izquierda, enfrente de mi estaba el novio de la pelinegra.

La cena paso sin menos contratiempos. Al concluir esta, a Alice se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ver una película. Yo acepte dudosa por la mirada de Rosalie, quien acepto a verla siempre y cuando ella escogiera. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro cuando Emmett mencionó la película de "murciélagos". De alguna manera adivino cual era mi debilidad y esta de mas decir que película escogió para ver. Dejamos todo apagado excepto la luz de la tele. El ambiente era tenso, se sentía el miedo en la sala. Casi caen lágrimas en mis ojos. De verdad no quería soñar con vampiritos matándome en la noche, matándome sin piedad. Sentí lo brazos de Edward a mi alrededor y me limpio las gotitas que estaban en las comisuras de mis ojos.

-**siempre estaré a tu lado… recuérdalo- **me tomo de la mano y la beso con ternura, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos. Alice estaba acostada sobre su estomago con Jasper haciéndole compañía en la alfombra, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el sillón de 1 pieza; prácticamente ella estaba sentada a horcadas de el. Edward me llevo hasta un sillón de 2 plazas. Se acostó a lo largo de el y me indico que yo hiciera lo mismo. Lo mire perpleja por lo que me indicaba, así que uso las palabras para hacérmelo entender mejor- **bella… túmbate conmigo…- **su voz sonaba suplicante, no pude resistirme. Escuche como Rosalie bufaba pero yo trate de ignorarla. Me tumbe a lado de Edward con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. El enrosco sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo mas a el. Escondí mi cara en el cojín mientras que el acomodaba la cabeza en mi cuello. Podía escuchar su respiración y cualquier sonido que causara seria perceptible por mí, estaba muy cerca de mi oído. Al empezar la película temblé por el miedo. No quería verla, Edward lo sintió, busco mis manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas sin alejarse de su posición actual. Me tranquilizo un poco pero aun así no estaba del todo contenta con la situación. Para la parte en que las bestias "comen medio pueblo" empecé a sollozar tan bajito que solo era percibido por el dios griego que me tenía abrazada por la espalda. Se inclino a besar mi mejilla y dijo- **tranquila bella, es una película. No es real… no te pongas triste. Aquí estoy ok, no pasa nada- **su voz era tan dulce que hicieron todo mi cuerpo masita.

-**lo se. Pero ya no quiero verla. Quiero dormir pero no puedo… tengo feas imágenes en la cabeza. Pero no quiero arruinar la película para todos… me sentiría fatal. No quiero ser molestia- **no quería despertar la ira de Rosalie.

El suspiro y se acomodo en mi cuello una vez mas- **si... lo se. Rosalie puede llegar a ser una verdadera molestia. Noto como te tensaste cuando Emmett menciono la película y ella aprovecho eso como una manera de incomodarte. Lo siento por eso… pero no te preocupes por ella. Es mas fácil ignorarla- **tenia que hacer algo, no quería seguir pensando en las feas imágenes de mi cabeza. Así que hare la única cosa que me hace sentir mas tranquila, pero para eso tendré que pedirle ayuda a Edward… solo espero que no se ría de mí.

-**Edward… me cantarías algo?- **hubo un minuto de silencio pero no sentí movimiento por su parte. Seguía jugando con mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos. Parecía que pensaba. Al cabo de un rato me dijo al oído- **que te gustaría escuchar princesa…- **por un momento me puse a pensar que era lo que quería, realmente no importaba, solo quería estar tranquila.

-**no lo se… solo quiero estar tranquila… cualquier cosa- **soltó su mano derecha de las mías y empezó a acariciarme el cabello mientras que la otra jugaba y hacia círculos en mi vientre. Empezó a tararear una linda melodía. Era suave y muy dulce. Me relaje por completo. Olvide que estábamos viendo una película con su familia y me concentre en sus manos acariciándome y su voz arrullándome. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones. Note como alzaba el rostro y besaba mi mejilla, mi frete y mis cabellos son suavidad… como con miedo a lastimarme. Nunca había estado tan cómoda. Me acurruque mas a su cuerpo y el respondió apretándome mas a su pecho. –**descansa bella… velare tus sueños… duerme princesita…- **fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Recuerdo vagamente una conversación y unos brazos levantarme antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Abrí los ojos lentamente y note que ya no estaba en el sofá de la sala, me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, el estaba conmigo en la misma posición que en la sala, solo que las sabanas estaban sobre nosotros y el tenia su cara enterrada en mi cuello, estaba profundamente dormido. Voltee un poco mi cabeza para tratar de obsérvalo… se veía muy pacifico y hermoso. Incluso en la inconsciencia se veía como un dios. Acaricie su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, lo escuche suspirar y decir "bella…". Sonreí como tonta a más no poder. Lo deje descansar en nuestra posición actual y me acurruque mas, el aun inconscientemente hizo mas fuerte su agarre. Baje mi rostro y bese su mejilla-**buenas noches mi sol… sueña bonito Edward.-** cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo a la vez que disfrutaba de la calidez que transmitía el dueño de mis sueños mas hermosos, Edward se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en el ángel guardián de mi vida.

* * *

que les parece.... no es edward un amor.... yo tamben quiero acurrcarme con edward en su cama T-T..... maldita bella todo se lo lleva ella!!! bueno dejen review... tratare de actualizar el martes... pero si me dejan varios reviews le prometo que sera mucho antes... bueno chicas... nos vemos... ILOVE U GIRLS!!!!


	7. Inconsiencia

**Ola mis niñas!!! NO ME MANDEN A LOS VULTIRI!!! Perdón si me tarde y no actualize el sábado como lo prometi… he tenido mucha tarea como no tienen idea… pero gracias a dios mi coordinación decidió mandar muy ala #%&/ a algunos maestros y mis exámenes son la próxima semana…. Bueno ADVERTENCIA….. ESTE cap. Tiene un toque dramático, pero no por eso menos romantico… de hecho me enamore de mi edward… awwww siempre tan lindo…. Bueno porfa… díganme si edward tenia mucha splenda o se compoto como es debido con el azúcar moderado… recuerden que la situación lo compensa…. Bueno les tengo noticias…. AHHH miren me crean o no tengo mis musculos un poco maltratados… asi que no podre escribir en un tiempo…. Asi que las actualizaciones se cambian para los martes y viernes…. Si se portan bien y me dejan reviews MUHOS revierwss. Le dejare uno que otro capitulo los miércoles… depende como este de review… mi meta es mas de 50 antes de año nuevo… ya que este fic va para larga…. Y si dios me quiere mucho talvez hasta 100!!! **

**Bueno ya hable de mas ahora asi a leer… no esta tan largo como otros pero lo sentí interesante…. Se salvaron porque iba a hacer la escena de bella en todo esta capitulo e iba a omitir el PVO edward hasta el next chapter… pero no soy tan cruel… DEDICO A ESTE CAPITULO A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME LEEN DESDE QUE INICIE ESTA LOCA IDEA!!!! LAS AMO…. Gracias por todo….**

**Disfruten el show….**

**Inconsciencia**

Mire con aburrimiento las hojas de mi libro de historia. Había decidido estudiar para el parcial de filosofía inglesa de la próxima semana, no era que me fuera mal en esa materia, sino que no quería ocupar el fin de semana para estudiar cuando bien podría estar con Edward o sus hermanos. Y ahí voy otra vez… suspire con frustración. Esta era la razón por la cual no quería venir a estudiar… mis pensamientos solo me llevaban a el. Habían pasado 5 días desde el compromiso en casa de sus padres. Salimos a cenar ayer en la noche ya que Edward insistía en que el debía dar la comida por esta semana. Yo solo me reí de su absurdo intento de pasar más tiempos juntos. Pero debo de admitir que a mi me pasaba justamente lo mismo, de hecho si el no lo hubiera mencionado yo hubiera salido con una tontería de "celebremos nuestras 2 semanas como amigos".

Volví a suspirar. Esto era un caso perdido. Y pensar que estaría ahora con Edward si no le hubiera dicho que estaba en la biblioteca "estudiando", prometió venir a recogerme dentro de dos horas para darme más tiempo. Mire mi celular 6:30… no iba a esperar hora y media mas por el. Decidí cerrar mis libros y guardar mis cosas. Creo que llamare a Edward ahora mismo, solo espero que no este haciendo otras cosas. Salí del lugar y me plante en las escaleras. Había un frio muy intenso. Mi sweater de lana no me cubría lo necesario, saque mi celular y marque el número de Edward… solo para enterarme que no tenia nada de saldo. Gruñí… solo a mi me puede pasar algo así. Suspire, me parece que vi una caseta para recargas unas 3 cuadras al fondo. Ángela me hizo el favor de traerme, así que ahora tendré que caminar para poder llamar a alguien que venga por mi… estúpido carro. Sinceramente no se si esa porquería en la que ando se le puede llamar carro. Me abrace a mi misma y me dispuse a caminar. Divague sobre mi relación con Edward, no puedo negar que me gusta y mucho. Tenia una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez el sienta una mínima parte de lo que yo siento por el, el era tan lindo, tierno, caballeroso… el hombre de cualquier sueño. A veces pienso que eso era el… un hermoso sueño… solo que yo no quiero despertar de él. Todavía no estaba lista para admitir que sentía algo mas por el… aunque sabia que había algo mas, algo mas fuerte y que iba creciendo con cada día que pasaba a su lado. Sacudí mi cabeza… no debería estar pensado en eso, si valoraba mi amistad con Edward debería preocuparme menos de lo que siento cuando estoy con el y disfrutar de su compañía.

Estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que había caminado de más. Mire a mí alrededor y note que estaba en una calle poco concurrida y con muchos puestos cerrados. Mire el horizonte y note que casi no había claridad, solo me alumbraba el farol que tenía a unos metros arriba de mí. Empecé a temblar y no era por frio. Mi mente me jugo chueco ya que en este momento recordé los sueños donde era perseguida y nadie me ayudaba. La oscuridad no era segura si Edward no estaba a mi lado. Me di la vuelta e intente seguir el camino de donde vine. No tarde en sollozar… tenia miedo. Escalofríos adornaban mi espalda con cada paso que daba. Algo en mi pecho me advertía que no estaba bien. Seguí mi camino un poco mas rápido, mis lágrimas no paraban de salir y mi corazón latía asustado. Alcancé a ver un parque y me di la esperanza de creer que tal vez ahí hubiera más gente. Mi torpeza relució en el momento menos indicado, caí de bruces y me lastime la muñeca. No creí que me la haya roto, pero empezaba a dolerme. Me levante con dificultad y antes de que siguiera mi camino escuche una voz ronca que decía a mis espaldas.

-**disculpe señorita…- **me voltee para ver la cara del sujeto que me hablaba cuando sentí un horrible dolor en mi mejilla y luego el suelo. Me fije en como movían mi cuerpo y era alzada por 2 fuertes brazos. Un olor a oxido y metal hizo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Tenía un horrible dolor en el pecho junto con una pierna lesionada. Mi mejilla ardía y sentí un liquido fluir por ella… abrí mis ojos lentamente. La cabeza me daba vueltas y apenas me era posible visualizar en donde estaba. Era una habitación… pequeña, oscura y algo descuidada. Estaba atada de los pies y las muñecas, me encontraba recargada en una pared a lado de una mesa de estar y junto a ella una cama. Al fondo note una puerta. Trate de moverme para llegar a ella pero el dolor de mi pierna aumento haciéndome gemir.

-**vaya… al fin despertaste… me preguntaba a que horas ibas a hacerlo. Me estaba estresando que no te quisieras despertar… no me gustar actuar cuando el trabajo esta inconsciente… es… aburrido.-**ese tono de voz. Empecé a derramar lágrimas con desesperación y alce mi vista. Era un hombre grande… tenia la compleción de Jasper pero con unos ojos verdes muy opacos. Me recordó otros ojos que tanto anhelaba ver… sus palabras llegaron a mi tan rápido que empecé a pegarme mas a la pared. El miedo en mi cara era tan legible que el se deleito con mi comprensión de los hechos.

Trate de hablar con la poca voz que me quedaba.-**quien... que –quieres… - **pregunte con mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

Sonrió con malicia- **yo?. En si nadie en especial… pero una chica me pidió un pequeño favor contigo. Bueno en realidad me dijo que te advirtiera de algo, pero, que ganaría yo aparte del dinero?, así que decidí cambiar un poco la rutina para variar. De ahí que estés aquí belleza- **sus palabras no tenían sentido… dijo una chica??? Que le he hecho yo a esa mujer… solo que sea una ex novia de Edward… pero el me dijo que no había tenido ninguna relación así de formal… me sentía confundida y asustada… anhelaba a Edward demasiado. Lo quería conmigo. No lo soporte mas y comencé a llorar, si quitar mis ojos de aquello que me miraba muy lascivamente.

-**una chica???... que quería… pero… yo que le he hecho… cual es la amenaza???. Que busca de mi?- **era tan humana como para preguntar. Necesitaba saber el porque y hacer algún tiempo. Necesitaba escapar.

Bufo acercándose a mi como un depredador asecha a su presa, temblé de miedo. -**mmm no lo entiendo muy bien… pero aquella mujer me dejo muy en claro que quería una advertencia para ti, me mando a decirte que no te acercaras a… Jacob creo que se llamaba-**mi mundo se vino abajo cuando escuche su nombre, no me quedaba mucho para dormir de nuevo- **te metiste en territorio peligroso cariño… se que solo era un susto pero… bueno, debes comprender que los hombres tenemos necesidades no?- **no me dio tiempo de responder ya que se abalanzo sobre haciéndome gritar de miedo.

Empecé a forcejear con su cuerpo pero era inútil. Tenía mis extremidades amarradas. Escuche como mi sweater se rasgaba y caía al suelo mi llanto se podía escuchar a kilómetros. Solo podía pensar en él… hasta en mis últimos momento solo deseaba ver su rostro. Mis sollozos no me dejaban respirar y provocaron que cayera de espaldas al suelo, dejándome inconsciente con aquel monstruo que jugaría a costa mía.

**Edward**

Me encontraba ansioso en mi cuarto… tenia un presentimiento que me decía que fuera a ver a bella inmediatamente. Sabía que eran mis nervios pero debía esperar todavía media hora. Le prometí que iría a las 8:00. Estaba a punto de darme una ducha rápida cuando mi celular sonó. Conteste apagado de mi mismo aun acostado en mi cama.-**diga…-**

-**Edward??... nece-ce—si—to … ayudame por favor… es…se la llevo… bella…- **esa ultima palabra fue todo lo que necesite para entrar en pánico. Salí de la cama como un resorte y ya me encontraba corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-**espera… dime quien eres y que le ocurre a bella.-** pregunte asustado y molesto. No me hacia muy feliz que alguien le hiciera algo. Seria capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos.

La voz sonó mas tranquila pero se escuchaban sus sollozos- **soy Ángela… la amiga de bella. Yo fui quien la llevo ala biblioteca. No sabía si la vendrían a recoger así que iba pasando para ver si quería que la llevara a casa. La visualice en la esquina de un parque. Antes de que le gritara que estaba ahí, vi como un hombre se le acercaba por atrás, le tocara el hombro y le goleara la cara. Me quede en shock y empecé a correr hacia ellos. El hombre me vio, cargo a bella y se la llevo unas cuadras más hacia la derecha. Intente seguirle pero me perdí en un motel de mala muerte. Me dio miedo entrar… pero no podía dejarla sola. Fuiste el único en el que pensé. Bella me dio tu número como emergencia. Por favor… necesito saber que mi amiga esta bien…-** para ese momento ya estaba en mi volvo y manejaba directo a donde Ángela me había dicho. Necesitaba estar calmado y pensar fríamente. No podía dejar que mis emociones me ganaran. Respire hondo y le dije a la amiga de bella lo que debía hacer- **muy bien Ángela… quiero que regreses al parque. No quiero que te pase nada a ti también. Llama al hospital de Forks y pregunta por Carlise Cullen, dile que le hablo de mi parte y cuéntale lo ocurrido. Que lleve una ambulancia y llame a la policía. Yo iré por bella, así que una vez cuelgue, dedícate a llamar al hospital de acuerdo.**

**-si Edward. Gracias… por favor salva a bella.- **al colgar avente el celular y pise el pedal a todo lo que podía. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo. Tengo que llegar a tiempo. Hice un viaje de hora y media en 25 min. Llegue al motel que Ángela mencionó y baje del auto corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y era cierto, mi vida estaba dentro de ese lugar y estaba reacio a perderla. Entre no haciéndole caso a la recepcionista y divague para saber que habitación tomaría el desgraciado. Estaba muy nervioso, el tiempo se me agotaba. Tenia que encontrarla. Entonces, el sonido más desgarrador sonó en mis tímpanos. El grito de bella. Gire mi cuerpo hacia el sonido de su voz y corrí como nunca. Termine escuchando un llanto y luego un ruido sordo. Mi corazón se detuvo… tenia miedo. Me pare en la puerta mirándola con rabia. Veía todo rojo y no podía parar la furia que sentía. Tire la puerta con una patada mostrándome la horrible imagen que tenia en frente. Logre ver a bella tirada en el suelo con un asqueroso hombre tocándole el pecho por encima de su sostén. Eso fue todo para mí.

Salte encima de el con mucha fuerza tomándolo por el cuello y aporreándolo contra la pared. Gimió de dolor pero me importo muy poco el saber cuanto daño le había hecho. Le di una patada en la ingle y lloro como un niño pequeño- **NOO… auu… ya … no me lastimes… déjame ir- **me dio risa el que pensara que lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Mi mente tenía ciertos planes homicidas para el hombre en mis manos. –**estas completamente loco si crees que te iras como si nada por dañar mi tesoro mas preciado-** dicho esto lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo lance al espejo de la esquina contraria. Cayó con un golpe sordo y después se quedo inmóvil en el suelo. Empecé a calmarme y respirar normalmente. Me gire a ver a bella y mi corazón se rompió dolorosamente.

Ella estaba ahí… en el suelo, con el pantalón a medio abrocharse y sin playera que la protegiera, solo se mantenía vestida por un sostén blanco. Tenía una horrible herida en la mejilla derecha, como si una piedra hubiera chocado contra ella. Todavía había sangre en ella. Estaba cubierta con muchos moretones en su cuerpo y tenia unas ataduras tan fuertes que le cortaban la circulación.

Me acerque a ella con miedo, estaba tan delicada y frágil. Su expresión era tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo. Me arrodille a su lado y la tome en brazos con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, la puse en mi regazo y acaricie su cara con la punta de mis dedos. Podía ver claramente los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Rápidamente desate los nudos de sus muñecas y pies, no aguante mas y la abrace con fuerza en mi pecho, empecé a derramar lagrimas de impotencia. Porque de todas las personas en el mundo tenia que sucederle a ella?. Llore un poco más hasta que recordé el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi princesa. La deposite en el suelo con cuidado y me saque la camisa, se la coloque sin querer tocar sus heridas y la deposite de nuevo en mi regazo acariciando su cabello y besándole la cara cada vez que podía. Seguía derramando lagrimas silenciosas por verla tan lastimada.

Le di un largo beso en la frente y aspire el olor de su cabello **–** **ya pequeña… aquí estoy. No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo. Juro que no te dejare sola ni por un segundo. Tú eres lo más importante que jamás tuve. No pienso perderte tan fácilmente. Incluso si tú me lo haces más difícil- **reí amargamente, no era hora de bromear pero si no me distraía iba a explotar de ansiedad y miedo de verla inmóvil en mis brazos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en la misma posición. Yo acunándola en mis brazos y ella quieta sin mover nada que no fuera su respiración. Escuche pasos en el pasillo e inmediatamente me puse en guardia, no permitiré que le hagan daño, eso solo seria sobre mi cadáver. Ni siquiera me moví de mi lugar. No pensaba moverme de mi lugar. Al escuchar la voz de mi padre pude tranquilizarme un poco pero no relaje mi postura.

-**Edward… Bella necesita ir al hospital… intuyo que este mal nacido no llego tan lejos, pero aun así hay que llevarla. Solo exámenes de rutina. También debemos curarle las heridas del rostro y supongo que tiene otras en el cuerpo- **asentí a mi padre y me dispuse a levantarme con bella. Sentí como alguien trataba de alejarla de mí. Gire mi rostro al enfermero que estaba haciendo eso y le gruñí mostrándole mis dientes y apretando mas a Bella a mi cuerpo. No permitiría que la arrebataran de mi lado.

-**Edward…- **advirtió mi padre- **miguel solo trata de hacer su trabajo. Por favor hijo, se razonable y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo- **en su voz había comprensión y dolor. Sabia que le afectaba tanto como a mi saber que Bella estaba en ésta situación.

Negué con la cabeza. De ninguna manera dejare a Bella en manos de otro que no sea yo- ** lo siento papa… no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ella. Yo la llevare al hospital, incluso me hare cargo de limpiar sus heridas. Necesito estar a lado de la mujer que me tiene enamorado. Como entenderás no puedo dejarla sin mi apoyo. Además… necesito comprobar que esta bien para estar mas tranquilo- **dije en voz baja y neutral mientras observaba el rostro de mi princesa. Carlise pareció sorprendido por mi confesión. Debía admitir que estaba en las mismas, todavía estaba sin creerme lo que acababa de decir. Mi padre asintió y me encamine a la salida del motel.

Ya en la entrada del lugar visualice la ambulancia, me subí en ella y acomode tiernamente a mi princesa en la camilla. Inmediatamente los hombres empezaron a medir sus signos vitales y tratar sus heridas con algo de miedo por la intensidad de mi mirada. Si se atrevían a hacer algún movimiento brusco los mato ahora mismo. Lo se, estoy actuando muy fríamente en este instante, pero todavía no me recupero de ver al amor de vida a punto de ser… violada.

Al llegar al hospital salimos con la camilla a mi lado y una enfermera dirigiéndome hacia la habitación que ocuparía mi Bella. Una vez entrada a la habitación me dejo un maletín con desinfectantes y empezó a ponerle todos los cables a Bella. Note que su mirada era algo lujuriosa y no me había acordado que no llevaba camisa. Le deje muy claro por mi mirada que no quería ningún comentario al respecto y que se retirara antes de que me desquite con ella. No tardo en entender mi "sutil" advertencia y se fue corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Me acerque a mi ángel y con delicadeza empecé a limpiarle las heridas. Me concentre más en su mejilla. La limpie con tanto cuidado que solo quedo una mancha rosada que con unos días de aplicar ungüento y medicamento regresaría a su hermoso tono carmín pálido. Le vende la cabeza ya que tenía una fea cortada en la parte superior de esta. Sus muñecas tenían horribles marcas rojas, las tome con delicadeza y las bese dejando en esos besos todo el amor que sentía por ella en este momento, como la cabeza, también se las vende después de curarla. Los pies no estaban tan mal como las muñecas pero le aplique una base de andantol para detener la hinchazón. Después de unos 40 min. Bella ya estaba limpia y sin rastro de marcas permanentes, con suerte se irían al cabo de unos días. Estuve checando el monitor de su corazón cada 10 min. Esperando alguna respuesta de su cuerpo indicándome que se despertaría. Acaricie su cabello y cada vez que podía me inclinaba a besar su nariz, su frente y su mejilla buena.

Dos horas más tardes, Carlise entro con una carpeta en sus manos y una bolsa en la otra. Se acerco a Bella, le dio una mirada llena de cariño y preocupación y se inclino a besar su frente. Sonreí al ver a mi padre tan afectuoso con mi princesa.

-**Edward… ya casi son las 10… ya le avise a tu madre y a tus hermanos. Estarán aquí en unas horas. Les dije que tal vez Bella se tarde en despertar y que no se preocuparan por nada- **suspiro pesadamente, ahora venia la parte en la que estaba mas que aterrado en enterarme- **debo revisarla hijo… no creo que alcanzara a hacerle nada… pero debo de hacerlo solo para estar seguros… me imagino que no querrás saber el resultado mientras hago la revisión- **volteo su cara para verme, mi silencio le indico que no estaba preparado para aquello- **de acuerdo… por lo que te sugiero que vayas a darte una ducha- **vio que iba a reclamar pero me detuvo alzando su dedo índice- **si lo deseas puedes bañarte en la sala de descanso. Tardare como 20 min hijo. Tomate tu tiempo- **me aventó la bolsa que tenia en mano y me dijo con una sonrisa picara- **no creo que quieras que Bella te vea sucio, preocupado y con el dorso desnudo o si hijo?- **se volteo hacia Bella y empezó a revisar sus signos vitales. Esa fue mi señal para salir.

Camine con paso apagado hacia la sala de descanso. Al entrar ahí, me dirigí inmediatamente al baño, abrí la regadera, me despoje de mi pantalón y mi bóxer, y deje que el agua caliente intentara relajarme. Las gotas de agua hacían un camino por mi piel desnuda hasta mis pies. Desee tanto que bella estuviera bien, con sus preciosos ojos mirándome con curiosidad y su sonrisa alegrándome la vida como siempre lo hacia al sonreírme. Deje sacar un suspiro exasperado y me tape la cara con mis manos. Todo era mi culpa, de haber ido más temprano o de haberle ofrecido acompañarla a estudiar esto no habría sucedido.

Al salir de la ducha me vestí con las ropas que mi padre me dio. Era unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa blanca y unos bóxers con labios que dicen "muérdeme". Me reí, solo a Alice se le ocurre comprarme ropa así. Se que es recién comprada ya que la muy genio olvido quitarle las etiquetas con el precio. Me vestí rápidamente y Salí rumbo a la habitación de Bella. Antes de llegar a mi objetivo, note a toda mi familia en la sala de espera. Me sorprendí de ver a Rosalie incluida en la escena. Camine hacia mi madre quien tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Alzo su rostro y se encontró con mis ojos. No dudo 2 segundos en lanzarse a mis brazos. Le correspondí el abrazo tratando de consolarla, pero me hacia muy bien que alguien me consolara a mi.

-**OHHH cariño… siento tanto lo de Bella… no quiero que creas que es tu culpa mi amor… esto no fue justo lo se. Pero ni tú ni ella tienen la culpa. Gracias a dios no paso a hacerle daño de verdad- **mi madre sollozaba y use toda mi fuerza por no derrumbarme también.

Alice se acerco y me acaricio el cabello- **ya hermanito… veras como sale todo bien… ella es una mujer fuerte. Por lo que tengo entendido la ha pasado peores. Recuerda que debes estar ahí para consolarla. Nada le haría más feliz que tu compañía- **se paro de puntillas y me beso la mejilla. Solté a Esme y le di un gran abrazo a mi hermana. Tenia razón… debía ser fuerte por ella.

-**maldición… solo espera que tenga de frente a ese bastardo en mis manos. Lo destrozare y goleare tan fuerte que deseara no haber salido del útero de su madre. Nadie se mete con mi hermanita y se queda impune- **Emmett tenia una postura amenazante y golpeaba sus puños con fuerza. Asentí a su mirada, ese idiota no conocía mi furia por completo.

Jasper entro en escena asintiendo a las palabras de Emmett. Alice se acerco a Jasper y Emmett y les dio un zape en la cabeza. Ambos chillaron y se quejaron, pero no dijeron nada al ver la mirada de Alice- **dejen sus juegos homicidas para después, no necesitamos el lado asesino de Edward en este momento. No hagan que los patee por comportarse de manera tan infantil-** en ese momento Carlise salió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Prácticamente corrí para llegar a mi padre. Los demás mes siguieron con paso lento pero con caras ansiosas.

-**hola familia… bien debo anunciar que Bella se encuentra perfectamente bien. No tiene lesiones muy graves externas y no posee nada interno que no sea una costilla magullada- **me miro atentamente mientras seguía su diagnostico. Esta era la parte que me carcomía por dentro- **el hombre que secuestro a Bella no llego a hacerle ningún daño permanente. Al parecer Edward llego a tiempo antes de que una desgracia ocurriera. Esta un poco sedada, pero no tardara unos minutos en despertar- **mi rostro mostro la primera sonrisa del día. ¡¡¡ELLA ESTABA BIEN!!!!... no podría estar mas contento. Quería ir y verla con mis propios ojos. Mi padre entendió mi mirada anhelante y me dio un leve apretón en el hombro- **bien… me parece que alguien desea ver a cierta hermosa señorita de cabello chocolate o me equivoco?- **escuche risitas tontas a mi espalda, pero las ignore. Asentí firmemente y me indico que pasara a su habitación.

Al entrar Bella se encontraba aun dormida, pero su semblante estaba mas tranquilo. Me acerque a ella, me senté en su cama y empecé a jugar con sus dedos mientras ocasionalmente los besaba y llevaba a mi nariz para aspirar su embriagante olor. Comencé a pensar que esto probablemente cause más pesadillas en su cabeza. No me importaría tener que quedarme con ella toda la vida hasta alejarle todos los males del sueño. Recorrí su cara con mis ojos por largo rato, el cansancio empezó a ganarme la jugada. Gracias a dios bella tenia una cama muy grande. Con cuidado me tumbe a su lado colocando mi cabeza en su vientre y abrazándola por la cintura. Deje que mis ojos se cerraran intoxicándome con el delicioso olor de la mujer que tenia abrazada.

El sonido del plotter sonando más fuerte hizo que despertara de un salto. Me gire a ver a mi princesa y note que tenía el ceño fruncido y movía la cabeza con pesadez. Imagine que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Subí mi cuerpo hasta que mi espalda choco con la cabecera. La atraje con cuidado a mis brazos tratando de no dañarla. Acaricie su cara tiernamente mientras sentía como se relajaba en mi cuerpo. Lentamente pestaño un poco hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. Note la confusión en ellos y después de unos segundo se fijo que era yo quien estaba a su lado.

Le sonreí con el corazón brincando de emoción, ¡¡¡creí que nunca se iba a despertar!!!- **hola princesa… ¿sientes algún dolor?… ¿necesitas algo?- **pregunte algo preocupado por su salud. Seguro no habrá comida en horas. Ella me miro con curiosidad un momento para luego tener una expresión de miedo- **Edward… que… que sucedió… no recuerdo mucho… solo un hombre con intenciones de…- **no acabo la frase y una lagrima camino por su mejilla buena. La atraje más a mi pecho y bese su mejilla izquierda limpiando cualquier atisbo de la lágrima.

-**cálmate bella… no paso nada**. **No deje que siguiera… te prometí que nada ni nadie te haría daño otra vez y así lo cumpliré hasta que tu decidas alejarme de tu lado.- **bese su frente y jugué con algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello.

-**no me paso nada Edward?- **me dijo con miedo en la voz. Quise arrancarle la cabeza a ese mal nacido por hacerla sufrir así.

-**si pequeña… solo tienes algunos golpecitos por tu cuerpo y una costilla lastimada… pero en menos de 3 días estarás mejor. Por ahora estarás en el hospital hasta que Carlise te de alta de acuerdo?- **asintió lentamente viéndome a los ojos. Vi miedo, mucho miedo en ellos. Bajo su mirada a mi pecho, respiro hondo y pregunto- **Edward… puedo pedirte algo?-.**

Yo en automático le respondí- **lo que tu quieras Bella- **ella me miro atreves de sus imposiblemente largas pestañas- ¿**crees que a tus padres… les moleste que me quede es su casa por unos días?… es que, no quiero estar sola. Tengo miedo de que… alguien venga por mi… veras…- **suspiro pesadamente y yo me prepare para lo que venia- **el… el hombre que me rapto… me dijo que una mujer había mandando a asustarme para mantenerme lejos de Jacob. Pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera el mismo Jacob quien mando a secuestrarme, el sabe donde vivo así que… tengo miedo de que me encuentre sola en casa… y…- **empezó a sollozar y escondió su cara en mi pecho tomando mi cuello con fuerza. Me dolió verla asustada. Aunque su teoría de Jacob robándosela de su casa no era algo que me gustaría pensar. Le di un suave beso en la cabeza mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-**shhh ya Bella… no llores. Claro que puedes quedarte en casa de mis padres. Es mas, compartiré habitación contigo para que estés más segura. No dejare que te pase nada. Confía en mí. Y no te preocupes por el cuarto… no me molesta compartirlo, es mas, no quisiera compartirlo con nadie que no seas tu.- **mi voz solo era un murmullo. Bella asintió con la cabeza para luego inclinarse un poco y besar mi mejilla. Luego de unos minutos abrazados Bella empezó a moverse inquieta. Me separe un poco de ella para verla mordiéndose el labio y con la cara sonrojada. La mire con curiosidad y levante una ceja.

-**Bella… hay algo que desees decirme?- **pregunte un poco preocupado.

Ella solo se puso más roja y asintió. **–mmmm… Edward… será posible que me traigas un vaso con agua… tengo la garganta un poco seca- **me reí bajito de su timidez. Me levante con cuidado y me dirigí a la mesita de estar. Tome la primera botella de agua que vi y se la entregue a Bella. Ella aplaudió y se tomo toda el agua de un solo golpe. Tome otra botella y ella solo gasto un poco menos de la mitad. Me entrego la botella y bostezo tiernamente. Me pareció muy tierna su forma de bostezar, su boca hizo una "O" perfecta y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Me acerque a ella, me acomode en la cama y ella se acurruco en mi pecho. La abrace con cuidado y empecé a tararear una nana para tranquilizarla y que durmiera tranquila. Jalo un poco mi camisa haciendo que mirara su cara. Me vio atreves de sus pestañas y susurro- **Edward… crees que tenga pesadillas después de esto?- **le sonreí y me incline para besar su nariz. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro. Aproveche para besar ambos parpados.- **tranquila Bella… yo estaré aquí y me encargare de desaparecer cualquier mal sueño que tengas. Duerme princesa... te prometo no alejarme de tu lado lo que resta de la noche.- **después de un rato note su respiración mas pausada. Espere unos minutos pero solo repetía mi nombre en sueños. Sonreí como idiota. Hasta mi nombre en su subconsciente se escuchaba bien. Deje mi cabeza descansar en la almohada y acomodarse junto a la cabeza de mi princesa. Cerré los ojos y me deje disfrutar el momento. Después del largo día que ambos pasamos no nos cayó mal este momento de paz. Desearía estar así con ella por siempre. Al cabo de unos minutos seguí a mi amada al mundo de los sueños, un lugar en donde mis sentimientos son correspondidos y mi amor por ella no es secreto y es mas hermoso de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

Awwwwww MIEL MIEL MIEL!!!! AMO A EDWARD!!! Maldita bella, aveces me arrepiento de acurrucarla tanto con MI EDWARD… ¬¬… bueno que les pareció…. Dejen mensajinis….. bueno ya saben si son buenas pa el sábado ya esta el otro sino…. Hasta el otro martes… ustedes deciden….ajajajajajaj se cuidan…. No leemos pronto.


	8. Compañero de Habitacion

**Oh DIOS!!! SE CUANTAS GANAS TIENEN DE MATARME!!! LO SIENTO DE VERDAD.. SE ME FUE VOLANDO TODO…. Apenas y termine todos mis trabajos el miércoles y el jueves fue el dia q escogió mama para poner el árbol y todo eso--- osea adoro navidad pero no pude entrar a la compu a redactar y checar mi historia…. Van a tener que ser pacientes… ya no las consentiré tanto dándoles 2 cap. Por semana y aveces un pilon de fin de semana… ahora tendre q ser como las demás y llevarles el cap. Cada semana un capitulo… para no hacerlo tan larga la semana q les parece el miércoles??? Esta bien para ustedes… yo no lo veo eterno… bueno… **

**Siempre dedico este cap. Para alguien asi q no será excepción este… hoy será para… mmmm… **Ckamilafanstwilight **jajaj bueno… debo decir q me agrada ver rostros nuevos en mis reviewss y creo q se lo debo por confudirla con un nombrejajajja.. espero q ta haya llegado mi mensajini si no para aclararte la duda.. jajajaj bueno chicas…. Ok este cap esta bueno.. debo recapitular… Y NO SE EMOCIONEN MMUCHO…. AQUÍ menciono q edward y bella rosan sus labios pero NO ES EL "BESO" que tanto esperan los 2… es solo como un piquito.. un roce.. por favor no les dare su primer beso después de esto… creame será muy romantico… bueno… pero no me maten.. esq ya estaban algo urgidos asi que les di un toquesito de labios. Bueno espero muchos reviews.. este cap. Me costo un poquitín.. asi q espero no sean tan rudas y me dejen sus opiniones…. Seee muahhh… oki.. A LEER CHICAS.!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Compañero de Habitación**

**Edward**

Los rayos del sol iluminaron mi cara haciendo que gimiera y me apretujara más en la cama. Recordé que anoche dormí con bella y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Abrí mis parpados muy lentamente y visualice al hermoso ángel tumbado a mi lado. Bella se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente y tenía un semblante sereno. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos ligeramente y tenían un precioso color carmín. Se que estaba mal hacer lo que pensaba hacer… pero tenia siquiera que probar esos hermosos labios que me llamaban a gritos. Con la mayor delicadeza y sutileza que poseo me acerque a su rostro lentamente, con miedo a que despertara. Estaba a menos de 5 cm de sus labios. Pude sentir su respiración vagando por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Corte lentamente la distancia y con un suave roce toque sus labios por escasos 3 segundos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba asimilando la sensación del momento. Sus labios eran lo mas dulce que jamás haya probado en mi vida. Abrir mis ojos y acaricie mis labios con lentitud… su sabor seguía en mis labios y deseaba obtener un poco mas. Bella suspiro y dijo mi nombre con una caricia abrazando la palabra. Mi corazón latió fuerte… hasta en los sueños era consiente que era yo quien le provocaba muchas de esas sensaciones. Me quede observarla por un rato más y luego me pare para despabilarme. Le prometí estar cuando ella despierte, pero necesitaba preguntarle algo a mis padres… se que no se negarían a lo que les pediría, pero me preocupaba un poco la actitud de Rosalie con Bella. Lo último que quiero es que le haga daño a mi dulce Isabella.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado para dirigirme al despacho de mi padre. Al llegar ahí toque dos veces y escuche un suave "Adelante" de mi madre. Entre con cuidado y note que la pequeña duende estaba también en escena. Me acerque a ella, le di un beso en la frente y revolví sus cabellos.

-**vaya… parece que alguien amaneció de MUY buen humor… me pregunto por QUIEN será…. Mmmm no tengo idea que será…- **dijo Alice falsamente soltando risitas. Le saque la lengua y me dirigí a mi madre que estaba sentada en el sillón rojo de mi padre, mientras este se encontraba detrás de su escritorio viendo unas radiografías en sus manos. Me senté a lado de Esme y coloque mi cabeza en sus piernas como cuando era pequeño. Me miro maternalmente y empezó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura. Cerré los ojos para relajarme… pero sabía que esos dedos no eran de la persona que yo quería que fueran.

-**mama… puedo pedirles un favor… se que sonara extraño pero prometo contarles la historia si me dejan cumplir con este… favor- **mire a mi madre con la "carita" que pone Alice cuando quiere algo, pero también demostré preocupación en mi mirada.

Mi madre me puso atención asintió. Respire hondo y decidí contárselo de una vez- **bueno… quería ver si bella se podía quedar en casa por algunas semanas- **Alice soltó un chillido y salió saltando del lugar como alma que le lleva el diablo. Mis padre se vieron entre si por un minuto y luego situaron su rostro en mi con gesto ilegible. Decidí que era momento de soltar las preocupaciones de mi princesa- **verán… el… desgraciado que se llevo a bella, le dijo que esta maniobra fue encargada de una mujer que al parecer no la quiere cerca de su am… bueno ex amigo. Y cree ella que tal vez lo de la mujer sea una tapadera para que no descubra bella que el mismo esta detrás de esto. Eso la tiene muy alarmada ya que el conoce donde vive. Teme que el vaya a su casa, la secuestre o algo peor… se que es poco usual que invitemos a alguien a vivir a la casa… pero saben el asunto de mi apartamento, y no puedo dejarla sola… se lo prometí- **Esme me miro con cara de espanto y veía preocupación en sus ojos. Carlise por otro lado se veía muy molesto por que alguien trato de herir a Bella. Voltee mi cara para tener un ángulo decente de los 2 y esperar su respuesta desde el regazo de mis padres.

-**OHH DIOS MIO!!! Pobre criatura… me imagino que Bella ha de estar asustada… mi pobre niña- **sonreí, mi madre ya la trataba como familia- **claro que si cariño… a mi me encantaría que bella se quedara con nosotros. Que ella no se preocupe por nada. Es bienvenida y hoy mismo se va a la casa- ** mire a Carlise y asintió conforme a lo que mi madre iba declarando. Yo no podía ser más feliz. Me incorpore y abrace a mi madre tan fuerte que llegue a pensar que tal vez la lastimaría.

**-gracias mama!!! Nunca podre pagarte por esto. Bella va a poder estar mas tranquila, ayer me costo trabajo que durmiera… realmente tenia miedo incluso de cerrar los ojos.- **me acerque a mi padre y también lo abrase… realmente estaba muy feliz de tenerla junto a mi.

**-muy bien… entonces tenemos mucho que hacer. Prepare un cuarto de huéspedes solo para ella… si Alice me ayuda lo tendremos en unas cuantas horas- **interrumpí a mi madrea antes de que su mente divagara mas es esa idea.

-**Bella no se va a quedar en ningún cuarto de huéspedes, ella dormirá en mi habitación… conmigo… no quiero ni puedo dejarla sola- **mis padres me vieron extrañados. Mi madre con una sonrisa maliciosa y mi padre solo tenía una ceja levantada. Me sonroje ligeramente… nunca he tenido novia y de un día para otro una hermosa chica dormirá conmigo… en mi cama… creo que se a donde van los pensamientos de mis padres…

**-mmm… ok, si Bella esta de acuerdo con compartir habitación contigo supongo que no habrá problema… pero me preocupa el tema de dormir… Edward se que cuando una pareja esta..- **empezó Carlise con gesto burlón.

-**no papa… no somos pareja… ella es solo una amiga, una muy querida amiga… no haremos mas que dormir y hablar para hacerla sentir mejor.- **mis padres tenían una mirada de "si claro, crees que soy tan tonto como para creer eso", pero le reste importancia. Decidí que ya era hora de salir de ahí, mi princesa no tardaría en despertar.

-**gracias por el favor. Iré a ver a Bella. Me preocupa que se despierte sola. Lo último que necesita es despertarse en un hospital sin nadie cerca.- **mi padre asintió y yo Salí en dirección al cuarto de Bella.

Entre con mucho cuidado, asome la cabeza por la puerta y vi que aun estaba durmiendo. Me tome la libertad de llamar a una enfermera y pedirle que comprara unas cosas para bella. A los 20 minutos me trajo un paquete de tortitas, 2 jugos de naranja y unas donitas con chispas. También le pedí que comprara una rosa blanca. Bella siempre me recuerda a una rosa blanca. Me acerque a mi pequeña y comencé a acariciar su rostro con delicadeza. Se empezó a remover y abrió sus ojitos lentamente. Me miro con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y se sentó en la cama para luego darme un gran abrazo. Me reí de su entusiasmo y se lo devolví gustoso.

-**TE QUEDASTE!!!, gracias tenia un poco de miedo de estar sola, sabia que por ti no tenia pesadillas, solo por que tu estabas a mi lado- **sus palabras salieron amortiguadas por mi cuello, ya que tenia enterrado su rostro en el.

-**te lo prometí bonita… no te dejare sola. Ahora tengo una sorpresa para ti.-** dije divertido al ver como se separa de mi y me hacia un lindo y tierno puchero. Algo se apodero de mi, no se que era, pero no reaccione hasta que note su rostro rojo como un tomate y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Me había inclinado rápidamente para besar únicamente su labio sobresaliente, fue en una milésima de segundo. Pero pude sentir una gran corriente eléctrica. Mi rostro también estaba rojo. EDWARD COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO!!!, me reprimí a mi mismo. Tenia que hacer algo… tenia que corregir mi error.

-**es… emmm ehh… yo… yo no quise… perdón… no quería…. Quería… no quería hacerte sentir incomoda… fue un impulso… lo… bueno… no fue.. si….. ahhh… bueno fue… esque yo…- **no podía ser mas idiota que en este momento. No sabía ni que decía. Ni siquiera tenia una idea de porque lo hice, solo no pude contenerme. Estaba tan hermosa con el rostro así…

Baje mi mirada. Tenía miedo. No quería perderla… la quiero demasiado pero no era así como tenia que ser nuestro primer beso… bueno ese no fue un beso real… solo fue un piquito… pero aun así… me sentía muy frustrado.-**Bella yo… lo siento… no te enojes si… perdón… no quería… solo perdóname y no cambies tu trato conmigo por favor- **suplique por su amistad, no quería perderla… no ahora.

De repente sentí sus cálidas manos en ambos lados de mi cara. Alzo mi rostro para que la mirara. Cuando vi sus ojos había… ternura?, no supe descifrar sus ojos al 100%, pero se notaba muy feliz. Se inclino ligeramente y vi como empezaba a acercarse a mi… no podía creerlo… de verdad iba a… pero antes de siquiera planteármelo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no nos movimos, solo presionamos nuestros labios. Mis ojos estaba cerrados, era tan maravilloso este contacto… levante mis manos y acaricie su rostro. Ella soltó un suspiro y me rodeo el cuello acariciando mi nuca. Un brazo mío se deslizo a su cintura y la apreté más contra mí. Nos separamos lentamente chocando nuestras frentes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro. Habrán sido solo 10 segundos… pero fueron los más bellos de mi vida. Abrí mis ojos y note que ella aun los tenía cerrados, tenía las mejillas rosadas y sus labios tenían una dulce sonrisa. Suspiro y me miro con esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

Me acerque a ella y le acaricie el rostro- **bella… tu sabes que te quiero… pero he de admitir que también me gustas… me gustas mucho bella… yo se que no estas lista para nada en realidad, créeme que con tu compañía es mas que suficiente. No quiero perder tu amistad princesa… podrías darme el honor de ser tu amigo, yo te cuidare hasta el día que me digas que no me necesitas mas- **mi voz era suplicante, pero mi mirada le daba a entender que era y solo era su elección aceptar.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y con un movimiento me beso la mejilla- **tu también me gustas Edward… me gustas muchísimo…-** levemente se coloreo mas su rostro de un rojo escarlata- **y nunca te pediría que te alejaras, mas que nada Edward eres mi amigo, y la persona en la que mas confió y me siento segura… nunca, NUNCA te querré lejos de mi. Seré egoísta pero no importa si eso significa que estarás a mi lado.- **listo, puedo morir y aun así me sentiría en el cielo. BELLA DIJO QUE YO LE GUSTABA!!! Estaba tan contento que olvide porque estábamos aquí. La abrace contra mi pecho y acaricie sus cabellos.

-**bella…- **estaba jugando con fuego pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-**dime…-**me pregunto con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-**puedo besarte- **ambos nos sonrojamos, ella asintió tímidamente yo me acerque tome su rostro y roce suavemente sus labios con los míos. No estábamos preparados para un beso de verdad. Me prometí aunque doliera no besarla hasta que este listo. En cierta manera este era el último roce antes de nuestro primer beso.

Me aleje lentamente y le susurre al oído- **te quiero- **ella abrió los ojos y vi un hermoso brillo en ellos, acerco sus dedos a mi boca y acaricio mis labios- **yo también te quiero- **nos miramos fijamente hasta que escuche su estomago rugir. Soltó una risita y bajo su mirada avergonzada.

**-ok, me parece que alguien tiene hambre no?- **murmure divertido.- **bueno imagine que tendrías hambre así que me tome la libertad de traerte el desayuno- **tome la rosa de la mesita y acaricie su nariz con ella**- y esto es para no perder la costumbre… a las flores les gusta envidiar tu belleza- **se sonrojo pero no corto el contacto visual. Empezó a reírse y negó con la cabeza, acaricio la flor y sonrió hermosamente- **gracias… pero siento que me halagas de mas- **de verdad cree eso?, mi niña era muy modesta- **no Bella… solo digo la verdad, a mis ojos y a los de los demás, eres una mujer hermosa, tierna, dulce, inteligente, y con el corazón mas valioso que he conocido, eres mi mas hermosa y valiosa princesa- **la mire con adoración, ella era mi todo. Por ella haría y daría lo que fuera.

-**la mas hermosa?... es decir que tienes otras princesas que no conozco- **me dijo burlonamente. Empezamos a reírnos como 2 niños. Yo le saque la lengua y ella me golpeo con su almohada mi pecho. Tome la almohada con mis manos y la aseche como si fuera mi presa, soltó un pequeño grito y trato de levantarse y correr, pero yo fui más rápido y la atrape abrazándola de la cintura, haciéndola caer en la cama conmigo encima de ella. Me senté de rodilla y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados. Ella se retorcía de risa y gritaba que parara. Empecé a reírme con ella. Era hermoso verla tan contenta.

-**ed.. jajaj…jajaj…. Ya…jajaja…ba….jajaj….bas…basta…jajajaj- **no podía decir palabra alguna. Decidí terminar con su tortura y pare de tocar sus costados. Ambos estábamos rojos y con la respiración entrecortada. Ella soltó unas cuantas risitas y después se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Me acomode a su lado y me recargue en el cabecero. Ella giro su cabeza hacia atrás. Me miro, sonrió y se acomodo a mi lado acurrucándose en mi pecho. Yo la abrace de la cintura y con la otra mano comencé a acariciarla. Desde el rostro hasta su vientre, ganándome unas risitas y unos empujones por tratar de hacerla reír.

Después de un rato me atreví a romper nuestra burbuja con una pregunta que tenia rondando mi cabeza por varios minutos- **bella… no tienes hambre?- **levanto su rostro y me sonrió, se sentó en la cama y tomándome de un brazo me indico que lo hiciera yo también.-**si… pero estaba esperando que tu me dijeras que estabas hambriento… quería comer contigo- **murmuro tímidamente. Le sonreí y comenzamos a comer. Hubo momentos en que nos mandábamos algunas miradas. Cada vez que la pillaba mirándome, me mandaba una sonrisa y me saludaba con la mano. Yo no hacia más que reírme, era hermoso estar ahí con ella. Después de un rato nos acomodamos en la misma posición previa al desayuno. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, ya que estaba jugando con mis dedos. Tocaron la puerta suavemente y entro Carlise junto con Esme.

Esme se acerco y la dio un beso en la frente a Bella -**lista para irnos a casa cariño?... tenemos que ir al supermercado, te hare una cena de bienvenida Bella… ya veras, todos estamos muy felices de que estés con nosotros…- **me golpee mentalmente. Había olvidado por completo avisarle a Bella que se mudaría con nosotros. Me miro interrogante y yo le respondí con una sonrisa de disculpa.- **si… lo había olvidado… hemos hablado y parece ser que estarás viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo. No quiero que estés sola. Así que… yo seré tu nuevo compañero de habitación.- **ella se sonrojo pero asintió sin replicar. Mi corazón latió rápidamente ante la idea de que ella quisiera dormir conmigo.

Unas horas mas tardes Bella se encontraba en el asiento trasero del mercedes de Esme conmigo abrazándola y besando sus cabellos cada vez que podía. Carlise junto con Emmett fueron a la casa de Bella a verificar la seguridad del lugar y a buscar algunas de sus cosas personales. Mama veía divertida la escena. Yo estaba acostado a lo largo del asiento trasero con bella acurrucada en mi pecho, todavía tenia la costilla lastimada, así que debe reposar mínimo unas cuantas horas mas. Bella jugaba con algunos botones de mi camisa, a veces sus dedos rozaban mi pecho, y no había mejor sensación que aquella…

Mi madre no era muy discreta con sus miradas, lo que hacia que girara mi rostro avergonzado. Se que es un poco obvio que estoy locamente enamorado locamente de Bella… pero no me gusta que me recriminen el no hacer nada. Ella no estaba lista y yo respetaba eso. El viaje paso entre caricias y algunos inocentes besos. Bueno inocentes de mi parte… yo trataba de no salirme de besar su mano o sus cabellos, pero ella me tentaba besando mi mandíbula y mi pecho expuesto. Era una tramposa total… pero lo disfrutaría sin quejarme. Yo amo a esta niña… la amo ahora y lo hare siempre.

Al llegar a casa, baje a bella con cuidado y la lleve en brazos hasta el pórtico de la casa. Ella esta enfurruñada en mis brazos ya que alegaba que podía caminar sola.

**-Edward… no soy invalida, soy capaz de caminar sola… así que bájame ahora mismo!!!- **se veía muy tierna haciendo berrinche… estaba roja de ira, con un lindo puchero. DIOS!!! ESTA MUJER ME TIENTA DEMASIADO!!!!

**-bella… por favor… no fue buena idea jugar en el hospital… solo provoco que te lastimaras mas. Carlisle dijo que necesitas guardar reposo y no debes hacer esfuerzos innecesarios… vamos, si quieres ver tu sorpresa necesitas estar en condiciones de caminar- **bella alzo su rostro y sus ojos brillaron. Se mordió el labio sensualmente y me miro tras sus pestañas.

-**que clase de sorpresa Edward??- **dijo con voz suave. OH ho… ese tono es muy peligroso… estoy tentado a darle todo lo que su boquita me pida… "respira Edward, respira… tu puedes… es solo una linda chica… no puede afectarte tanto" me dije a mi mismo "a quien quieres engañar Edward!!!, ella te vuelve loco, prácticamente besas el suelo donde camina!!!"… de acuerdo mi conciencia no me ayuda mucho en este momento.

-**mmm no bella, tendrás que esperar, te aseguro que te gustara mas si se queda en secreto.- **dije tratando de ignorar el puchero que me daba.

-**no hay forma en que pueda convencerte…- **o mi dios!!! ¿Por qué dios es tan malo?... bella iba a ser mi perdición.

-**no bella no seas impaciente, ahora quieres que te lleve a la habitación o prefieres quedarte aquí hasta que regresemos?- **note como su rostro se convertía en un mueca y sus ojos estaban tristes.

-**mmm Edward… será posible que pueda ir con ustedes…- **me dijo suplicante.

-**mmm no lo se bella… no quisiera que te lastimaras… porque mejor no te quedas aquí… prometo no tardarme mucho- **de pronto sus ojos estaban vidriosos, bajo la mirada y asintió. Me dolió verla así… se porque no quería quedarse sola pero no podía venir con nosotros… no quería que se lastimara mas de lo que ya esta… la deposite suavemente en el sofá de la sala y me arrodille frente a ella. Tome su barbilla y alce su cara… mi rostro se contorsiono de dolor al ver pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Suspire y trate de hablar lo mas suavemente posible- **bella… se porque quieres ir… pero no te pasara nada. No es que no quiera que vayas… no quiero verte lastimada, no soportaría verte con alguna herida mas… por favor… entiende- **ella asintió pero aparto la mirada. Suspire… no quería que se enojara conmigo. Me incorpore y senté junto a ella, pase un brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a mi pecho. Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos y bese su frente. Ella me veía con ojitos suplicantes… estaba en un gran dilema… no quería que se lastimara, pero la estaba lastimando no dejándola ir.

-**prometo portarme bien… no hare nada brusco. Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con Esme… y contigo… hace mucho que no voy de compras con mama… y… Esme se figura a mi madre ahora- **bajo la mirada avergonzada. Esto era mas que un capricho para salir… recuerdo que ella me comento que desde los 17 años no veía a su madre y la ultima vez que fue a comprar con ella fue antes del divorcio… a los 2 años. Respire hondo y me prepare para lo que iba a decir.

-**de acuerdo bella.. Vendrás, pero no te separaras de mí y solo si me permites cargarte cuando haga falta. Se que eres capaz de caminar… pero si noto que te encojes por cualquier lugar… no discutirás conmigo cuando me vea en la necesidad de cargarte… esta bien?- ** levanto su rostro y me dedico una tímida sonrisa. Con delicadeza limpie sus lagrimas… odio verla llorar. Nunca me ha gustado las lagrimas, y de ella menos.

Esme apareció detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa maternal. Se acerco a bella, acaricio su cabello con ternura y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa mientras derramaba mas lagrimas.

-**ya cariño… no llores… te puedo asegurar que no solo rompes el corazón de Edward cuando lloras así- **me ruborice… a veces mi madre sabe ser imprudente en ciertas conversaciones. Bella tiño su rostro de un rojo intenso y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Yo trate de ver la textura del sofá para no ver a mi madre. Esto paso de ser un lindo momento a "hora de hacer pasar vergüenza a Edward!!- **ahora vámonos… se nos hace tarde… tu padre y tu hermano no tardan en llegar así que por nuestro bien debemos darnos prisa o Emmett nos hará pagar por hacer la cena tarde- **mi madre se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada con la llaves en mano.

* * *

Al llegar al supermercado, mi madre se dirigió a ver las verduras y sopas mientras Bella y yo nos encargamos del resto. Bella parecía muy feliz, parecía niña en disneylandia… debo decir que yo también estaba feliz, parecíamos una pareja en nuestra primera visita al supermercado. La idea me hizo sonreír como idiota todo el camino. Llegamos a la sección de cremas y verduras procesadas. Mama dijo que haría comida italiana en honor a bella, así que debíamos buscar queso parmesano, salsa de tomate, crema y aceitunas negras.

Bella trataba de alcanzar una lata de aceitunas que estaba en un estante muy alto para ella. Antes de que pudiera detener su loca idea de saltar, vi como al querer dar brincos su pie se resbalo y cayó agachada en el piso. Rápidamente me acerque a su lado. Me preocupaba que se hubiera lastimado.

Iba a empezar a gritar como loco cuando ella hablo.

-**no pasa nada Edward… no tengo ninguna fractura… solo la pierna dormida. Creo que necesitare descansar un rato- ** se acomodo en el suelo y empezó a masajear su pierna.

Suspire y me senté a su lado- **bella… recuerdas lo que hablamos en la casa… acerca de si te lastimabas…- **suspiro pesadamente y asintió. Me levante rápidamente y me puse frente a ella. Ella estiro sus brazos como indicándome que la cargara. Sonreí, me dio tanta ternura… parecía una niña pequeña que quería que la cargaran…

Me agache a su altura y le di la espalda, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y con cuidado coloque sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Con cuidado me levante y la acomode mejor en mi espalda. La verdad no pesaba nada… era muy liviana. Metí lo que restaba en el carito y fui a buscar a Esme con Bella en mi espalda. Mama casi da un grito cuando vio a bella sobre mi… corrió rápido con las bolsas en mano esperando que ella no se hubiera lastimado.

-**oh por dios… bella estas bien… Edward cariño que ocurrió?… se lastimo?… se cayo?- **mama estaba buscando por todo el cuerpo de bella por alguna señal de moretón o fractura.

-**esta bien mama… solo se canso por tanto caminar… le dije que si le molestaba su costado me avisara para cargarla… no quiero que se lastime o haga esfuerzo de mas.- **mi madre asintió y nos llevo a la caja para pagar lo que necesitábamos.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo… bella se quedo dormida en mi regazo con su rostro escondido en mi cuello. Yo la observaba dormir… no había nada mas tranquilo que verla dormir… era una sensación de paz que nunca creí tener.

-**si la miras demasiado se desgastara- **me sobresalte… había olvidado que mi madre iba manejando y nos miraba pícaramente a mi y a bella. Decidí dejar de contradecir a Esme, ahora que ella dormía podía hablar con más naturalidad- **no puedo evitar mirarla… por si no lo habías notado tiene una belleza que no sale desapercibida… me gusta verla… imagino que ella podría corresponderme…- **empecé a acariciar su rostro. Ella era tan bonita…

-**cariño… que te hace pensar que Bella no te quiere… puedo notar en su mirada que siente algo por ti. No pierdas las esperanzas cariño… es obvio que se gustan… tal vez solo necesitan un poco de tiempo… -**mi madre me veía con dulzura. Le sonreí… sabia que algún día estaría con bella.

Al llegar a casa, lleve a bella a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y deposite con cuidado a bella en mi cama. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo. Al sentir el colchón se acurruco a un lado y murmuro mi nombre. Sonreí, adoraba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Me acerque al armario y saque ropa limpia. Eche cerrojo a la habitación y después me dirigí al baño. Trate de no pensar en bella durmiendo del otro lado de la puerta. Termine bañándome con agua helada, Salí con mucho cuidado para no despertarla… seguía tranquila en mi cama. Me acerque y acaricie su cabello. Empezó a removerse inquieta y abrió sus ojitos. Me miro a la cara y sonrió. Se incorporo y me indico con un dedo que me acercara más. Me senté a su lado y ella abrazo mi cintura. Yo rodee la suya con mi brazo derecho y con el otro tome su mano para jugar con sus dedos. Me sentía feliz teniéndola aquí.

-**tu cuarto es muy bonito… ya lo sabes. Me siento muy cómoda aquí. ¿Seguro que no te molesta que este aquí?... puedo dormir en otra habitación…- **negué con la cabeza. Si supiera lo feliz que me hace su sola presencia.

-**no te preocupes… sabes que me encanta que estés aquí- **un adorable sonrojo apareció en su rostro- **ahora… Esme no debe de tardar mucho en la cena… dormiste bastante, pero es normal. Debes reponer fuerzas… iré abajo a ayudar en la cena. Papa todavía no llega así que puedes usar mi ropa…- **me levante y me dirigí a mi armario, saque una camisa de la escuela con mi apellido en el… no era muy grande así que le quedaría decente. También le ofrecí un short de elástico negro… seguro se ajustara a su delicada figura. La tome y regrese a su lado. Se la ofrecí y ella lo acepto con un lindo sonrojo. –** te daré un poco de privacidad, baja cuando estés lista. Si prefieres quedarte aquí y ver una película o escuchar música, siéntete en la libertad de hacerlo- **me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente- **tomate tu tiempo pequeña… cuando tu quieras empezamos a comer, tu eres la invitada- **le sonreí y Salí de la habitación. Cuando entre a la cocina encontré a Rosalie reclamándole a Carlise y Esme mientras ellos trataban de razonar con ella. Decidí entrar en esta conversación.

**-como pueden permitir eso!!!, amo venir a esta casa!!! No voy a dejar que una mocosa me quite la familia que siempre me apoyo… se que lo que le sucedió es grave, pero no tolerare que se robe lo que mas anhele en toda mi vida- ** empezó a decir la rubia.

-**permíteme decirte ROSALIE que ella tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como tu. Y no tolerare que la molestes e insultes. Te lo advierto Barbie… me olvidare que amas a mi hermano y te daré caza… no la MOLESTES.- **dije un poco frustrado. Acaso creía que Bella le robaría su familia. Sabemos que Rosalie con Jasper lo perdió todo a los 15 años, pero si no quiere ver a Bella bien, puede quedarse en su casa… de todos modos solo viene a la nuestra para estar con Emmett.

-**ay Edward!!! Esa niña no vale la pena… acaso crees que es competencia para mi?... no me hagas reír, mira para mi esa chiquilla es una intrusa. No tiene nada que hacer aquí. El que te hayas enamorado de ella no quiere decir que todos lo hacemos. No todos tenemos mal gusto…- **dijo desdeñosamente la rubia. Sentí mi ira hervir. Mi princesa era la niña mas linda que jamás he conocido… ella no es una intrusa…!!!

-**déjame decirte una cosa… te puedo decir que TODOS!!! Excepto tu, aman a bella… Alice prácticamente grita de felicidad cada vez que ella esta con nosotros… Emmett la considera su hermana, Esme y Carlise la tratan como a su hija, y Jasper le tiene tanto cariño y aprecio que estuvo a punto de matar al sujeto que la hirió, sin contar cuanto la quiero yo… si no quieres que te de donde mas te duele, te sugiero que ya TE CALLES!!!, sabes que tu punto débil es precisamente la familia así que no me obligues a hablar…- ** me miro con rabia. Pero hasta ella sabia que lo que decía era verdad. Bella jamás le quitaría su lugar en la familia, así que me parece muy injusto que le lance dagas solo porque no le agrada.

Volteo a ver a mis padres y ellos recalcaron que no echarían a Bella de aquí. Ella era más que bienvenida en este lugar.

-**mira… "CUÑADA"- **dije las palabras con asco- **ella no se va de aquí. Así que si no pretendes cambiar un poquito aunque sea por cortesía en su presencia. Te sugiero que no vengas. Ella es una invitada y como tal debemos tratarla bien… solo te advierto… hazle daño y no tendré piedad de ti- ** y sin mas me acerque a mi madre para terminar de cortar verduras.

Vi como hacia un berrinche y luego se fue echando humos al patio trasero. Yo seguía muy molesto con su actitud. He de confesar que nunca la trate como una hermana… pero tampoco la desprecie, se me hace estúpido que se comporte como niña berrinchuda. Sentí la mano de Carlise en mi hombro. Trate de controlar mi carácter antes de encarar a mi padre.

-**Edward… se que Rosalie no es la mejor con las palabras y es algo explosiva… pero debes entender que se siente amenazada de que alguien entre en la familia y la desplace… recuerda que siempre tubo ese miedo… incluso con Jasper- ** mi padre tenia razón… pero esa no era manera de arreglar las cosas. A gritos y amenazas no lograría nada.

Suspire y gire mi cara para verlo- **ya lo se… es solo que… no me parece justo su trato con Bella. Ella nunca haría algo como eso. Debe entender que ella es una dulce niña. Es linda, compresiva, amorosa y muy frágil. Si Rosalie supiera que a ella le lastiman sus miradas… se sentirá muy identificada, Rose tiene su carácter para defenderse, pero bella ha pasado por tanto que ya no tiene fuerzas para aquello… yo soy ahora el que la cuida… Rose debe entender eso también- **me dedique a ver la pared… Bella ahora era mi responsabilidad… me sentía ansioso solo de pensar en algún daño a mi princesa.

Carlise me dio una sonrisa burlona y dijo- **vaya que has escogido bien hijo… inteligente, dulce, bondadosa, de corazón puro y bueno… y sobre todo debo admitir que muy hermosa… la ultima mujer de la que sabia que poseía una belleza infinita era tu madre… si fuera unos años mas joven y no hubiera conocido a tu madre, te aseguro que no dejaría escapar a Bella. Seria la mujer perfecta- **empezó a carcajearse de su broma. Era verdad… Bella es la mujer perfecta en tantos sentidos… ella es realmente hermosa y posee cualidades infinitas que cualquier mujer desearía. Me reí con el y le seguí la broma.

-**papa… acaso intentas cortejar a la chica que pretendo?... no creo que me sienta cómodo con esto- ** a esto soltamos una gran carcajada que todo atisbo de discusión desapareció. Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y sonrió con malicia.-**debo recordarte hijo… que bella se quedo muy impresionada con mi presencia… puede que te tome la palabra… tu sabes como me gusta que las mujeres estén pendientes de mi- **lo mire con ojos entrecerrados… recuerdo que bella se quedo algo aturdida al ver a mi padre… y claramente no me agrado la idea.

Antes de que replicara algo la voz de Esme hizo eco en la cocina- **muy bien chicos hormonales dejen de estar especulando sobre las mujeres y la debilidad que tienen por los hombres Cullen… cariño… creo que te acabas de ganar una noche en el sofá de la habitación- **mi padre trago en seco. Mama estaba un poco recelosa por el comentario que hizo acerca de las mujeres que encontraban atractivo a mi padre- **en cuanto a ti jovencito… si no quieres que te jale de orejas por hablador te sugiero que vayas a ver como esta Bella… su maleta esta en la sala de estar. Creo que necesitara ropa para más tarde- **mi madre siguió haciendo la cena sin prestarle atención a los ojitos de borrego que ponía mi padre para que lo perdonara.

-**le preste algo de ropa a bella para que usara por mientras… supongo que se cambiara para después de la cena… y ella me dijo que bajaría a avisar que estaba hambrienta. De cualquier modo iré a ver si no se le ofrece algo- **dicho esto acompañe a mi madre a terminar la pizza mexicana que tanto amaba Emmett.

Minutos después una deidad bajo de las escaleras. Bella lucia muy tierna con mi ropa. Le quedaba ligeramente grande pero a la vez se le ajustaba en los lugares correctos. El pensar que llevaba mi ropa cambio el concepto de tierna a sexy… trate de alejar esos pensamientos… no era propio de un caballero pensar en esas cosas de una dama. Pero bella era una tentación andante así que no me pueden culpar por nada.

Llego al final de escalera y subió su mirada para buscar la mía. Me enseño una linda sonrisa y camino hacia mi dándome un tierno abrazo. Se lo devolví feliz y la guie al comedor. Mama estaba poniendo algunos de los platillos que ya estaban listos. La cara de felicidad de Bella no tenia precio, se veía hermosa con esa expresión… era hermosa siempre. Tome su mano y la guie hasta el asiento junto al mío. La ayude a sentarse y empezó a ver todo lo que había en la mesa.

-**Esme… espero que no haya causado mucha molestia…no quiera que los demás piensen que esto es solo por mi… se que lo haces con buena intención pero no me gustaría que alguien mal interpretara las cosas…- **sabia a quien se refería mi bella. y como si el diablo fuera invocado apareció Rosalie rodeada por los brazos de Emmett. Bella se encogió en su asiento por la mirada de la bruja esa… le advertí con la mía que se limitara a hacer comentarios. Ella sabia de lo que soy capaz si dañas lo que mas quiero.

Rosalie avanzo con aire superior y se sentó en la esquina mas alejada de Bella. –**buenas noches..-**murmuro mi pequeña princesa con voz temblorosa. La mire con adoración y acaricie su cabello… hacia todo lo posible por tratarla con algo de cortesía después de haber sido cruelmente insultada por ella… de verdad que tenia un gran corazón. Rosalie ajito su mano sin importancia y mandándole mirada feas a bella. Suspire… esta seria una larga noche.

La cena paso sin menos problemas. Bella se entretenía con mis padres y yo le mandaba miradas a Rosalie para cerrar su boca antes de que la callara por las malas. Alice y Jasper llegaron casi para el postre, con el pretexto de haber comprado unas cosas para Bella. mi princesa tenia su cara pálida de terror… yo mejor que nadie sabia que odiaba que le regalaran cosas… podía ver una batalla cerca con mi hermana alegando que ella necesita vestir mejor y Bella discutiendo que lo que tenia era suficiente. Al terminar la cena nos dirigimos a la sala a ver unas películas… mañana seria domingo… tendré que avisar al trabajo de bella que no ira por un tiempo… seguro Ángela le dará los detalles a su jefe después. Rosalie miro de manera insinuante a Bella por su ropa. No pudo controlarse y tubo que sacar su veneno- **mmm… que interesante… bella… acaso no tienes ropa propia?... te puedo asegurar que usar la ropa de un hombre no es la mejor manera de ser la chica perfecta…- **bella se encogió de hombros y miro con miedo a la Barbie esa. Pero aun así respondió- **no trato de ser perfecta… y la verdad no sabia que mi ropa ya estaba aquí… de todas formas Edward no tubo inconveniente en que usara su rop- **

-**claro que no le molesta… le gusta hacerse la idea que te ha llevado a la cama y que mejor forma que usar su ropa… pareces una cualquiera – **Rosalie corto a mi ángel con su comentario despectivo. Bella se separo de mí y dio un paso a la escalera. Tenía la cara llena de vergüenza y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos…

-**disculpen… pero tengo mucho sueño. Por favor diviértanse con su noche de películas… Edward… iré a descansar. No te preocupes. Ya estaré dormida cuando termines…- **dirigió su rostro bañado en lagrimas hacia mis padres- **gracias por la cena… buenas noches- **y dicho esto subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Me gire a ver a la bruja con gesto asesino. Este ha sido su límite. Iba a decirle unas cuantas palabras pero Esme se adelanto y le planto una fuerte cachetada que resonó en toda la habitación. Rosalie se quedo estática con la mano en la mejilla recién golpeada. Mis padres la miraron con decepción y ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas… ella sola se hirió, si hay algo que odia Rosalie es defraudar a mis padres. Ellos no dijeron nada, me miraron con gesto suplicante y después abandonaron la habitación. Me gire a ver la rubia y la señale con mi dedo índice, Emmett se puso en guardia al ver que no estaba del mejor humor.

-**ultima vez… después no respondo- **dicho esto salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Me preocupaba un poco mi pequeña… se veía tan triste…

Cuando entre al lugar mi corazón se rompió. Bella esta llorando en mi almohada como si de ello se le fuera la vida. Era una imagen que te desgarraba el alma. Me acerque a ella con cuidado y acaricie su cabello.

-**Edward… seria mejor si me fuera… no qui… quiero ser una molestia… yo- ** me dijo entre sollozos.

No pude más y la alce con mis brazos para situarla a mi regazo. Me avente en la cama y atraje su cuerpo a mi pecho abrazándola fuerte mente, la acomode para que su cabeza quedara en mi cuello. Empecé a consolarla y acariciar su cabello con delicadeza. 

**-escúchame bien princesa… tu eres la que vive aquí… no ella. Cuando yo quiera puedo echarla de aquí. Emmett tendrá que ir a su casa y ella no volver. Ya mi niña… no llores si… tú te quedas aquí… conmigo. no le hagas caso… no eres una cualquiera bella… eres la niña mas preciosa que existe en este mundo… y te quiero por eso, por eso y mas. Shhh no llores si?..¿Estas mejor?...- **ella negó y subió su mirada para verme a los ojos. Tome su rostro en mis manos y comencé a besar su carita, quitando los restos de lagrimas que provoco su llanto.

-**no me gusta verte llorar bella… me duele mucho verte así… tu eres muy importante para mi… no soportaría que alguien te dañara- **tenia ganas de darle un beso… pero no era el momento. Suspire y bese su frente. La arrulle por lo que me parecieron horas. Después de un rato un suave golpe indico que alguien iba a entrar en la habitación. Esme entro con gesto triste al ver a bella tan frágil y vulnerable en mis brazos, se arrodillo en la cama y empezó acariciar su mejilla mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.- **lo lamento… te juro que no tolerare mas desprecios de su parte. Me disculpo contigo también hijo… bella merece un lugar de paz y hasta ahora no se lo hemos dado…- **nos miro de nuevo y luego un tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro,- **bella cariño… Carlise metió algunas cosas personales en este neceser… supongo que lo querrás aquí en la habitación de Edward…-**mi madre le entrego una pequeña maleta con colores azules- **no te preocupes por el equipaje… Alice y Edward te ayudaran a desempacar mañana… descansa corazón… buenas noches mis niños- **nos dio un beso en la frente a cada quien y salió de la habitación dándonos privacidad.

Bella se incorporo y abrió la maleta. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios y me miro con sus ojos brillando de emoción aunque aun estaban rojos. –**Edward… te molestaría que pusiera algo en tu mesita… solo para sentirme en casa- **su sedosa voz me dejo embobado que casi olvido contestarle. Subí mi mano y empecé a jugar con su cabello- **lo que tu quieras bella… esta habitación también es tuya…- **ella empezó a aplaudir y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Saco algo de la maleta y lo coloco en donde ella había mencionado. Al mirarlo fijamente note que era la foto que yo le di la ultima vez que vino a la casa. Sonreí y luego la mire con una ceja levantada. Ella se encogió de hombros y me respondió con un lindo sonrojo- ** a mi también me gusta despertarme con tu rostro todas las mañanas.-** eso me hizo reír y ella no tardo en seguirme. Su foto y la mía estaban juntas… me gustaba ese concepto de bella y yo juntos en una foto… bueno me gustaba el concepto de nosotros 2 juntos en todos los sentidos.

Bella empezó a bostezar y se acomodo en mi pecho para dormir. Saque las sabanas de la cama y nos tape, ya que la noche estaba un poco fría. Ambos estábamos agotados, pero aun así le cante la nana que estoy escribiendo para ella. Algún día, cuando sea el momento se la tocare. Mañana bella estará conmigo todo el día… eso me hizo muy feliz… y con ese ultimo pensamiento agarre mas fuerte a bella de la cintura y la acompañe en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Awwww tengo tantas ganas que comerme a besos a edward… el es tan lindo y único.. lo AMO… bueno quien opina que bella es una bitch por quedarse en el cuarto de bella???.... le estoy dando todos los esenarios y no Hace NADA… bueno…..sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos… lo q sea es bien… bueno en la siguiente digamos que la sopresa la tengo pero no el escenarios.. asi que déjenme en sus reviwess… que prefieren edward con ropa deportiva ajustada o en traje de baño…. Mmmmm .. lose es tentador pero el pueblo manda…. Díganme q prefieren.. bueno.. no tarden para que lo tenga el miércoles como lo prometi… ok chicas no leemos pronto…. I love girls… por seguirme en esta loquita historia.. weeee**


	9. Distracciones

**Se que me quieren matar pero tengo buenas excusa!!! Para empezar… la segunda semana de diciembre Tuve que hacer servicio becario… era de 7:00am a 8:00pm… llegaba a casa hasta las 10:00pm, solo llegaba , un baño y a dormir… segundo… espero que estén feliz en sus vacaciones. X Q YO NO!!! COMO DEBO PAGAR COLEGIATURA DEL PROXIMO AÑO, PAGAR LO QUE DEBO DE LA TARJETA Y GASTOS PROPIOS TENGO QUE TRABAJAR Y SON 2!!! Todos los días de 7-3 y el segundo empieza hasta las 4… y aunque estoy en casa… la gente no me deja… siempre que me pongo a escribir alguien aparece queriendo ver cosas.. USHHHH horrible… no encontraba ora libre… y para colmo.. pensé que podía adelantar algo mis días libre… pero aidivinen.. POR SER DIAS DE TERMPORADA ALTA Y NAVIDEÑA NO DESCANSAMOS… TRABAJAMOS DESCANSOS… DE LA MIERDA!!!! No a sido mi mejor mes… les debo una disculpa.. please no manden vulturis… créanme lo intente hoy no abri la tienda de la casa ya que tuve 2 dias con ventas bajas y la verdad estaba arta.. tenia ganas de escrbir… y esta era la hora…. Bueno.. espero me entiendan.. aquellas que trabajan… creo que podrán entenderme.. bueno a todo mi drama júntenle las fiestas… del asco…wuhha.. bueno…**

**Regresando al fic… muchas me pidieron que les de a edward en traje de baño… pss bueno chicas… AQUÍ LES TRAIGO A EDWARD EN TRAJE DE BAÑO… podrán ver tanto el de el como el de bella en mi profiel… este cap. Va dedicado a mi CHAYOTE DORMILON!!!! NATASHA T AMO!!! Ella estuvo conmigo en esa semana de servicio becario a ese feo horario!!! Las 2 solitas en la oscuridad de la escuela… lejos de casa…. Sip… ella me apoyo en carne y hueso….y moral.. GRACIAS AMIGUIS.. AQUÍ TU DEDICATORIA COMO LO PROMETI.**

**BUENO AHORA SI A LEER!!!**

**Distracciones **

**Bella**

Desperté con un muy delicioso olor inundando mis fosas nasales. Alce la vista y me encontré con el hermoso rostro de Edward. Sonreí como tonta. Recordaba poco de los sucesos del viernes, pero lo que nunca podre sacarme de la mente es la sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los míos… eran tan dulces y suaves. Si pudiera pedir todo lo que quisiera seria los labios de Edward… eran tan perfectos como el. Lleve mis dedos a mis labios y los acaricie recordando esa sensación de calidez… me moví ligeramente para apoyarme en un codo y mirarlo dormir… se veía tan hermoso… parecía un sueño. No me pude contener y lleve mi mano libre a su cabello… era tan suave… jugué con el una media hora mas hasta que sentí como empezaba a moverse… lentamente abrió los ojos y los fijo en los míos. Una sonrisa se expandió por todo su rostro y se incorporo para darme un beso en la frente.

-**buenos días hermosa… tienes mucho tiempo levantada?- ** me pregunto con voz dulce. ¿Dios… acaso puede sonar tan sexy a estas horas de la mañana?.

-**no tiene mucho, solamente no quería hacer movimientos bruscos para despertarte… te veías muy tranquilo en el sueño, así que decidí no molestarte-**

**-bueno princesa… como te sientes hoy?- **me dijo con tono serio y un brillo preocupado en sus ojos. Suspire, sabia exactamente de que me estaba hablando y trate con todo el esfuerzo del mundo no recordar aquello.

-**la verdad… todavía me duelen un poco las costillas pero nada que no solucione una pomada. Me gustaría no hablar de ello ahora Edward… realmente no quiero saber de Jacob o de cualquiera que intento hacerme daño…-**suspire- **pero creo que hago mas daño estando aquí… mira nada mas como se puso Rosalie cuando me vio bajar…-**

**-Ey, ey… escúchame Bella, Rosalie podrá ser la novia de mi hermano. Pero no tiene ningún derecho a maltratar al tesoro mas hermoso que jamás pude anhelar tener- **dijo acariciándome el mentón- **tú sabes que eres mas que solo una amiga Bella. No tienes una idea de cuanto te quiero… así que olvida a la Barbie un rato si?.- **me suplico con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Sonreí tímidamente y rápidamente bese su mejilla, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

-**de acuerdo ahora creo que querrás bañarte y arreglarte… te prometí una sorpresa cierto?- ** ese comentario hizo que me sentara de golpe, normalmente odiaría todo lo que implica algo inesperado pero tratándose de Edward era IMPOSIBLE que me negara a algo. – **parece que lo recordaste… bueno si estas interesada saldremos en… mmm una hora hacia tu sorpresa. Que dices… todavía interesada en que es?- **asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios- **perfecto… ahora date prisa… entre mas rápido te vistas…- **pero no lo deje terminar, lo abrace dándole un beso en el pecho y salte de la cama para poder tomar mi maletita y meterme al baño antes que la hora pasase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------unos minutos mas tarde me encontraba en el sala de los Cullen esperando a que Edward bajara. Me sentía un poco nerviosa ya que no sabia que esperar. Edward comento algo de una sorpresa pero nunca me dio a entender a donde íbamos. Así que para gusto de Edward decidí llevar una falda tabloide negra un poco arriba de mis rodillas y una camisa azul con unas mariposas negras en el borde inferior izquierdo. Mi estomago pidió comida, así que me pare y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua para calmar mi hambre, pero justo al entrar escuche vagamente 2 personas hablando. Me quede petrificada en mi lugar… en la cocina Rosalie y Edward tenían una disputa bastante fuerte, ya que sus miradas no enseñaban mas que puro odio.

-**ella no es mas que una interesada!!!!, sal de tu nube edward… si bueno es algo mona pero te puedo asegurar que cuando consiga lo que quiera de ti te dejara como el tonto solitario que eres.-**dijo Rosalie con desprecio en su voz…

-**NO TE ATREVAZ A INSULTARLA… ella no es nada de lo que tu difamas… no será nada mió en concreto, pero si es mi amiga y sobretodo la quiero mucho. Por favor… ya déjala en paz. Ella no te ha hecho nada… si sigues con ese actitud me harás tomar medidas drásticas- **la voz de Edward sonaba tranquila… pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

Rosalie se acerco mas a el y lo apunto con su perfecta manicura francesa- **escúchame muy bien cabeza de cobre… a mi nadie me va a decir que tengo o no que decir. ESA CHIQUILLA no es nada para mi… no le tengo ni un pisca de cariño. Quiero dejarte en claro que no importa que digas yo seguiré tratándola como lo que es. UNA LADRONA QUE SE ROBA LAS FAMILIAS…- **pero antes de que pudiera terminar edward bramo aporreando las manos en la mesa- **CREES QUE BELLA ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL PIERDES A TU FAMILIA. Estas muy equivocada… la única que la esta fregando toda eres TÙ!!! Tu, tu, tu. Y solo tu. Tu sola estas creando una vida donde no haya nadie contigo y te quedes tal o como empezarte. SOLA!!!- **

No supe en que momento pasó. Estaba tan concretada en no hacerme notar que casi no logro captar el momento en el que Rosalie levanto la mano para darle 4 duras cachetadas a edward que retumbaron en lugar. Edward perdió un poco el equilibrio en la ultima y mi cuerpo reacciono como si me hubieran tirado agua fría- **EDWARD!!!- **grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría en su dirección. Rápidamente alzo la mirada un poco sorprendido y abrumado. No le di tiempo a decirme nada, me senté de rodillas enfrente de el y le acaricie sus mejillas con toda la delicadeza que puedo tener- **edward… estas bien?...te duele?...quieres un poco de hielo para que se te pase?- **pregunte angustiada. El solo me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y capturo mis manos con las suyas aun sujetas a sus mejillas.

-**no bella…gracias… estoy bien, ya pasara- **me dijo con voz sedosa. Discretamente mi cabeza miro mi lado izquierdo para darme cuenta que Rosalie había salido de la habitación. Suspire y me gire a edward para acercarme y besar sus dos mejillas. El solo me regalo una bella sonrisa y nos levanto. Antes de dar algún paso, tomo mi mano derecha he hizo que lo viera a los ojos- **escúchame bella, no quiero que hablemos de esto si… ella y yo solemos discutir mucho, y este año decidió que serias tu quien encabezara la lista. Por lo que te pido que no te disculpes o te sientas mal… ella es así… no te dejes intimidar de acuerdo?- **me pregunto lanzando todo el poder de si mirada en mi…asentí un poco deslumbrada pero sin perder la objetividad… si eso era lo que quería que hiciera, lo haría por el. Alzo nuestras manos entrelazadas y beso el dorso de la mía.

-**ahora… vamos… no dejemos que nos arruine el día ok… primero iremos a desayunar a un lugar que me gusta mucho y después pasaremos ala cafetería… necesito ir a buscar unas ropas para nosotros- **edward se empezó a reír de mi cara de perplejidad, estuve a punto de preguntar cuando su dedo callo mis labios- **no, no pequeña…. Recuerda que es sorpresa así que no perdamos más tiempo para ahorrar la mañana- **tiro de mi brazo suavemente y comenzamos a salir de la cocina dejando atrás lo sucedido en la cocina hace algunos minutos.

* * *

-**edward… dime porque tengo que usar traje de baño?- **le pregunte mientras veía con cara de asco el bikini negro que Alice tenia en sus manos mientras ella me fruncía el ceño por despreciar esa "obra de arte".

Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos directamente al armario de la cafetería en donde trabajan los chicos. Según edward era solo entrar y salir… pero como siempre su "querida" hermana, hace un huracán por nada. Ahora me encuentro discutiendo con ella por mostrarme únicamente trajes de baños demasiado cortos y reveladores. Suspire pesadamente y lleve mis manos a la cara… NO ERA JUSTO… a edward le dejo escoger el suyo pero no… a mi me tenia que torturar con esto.

-**Alice… te lo suplico… déjame llevar ese rosa que esta ahí!!! Fue el primero que te pedí y el único que te has negado a enseñarme… solo es un paseo… no una pasarela-** me queje con mis manos aun en mi cara.

-**PERO ESE ES UN TRAJE COMPLETO!!! COMO SE SUPONE QUE VAS A ENSEÑAR TU FIGURA CON ESO!!!- **dijo señalando despectivamente ala pobre pieza. Suspire profundo y mire sus molestos ojos.

-**no quiero llamar la atención… solo quiero salir a dar un paseo con edward… es mucho pedir?.. mira, ya es bastante malo que no sepa a donde voy a ir para que me vistas a tu antojo… por esta vez… dejame a mi escoger ok- **le mire suplicante… ella hizo un puchero un poco lastimero pero ni con eso me inmuto… de verdad no quería llevar esas cosas que no cubren nada. Con resignación me arrojo la pieza a la cara y salió bufando que nunca había conocido a una chica que despreciara los bikinis tanto como yo.

Suspire muy frustrada, tome una almohada que estaba en un sillón de la habitación, lo puse contra mi cara y solté un grito de enojo. Escuche como Edward se reía y muy discretamente se alejaba para darme privacidad. Tome el traje de baño y me lo puse lo mas rápido que pude. Me di vueltas con el espejo al frente para admirar el conjunto que vestía. No estaba mal… era lindo, tenia un pequeño pliegue al final de mi cadera que lo hacia parecer un vestidito… no tenia forma de corazón en el pecho…. Mas bien parecía la parte superior de un vestido de tirantes normal… el color era algo chillón… pero no me hacían ver mal… resaltaba cierto busto y me daba una linda silueta (**no suelo poner trajes pero este me gusto mucho…. Si quieren chequen… traje en mi perfil)**… sip… no era el perfecto pero estaba muy mono…. A mi me gusto….

Me vesti con lo que traía anterior mente dejando la linda pieza bajo mi ropa. Salí en busca de Edward para irnos y poder comenzar el dia. Lo encontré hablando con una señora de no mas de 40 años… edward le beso la mano y se despidió de manera caballerosa. La señora soltó unas risitas y salió de la cafetería negando con la cabeza… me acerque a el con gesto interrogativo. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya… DIOS…. Se sentía tan rico cuando hacia eso…

-**que le estabas diciendo a la señora Edward???- **pregunte curiosa

-**mmm…- ** me miro pícaramente y negó con la cabeza. Le di un puchero y me solte de su mano para ir al volvo… una vez ahí, cerré la puerta con fuerza mientras me enfurruñaba en el asiento… OSEA!!! TODAVIA NO ME DICE A DONDE VAMOS Y NO ME QUIERE NI RESPONDER ALGO TAN SIMPLE… ok… me comporto como niña pequeña…. Pero no era justo…. Porque siempre era yo la que nunca sabía nada… era tan frustrante…

Edward entro al carro unos minutos después… y arrancó para llevarnos a no se que lugar… trato de hablar conmigo pero yo ni lo miraba, cerré los ojos y me acomode al otro extremo del asiento, junto a la ventana. Había pasado como una hora… por poco me quedo dormida… no fue hasta que sentí que paramos y una mano acaricio mi cabello… abrí los ojos con pesadez para encontrarme a 2 hermosas esmeraldas mirándome entretenido.

-**ya llegamos preciosa…- **me estire y frote mis ojos para poder adaptarme a la luz y no caer por falta de visión. Gire mi cara para decirle algo a edward, pero note que me miraba fijamente… me sentí un poco nerviosa…¿Por qué me mira asi?

-**¿si?-**

**-eres realmente hermosa… no importa que estés haciendo… puedes volver un simple acto, algo que querer contemplar… ciertamente deslumbras…- **su voz se fue apagando en cuanto sus ojos miraron en otra dirección de mi cara… ok… yo deslumbro?... jajajaj, creo que no se ve en un espejo. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo se inclino un poco y me beso la frente, salió disparado de su lado del asiento para abrir el mío y tenderme una mano… acepte su gesto y en cuanto estuve fuera del carro, sentí el cuerpo de edward atrás mío y sus enormes y cálidas manos en mis ojos… eso no me gusto nada… presentía que el lugar donde estábamos era un lugar con muchos arboles… como un bosque, por el olor a hierba… OK… el trata de matarme…

-**edward…dime… por favor que no estamos en un bosque o que vamos a hacer caminata, por que si no juro por dios que no te hablare lo que reste del año… o mas…- **bueno esa ni yo la soporto… quiero mucho a Edward como para alejarlo de mi vida….

-**no pequeña… no haremos caminata… pero si andaremos por un poco de naturaleza antes de llegar al lugar que quiero mostrarte… no te preocupes… no dejare que nada te pase… confía en mi amor…-**ok… eso me dejo pasmada… EDWARD ACABA DE LLAMARME AMOR!!! A MI!!! O dios… estaba un poco mareada… AMOR… esa palabra con Felix era tan… fría… Edward pareció acariciar la palabra con dulzura… era tan extraño… sentía mis mejillas a punto de estallar y mi corazón superaba al de un colibrí…. Estaba petrificada… como es posible que Edward sea tan dulce y lindo y yo tan… nada especial.

-**bella… estas bien… quieres ir a casa- **pregunto con tristeza… eso me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-**NO!!!! , es solo que… bueno… no soy buena en esto de los bosques y caminar en ellos… tengo miedo de caerme… no quiero ir de nuevo al hospital…- **de acuerdo mi escusa fue tonta pero no quería que me viera nerviosa por lo de "amor"… eso tendría que pensarlo después.

-**te lo prometo… no te pasara nada…-**me susurro al oído… asentí, confiaba en el… pero no en mis pies.

Empezamos a caminar en una dirección… que desconocía… pero bueno… era Edward… así que no tarde en sentirme segura en sus brazos… tropecé una cuantas veces pero Edward siempre me sostenía… me pidió que tuviera mis ojos cerrados para no hacer trampa cuando el los soltaba para poder sostenerme. Después de unos 30 minutos… pude sentir el olor a sal en el aire… era extraño… pero me relaje al instante…

-**ahora… cuando cuente hasta 3… abres los ojos ok- **soltó mis ojos y se situó enfrente de mi con sus manos sosteniendo las mías.-**lista?.... ok…. 1….2….3-**abri los ojos lentamente para encontrar un hermoso mar azul marino con tonos perlados… era un hermoso paisaje… el sol estaba en un punto a lo alto pero no molestaba mucho ya que unas nubes lo cubrían discretamente… mire a mi alrededor y note que estábamos en una playa… no pude ubicarme si todavía estábamos en Forks o en algún lugar cerca de la Push, pero no recuerdo mucho una playa tan hermosa como la que tengo enfrente. Había algunas cuantas personas disfrutando el sol o riendo en el mar. Mi vista cayo en el mantel azul con cuadros verdes que tenia a mis pies del lado derecho… había una linda sombrilla blanca y una cesta con comida al parecer…. También una pequeña maletita de viaje.

Estaba tan absorta que no me di cuenta a que hora Edward regreso a su lugar tras mi espalda. Había apoyado su pecho con ella y tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, dibujando círculos en mí estomago. Sentí su frio aliento en mi oreja.

-**¿te gusto tu sorpresa?- **asentí y contuve las ganas de voltearme y besarlo…. Era tan lindo su gesto… el era simplemente el hombre perfecto.

* * *

Estuvimos una rato hablando sobre muchas cosas… sobre el examen de mañana en la universidad..al parecer el también tenia una clase de prueba en la facultad y no tiene ni idea de que se trataba… yo por mi parte trate de no hablar… era tan tranquilo escuchar su voz acompañado del sonido de las olas… era hermoso. Después de unas 2 horas Edward se levanto del mantel y me tendió una mano.

-**anda…. Hace un lindo dia… y para suerte del mes, tenemos un bonito sol. Nada conmigo bella- **ES UN MALVADO!!!!, tenia esa carita de perrito recién muerto y eso me partía el corazón. Suspire resignada y asentí.

No se en que momento dios decidió darnos un regalo a las mortales. Pero podría jurar que se oían gritos desde un km de donde estábamos. Observe como Edward lentamente se quitaba su playera blanca y sus caquis cafés… .GOD.!!! y me morí…

Me morí porque era imposible de ver semejante cuerpo y seguir respirando en el mundo de los vivos. Edward llevaba un hermoso short de baño azul marino que contrataban con su piel bellamente. Los lados de las caderas eran amarillas y tenia 2 franjas blancas para darle presentación… se podían admirar los bien… y digo BIEN FORMADOS BRAZOS..(dios… imagínenselo asi… ¡¡¡BABA!!! señoritas…. En el proceso de esta parte de la historia su autora tubo pensamientos no aptos para menores…, bueno no me pueden culpar…ustedes están haciendo lo mismo ¬¬)… sus músculos eran del tamaño perfecto, con la suavidad adecuada y el vientre bien definido… tenia 3 hermosos y bien formados cuadros y la línea V, mas pecaminosa que pude haber imaginado… se veía tan…SEXY, SENSUAL, APETITOSO… ummm creo que hace calor aquí o soy yo???... definitivamente soy yo… sabia que mi boca estaba abierta y mi baba caía como cascada.. Rápidamente cerré la boca para que Edward no se diera cuenta y me acusara de ser una mirona… pero no me pueden culpar… tenia un cuerpo de muerte…

El me miro expectante y no entendía el porque de su mirada… hasta que por fin hablo…

-**bella… creo que te sentirías mas cómoda si te quedaras solo en tu traje de baño no crees?... dudo que quieras regresar a casa con las ropas mojadas- **murmuro divertido.

Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando me percate del porque esperaba tanto… rápidamente me quite el atuendo que tenia y me gire para ubicarlos en algún lugar donde no se moje ni se llene de arena. Escuche un grito ahogado y me voltee a ver a mi dios personal. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta. Me recorrió el cuerpo una y otra vez…, baje la mirada un poco avergonzada y con las mejillas rosas. Aclare un poco mi garganta y note como sus ojos se posaban en los míos tras mis pestañas. Edward inmediatamente se sonrojo… era lindo de apreciar aun cuando yo me sentía mas incomoda que el.

Vi tenuemente como unos muchachos que estaban corriendo se detuvieron cerca de nosotros… empezaron a silbar… y no necesariamente a Edward…. Ya que cuando cruce mi mirada con la de ellos note que me miraban el cuerpo descaradamente y me giñaban con una sonrisa lasciva. Me sonroje furiosamente, vi como se acercaban a mi e inmediatamente retrocedí… sentí unos muy familiares brazos en mi cintura y luego escuche como Edward gruño fuertemente, tomándome posesivamente, casi recalcando que le pertenecía. Mire a Edward y tenia una mirada de muerte. Los chicos entendieron el mensaje de esa mirada y se retiraron no antes de gritarme sus nombres y decir que "estaba buena", "lucia como para darle", "estaba de infarto", y un par de cosas que hicieron que mi cara sea un foquito rojo… tuve que sujetar a Edward con mis brazos por que estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos y creo que eso no hubiera sido una linda escena. Una vez que los odiosos se fueran Edward enterró su cabeza en mi hombro y respiro para tranquilizarse. Empecé a acariciarle los brazos y con una mano libre a peinar su cabello lentamente. Pareció funcionar ya que levanto el rostro, me dio un beso en el cuello y después poso sus labios en mi mejilla para darle un sonoro y húmedo beso. Eso me hizo tiritar… lo tenia semidesnudo detrás de mi y esa era una sensación… algo… incomoda.

-**vamos bella… no dejemos que nos arruinen el día-** susurro en mi oído y empujándome a la costa- **por cierto… te ves bellísima con ese atuendo…- **y antes de saber algo mas, me tomo en brazos al estilo novia y nos lanzo al agua.

Pasamos un gran momento en el agua… ver a Edward empapado y con los cabellos húmedos y pegados a su cara era tan.. Irreal… creo que podría morir feliz sabiendo que lo había conocido. Después de un rato empezó a haber frio… Edward me saco del agua y se sentó en el mantel mientras se tapaba con una toalla, tomo otra igual y la sostuvo en su regazo. Con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que me sentara encima de el. Así lo hice, el envolvió la toalla en mi cuerpo y me arropo mientras me daba fricción con sus manos para que no tuviera frio. Cerré los ojos y me deje caer en su pecho para suspirar feliz. Volvió a posar sus brazos alrededor de mi y su cabeza quedo escondida en mi cuello. Ambos vimos el hermoso comienzo del atardecer… aun faltaban 2 horas para que el crepúsculo llegara… pero ver esa vista era de lo mas hermosa. Note como algunas personas hacían lo mismo que nosotros, admiraban la bella creación de la naturaleza. El agua tranquila mientras el astro rey se reflejaba en ella. Se lograba ver la silueta de la luna a lo lejos. Era lo más bello que he visto jamás… quitando a Edward claro.

Pasamos como 20 minutos así hasta que Edward indico que debíamos regresar a casa. Nos pusimos nuestra ropa previa solo que yo tenia mucho frio. la falda y la blusa eran mala idea… Edward noto mi apuro y saco de la maletita un sweater suyo largo y abrigador, me lo puse de inmediato y me sentí muy calientita. Al subir al coche Edward me cubrió las piernas con un cobertor y encendió la calefacción para no morir de frio. Una vez cómoda, feliz y calientita me dispuse a ver la ventana de nuestro camino. Note que Edward nos había llevado casi a la entrada de Seattle… con razón había sol…

Paso una hora y empecé a visualizar casitas que me indicaban que estábamos cerca de la Push y mas cerca de casa… antes de tomar la siguiente carretera que nos llevaría a nuestro destino sin tener que recorrer todos los senderos viejos hacia Forks, Edward dio una vuelta en una esquina cerca de una gasolinera y tomo 2 cuadras mas ala izquierda antes de llegar a una casita rustica con tejado un poco viejo pero firme. Salimos del auto un poco incómodos por el viento pero eso no detuvo a mi ángel. Me tomo de las manos y me guio dentro de la casa. Le mire extrañada y el solo me sonrió. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ala vista a la misma mujer que hablo con Edward en la cafetería… me sorprendí… que hacíamos ahí?

-**eddie cariño… creí que no venias… pasa y velo tu mismo… antes que el frio no los deje regresar-** la mujer dejo la puerta entre abierta para que Edward pasara y corrió por un pasillo cerca de un gran ventanal.

Edward me regreso mi mirada desconcertada con una sonrisa dulce que me hizo blandita al instante- **quédate aquí un momento…. No tardare te lo juro- **asentí un poco extrañada y edward salió volando como si se le fuera la vida.

Unos minutos más tarde Edward regreso con algo entre sus brazos que no reconocí… hasta que hizo un sonidito que me dio curiosidad…

Me lleve las manos a la boca y solté un grito cuando vi al hermoso gatito que Edward tenia en brazos… era la cosita mas hermosa que había visto en una animal.. su carita indicaba que no pasaba de 3 meses… era una cosita hermosa que cavia en los brazos de Edward sin problema… tenia unos ojos miel tan bellos y abrasadores… topacios brillantes… su piel era blanca con la pancita y patitas color chocolate y la naricita combinada de un rosadito pálido casi marrón con negro. Me acerque a Edward e incline mi cuerpo para poder acariciar al minino… el gato me miro y su cabecita toco mi mano. Hizo un ronroneo que provoco que mi corazón se derritiera como chocolate caliente… seguramente así lucia mi mirada por los ojos de Edward posados en mi.

-**¿te gusta el gatito bella?- **pregunto dulcemente mientras acariciaba el lomo del susodicho.

-**Edward… este animalito es hermoso… puedo cargarlo- **le di mi mejor cara de perrito y el me lo entrego con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo en mis brazos empezó a ronronear ruidosamente mientras se frotaba en mi pecho y brazos. Se acomodo en ellos, se hizo bolita y cerro sus ojitos…

Awwww es tan lindo… no pude evitar llevar mi cara al minino y acariciar su cabeza contra mi mejilla… era tan adorable.

Edward hablo de repente y me hizo recordar que no estaba sola con la criaturita- **si lo quieres es tuyo… acabo de preguntar si esta vacunado y sano y me dijo que no había problema… ya lo compre así que si no lo deseas, de todos modos lo llevare a casa. A mi hermana le vendría bien algo de respon…- **pero no lo deje acabar me arroje a sus brazos y le bese las mejillas, la nariz hasta la mandíbula. Edward empezó a reírse con mi entusiasmo y me abrazo dulcemente tratando de no ahogar al pobre animalito.

-**GRACIAS!!!, no puedo creerlo… nunca antes tuve una mascota… mama nunca quería y Charlie nunca estaba como para pedirle ayuda!!!... gracias prometo cuidarlo y amarlo… es el mas lindo regalo que me han dado.-**respire su exquisito aroma antes de fundirme en la calidez de su cuerpo.

-**de nada princesa… sabia que te gustaría… y bien… como le pondrás- ** pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

Lo medite un por y cuando estuve decidida le dije- **mmm creo que le pondré… lean… me gusta… casi dice león..- **empecé a reírme por mi comparación y pareció que le agrado mucho a Edward ya que el también se rio.

-**muy bien.. será lean… ok pequeña… ya hay que irnos…se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que te enfermes-**

Nos encaminamos al carro y nos montamos para dirigirnos a casa. El pequeño lean se acomodo en mi regazo y tomo una siesta. Al ver al pequeño bostece y le di una mirada de disculpa a Edward- **duerme hermosa… yo te despertare cuando lleguemos ok.- ** y así me deje caer en un lindo sueño. Antes de rendirme a la inconsciencia pensé un poco en las palabras de Edward. El haberme llamado a mi "amor"… me dio mucho en que pensar. Será que… el de verdad siente eso por mí… o fue producto de mi imaginación. Acaso…. Estaré enamorada de Edward… no seria difícil… el es encantador, sencillo, guapo, caballeroso, y con un lindo corazón… por el momento me dedicare a disfrutar su compañía. Me planteare esa posibilidad cuando la ocasión llegue.

* * *

Se que están enojadas… pero please.. reviews… tuve unas semanas muy estresantes y un poco de amor virtual no me caería tan mal… solo click en el botoncito verde… juro por lo mas sagrado que el miércoles sin flalta actualizo…. Ahora como no actualizo hasta la próxima semana.

Les deseo un FELIZ 2010!!! Seee iniciaremos con mas fics de mi parte y muchas actualizaciones..

LAS AMO PEQUEÑAS… GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO…. PLEASE… REVIEWSSS!!! SERIA MI MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD!! AJAJJA


	10. ¿Solo son 38 de mas?

**¿solo son 38° de mas?**

**Aquí esta como lo prometi!!! Bueno.. primero que nada fabi si lees este… ya sabes el gran momento esta cerca.. aquellos que quieren que lo acurrumados sean ya novios… PSS SE AGUANTAN!!! Jajaj bueno esq se podría decir que ya se confesaron pero son algo torpes en eso de relaciones asi q necesitan un intermedio que los logre unir… en eso entrara un invitado especial.. ajajja bueno para las q querían q ...Rosalie dejara de ser tan… bitch… bueno esto es como una tegua entre ella y bella. uno no se hace amigo de alguien asi de rápido… ´pero algo es lago no?? Bueno cualquier pregunta o duda acerca de la historia… no duden en hacérmela… ok… vasta de bla bla… ahora si disfruten la historia.. wiiii**

Debería estar en la escuela… debería bajar a ayudar a Esme con el almuerzo… debería llamar a Charlie para avisarle que sigo con vida… debería sacar a pasear a Lean por el jardín de los Cullens… debería hacer cualquiera cosa de las que mencione anteriormente. Pero en vez de eso, me hayo aquí… en la cama de Edward… con 39° de fiebre!!!... debo admitir que la semana fue… extraña… después del domingo Ángela estuvo preocupándose por cada movimiento que daba ya que mi queridísimo Edward (nótese el sarcasmo) le menciono sobre mis costillas mallugadas… mi amiga se asusto al saber que me hicieron mucho daño… pero no tanto como para hacer de mi una invalida sin opinión… el jueves fue… raro… quien diría que una salida ala tienda de mascotas se convertiría en una irritante fiebre… y todo por culpa de…. Adivinen…. Sip… MIS PIES… no deje que Edward me llevara, sabia que tenia que ir a la facultad y no quería atrasarlo… así que fui a pie, todo iba bien… caía una llovizna ligera, nada que preocuparse… pero como todo lo bueno acaba… las ligeras gotitas se convirtieron en lluvia con granizo… con mi apuro no me di cuenta que cerca de la casa de los Cullens había un estaque… en el cual caí por no prestar atención al camino… los juguetes de Lean se salvaron… pero yo quede toda empapada y con los huesos helados. Gracias a dios Esme me vio… así que no dure ni 5 min en el agua pero me sentía peor que muerta. Esme me preparo un baño tibio y me hizo sopa. Cuando Edward llego a casa su cara palideció al verme medio muerta en la cama y corrió hacia mi con su maletín y examinándome con sus ojos preocupados… Esme le explico como me enferme. Asi que cabe decir que en cierto modo me "castigaron", y mi "padre" me prohibió salir de su habitación hasta que me sienta mejor…

Volviendo al principio… me encuentro en la habitación de Edward, con 39° de fiebre, una cobija hasta mi barbilla y una sopa caliente con mis medicinas en la mesita de junto. Lean estaba echo bolita en mi regazo, me gustaba su compañía, era lindo tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti sin la necesidad de regañarte por salir en plena tormenta a comprar juguitos para el pequeño Lean.

Suspire… extrañaba la compañía de mi ángel… lo extrañaba mucho… menciono algo sobre medicinas y ampolletas, pero estaba tan cansada que no recuerdo exactamente lo que me pidió.

Escuche pasos acercarse a mí rápidamente. No quería abrir los ojos, si se trataba de Emmett y sus bromas juro por lo mas sagrado que lo matare con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. La puerta se abrió y sentí que el minino saltaba rápidamente de mi regazo para correr a saludar al visitante con un suave ronroneo y unos lindos "miau-miau" tan altos que parecía que reclamaba atención. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, solo existía una persona con la capacidad de hacer que Lean llore esa atención. Ahí estaba el… con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y con mi bebe en brazos, acariciándole el lomo mientras este lo veía con sus hermosos ojos notando la perfección en persona. ¿Qué puedo decir?... hasta mi gato sabe que Edward es el ser mas perfecto de la tierra. Sonreí como tonta cuando lo vi acercarse a mí con un brillo hermoso en sus orbes esmeralda. Se sentó en un lado de la cama y dejo al minino en el otro extremo de ella. Beso mi frente y acaricio mi cabello suavemente casi cepillándolo.

-como estas hermosa…- amaba cuando me hacia cumplidos, sonaba tan sincero como si en realidad creyera que soy hermosa, preciosa, divina u otras frases que el me dice.

-mmm… creo que el dolor de cabeza no esta tan mal como hace 2 días… pero… me duele el cuerpo, me cuesta trabajo levantarme, es decir… si puedo caminar pero a los 10 min quiero sentir la cama de nuevo porque el cuerpo me pesa-murmure con voz pastosa, dios… debo lucir horrible.

-ya veo… al parecer tu sistema inmune esta un poco débil… necesitamos proteínas y vitaminas para que estas fortalezcan tus glóbulos blancos, necesitas alimentarte bien y no hablo de un simple cereal o una sopa caliente. Necesitas comer de verdad- se acerco y me beso la mejilla- tu fiebre sigue alta, tienes la piel caliente y las mejillas rosa-murmuro mientras jugaba con mi mano derecha- aunque debo admitir que te vez hermosa sonrojada- mi rostro ardió en llamas y no necesariamente por la fiebre- y esa tonalidad me gusta mas- rio quedito mientras tomaba mi rostro con la sus manos y acariciaba su nariz con la mía. Mis labios se entreabrieron ligeramente ocasionando que Edward se les quedara mirando fijamente como su lo tuvieran hipnotizado.

Ya había aceptado que me gustaba Edward… y me gustaba mucho… podría decir que estaba locamente enamorada. No estoy lista para gritarlo pero mi corazón dice otra cosa. En este momento tan intimo con el, ansiaba besar sus labios… no un simple roce… quería un beso de verdad uno que me haga tocar el paraíso. Ya que con un simple roce me llevo a las nubes, un beso profundo me abriría las puertas de San Pedro. Trate de inclinar mi cuerpo al suyo para cortar la distancia, pero no tenia tantas fuerzas… el comprendió que es lo que iba a hacer y empezó a acercarse mas y mas a mi. Su aliento, su olor entro a mi boca y antes de que recordara quien era…

… tocaron la puerta abruptamente. Edward se asusto tanto que cayo de espaldas en el suelo. Se escucho un golpe afuera un grito de duende diciendo algo como "_no los molestes, necesitan su tiempo a solas" _o algo así. Seguido de una fuerte y atronadora risa. Suspire frustrada… Emmett. ¿Es que esta familia nunca nos dará la privacidad que merecemos como…amigos?... _si claro bella eso ni tu te lo crees _dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Era verdad, amaba a Edward como amigo, pero mi cuerpo lo reclamaba como una posible pareja.

-auch… eso dolió- escuche como Edward gruño y se paro tocándose la cabeza, tratando que disminuir el dolor.

-estas bien… quieres unos analgésicos…- no quería preocuparme por un simple chichón pero odiaba ver a Edward triste e incomodo. El me miro con sus ojos llenos de frustración y negó con la cabeza resoplando. Mis ojos se cerraron y me cubrí con la cobija para esconder mi cara roja… dios, prácticamente le di la indirecta para que me besara… y ahora no se como salir de esto sin tener que humillarme. Fingí una pequeña tos y me acurruque mas en la cama.

-princesa… esta bien… quieres algo para la garganta- me pregunto acariciando mi brazo por debajo de la cobija. Sentí su peso de nuevo en la cama. Suspire y cuando estuve segura que solo había rosa en mis mejillas, las retire con cansancio.

-seh… creo… creo que necesito comer algo antes que gripe y tos se agreguen a mi lista de "matar a bella mientras esta en cama"-dije burlonamente, lo que logro sacarle una sonrisa a mi dios personal.

-mmm… ok, creo que la comida ya esta lista de todos modos, ven… deja te llevo ala sala- no me di cuenta en que momento paso, pero me encontraba en las segundas escaleras, con Edward cargándome como si fuera una niña pequeña en su pecho. Suspire resignada, de nada sirve pelear cuando estas enferma y sabes de antemano que perderás. Escuche suaves murmullos cerca de donde estábamos hasta que Edward me sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala. Mire a mi alrededor y pude notar que todos parecían entablar una discusión acerca de una película o estrella de cine. Alice parecía muy firme con su decisión mientras Em y Jasper se veían cohibidos por su argumento. Lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que Rosalie veía en nuestra dirección y no precisamente con la frialdad que esta acostumbrada a darnos a mí y a Edward. Vi como sus ojos examinaban cada movimiento de mi ángel, como si fuera un cazador acechando a su presa. Se escucho un fuerte sonido en la cocina y todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el golpe. Esme le pedía a sus hijos un poco de vendas y agua oxigenada desde donde se encontraba. Salieron disparados cada quien a ver que ocurría… todos menos Rosalie. Estuvo segura que no había nadie más y se acerco a ocupar el asiento donde estaba mi Edward. Me miro calculadoramente antes de bufar y mirar un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente.

-no tengo idea que es lo que te ve ese cabeza de cobre, pero lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Solo te advierto, que aunque no es mi persona favorita, es parte de la familia que me acogió y como tal, te prohíbo hacerle cualquier daño. Si el se desploma, ten por seguro que todo el grupo se vera afectado. Él es como el corazón de los Cullens, el mas sensato, lindo y sobre todo el pacificador-suspire frustrada, pero aun no me dedicaba mirada alguna- mira… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije e hice antes… sigo creyendo que serás un problema al final. Pero el querido niño no sale de su mundo de Disney así que… déjalo jugar a ser Erick, Aladdin o Felipe por un rato mas… pero te lo advierto "Ariel", si vas a despertar al niño de su sueño hazlo lo mas "delicado" que puedas. No quiero cascadas de llanto el resto de mi vida aquí.-murmuro teatralmente. Estaba muda… en cierto… modo, era una tregua, tal vez así nos toleraríamos mas.

Aclare mi garganta, antes de hablar-mmm… Rose….salie- cambie el rumbo de mis palabras para no hacerla enojar, giro su rostro lentamente al mío con una mirada inexpresiva- yo… no creo ser capaz de dañar a Edward…-murmure pesadamente, me dolía la cabeza, pues la fiebre no había bajado- yo… yo…-suspire-no se si me creerás… pero estoy…eh… bueno….te puedo asegurar que me-m-e…..m-e… gu-s-ta- DIOS!!! Es tan difícil, suspire pesadamente y trate que mi voz sonara firme- me gus.. me gusta mucho…la verdad adoro a tu…mmm… hermano?..-dije dudosa, ella me miro suspicazmente, pero no dijo nada- si..eso.. lo….lo quiero mucho… siento que el es sincero en sus acciones y adoro cuando me cuida… se siente…lindo- mi cara empezó a arder- bueno… se que tal vez no soy lo mejor para el… pero estaré dispuesta a intentarlo- la mire a los ojos y pude encontrar un deje de sinceridad en ellos, asintió lentamente antes de ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo a la cocina, se paro un segundo y dijo- ah casi lo olvido…. Deja de actuar como si fueras tan baja como el lodo… se que yo misma lo dije pero no debes creerlo… aunque deteste admitirlo y nunca lo diré de nuevo es que eres hermosa… en cierto sentido, así que deja ya de despreciarte tan feo- y con eso se movió felinamente hasta desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

Creo que la fiebre me hace delirar… de verdad Rosalie… acaba… de… acaba de pedirme una tregua?... bueno sea obra de mi mente o no tengo que aprovechar la ocasión para no estar mas en su lista negra. Me sentía tan cansada… el dolor de cabeza ya no aguantaba mas… mi peso era demasiado… me deje caer a lo largo del sillón y deje que mis ojos se cerraran… el sueño me venció… debía dormir unos 10 o quizá 330 minutos mas… con eso di la bienvenida a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Edward PVO

Regrese a la sala para ver a bella… todavía no puedo creer como mi padre siendo tan bueno en su trabajo dejo caer el plato con carne en su pie… gracias a dios es medico pero no entiendo como pudo resbalarse de sus manos. Vi como Rose salía de la sala para entrar a la cocina… eso me puso alerta… había estado con mi princesa todo este tiempo?... si le hizo algo juro que no la cuenta. Me apresure para llegar a la sala y ahí vi la imagen mas tierna que he visto hasta ahora. Bella esta acostada en el sofá, con ambas manos debajo de su cabeza como si de una niña se tratara… sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas un poco rosas por la fiebre. Lean estaba acurrucado en el sofá junto a su regazo. ¿es posible estar celoso de un gato?... eso solo quiere decir que he caído muy bajo. Me acerque a ello con pasos silenciosos y me agache para acariciar el cabello de mi diosa.

-me gusta el pay de queso con fresas…-murmuro bella. Reí quedito, me encanta cuando habla en sueños… dice cada cosa linda…, me da tanta ternura, de alguna manera tengo que encontrar el valor para confesarle lo enamorado que estoy de ella. Seguí acariciándole su sedosa cabellera cuando una voz molesta apareció detrás de mi.

-awwwww BELLY BELLS ESTA DURMIENDO!!!! SERIA UNA LASTIMA QUE SE LEVANTARA… SE VE TAN TIERNA.-juro solemnemente que matare a Emmett tan pronto pueda… no me daría mas satisfacción si no lo hago yo mismo o con mis propias manos. Lo mire con deseos de asesinarlo… bella se sobresalto y cayo de golpe del sofá dándose un duro golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente de nuevo.

-BELLA!!!- gritamos todos por ver si había alguna cortada en su cabeza. Escuche como alguien golpeaba a Emmett mientras el se quejaba, subí mi mirada mientras sostenía a bella en mis brazos.

-como se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez!!!, bella literalmente se esta muriendo con esa horrible fiebre y tú llegas y la dejas peor… ERES EL ESTUPIDO MÁS GRANDE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA EMMETT!!!- grito una muy furiosa Alice.

Lean no se quedo atrás, el pequeño minino trepo por el brazo del sofá para saltar al brazo de Emmett y empezar a arañarlo. La persecución fue la siguiente: Emmett saliendo de la sala llorando con el gato pegado a su brazo, con un Alice gritándole, Rosalie bufando y Jasper tratando de calmarlos a los 3. Yo solo rodé los ojos y regrese mi atención a la hermosa morena que tenia en brazos.

Esme corrió a ver el estado de mi ángel mientras Carlise tomaba sus signos vitales.

-bueno… tubo un gran susto, creo que no hará falta cerrarle cortada alguna. Me parece que todo lo que tendrá es un fuerte moretón en la cabeza pero nada de que preocuparse- dijo Carlise mientras acariciaba paternalmente el brazo de bella. Respire mas tranquilo… odiaría si le pasa algo a mi pequeña. Me quede en el piso de la sala unos 10 minutos mas hasta que sentí que bella se removía inquieta, lentamente comenzó a abrir esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tan enamorado me tienen.

-que paso?- me pregunto aun medio dormida

Bufe mientras acariciaba su cara- tonterías de Emmett…te dio un susto de muerte y por consecuente me diste tu uno a mi- murmure a cm de ella. Note que los ojos de bella nunca se separaron de los míos. No pude evitarlo y acerque mi cara ala suya… _solo un roce solo un rose… _me dije a mi mismo. Vi como bella cerraba los ojos, imite su acción. Sentía su aliento en mi boca… necesitaba ese beso.

-miauh….- nunca creí odiar un gato mas de lo que hago en este mismo instante.

Gire mi rostro y observe al pequeño gato mirándome fijamente mientras sus patitas se encargaban de jugar con el cabello que caía de la cabeza de bella. Bella subió su mirada y noto que Lean jugaba con sus mechones como si fueran hilo de estambre. Eso le saco una hermosa sonrisa y alargo sus manos para tomarlo.

-ven aquí pequeño…- el "pequeño" diablillo (quien arruino mi momento por cierto) se acomodo en el pecho de bella y ronroneo de felicidad al ver que cumplió con su cometido: obtener la atención de Bella.

-creo que todo lo que quería era una abrazo…-murmure mientras acomodaba su ahora enredado cabello.

-eso creo… se preocupa mucho por mi… es como si me hubiera encontrado un mini tu en gatito… es lindo tener guardaespaldas… creo que me siento como la realeza o algo así con tanta seguridad- dijo divertida, me reí con ella. De verdad que ese pequeñito me ayuda a cuidarla, siempre gruñe o maúlla cuando Emmett se le acerca y empieza a molestarla.

-edward…-la mire por un segundo, sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos algo cristalinos… me preocupe, tenia la intención de preguntarle que le sucedía pero sus actos me sorprendieron.

Tomo mi cuello con sus brazos y bajo mi cabeza hasta que mis labios se juntaron con los suyos… sentí que estaba indecisa con algo pero no lograba saber que era. Cuando me disponía devolverle el beso… a mover nuestros labios por primera vez juntos… la maldita risa de Emmett apareció. Me separe de bella rápidamente así como ella lo hizo… ambos sonrojados y ambos temerosos de subir la mirada. Escuchamos la risa de nuevo pero no había señales de ninguno de mis hermanos.

La acomode en mis brazos antes de cargarla y bese su mejilla tiernamente.

-vamos a ver que hacen mis hermanos… probablemente Emmett llego a su limite de cordura- murmure con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-lo lamento-dijo con voz suave- no debí… lamento haberte asustado… no fue amable…- se corto ella misma mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho.

Ella hablaba del beso… eso quiere decir que ella no lo quería tanto como yo?... sentí un horrible vacio en mi pecho y un nudo enorme en mi garganta.

-¿acaso tu no querías que el beso se diera?- pregunte temeroso por su respuesta

Alzo sus cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos… seguro ellos mostraban lo patético que era enamorándome de quien no debía.

-no es eso… es solo que… no se… se que tus sentimientos no son esos y- la corte antes de que dijera algo de lo cual estaba equivocada.

-bella- me pare en seco y la senté en una de las sillas que estaban en la mesita de jardín… al parecer caminamos hasta llegar cerca del campo de flore… visualice a mi familia a unos cuantos metros de mi. Me arrodille enfrente de ella y tome sus manos con las mías.

-bella… tu sabes que me gustas… ya te lo había mencionado, es solo que- solté una de sus manos para revolverme el cabello… dios estaba muy nervioso- tal vez… no se, quieras algo de tiempo para asimilar esto- suspire, _como se te ocurre tal cosa idiota!!!, vas a dejarla esperando hasta que tengas el valor necesario para hablar como hombre!!! ,_ Me recrimino una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Trate de ignorarla para lo siguiente- se que no estas listas para una relación debido a lo de Felix y con lo de la amenaza de Jacob- la sentí temblar, maldito idiota ella solo escucha su nombre y empieza a temerle como a nadie- yo quiero protegerte bella, se que lo necesitas. No solo eso… quiero darte amor y cariño… quiero llegar a quererte como te mereces. Pero se que necesitas respirar de todo esto, ¿esta bien si te doy un tiempo para que lo pienses?- dije temeroso de su respuesta.

Ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos chocolates. Note su mirada perdida… como si estuviera pensando mi propuesta. Vi como tomo aire y suspiro pesadamente antes de decir:

-mmm bueno… unos días para pensar no me caerían mal… necesito pensar unas cosas… supongo que eso esta… bien- dijo con un poco de firmeza en la ultima palabra. Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y yo le devolví una igual. Eso me daría tiempo para pensar la manera correcta de pedirle que fuera mi novia… mi novia… me gustaba como sonaba, "bella la novia de Edward Cullen" … una idea en mi cabeza me hizo sonreír como tonto… me gustaba mas como se escuchaba "señora de Edward Cullen", Bella Cullen.

-Edward- la voz de mi nov- quiero decir mi ángel me saco de mis ensoñación.

-creo que seria bueno que viéramos que hizo Emmett ahora… parece que acaba de soltar la ira de tu hermana- dijo bella tratando de esconder una risa.

Asentí y la tome en brazos para acercarnos ala familia Adams que tengo por hogar.

Al llegar la deje a mi lado con un brazo en su cintura. Miramos la escena frente a nosotros tratando de entender que ocurría. Rosalie se percato de nuestra presencia, miro a su novio y rodo los ojos antes de regresarnos la mirada y decir:

-cuando "su" gato termino de arañar la piel de Emmett le dio una ultima mordida y salió huyendo para regresar a la casa. Emmett se quejaba como una niña para que le desinfectaran el brazo y le trajeran un curita de colores. Carlise lo sano… pero seguía con sus quejas acerca de la curita… fue corriendo a la lavandería puesto que ahí esta un botiquín… pero el muy tonto termino usando por "curita" la pañoleta de invierno de Alice. Como podrán adivinar la monstruo aquí hizo un escándalo de los mil rayos… lo que ocasiono que el tonto este se riera por ser chiquita y no intimidar. Y ahora Emmett no deja de decir "es solo una bufanda supéralo", mientras que Jasper trata de no soltar al demonio fashionista para no cometer un "homicidio justificado" como dice ella.

Yo negué la cabeza sonriendo mientras que bella sacaba unas risitas.

La duende hablo para defenderse- NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE UNA SIMPLE PAÑOLETA!!! Era una edición de cannel limitada!!! Sabes lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir otra remotamente igual!!!... seria vender mi alma…OTRA VEZ!!!- estaba echa una fiera… si que debió ser una prenda importante para ella.

Estuvimos en esta situación como unos 40 minutos hasta que mama convenció a Alice de conseguir otra pañoleta igual o al menos de la misma marca y temporada. Ella acepto resignada pero no sin antes alegar que el merecía un castigo.

La comida no paso con mas problemas de los necesarios… pero bella estaba como ida… como si pensara mucho en algo. Después de comer todos se fueron a la sala. Me disculpe diciendo que bella necesitaba sus medicinas y yo descanso… fue un día de verdad agitado.

Una vez en la habitación bella salto en la cama y se acomodo en el lado izquierdo de esta. Me quite los zapatos y me tuve a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, dejando mi nariz en su cuello para poder respirar de su olor único e irresistible. Entrelace sus dedos con los míos y deje nuestras en su regazo. Mi curiosidad no pudo mas y le pregunte lo que llevaba maquinando desde que nos sentamos para cenar.

-¿Qué estas pensando?-

-nada en realidad… solo… mmm- se quedo callada por un minuto- mmm te molestaría…tu sabes…mmm- no entendía que era lo que decía, pero sentía como su sonrojo no solo cubría su rostro sino que también su cuello.

-que tratas de decirme…. ¿Que quieres princesa?- pregunte suavemente empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

Suspiro pesadamente y apretó mis manos con fuerza- me preguntaba… si podríamos salir algún dia- estaba diciendo lo que yo creo que dice?... quería… salir conmigo. esto tiene que ser o algo muy bueno o muy cruel.

-pequeña… hablas de de un.. una cita?- pregunte un poco nervioso.

-bueno… creo que podríamos usar esa palabra… aunque si crees que es demasiado apresurados puedes llamarlo una salida- dijo temerosa.

Me apresure a contestar- no, no… no me molesta que sea una cita, pero solo si quieres que lo sea… entonces… adonde te gustaría ir?- mmm mi mente procesaba muchísimas opciones… tendría que pensarlo bien antes de hacer o decidir cualquier cosa.

-bueno… tenia pensado una salida a… bueno donde tu quieras y tal vez después a tomar un café o un helado, no lo se. Me gustaría que eso lo escogieras tú. Solo no quiero nada que incluya una cena cara o un antro… no soy fan de esos lugares, con una película y un pastel de postre es perfecto- contesto algo nerviosa.

Claro que no solo será una película y postre. Hare de esta la mejor cita de todas… no tengo idea de que rayos será… pero ya me las ingeniare todo por bella.

-de acuerdo… déjamelo todo a mi… entonces… es una cita- dije tratando de aligerar el momento.

Ella soltó una risa pero asintió- de acuerdo, entonces… te parece bien el martes en la tarde, así el miércoles lo tienes libre de la escuela y no tienes porque levantarte temprano al día siguiente… te parece bien?- ella apretó nuestro agarre y dijo un tímido "si" antes de bostezar y acomodar su cabeza en la almohada. Sonreí como idiota y bese su esbelto cuello. Suspiro cansadamente y después de eso no movió ni un musculo. Seguí su ejemplo y me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Una sacudida a mi cuerpo causo que me levantara de golpe e instantáneamente buscara con la mirada a bella. Vi un borrón castaño correr en frente de mí y dirigirse al baño. La puerta se escucho de golpe y unos sonidos grútales salieron del cuarto de baño. Suspire y me pase la mano por la cara, bella seguía enferma y a sus síntomas debo agregarle vomito continuo. Del baño salió una muy pálida bella con sus ojos hinchados y cristalinos… seguro estuvo llorando. Me apresure a su lado y la abrase con fuerza.

Sentí sus lágrimas en mi camisa. Acaricie su cabello en una forma de tranquilizarla.

-no me gusta estar enferma… vomitar me hace llorar… no me gusta, es horrible… cuanto tardare en sanarme- pregunto entre sollozos.

-seguramente tu cuerpo necesita unos 2 días mas, haz estado en reposo estos últimos días… supongo que no tardaran tus defensas en hacerte sentir mejor- murmure contra su cabello.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Esme toco la puerta diciendo que teníamos visita.

Mire a bella interrogante y ella solo movió sus hombros en señalan de negación. Bajamos rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba. Me pare en seco cuando vi a una morena de ojos verdes limón en la puerta con una maleta en mano. Soltó lo que tenia en manos y corrió a abrazar a bella… no podía ser… que rayos hacia ella aquí?

-ah BELLA!!!, tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve cuando fui a tu casa y no había nadie?, Charlie me dijo que vivías sola… pero no me dijo que te habías mudado!!, me puedes explicar porque no estas en casa y hace cuanto no contestas las llamada de tu papa?!! – pregunto la morena un poco alteradas.

Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta…

Después de 5 min ella contesto- phebe… como sabias donde estaba…- contesto una confundida bella.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy… bueno fabii tu gran debut es en el próximo cap… ya sabes… ajajjaa.. bueno para las demás lo sabran dentro de una semana… bueno son las 12 ahora, dia miércoles asi que… psss. Bueno… que puedo decirles chicas… no iba a poder subirlo si no era ahora… en unas horas debo ir al trabajo alas 7 y lo suburia hasta las 3 o 5… bueno… se que parece un poco exesivo… será mucho pedir unos 50 reviews antes del sig cap… bueno eso seria genial…. Pero… como eso es casi imposible… me conformo con unos 35… por ahora tenemos 28…. Porfas… háganme feliz… ese seria un buen regalo de reyes.. jijijiji ^^… te cap. Va dedicado a… mmmm bueno a todos.. jajaj hoy no tengo favoritismos… bueno el próximo será le miércoles sin falta.

Bueno chicas ah les encargo los reviews… please.. yo se que quieren… no se hagan del rogar.. ahhh también quiero opinines para la super CITA de estos 2 que prefieren… edward en esmoquin (yumi) o edward en ropa casual pero siempre sensual… luego no se quejen de que no les tomo en cuenta sus opiniones jajajaja. Como lo de edward en traje de baño… aunque creo que en eso estábamos completamente de acuerdo.

Ok nos leemos

XOXOXOXOXO.

Mappyta.


	11. Cupido indispuesto, ahora es Fabi

**Cupido indispuesto, ahora es Fabi.**

**Olas!!, ya se que es tarde pero todavía es miércoles, jajaja sorry, fue día de lavado y no pude terminar la ultima parte de la historia, la tenia en mi cerebro pero olvide plasmarla. Ajjaja asi que me robe 2 horas para escribirla y componer otras cosas de este cap.. bueno este va dedicado obviamente al FABI!!!! Tu gran momento… por fin!!! Ya ta!!! Como lo prometi.. jijij por cierto para quienes no lo saben fabi será pieza importante en la relación de E Y B.. es quien les dara un golpe por se tan lentos y tontos… ya se acerca el dia del gran "beso" y el "quiero que estemos juntos" jajajaja. Por falta de tiempo tratare de actualizar el miércoles que viene… pero si no les prometo que será el jueves sin falta. No olviden!!! Porfa!!! DEJEN comentarios aunque se parea decirme como es el clima!!! Si desean hacer alguna sugerencia para la CITA DEL AÑO, seria lindo que me la digan ya!!! Ando sin inspiración para esa escena… tengo la idea en general. Pero me hace falta ese toque de magia estilo "edward Cullen"…. **

**Disfruten!!! Ojala le guste mi invitada especial.. ajjajaj**

BVO Bella

Esto tenia que ser una broma… que hacia ella aquí. No podía creerlo, es decir, me alegra poder verla de nuevo pero es una gran sorpresa… bueno si… tal vez no tan buena. ¿había dicho que papa… papa preguntaba por mi?. OH POR DIOS!!! Ha pasado casi un mes y no se nada de el desde lo de Felix!!!, seguro papa la enviaría… es demasiado tímido como para buscarme. Ella seguía ahí!! En la entrada con sus ojos verde limón que resaltaban un sinfín de emociones y su cara con una mueca de desagrado. Deje escapar un suspiro, ella no me contestaba… acaso no me había escuchado?. Ella bufo cuando moví mi cabeza en confusión a su comportamiento. Ella era tan… rara.

-Isa, no me vengas con "¿que haces aquí phebe?" por que te juro que no estoy de humor asi que… no provoques. Como se te ocurre irte de tu casa sin decirle a nadie!!!, pregunte a los apartamentos vecinos y a los edificios mas cercanos y nadie sabia de ti desde hace casa 2 semanas!!! Incluso creo que mas!!. Eres una insensata isabella, tienes idea si hubiera llegado con Charlie?, se pondría como loco al saber que su pequeña y dulce niña esta desaparecida. Te costaba tanto avisar que no estarías en casa?, dios… sabes lo mucho que me asuste a ver que no aparecías… sabes que me muero si te pasa algo… eres la mejor pixie Isa…- me dijo con una mirada triste y la cara llena de miedo.

Me sentí una basura…derrame una cuantas lágrimas antes de acercarme a ella y darle un abrazo que demostraba todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Dios… yo también la había echado de menos. Me separe de ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-perdona phebe… es que han pasado tantas cosas, se que no nos vemos desde hace ya 3 años pero… dios me ha sucedido cada cosa que parece película de terror lo lamento de verdad pixie… prometo nunca hacerte preocupar de nuevo- dicho esto enterré mi cara en su hombre y llore un poco mas… por fin, alguien que no es un Cullen muestra afecto hacia mi… y ese alguien es parte de mi familia.

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazadas hasta que recordé que no estaba sola… y me acorde donde me encontraba. Un rosa brillante cubrió mis mejillas mientras me separaba de phebe y encaraba a edward, quien me veía un poco extrañado pero con la cara serena. Me acerque un poco a el y gire mi cara a phebe.

-mmm bueno, pss… como veras esta no es mi casa. Es casa de unos amigos que me ayudaron mientras pasábamos por un… mmm, momento un tanto, penoso y desagradable… son los Cullens.. el.. el es un gran amigo y compañero, phebe.. este es Edward- le dije señalando al mas bello hombre que dios pudo crear.

Los ojos de phebe se posaron en edward y ella abrió los ojos por un momento mientras su mirada era calculadora. Se paso el dedo por la barbilla hasta que sus ojos brillaron con un toque de comprensión y señalaba con un dedo al hermoso espécimen de hombre a mi lado.

-OH POR DIOS, PERO SI ERES SIMBA!!!- ok, ahora si no entendía mucho. Edward gruño cuando escucho el apodo que había mencionado la loca esa de la puerta pero… acaso edward y phebe se conocían?... de donde?.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así PEDOFILA!!!- susurro edward con un poco de veneno… ahora si estaba en blanco, ¿Qué ocurría aquí?

Decidí hacerme notar antes de que una fea lucha comenzara- ejem… edward… acaso conoces a esta chica de aca?- pregunte un tanto cohibida… de donde se conocían estos 2?

Edward me miro con cara interrogante- sehh… pero no es algo que me agrade recordar… pero bella.. como conoces a esta…-dudo un momento- bueno a ella-sus ojos llenos de curiosidad e intriga.

-bueno pequeño mufasa… resulta que isabella es mi adorada PRIMA!!- respondió la molesta voz de mi prima con un deje de suspicacia en sus ojos. Oh ho… eso no esta bien… si hay algo que conozco de ella es que cuando algo quiere algo obtiene. Me asustaba lo maliciosa que podía llegar as ser.

Edward abrió los ojos y su boca esta abierta de sorpresa, su mirada se poso en mi- bella… ella es tu… tu prima- yo asentí confundida, que le resultaba sorpresivo?- no me lo puedo creer… acaso es ella una especia de oveja negra de la familia?, por que no creo que ella este aparentada con alguien tan linda como tu- susurro con malicia viendo con desgana a mi querida prima. Me sonroje, todavía no me acostumbraba cuando el me decía cosas lindas.

-ash, ya deja de quejarte simba, o que… acaso no me dejaras pasar- dijo mi prima con un deje de malicia. Edward la miro con una sonrisa macabra, como si lo que hubiera dicho haya sido el mejor plan del mundo. Le di un ligero golpe en las costillas para hacerle saber que no me gustaba su idea. Me miro y suspiro resignado, murmuro un "pasa" y mi querida prima entro como si de su casa se tratara. Se sentó en el sillón principal y miro a edward angelicalmente.

-bueno deja me presento-dijo bromista- mi nombre es Fabiola clarise swan, prima de la encantadora señorita a la que tienes atrapada con tu brazo- me sonroje, no me di cuenta que Edward me tenia abrazada de la cintura-, tengo 25 años y trabajo como diseñadora grafica en Londres (jajaj no lo pude evitar fabi!!), mis amigos me dicen Fabii… pero tengo una historia con bella… asi que ella me dice phebe mientras yo le digo Isa…, vivo en liverpool, Londres, en una casita con 2 amigas mas. Naci en chicago y soy muy feliz y lista- termino con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

Edward bufo y me llevo al sofá de 2 piezas para sentarnos enfrente de phebe- ya sabia todo eso… solo que cuando nos conocimos omitiste la parte en donde tenias una prima viviendo en la misma cuidad que yo y que es sumamente linda-me quede helada, como se le ocurría decir esas cosas a Fabiola!!! Es que acaso no la conoce del todo!!!.

Mi prima sonrió- no sabia que la tenías en un pedestal tan algo mufasa-dijo con una risa tonta.

Trate de que mi cara no estuviera tan roja por la mirada cómplice de fabi, golpee a Edward con mi dedo en su brazo para llamar su atención. Al bajar su cabeza me dedique a perderme en sus ojos por unos minutos antes de preguntar- ¿de donde conocías a mi prima Edward?- el suspiro y paso una mano por su cara, como quitándole frustración a esta.

Respiro hondo antes de contestar- bueno… cuando yo tenia 15 mis padres nos enviaron a mis hermanos y a mí a un campamento cerca del lago michigan… según Esme seria una linda experiencia. Para no dejarnos completamente solos a los 3 invito a mis primos- miro significativamente a fabi antes de regresar su mirada a mi rostro- éramos 7 Cullens en ese campamento. Ahí conocí a tu prima que parece que estaba disfrutando su último año en ese lugar. Bueno… digamos que no nos caímos muy bien, siempre peleando, diciéndonos apodos tontos de ahí el famoso "simba" que tanto dice- rodo los ojos como si fuera una tontería.

-¿Por qué simba?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-porque parece un pequeño leoncito… míralo nada mas bella… a los 15 tenia la cara tierna… como la de un gatito, el cabello cobrizo como el de el rey león, y como el de un león también lo tenia desordenado, además no le caía bien el perro del campista en jefe y eso lo declaro en gato oficial del campamento.- murmuro una muy divertida phebe- pero en serio, simba es menos fuerte que "asalta cunas" o "pedófila" o "pederasta", tienes suerte que no te haya tocado algo peor mufasa.

-edward… que tiene que ver mi prima con que le digas pedófila?-pregunte intrigada, que habrá hecho phebe para ganarse ese horrible apodo!!!

Edward rio quedito y puso los ojos en blanco-su único crimen fue meterse con un niño menor que ella en el campamento… no se como no la arrestaron por falta a la moral- dijo maliciosamente.

-OYE!! No lo hagas ver como si el hubiera tenido 14 años, es solo un año menor que yo y estaba a mi altura así que no molestes Sr. Gato- dijo una muy malhumorada phebe.

Edward se echo reir- como sea…. Digamos que no fue el mas placentero viaje que tuve y para colmo ella no se iba por mas limite de edad que tuviera, se metió de consejera en el campamento por 2 años mas, ya no era campista, por lo que sus actos indebidos con el "pequeño" eran mas peligrosos, cuando cumplo 18 decidí no regresar… no me apetecía volver. Además tenia que pensar en mi carrera y lo que quería ser- termino su relato con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios. Woah… esa era una cara de mi prima que no conocía… edward también me sorprendió con su relato…quien lo diría, tan cerca y tan lejos de edward… por una prima de por medio no nos pudimos conocer.

Edward dejo de mirarme para encarar a fabi- bien… puedes explicarme como llegaste a mi casa?, se me hace extraño que llegaras por simple visita- mi prima entendió la indirecta antes de suspirar y tomar su cabello con desesperación.

-bien… Charlie me llamo para venir a ver a bella, el esta un poco enfermo. Pero quería ver como estabas, recibió tu carta bella… en donde explicas que ocurrió con Felix. El quería venir a apoyarte pero la gripe no lo dejaba. Estaba de visita en USA, asi que decidí pasarme primero con mama para luego ir a visitarlos… a ti y a Charlie, el menciono un apartamento muy cómodo y lujoso a las afueras de forks… decidí hacerte compañía… ya sabes, apoyo moral por lo que el bastardo te hizo- su cara paso de la ira a la preocupación- imagina el susto que me di cuando no te encontré. Rente un hotel e iba todas las mañanas a tu casa… pero nada. hoy me levante decidida a buscarte una vez mas, si no aparecías… bueno pues… iba a llamar a Charlie para avisarle que no estabas en casa… parecía desierta.-miro a edward con una sonrisa antes de añadir- me encontraba en el supermercado, en una banca del estacionamiento, no aguanta y me puse a llorar… me asustaba no saber nada de Isa…, en eso apareció tu mama… ella me pregunto que me pasaba y le conté parte de la verdad, cuando la palabra isabella salió de mis labios tu mama se quedo en shock. Ella describió a bella y le dije que yo era su prima. He ahí el porque estaba en la puerta de tu casa hace 30 minutos. Tenia que saber que era la misma bella-suspiro un tanto aliviada viéndome con cariño- al verte aquí… bien… me sentí feliz. No sabes que feos días tuve. Imaginando lo peor-negó con la cabeza, como sacándose un feo pensamiento- ahora dime Isa… como fue que terminaste en la casa de los Cullens…y mas importante como conociste a edward- su mirada era curiosa. Suspire y le conté rápidamente y sin detalles como lo conocí, pase a la parte del porque vivía con ellos. Todo desde Jacob y el cine hasta el horrible día del secuestro.

Fabiola se levanto furiosa del sillón, apretó fuertemente los puños, su mirada era asesina.-COMO SE LE OCURRE A ESE IDIOTA A TRATARTE ASI… DIOS COMO TIENE EL DESCARO DE DECIR QUE TE AMA CUANDO NO ES ASI…LO MATARE YO MISMA- me levante de un salto y le di un abrazo en forma tranquilizadora.

-ya phebe… no pasa nada. Aquí estoy bien… soy protegida y querida. No pido nada más. No puedo ser más feliz. No te enojes por tonterías.- ella suspiro y me devolvió el abrazo, susurro un "ok" y me separo para besar mi frente. Se volteo a ver a Edward, ya parado del sofá, y le dio una mirada cariñosa- gracias Edward…gracias por cuidarla… te debo una muy grande rey león-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y acunaba mi rostro en su pecho.

-es un placer… tampoco permitiría que alguien dañara a bella, ella también es importante para mi. Es más que una amiga… mi cariño hacia ella es infinita-murmuro Edward con voz suave.

-sehh algo asi pude descifrar por la manera en que la miras…- respondió phebe.

Se separo de mi y tomo mis 2 manos- no quiero que vuelvas a huir… se que crees que nadie de tu familia te valora, pero si eso fuera asi… que haría yo aquí…-beso mi mejilla-bien… creo que me regresare al hotel… tengo que llamar a tu papa… lleva días esperando mi llamada, no te preocupes… omitiré ciertos detalles- estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta pero yo apreté mas nuestro agarre.

Me miro extrañada y yo le di una sonrisa. Mire tras mi hombro y le hizo un pequeño puchero a edward. Sabia que ellos no se llevaban bien… pero necesitaba a phebe conmigo. con la voz mas dulce que pude crear le dije- Edward… te molestaría que fabi se quedara a desayunar con nosotros?-

Edward me miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza- claro que no bella… deja le aviso a mi madre para que haga un plato mas- dijo de manera tierna mirándome con ojos llenos de… bueno no supe bien que era, pero me hizo sentir un tirón en el estomago, como si tuviera mariposas. Dio medio vuelta y se encamino hacia la cocina.

-lo tienes en tu palma… que afortunada- murmuro mi prima con una sonrisa. Dirigí mi mirada a ella extrañada pero se limito a negar con la cabeza y decir "no es nada". Claro, eso ni ella se lo cree. La tome de la mano y nos encaminamos a la bella cocina de los Cullens. Ellos suelen desayunar ahí. Y sus comidas en el comedor. Si el sol esta presente se come en el jardín.

Antes de llegar al desayunador phebe nos paro en seco y acerco su mano libre a mi frente. Note como fruncía el seño.- Isa… tienes algo de fiebre…¿Qué ocurrió?- su mirada era sospechosa. Yo solo me sonroje en un poco y negué con la cabeza.-luego te cuento ¿ok?.- dije con voz quedita. Ella solo asintió y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

Esme y Edward estaban de espaldas preparando el desayuno. Luego de un rato tomos comieron huevos con papa y un poco de fruta picada. Bueno todos menos yo. Como seguía enferma solo pude con mi jugo de naranja y mi avena con fruta.

Esme estaba tan entretenida con fabi. Empezaron a hablar sobre los años en donde los Cullens y ella se conocieron. Prácticamente el campamento de verano Michigan fue la fuente principal de la conversación.

-Si me disculpan- dijo Edward de repente y parándose de la silla. Yo lo imite y le pregunte un poco preocupada.

-¿todo esta bien?, ¿ocurre algo?- el solo me sonrió y tomo mi mano para darle un pequeño apretón.

-no es nada… quede con la escuela de ir a apoyar algunos colegas con un caso de parálisis cerebral… necesitan a alguien que no se desmaye en la sala de operaciones mientras se hace la autopsia- rio recordando algo agradable supongo- volveré para la cena, lo prometo. Si no fuera tan urgente no iría a ningún lado… y menos en tu estado de salud- jalo suavemente mi brazo para que lo acompañara a la puerta.

Una vez ahí se inclino y me beso la frente. Cuando trato de separarse de mi lo abrace de la cintura y escondí mi cara en su pecho, el me devolvió el abrazo y empezó a acariciarme el cabello en forma de consuelo. Dios como lo voy a extrañar.

-no te tardes… y si ocurre cualquier cosa llámame por favor-dije con mi voz amortiguada por su pecho.

-shh… tranquila, estaré bien, lo mismo para ti. Cuídate, y si la fiebre aumenta o algún síntoma nuevo aparece llámame a mí o Carlise- separo nuestros cuerpos por un momento y se inclino a besar mi besar mi mejilla. Desvió sus labios de mis pómulos para llevarlo a mi oreja izquierda- te prometo que el martes será una noche increíble… esperare con ansias hasta ese dia- me dejo literalmente de piedra. Me dio un ultimo abrazo y abrió la puerta para despedirse con un "hasta la tarde bella" para luego cerrarla con suavidad.

Ese hombre me quiere dar un infarto… COMO SE LE OCURRE HACERME ESO!!! Y SOLTANDOME DE GOLPE… si no hubiera reaccionado bien, en este momento estaría tirada en el suelo ya que mis piernas están blanditas gracias a sus benditas y sexys palabras.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me encamine a nuest- digo a la habitación de Edward. Una vez ahí me tumbe en la cama y me puse a pensar en la famosa cita que tengo con ese dios griego. Era un poco irreal saber que la cenicienta tendría su flamante cita con el príncipe de sus sueños. Pero…

No estoy segura, de estar lista para abrirme de nuevo. Se que edward es el chico para mi. Es decir, se que no soy quien para compararme con el, pero el me quiere, y no voy a dejar esa oportunidad porque se que estoy coladita por el… que digo, ESTOY LITERALMENTE derritiendo por el. El es bello, tierno, amoroso, bondadoso, carismático, inteligente… y las virtudes siguen y siguen.

Suspire… debo pensar bien como hacer las cosas, se que no que menos necesito en una relación amorosa pero, siento que si llego a tener una relación con edward el se encargara de hacer mi vida mas alegre y me dará ese amor que tanto ansió y busco. Dejare que las cosas pasen porque pasen, de cualquier manera, no importa mucho el resultado, esta será la mejor cita de mi vida.

Sentí que Lean subía a la cama y lo vi apoyarse en la almohada de Edward para acurrucarse y hacerse bolita. Ronroneo al sentirse cómodo y cerro sus ojitos. Sonreí, mi gato adora tanto a edward como yo lo hacia, cualquiera diría que se trata de un hijo llorando y extrañando a su padre.

Escuche la puerta rechinar y cerrarse suavemente. No despegue la mirada de mi gatito, necesitaba estar fuera del contacto humano para pensar con claridad acerca de la relación que quiero tener con mi ángel.

-no tenia idea de que ya fueran padre, debo admitirlo, su pequeño salió muy hermoso. Aunque no tengas tus ojos- bromeo mi adorada prima- muchas felicidades a ambos- dijo maliciosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a acariciar a mi "bebe".

-gracias… por lo menos saco la actitud de edward… no soportaría tener mi propio carácter en una criatura- dije teatralmente. Ambas empezamos a reír. Se acostó a mi lado boca abajo, de manera que mi cara y la suya estén en altura. Suspire, ella trataba de entablar una conversación sin intimidarme con sus mirada. Natasha también hacia eso… se nota que son hermanas por más que peleen por todo.

-le piensas decir algún día la verdad- pregunto suavemente, no conteste nada, la verdad no sabia que contestar- algún dia notara esos sentimientos, pero temo advertirte que tal vez cuando lo haga sea un poco tarde, simba será listo pero a veces es tan… bueno de que es cabezota lo es, ese es un punto mas a tu favor. Tendrás un espejo real versión masculina- rodé los ojos a su comentario- es obvio que tienen algo, o quieren tener algo. Tu estas enamorada de el…- sabia que no peguntaba eso así que solo asentí y suspire cerrando mis ojos- y el de ti. Será dificl decirle entre ustedes porque cada uno tiene sus prejuicios pero, si de verdad quieren estar juntos. Deben dejarlos en un caja por lo menos 5 min. Sabes que no lo hago por mala intención. Quiero verte feliz y se nota que sientes algo por ese gato sobrealimentado y gruñón- murmuro mientras cepillaba mi cabello maternalmente.

Deje escapar mis miedos, ahora que edward no estaba. Le tenía confianza, claro que si. Pero estos miedos no tienen que ver con "el fantasma de las navidades pasadas", sino con un futuro incierto entre el y yo. – no tiene mucho desde que Felix salió de mi vida. Digamos que cuando tienes el corazón ligeramente roto, cualquiera toma pegamento y une piezas. Tengo miedo que las piezas se caigan poco a poco porque el pegamento no es fuerte. Se que esa persona pego los pedazos con tanto amor y cariño… que me duele el saber que el piensa que es su culpa el que este despedazándose lentamente. Quiero a mi corazón intacto. Para amar sin ninguna preocupación. No quiero lastimar a alguien que amo con todo mi corazón. No me lo perdonaría jamás- murmure con unas lagrimas bañando mi rostro.

-tal vez, lo que necesitas es un buen pegamento. Pero que no solo sirva para pegar y ya, tal vez uno que funcione como sellador, fijador y abrillantador. Y claro que sostenga a esa valiosa pieza con todo el peso que venga y lo cuide contra todo… y sabes que?- pregunto dulcemente mientras limpiaba mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos y note los suyos a escasos cm de mi cara. El verde brillaba con comprensión y tenia una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Negué con la cabeza a su pregunta- conozco un buen pegamento… creo que es "Edward 5000", dicen que es bueno, pero solo lo han escuchado, y también cuentan que solo quiere curar un corazón. Pero este es precisamente el que se opone por miedo a demandar a la fábrica por su mal uso.- eso me hizo reír bajito- cariño… date una oportunidad, tu corazón sabe que es el. Si no fuera así, no latería desbocado por el o me equivoco?-me sonroje ante sus insinuación, creo que no he sido tan discreta como creí- eso lo dice todo. Solo… déjate llevar. No es como si te quisiera quitar lo María entiendes?- dios… acaso quería que muriera de la vergüenza… mire en otra dirección para huir de esa malvada mirada, ella empezó a reírse- como siempre tan monja, bueno algún dia sabrás que es hermoso y la mejor sensación del mundo, pero eso si- dijo seriamente, la mire por el cambio de humor- se que mufasa es incapaz de eso pero no des algo tan preciado como tu inocencia a nadie que no lo merezca o te fuerza. Que nadie te diga que necesitas practica para que sea especial y perfecto. A veces la forma más hermosa de hacerlo es cuando ambos descubren por primera vez aquello, lo digo por mano propia- cerro sus ojos y embozo una sonrisa picara antes de enfundarse en sus recuerdos. La verdad me niego a saber en lo que piensa. Seria demasiado traumático para mí.

-tratare… daré lo mejor que puedo, intentare no pensar mucho en mis miedos y solo sentiré a Edward… eso me tranquiliza- dije un poco mas segura. Me levante y mire su rostro sereno- ¿ya acabamos con la platica de sexo mamá?- ella solo empezó a reírse.

-ey!!! Calla que algún dia me agradecerás el favor… al menos fui yo y no ninguno de tus padres, eso habría sido peor- concorde con ella, preferiría mil veces tener estas conversaciones con Fabi y no con ninguno de mis padres.

-ahora que lo mencionas… con quien te involucraste en el famoso campamento ese?- ella suspiro triste pero embozo una sonrisilla malévola.

-se podría decir que cai en las redes de un Cullen- moví mi cabeza a un lado en forma de confusión.- en el viaje iban el "oso", la fashionista, simba y los primos de estos. Eran 3, Carmen, lois y seth…-dijo el ultimo nombre acariciando cada letra con cariño- su nombre es seth… es solo un año menor… pero la verdad no lo aparenta, es un poco mas maduro de lo que la gente piensa. El era muy encantador y servicial con todos pero conmigo…- dejo de hablar por un minuto, parecía concentrada- me sentí especial cuando me confeso que solo confiaba en mi, yo me sentía de la mismas manera, hablar sabiendo que esa persona de escucha y no solo esta ahí tratando de darle el "si" o "aja" a cada cosa que dices. Sin querer me enamore de el, pero debo reconocerlo- sonrió maliciosa- a pesar de ser un niño encantador estaba buenísimo!!!!, dios un cuerpo de infarto y mas en traje de baño… acaso me vas a negar que no quiere morirte cuando vez a un Cullen en solo un bañador casual- me sonroje, claro que si conozco la sensación. Casi me muero al ver a Edward tan… apetecible ese día en la playa. Trate de sacar esos pensamientos poco aptos para menores. Pasar tanto tiempo con fabi me vuelven morbosa- bueno… pss que te puedo decir, no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice en esos 3 años… fue lo mejor de mi vida-tenia la mirada perdida y la cara triste- solo fueron 3 años… después… no supe mas de ellos, tratamos de seguir en contacto pero con la universidad fue casi imposible y con el trabajo en Londres… realmente lo vi como un milagro. Además ellos se mudaron y todo lo que conseguí en esos años fueron su dirección y teléfono de casa. Realmente lo hecho de menos. Fuimos algo así como novios, ya que por las reglas del campamento no podíamos ser novios por ética. Solo cuando hablábamos a distancia éramos pareja-

-entonces… los Cullens nos flecharon, supongo que no teníamos elección.-murmure cansinamente, la fiebre no me hace ningún bien en los procesos mentales.

-sip.. pero no me quejo, por mi el destino puede jugar con seth y conmigo cuando gusten, siempre y cuando eso incluya a seth y yo en la misma escenografía- concluyo feliz- aunque… si esa imagen le aumentas una cama tampoco seria exigir ¿no?- por dios… creo que mi prima esta sexualmente frustrada… o de verdad lo extraña. Yo solo bufe a su insinuación.

Ella me empujo un poco mientras saltaba de la cama y me golpeaba con una almohada- JA!! Cállate!! Ya quiero verte a ti, cuando pases a estar "desesperada" por no hacer algunas cosas con simba- se inclino a besarme la frente. mis ojos se cerraban con pesadez, DIOS TENGO TANTO… sueño…

-duerme Isa, ya veras que simba no podrá resistirse a tu belleza- se rio ligeramente- el te quiere, eso lo notas por mas idiota que seas, solo tiene ojos para ti. Palabra de honor, nunca lo vi tan clavado por alguien-susurro en mi oído. Sentí una caricia en el cabello y luego un "miau" de lean, supongo que lo habrá movido o tocado. Escuche un "click" y supe que estaba sola en la habitación. Trate de no pensar mucho en la cita. Me concentre en lo único que me alegra el corazón. Soñé con mi príncipe de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, aquel que me tiene suspirando y fantaseando. Soñé en nuestro primer beso de verdad. Soñé que el me pedía ser su compañera y yo aceptaba. Soñé en entregarle mi corazón sin miedos ni limitaciones, y que yo recibía el suyo sin más que puro amor como testigo de nuestros votos. Unos, en donde nos ofrecíamos el alma el uno para el otro, por toda la eternidad.

**Se los imploro como amiga y lectora!! Reviews!!! Ajjajaja.. ya saben.. apoyo moral.. no sentirme tan mal. Gracias a las que leen.. comentarios o tomatazos… no sean lectoras silenciosas… jajajaj se siente como que no te quelen.. ¬¬ se, muy dramática. Sorry, el trabajo!!!! **

**Un beso chicas… espero ver mas reviews en mi profile…. De veritas… me harian muy feliz!!!**

**Ps. Si me dejan review tal vez edward las visite en las noches!!!!^^**


	12. Me fascina la sorpresa

**bueno.... se preguntaran el porque decicdi subirlo hoy.... bueno. la inspiracion llegó de repente, con la almohada y me senti inspirada. asi aque anted de ir al trabajo decidi darles uns linda mañana para leer... weee bueno cap. dirigido para todas las que me dejen review... alguna pregunta, duda, o aclaracion please haganmelo saber... estoy a sus ordenes. esta vez las consenti... fueron 17 paginas!!! buena me llego el mosquito de las ideas. este es un cap. muy especial... ya lo veras... disfruten chicas...!!!**

**Me fascina la sorpresa **

Edward PVO

Llegue alrededor de las 8 a casa. Realmente me había tardado en esa cirugía. Igual tuve que seguir soportando los acosos de algunas internas que no entendían que estaba tomado… bueno, no tomado en el sentido que tenia novia… aún. Suspire pesadamente, necesitaba buscar el momento y lugar indicado para pedirle a bella ser mi novia. Estaba de verdad emocionado por saber que tendríamos una cita. Llegue a casa y note que las luces de mi habitación estaban apagadas. Seguramente mi ángel esta dormida.

Entre cuidadosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención a cierta personita que me saca las canas blancas.

Subí las escaleras con pasos suaves hasta llegar a mi habitación. Respire tranquilo, la pedófila no me había encontrado. Estaba apunto de girar la perilla de mi alcoba para ver a mi princesa cuando un bufido me llamo la atención. El sonido venia detrás de donde estaba.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué nada me salía bien?

-para ser un felino desarrollado, no posees cierta agilidad que caracterizan a tu especie- murmuro con malicia.

Me golpee la frente con la puerta y deje salir un gruñido de molestia. Lentamente me gire para ver recargada en la pared de enfrente a Fabiola, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada inexpresiva. Imite su postura, recargándome en la puerta de mi alcoba.

-se e ofrece algo…, perdiste algún niño en tus noches de búsqueda infantil- ella solo rodó los ojos y alzo la mano derecha en modo de rendición.

-de acuerdo, dejemos esta "riña" por un momento. Vengo a hablarte de bella-dijo seriamente.

Asentí con los ojos abiertos como platos. No creí que la conversación cambiara en dirección a bella.

-mira… se que estas enamorado de ella- me sonroje ligeramente y desvié la mirada, ella soltó unas risitas tontas- no niegues nada de lo que digo, se que te gusta… bueno mas que eso pero para que dar especificaciones. Literalmente besas el piso donde camina- rodo los ojos- y… se por fuentes cercanos que piensas crear la "cita perfecta", tienes alguna idea de que hacer?- pregunto acercándose a mi.

-¿estas ayudándome?- no me creía esto. Ella ayudándome con bella. Creí que me diría que me alejara de ella y buscara algo mejor que hacer.

-hey… no digo que eres el tipo perfecto para ella, no he sabido de ti en años, así que no me fio de que sigas siendo el mismo y no un playboy moderno- dijo mordaz- pero eres lo que ella quiere, ella de verdad te quiere, solo tiene miedo a no elegir bien. Sabes bien que entre ese saco de escoria que era su "novio" y el señor "seré tu amigo siempre", la han dejado con muchas dudas con respecto a sus relaciones. Y ahora ella no se cree lo suficientemente apta para tener una. Ella necesita alguien que la ame y la cuide, incluso de si misma. Nunca la vi tan entusiasmada por algo jamás, incluso cuando era niña. Así que…. Sip. Te ayudare a conquistar a la hermosa señorita que duerme dentro de esa habitación- murmuro ¿feliz?.

-gracias- de verdad le agradecía. Me acerque y bese su mano. Ella soltó una gran carcajada y retiro su mano negando la cabeza.

-si, si Don Juan. Deja de usar tus encantos para sobornarme, ya te había dicho que te ayudaría ¿no?- dijo divertida, yo reí con ella- bien gatito, tienes alguna idea de que hacer para el gran día- rápidamente le conté lo que tenia planeado, ella me recomendó algunas cosas que a bella le gustaría y cubrimos detalles. Me despedí de ella prometiéndole una "exclusiva" de la cita que tendríamos el martes.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con la bella figura de mi ángel. Se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama, con una mano en su frente y la otra en su costado. No se que ruido hice para despertarla, pero observe como se movió incomoda y lentamente abrió sus preciosos ojos chocolates.

-Edward?- murmuro adormilada, sonreí y me acerque a besar su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-si, soy yo. Como estas?, estas cansada?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro. No había nada más lindo que ver a bella recién levantada. Era adorable. Como todo en ella.

-mas o menos, me siento cansada. Dime, ¿te fue bien en la cirugía?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza.

Me deje derretir anta su toque. Tuve una pequeña epifanía en ese momento. Bella, despertando de una siesta después de un día extenuante. Yo, llegando del trabajo, de una cirugía para ser exacto, y subiendo a la habitación donde se que ella descansa. Ella me saluda con un beso dulce preguntándome como me fue hoy y avisándome que la cena ya esta lista. Mientras trata de pararse de la cama ya que la pequeña cosita de 6 meses dentro de su vientre no la deja moverse con libertad.

-¿Edward?...- su dulce voz hizo que saliera de mi sueño. Murmure un avergonzado "bien" mientras huía de su mirada y posaba una sonrisa de idiota en mis labios. Ese sueño es lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiera pensado. Quería ese futuro, lo deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo.

-ok… creo que deberíamos descansar…mañana va a ser, un día cansado. Todavía tengo unos dolores de cabeza fuertes y creo que la fiebre no baja del todo- dijo bostezando.

-ok, solo deja me cambio y te acompaño-me acerque a ella y le bese la nariz provocando que soltara unas risitas.

Fui al baño y me puse unos pantalones de franela. No encontré ninguna camiseta limpia… bueno, no seria la primera vez que duermo sin una. Le reste importancia y Sali a encontrarme con bella dormida otra vez. Reí de lo tierna que se ve durmiendo. Me acerque a ella y me acosté a su lado. Ella rápidamente choco su espalda con mi pecho y se acurruco en el. Lleve mis manos a su vientre y la acerque más a mí. Deje mi cabeza reposar en su cabello mientras aspiraba el aroma tan delicioso que ella emanaba. Estaba tan cómodo… que no me moví de esa posición. Deje mi mente divagar en la famosa cita. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue escuchar a mi ángel murmurar mi nombre.

Bella PVO

Después de esa noche el resto de los días fue… HORRIBLE. Es decir, amo tener a fabi conmigo, pero desde que regreso ha surgido una disputa territorial fashionista entre ella y Alice. Lo que quiere decir la TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL. Ellas son… como lo digo, tienen diferentes opiniones sobre la ropa. Alice es mas seguir a Calvin Klein y Channel, mientras que fabi dice que no hay mejor diseñador que aquel que sale victorioso sin la ayuda de una marca que lo respalde. Además de que fabi tiene aberración hacia los rosados y azules celestes de Alice mientras Alice odia los lilas y rojos combinados. La casa era un caos. Y como siempre la que salía perdiendo era yo. Yo era la dulce barbie quien ahora tenia 2 mentes perversas que usaran de mi a su antojo.

Hoy era martes… martes… el dia se ponía complicado. Empezando por no despertar a lado de Edward. Eso me hizo sentir triste, sola. Definitivamente no quería despertar así nunca más. Aun triste me di una ducha tibia y baje a esperar que Edward me llevara a la escuela.

De repente mi comida no sabia… bien. Creo que despertar con el corazón un poco dolido no es la mejor sensación que hay. Así que solo alcanzo para un muffin de Esme y un vaso de leche.

Suspire… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan trágica con todo?, lo único que sucedió fue que edward se despertó antes que yo. No puedo ponerme asi por algo tan… banal, era patético.

-¿princesa?...¿te encuentras bien?- la sedosa voz de Edward hizo que dejara de torturarme. Levante la vista para ver a mi dios personal mirarme con la preocupación reflejada en sus hermosas esmeraldas.

-sehhh… solo… creo que tuve un mal sueño, creo que eso destruyo mis ánimos- le dije apenada por mostrarme tan débil. Odiaba esa sensación. Pero mas miedo me da el que un dia despierte y Edward no este conmigo, en mi vida.

El se acerco y se sento a mi lado tomando una de mis manos y entrelazándola con las suyas. Alzo nuestras manos unidas y beso el dorso de la mia.

-ey… tranquila, fue solo un sueño. Te prometo que nada es real. No permitiré que los malos sueños te atormenten hoy. De acuerdo?- sonreí y apreté su mano en afirmación. El acaricio mi mejilla con su mano libre, lo que ocasiono que muchas mariposas decidieran dar una vuelta por mi estomago- ahora, veo que ya terminaste de desayunar…¿nos vamos?, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primera clase.

Asentí y nos dirigimos al volvo. El camino fue tranquilo. Edward siempre ponía música tranquila para el viaje. Esta vez nos toco Beethoven, adoraba "Para Elisa", me sentía especial, relajada… yo misma.

Al llegar me dispuse a bajar del auto pero Edward me retuvo tomándome un brazo, yo lo mire con curiosidad.

-solo quería recordarte que te vendré a buscar alas 12.00, se que hoy terminas tus clases temprano asi que… quiero aprovechar el dia…. Te parece ¿bien?-lo mire con una sonrió y asentí. El me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta y saco algo de su chaqueta, era… ¿una rosa?.

Bueno, no una rosa común. Era una rosa azul… no parecía pintada. Se veía hermosa, como si brillara por si sola. El me dio, yo me quede idiotizada mirándola hasta que edward aclaro su garganta.

-yo… es un regalo…. Para, para iniciar el dia. Solo mantenla contigo todo el dia. De esa forma entenderás todo- no entendía ni cero de lo que quería decir eso. Pero aun así le di una sonrisa.

Salí del auto y me despedí de el con mi mano. El me devolvió el gesto no sin antes guiñarme. Salió disparado… como si tuviera prisa… que raro.

Observe como Ángela se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa y ponía una mano en mi frente.

-mmm, bueno, no es fiebre ya que pareces estar mucho mejor, asi que ese sonrojo debe ser por cierto cuerazo de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes o ¿no?- pregunto mi "dulce" amiga.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza riendo nerviosa- tal vez- le conteste un poco picara. Ella se echo a reir pero no comento nada más.

Llegamos al edificio de literatura. Mi primera clase era vida y obra de autores de la literatura inglesa. Era interesante. Y ciertamente una de mis clases favoritas. Al llegar note que casi todo mundo estaba sentado en su lugar habitual. Subi los 5 escalones que me tocaban y me deslice hasta el sexto puesto. Ese siempre ha sido mi lugar desde que inicio el semestre. Pero antes de poder sentarme note que había una carta en mi asiento. La mire un tanto desconcertada… ¿la habrán dejado ahí a propósito?

Note que tenia escrito "bella" con una caligrafía hermosa y en color dorado. Tome la carta y me senté en mi lugar. La abrí con un poco de miedo. No sabia que esperar.

Al leerla comprendí inmediatamente de quien era, sin la necesidad de ver el final.

_Buenos días pequeña. Espero que esta mañana te encuentres bien. Hare todo lo que este en mi poder para hacerte sentir cómoda. Cualquier cosa que necesites recuerda que estoy a tus órdenes. _

_Con cariño _

_Edward_

_Ps. Recuerda siempre como adoro las azucenas en ti._

No entendí la última parte. Azucena… esa era el nombre de una flor, ¿se refería a la flor que me dio esta mañana?, pero no era una azucena… no entendía muy bien a que se refería. No le di mucha importancia y decidí preguntárselo en cuanto lo viera.

La profesora no tardo mucho en entrar y empezar la clase. Decidió que hoy hablaremos de los casos de sherlock Holmes y su conducta inmoral con las personas. De repente el timbre de los noticiarios de las mañanas sonó. Supongo que para avisar lo que hoy ocurriría en la escuela.

_Saludos jóvenes, el día de hoy tenemos la prueba de aptitudes para quienes se interesan en seguir con una maestría de finanzas empresariales. _

_La comida de hoy el la cafetería numero 2B será hamburguesas con papas y pastel de queso como postre._

_Encontraron por fin el maletín del profesor balder en la sala de proyección de la coordinación de fotografía. Y para el alumnado que decidió hacer esta broma debo recordarles que todo el departamento de fotografía se encuentra suspendido hasta que el responsable de estos actos devuelva cierto artículo que se encontraba en dicho maletín. Para ser mas específicos, se trataba de un oso de felpa llamado "spuqui". Al parecer a la hija del Sr. Balder no le agrtalada la idea que dicho peluche este en manos de otro._

_Para finalizar, un amable caballero me pidió que el dia de hoy le dedicara cierta canción a cierta bella dama que tiene su corazón alocado. Me pidió que esta canción vaya dedicada a la "dama de las azucenas". Mencionó que dicha señorita reconocería quien le mandaba la sinfonía solo si ella recuerda que siempre será su hermosa princesa._

Estaba un poco asombrada. No creí que Edward fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Guarde la carta junto con la rosa en mi mochila rápidamente, en caso que alguien este mirando de más.

Mis compañeros empezaron a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras algunas de mis compañeras suspiraban por saber si eran ellas las dueñas de dicha canción. La sala se quedo en silencio cuando las primeras notas de una canción sonaban por el altavoz que siempre decía las noticias de la mañana.

_Como comenzamos yo no lo se,_

_La historia que no tiene fin._

_Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer que toda la vida pedí. _

Me sonroje, no tenia idea que Edward me visualizaba como la mujer de sus sueños. Es decir, se que tenemos atracción física y todo pero… la que tenia claro quien era un sueño era yo. Se perfectamente que Edward es físicamente y sentimental el hombre por quien soñé toda la vida.

_Contigo hace falta pasión,_

_Y un toque de poseía._

_Y sabiduría pues yo,_

_Trabajo con fantasías._

Eso era verdad… él me daba ese cariño que siempre me falto. Ese que tanto he buscado desde que mi madre me cambio por su esposo, cuando Jacob dejo de ser mi amigo y cuando descubrí que Felix me engañaba. El me dio esa sensación de seguridad, de pertenecer a una familia, en un hogar donde me aceptaban como una hija más. Una prueba, es Esme y Carlise.

_Recuerdas el día que te cante,_

_Fue en súbito escalofrió._

_Por si no lo sabes te lo diré,_

_Yo nunca deje de sentirlo._

_Contigo hace falta pasión,_

_No debe fallar jamás._

_Y sabiduría pues yo…_

_Trabajo con el corazón._

_Cantar al amor ya no bastará,_

_Es poco para mí. _

_Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá… cosa mas bella que tu._

_Cosa más linda que tú,_

_Única como eres._

_Inmensa cuando quieres… gracias por existir…_

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. ¿De verdad eso piensa Edward de mi?, tanto significo para él. Yo se que esa canción simboliza cada uno de mis sentimientos por el. Pero no creo que el sienta eso por mi…¿o si?. Trate de esconder el hecho de que este en éste estado ocultando mi cara con mi cabello y poniendo mis brazos cruzados sobre la banca. Deje mi barbilla descansar en mis brazos mientras seguía disfrutando de la dulce melodía que se escuchaba por todo el aula.

_Como comenzamos yo no lo se,_

_La historia que toca a su fin._

_Que es misterio que no se fue,_

_Lo llevo aquí dentro de mí._

_Serán los recuerdos de que no._

_No dejan pasar la edad._

_Serán las palabras pues yo,_

_Sabrás mis trabajos de ambos._

_Cantar al amor ya no bastará,_

_Es poco para mí. _

_Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá… cosa mas bella que tu._

_Cosa más linda que tú,_

_Única como eres._

_Inmensa cuando quieres… gracias por existir…_

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y caían libres por mis mejillas. Cerré mis ojos tratando de que así la emoción no me gane. Aunque no lo admita directamente se que estoy locamente enamorada de él. El siempre será el primero que tendrá en cuenta mi corazón. Desde ese día en la cafetería no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en lo afortunada que soy de tenerlo como amigo. Anhelaba ser algo más. Pero por el momento tenerlo como apoyo me reconfortaba más que otra cosa en el mundo.

_Cosa mas bella que tú_

_Cosa más linda que tú,_

_Única como eres._

_Inmensa cuando quieres… gracias por existir…_

_Gracias por existir…_

_Amen…_

_Cosa más bella que tú… que tú…_

_Gracias por existir…_

Si, gracias por existir, pensé en mi fuero interno. Agradezco en el alma que Edward este conmigo y mas importante, tengo la dicha de saber que él siente algo por mi.

Cuando la canción acabo escuche como la multitud estallo en aplausos y chiquillos. Aproveche el momento de locura para limpiar mis lágrimas y tratar de hacer pasar mi llanto con un resfriado.

El resto de las clases paso sin mayor problema. Por supuesto, todo el plantel estudiantil se entero de lo que "el príncipe encantador" le había dado a la famosa azucena de regalo. Sentí mis mejillas rosadas, pero podría usarlo como tapadera, ya que la mayoría de mis compañeros sabían que estuve enferma.

Ángela no se quedo atrás y quiso saber si tenía algo que ver conmigo. yo me negué diciendo que hasta donde yo recordaba mi nombre era bella y no azucena. Ella parecía pensarlo y decidió dejarlo así.

Una vez termine de acompañar a Angie a su siguiente clase, decidí ir a descansar al árbol donde mi amiga y yo comemos en nuestros ratos libres. Me senté y deje mi mente vagar… si así es como comenzaba el día, no puedo esperar a ver que sigue… de verdad estoy tan ansiosa.

No se en que momento llego a mi. Pero mientras suspiraba por decima primera vez en el dia, escuche una suave risa seguida de una voz tan seductora como su dueño.

-adoraría saber que estas pensando. Creo que pagaría todo el oro del mundo por tener acceso a tu mente por una hora- rio despreocupadamente el dueño de todos mis suspiros.

Levante mi cabeza para perderme en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

-creo que te aburrirías mucho… no hay nada interesante o algo de lo que tu no seas consiente- dije en un intento patético de coqueteo. Pero la verdad el se aburriría de estar en mi cabeza. Si lo único que tengo en ella es él.

Él rio negando con la cabeza. Y me ofreció una mano para levantarme. La tome gustosa y nos encaminamos al volvo aun tomada de la mano de edward.

-gracias… la canción era muy bonita- murmure un poco apenada y desviando la mirada de su perfecto rostro.

Se paro en seco, logrando que yo también frenara la caminata. Me atreví mirar a Edward, el tenia su mirada fija en mi y con sus ojos derrochando un mar de emociones. Una que sobresalía era amor. Amor…¿amor?...¡amor!!!!... dios mi corazón empezó a bombear a una velocidad irracional. Sentía mi cara caliente y mis ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa.

El acerco su mano delicadamente a mi rostro para empezar a acariciar mi mejilla con delicadeza extrema, como si fuera de porcelana o lago irrompible.

-la canción describe muchas de la emociones que siento por ti. Quiero que sepas que no es una simple atracción lo que me une a ti. De verdad que agradezco mucho al destino de haberme puesto en tu camino esa noche. Si no te quedo claro, con gusto de lo repetiré de nuevo: gracias por existir bella- dijo usando todo el poder de su mirada en mi. Delicadamente, levanto nuestras manos unidas y beso la mía sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Estuve al borde del llanto, que me lo dijera es mucho mas hermoso que haberlo escuchado del cantante.

-quien debe dar gracias por que exista alguien tan perfecto como tu soy yo- murmure tan bajito para que solo el lo escuchara.

Edward me mostro "la" sonrisa torcida que hace que mi corazón se haga chocolate caliente y acerco su rostro al mío para dejar un suave y dulce beso el la comisura de mis labios. Para luego besar mi nariz juguetonamente.

-vamos pequeña… no has comido desde las 6.30 y se que ya debes estar hambrienta- dijo con una sonrisa burlona después de haber escuchado mi estomago rugir. Yo me sonroje y le saque mi lengua. El soltó una pequeña carcajada y me siguió el camino al volvo.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayor complicación. No le había preguntado a donde iríamos a comer ya que conociendo a Edward no me lo diría aunque le suplicara. Me saldría con algo como "es una sorpresa, si te digo ¿Dónde queda la sorpresa?" así que prefiero ahorrarme el discurso que tiene preparado para mí.

Me sorprendí cuando note que nos dirigíamos a la cafetería. Desde el día en la playa no habíamos vuelto a pasar por este sitio.

Al salir del auto el entrelazo nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a "Coffee Sweet Machine". Agradezco al destino de ponerme cerca de este lugar ese día lluvioso. De no haber sido por el tierno letrero que vi esa noche, seguramente nunca hubiera conocido a Edward.

Una vez dentro del local Edward nos llevo hasta una mesa cerca del ventanal izquierdo del lugar. Me indico que me sentara y asi lo hice, me deslice por el asiento. Él imito mis movimientos y se sentó junto a mí tomándome de la mano por encima de la mesa.

Unos minutos mas tarde vi como Jasper se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa cómplice. Yo solo tiñe mis mejillas de un rosa pálido.

-aquí tiene chicos… unos ricos "Cherrys Sweet Kisses"- guiño un ojo en dirección a Edward y salió disparado antes de que yo pudiera preguntar.

-¿Por qué escogiste eso?, digo, suena rico pero no entiendo la mirada que nos dio Jasper- murmure un tanto confundida.

Me miro atreves de sus pestañas antes de tomar una cereza del batido que estaba en el café y llevarlo a su boca muy… pero MUY sensualmente, ¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERE MATARME ESTE HOMBRE?!!!!.

-bueno… digamos que Jasper me debe una… una que no le quise cobrar por como surgían las cosas- me miro por unos segundos antes de ruborizarse tenuemente- ésta vez, quería ser yo el que te entregara el pedido, bueno técnicamente lo hizo Jasper de nuevo, pero me gusta como cambiaros los papeles, el escenario y mas importante la compañía en la que te encuentras –murmuro un poco apenado.

¿Darme la ordene esta vez?... no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Baje mi mirada a mi bebida y abrí los ojos a mas no poder, era la… la orden que pedí la primera vez que estuve aquí. Cherry sweet… así que ése era su nombre… sonreí, no tenia idea que Edward era "originalmente" el que me daría mi pedido esa noche. Per aún así no cambio nada de lo que ocurrió… seria mentirme a mi misma de estar insatisfecha con las consecuencias de esa tarde.

Empecé a saborear la crema batida de mi café… estaba muy rico. Deje las cerezas en mi plato… me gusta comerlas de último.

Tanto, Edward como yo, nos mandamos miraditas un poco… picaras y sugerentes. Todo lo que hacia era soltar risitas tontas. Como si dios me hubiera mandado el mejor regalo de todos, Edward decidió beber de su café y no retiro toda la crema que estaba en la taza. Lo que ocasiono que parte de la crema batida se pegara en sus carnosos labios y un poquito en su nariz.

Me quede mirándolo como una estúpida por quien sabe cuando tiempo. El no se había dado cuenta ya que seguía bebiendo de su café despreocupadamente. El noto mi mirada intensa y me miro un poco confundido. Dios… ERA LA VIL IMAGEN DE LA TERNURA!!!, se veía tan adorable que mi ojos se volvieron salsa caliente. Me derretí como nunca lo había hecho.

-bella…¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto como un niño al quien se le niega contestar alguna pregunta. Eso me desarmo por completo y lleve mi mano a su mejilla donde se la acaricie lentamente mientras el se acomodaba en mi palma.

-tienes un poco de crema… aquí- murmure pasito mientras con mi dedo retire la pequeña capa de crema que tenia en los labios y el la barbilla. El me miraba con los ojos intensos y llenos de calidez… se sentía maravilloso el poder tocarlo de esa manera sin miedos y con la seguridad de que el no rechazaba mi toque. Note que aun quedaba el pequeño botón de crema en la nariz pero no quise removerlo con mi dedo… no se que me llevo a ser tan atrevida. Pero me encontré acercándome a su bello rostro petrificado y reiterando ese pedacito de dulce con mis labios, dándole el beso mas húmedo y largo que le he dado desde que no conocimos. Cuando mis labios tocaron su piel cerré los ojos y me deje invadir por el olor de su cabello… era masculino y con un toque de miel y menta… tan Edward. Separe mis labios de su perfecta nariz y vi que el tenia los ojos cerrados, un lindo rubor en sus mejillas mientras la sonrisa mas dulce cruzaba por sus labios. Yo sabía que mi rostro estaba rojo pero no quise alejarme tanto de él. Me moví unos milímetros hacia adelante hasta que sentí como nuestras narices rozaban.

Pero antes que cualquier mágico toque apareciera, un ligero carraspeo nos hizo saltar de nuestro lugar y mirar con odio… SI ODIO, DIGANME QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO DEJA CON VIDA AL SER QUE SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR EL MOMENTO MAS HERMOSO DE SU VIDA!!!, a cierta pelinegra entrometida que siempre molestaba sin sentirse arrepentida.

-lamento si interrumpí… pero si no hacia algo la hermosa cena, que prepare junto con una compañera igual de impaciente como yo, se enfriaría… y eso nos haría sentir tristes- dijo con una puchero cortesía "Alice Cullen". Mire en dirección opuesta de Alice y ahí se encontraba mi maravillosa prima sonriéndome con malicia y alzando los pulgares en señal de "suerte". Yo solo rodé los ojos y dirigí mi vista a mi "dulce" amiga, que iba retirándose a la bodega, alegremente saltando como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Me gire a ver a Edward y note que tenía una expresión asesina que hizo que temiera por la vida de su hermana. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo hice mirarme. Sentí como su cuerpo iba dejando tensión, pero su mirada era recelosa.

-por favor… no arruines esta bella cita con un intento de homicidio ¿si?- pregunte dulcemente- me gustaría terminar con mi pareja en un agradable viaje a la luz de la luna… no en la cárcel- eso hizo que soltara una carcajada y se relajara del todo. Me reí con el y le bese una mejilla- bien… ya que hemos discutido como queremos que termine la noche… te parece si comemos… estoy impaciente por ver que tienes preparado para después- eso lo puso contento. El sabe cuando odio las sorpresas y las cosas caras… pero por él, me aguantaría.

Una vez terminamos de comer, nos dispusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido por horas hasta que Edward decidió que ya era hora de irnos. Note que eran la 4 de la tarde… ¿tanto tiempo pasamos hablando?

Una vez en el auto empecé a preguntarme a donde iríamos ahora…. Vi como pasábamos la frontera de Forks y nos dirigíamos a la Push. Eso me puso alerta, pero trate de que Edward no lo notara. Debía ser precavida para no encontrarme con Jacob a donde íbamos. Seria la cereza del pastel de mi cita, nótese el sarcasmo.

No me di cuenta en que momento habíamos parado, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue las bonitas luces de colores que se filtraban por los arboles… como foquitos de navidad.

Edward salió del auto rodeándolo, para poder abrir mi puerta y ofrecerme una mano para salir.

-¿una feria?- pregunte un tanto asombrada. Conociendo a Edward seguramente me llevaría a un lugar costoso y me haría usar vestido. Pero le agradezco infinitamente que no lo hiciera.

-si…. escuche hablar de él hace unos días y pensé que seria lindo venir a estrenarlo. Tiene 5 dias de haber empezado y ya tiene a medio Forks y Seattle en la palma de su mano- murmuro con burla mientras nos acercábamos para comprar entradas.

-¿Cómo consiguió tanta fama en tan poco tiempo?- pregunte asombrada de lo bien que le iba a este lugar.

-me parece que es su atracción estelar… creo que lo llaman "naturaleza en las estrellas", es un acto donde solo puedes apreciarlo de noche… han mencionado que es muy hermoso y perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar un rato con quien tu desees compartir algo- murmuro mirándome detenidamente.

Baje la cabeza avergonzada y lo mire tras mis pestañas.

-¿deseas compartir algo conmigo Edward?- dije pasito.

El me regalo su sonrisa torcida y me dije en el mismo volumen de voz- eso tendrás que averiguarlo- y sin decir nada mas nos acercamos a una taquilla donde él compro las entradas y nos dieron unas pulseras de bienvenida.

Debía admitir que el lugar era bonito y entretenido. Había niños, parejas, adultos mayores… de todo. Y se veían entretenidos y con una sonrisa tan grande como la que tenia, que puedo decir… el ambiente era tan alegre que te contagiaban ese animo.

Pasamos de juego en juego. No era muy buena en los juegos que requerían habilidad física o fuerza. Pero me divertía animando a Edward que parecía feliz de mis "porras" y mis grititos de felicidad cuando ganaba. Al ganar cada juego nos hacían mostrarles las muñecas para poder pasar información a un computador por medio de un código de barras que tenían las pulseras. Des ese modo contaban nuestros puntos para poder canjearlos por algún regalo, si obteníamos los suficientes.

Parecía una niña en su primer cumpleaños. No paraba de jalar a Edward y gritar emocionada por algún nuevo juego que veía. Él parecía complacido con mi reacción y se mostraba feliz de ayudarme a conseguir puntos. Nos acercamos a un juego de tiro al blanco donde falle las primeras 3 veces… pero una racha de suerte hizo que le diera a un patito de 2 puntos, y mi último tiro reboto en la pared pero aún así le dio a un venado de 3 puntos. Mientras yo corría a que me registraran mi puntuación, el dependiente cargaba el rifle para entregárselo a Edward. El como era de esperarse tuvo tiros perfectos casi llegando a los 50 puntos. El encargado dijo que cuando tienes más de 30 puntos de una sola ronda tienes derecho a un premio. Yo chille feliz mientras Edward reía quedito y me empujaba a la mesa de premios.

Me recargue en uno de los barandales de juego a esperar a Edward para que me mostrara su premio. No me espere a verlo llegar con un lindo peluche de ovejita del tamaño de mi cabeza. Tenia sus hermosas patitas de color negro y unos ojos como los de Lean. Imagine que lo tomo para Alice o era tal vez el único premio decente.

Me acerque a el con una sonrisa en mi labios y un brillo en mis ojos.

-Edward… es muy lindo… no había visto una ovejita mas linda que esta- murmure mientras acariciaba la suave lana de la ovejita.

-no coincido contigo, he visto criaturas mas hermosas y adorable que ésta que llevo en mano- murmuro pasito mirándome con ojos penetrantes.

Me sonroje de un rosa pálido y pregunte con una voz entrecortada- y… ¿escogiste el peluche porque era lo mas varonil de la mesa?- no pude esconder mi sonrisa maliciosa aunque mi voz sonó muy dulce.

El me miro nervioso- bueno…. La verdad es que lo escogí para ti- eso me volvió de piedra. Mi cara pareció una imitación de la nariz y Rodolfo y mis manos temblaban con emoción. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par sin creerme lo que acabo de escuchar.

-de.. de verdad es para mi?- el asintió y me entrego dicho objeto. Lo tome con toda la delicadeza del mundo… casi como si se tratara de algo que yo pudiera tirar con mi torpeza. Una vez en mis brazos no pude contener el impulso de abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El peluche tenia cierta esencia que me volvía loca… olía a Edward… este sin duda será el mejor recuerdo de la historia. Bueno, de la mía si.

-gracias- fue lo único que pude decir. Él me regalo una dulce sonrisa antes de pasar su brazo por mis hombros y dirigirme al siguiente juego. Yo no soltaba de mi agarre a l pobre juguete. De verdad que lo cuidaría como mi mas preciado tesoro.

Edward dio un vistazo a su reloj y me guio fuera de los juegos de puntaje. No pregunte, solo me deje guiar. Una vez llegado a donde el quería me tomo de la mano y nos empujo a una pequeña fila que nos dirigía a la rueda de la fortuna.

Una vez listos, sentí con el juego comenzaba y yo aplaudí a la sensación de volar. Pude ver toda la feria desde la altura en donde estábamos, pero no tenía miedo, no si Edward estaba a mi lado. De repente el juego paró dejándonos en la cima más alta. Mi vista se situó enfrente y me quede pasmada por lo que vi.

Este sin duda era el atardecer más hermoso que jamás había visto. Los colores rojizos junto a los morados creaban lazos en las nubes que parecían querer comerse a las estrellas. Era una imagen que querías tener siempre. Ubique mi "premio" a mi derecha, ya que Edward estaba a mi izquierda y me dedique a contemplar el bello paisaje. Sentí una pequeña ráfaga de viento atravesar mi espina dorsal, supongo que era la altura y el hecho de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Comencé a hacer fricción con mis manos, pero fueron detenidas por unos suaves, largos y níveos dedos de pianista que me proporcionaron un calor reconfortante y una chispa de electricidad.

-¿tienes frio bella?- pregunto dulcemente mi ángel personal.

No dejo que respondiera ya que sus fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura y me atrajo mas a el. Estábamos de verdad muy cerca. Deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí como la suya besaba mis cabellos y se acomodaba en ellos. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar la mía mandando fricción y electricidad a mi cuerpo, mientras la otra jugaba con el dobladillo de mi blusa. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y esa era la sensación más exquisita del mundo. Suspire feliz y cerré los ojos dejándome disfrutar el momento.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, el juego comenzó a moverse hasta que fuimos descendiendo de pajera en pareja. Una vez fuera del juego, nos dirigimos hacia una especie de invernadero. Edward todavía tenía su mano en mi cintura. Me gustaba esa sensación.

Llegamos al invernadero y una rubia de ojos marrones nos dio una sonrisa y pregunto si teníamos reservación. ¿Reservación…? ¿Acaso comeríamos?...

-Cullen- dijo Edward con voz firme. La chica miro una libreta y asintió en nuestra dirección. Ella le entrego una manta de picnic a Edward y no indico que pasáramos.

Al entrar quede deslumbrada. Era un invernadero. Lleno de toda clase de flores: rosas, orquídeas, lirias, margaritas, girasoles, medias noches, mañanitas… de todo. Edward tomo una Fresia de un jarrón y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja regalándome un beso en mi mejilla. Yo solo lo mire idiotizada y con mi corazón galopando sin control.

Salimos por la puerta trasera y ahí pude contemplar un bello campo cortado y podado. Había arboles de cerezo y manzano por todo el lugar y como toque final un bello lago que reflejaba la luna hermosamente. Nos sentamos en uno de los montes mas apartados de lago. Edward coloco la manta en el suelo y se sentó en él. Imite su acción y deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Él se dedico a jugar con mi cabello. Debía admitir que le lugar era precioso. Este debe ser el espectáculo especial del que Edward me hablo. La verdad era bella, pero mis palabras perdieron sentido cuando visualice la escena frente a mis ojos.

De la nada salió una hermosa pareja de cisnes en el lago. Parecían danzar en ella. Como si de patinadoras de hielo se tratara… dejando bellas figuras en el lago. Una música de piano resonó todo el ambiente… era tan… mágico. Pasamos observando como las aves danzaban al son de la música cuando de repente salieron más cisnes de los arbustos cercanos al lago. Era una imagen tan… woahh… la música y el espectáculo eran mejor que ver un ballet o una opera. Era el show de la naturaleza. Una tonada alta que dio la melodía, correspondió con el repentino ataque de aire que nos azoto a todos los presentes dejando caer libres a varios pétalos de cerezos y algunas hojas del manzanero, dejándonos llenar nuestras fosas nasales de un aroma peculiar.

Me acurruque más cerca de Edward. Estar con él en este momento era especial y único.

-Edward… es muy hermoso… gracias- mi discurso fue amortiguado por el hombro de Edward pero creo que capto el mensaje.

Sin embargo, no me prepare para lo que él hizo a continuación. Levanto mi mentón con una de sus manos para mirarme a los ojos. Su mirada era… abrazante… irradiaba calidez y ternura con un toque de nervios. Era la imagen de mi perdición.

-bella…- dijo mi nombre como suplica- yo… bueno.- parecía muy nervioso, se paso una mano por su ya rebelde cabello y dio un fuerte suspiro- no soy bueno para estas cosas… pero… bueno… lo diré de una vez, no se si lo creas romántico o no- mis mejillas se sonrojaron con anticipación- sabes que tengo sentimientos por ti… te había mencionado que me gustabas… pero eso no se compara a lo que siento, yo- se trabo un momento- yo… estoy enamorado de ti… no solo me gustas, de verdad te quiero y te quiero con una intensidad que incluso a mi me asusta… por eso te quiero pedir algo…- tomo mis manos y me hizo hincarme de rodillas justo como él, podía ver miedo en sus ojos- bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- termino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mi mente estaba… asombrada. Estaba tan aturdida que solo pude decir la única cosa en la que mi mente y alma estaban de acuerdo.

-si…- dije tan bajo que creí que no me escucharía, pero supe que lo hizo por la hermosa sonrisa que me dio.

Tomo ambos lados de mi rostro con sus manos. Deje de respirar por su contacto.

-¿puedo…?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Alcance a asentir un poco hipnotizada por sus ojos. En un parpadeo sus labios se encontraron con los míos y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el momento. Fue un beso tal dulce. Justo cuando iba a profundizar el beso escuchamos chillidos por parte de los espectadores del lugar. Ambos rompimos el beso y tratamos de ver el porque la gente gritaba.

Bueno… la gente empezó a gritar por que había comenzado a llover. Antes de saber que ocurría Edward me cargo estilo novia antes de correr hasta un árbol para que pudiera taparnos. Una vez cerca de la seguridad del árbol, él me bajo de sus brazos para darme un fuerte abrazo y empezar a dar vueltas mientras yo gritaba de la sorpresa y el reía.

-SOY NOVIO DE ISABELLA SWAN!!!- lo escuche mezclarse con el ruido de la lluvia al caer. Empecé a reírme con el y creé una prisión con mis brazos en su cuello. Después de unas 3 vueltas más, me deposito con cuidado en suelo solo para devorar mis labios en el más pasional beso que jamás había sentido.

No creo que mis piernas aguanten mucho. Empezó a mover mis labios atrapando mi labio inferior en los suyos y jalándolo suavemente. Trate de corresponderle el beso lo mejor que pude, estaba un poco atontada. Sentí que sus manos apretaban mas mi cintura para quedar más pegada a el, yo no me quede atrás así que reafirme el agarre a su cuello.

Pasamos unos cuantos…. ¿minutos, horas, días, años, milenios?.... besándonos de ésa manera. Hasta que sentí como su lengua pedía tímidamente la entrada a mi boca. No estaba segura que hacer, pero cuando separe levemente mis labios su lengua entro a mi boca llenándome de sensaciones que nunca hubieran desatado si no eran Edward. El árbol no nos protegía del todo, así que eran nuestros alientos combinados con las gotas de lluvia que caían de nuestras respectivas frentes. El contacto fue tan intimo que sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a su cabello para enredar mis dedos en el y masajearlo ligeramente, ganándome un bello gemido de parte de Edward. La vibración del ahogado gemido de Edward provoco que mi piel se pusiera chinita y le devolviera el gemido ahogado por nuestros labios.

Gracias a que necesitábamos el oxigeno para poder respirar, nos fuimos separando lentamente dándonos besitos cada vez las lentos pero no por ello menos castos y dulces. Dejamos nuestras frentes unidas, mientras tratábamos de recuperar la respiración. Abrí los ojos lentamente para encóstrame con las gemas mas hermosas que mi vista pueda procesar. Edward acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura y susurro con voz quedita.

-sabes que te quiero…¿no?- yo solo solté una risita y le di un piquito en los labios. Descanse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras esperábamos que la llovizna pasara. No tardamos mucho, unos 5 minutos después unas farolas nos mostraron el camino de regreso. Sobra decir que Edward y yo íbamos de la mano y con sonrisas. Cada vez que él tenía oportunidad, bajaba la cabeza para darle un beso a mi frente, mis parpados, mi nariz y rozar sus labios con los míos.

Una vez fuera del "campo de cisnes", Edward miro su reloj y frunció el ceño.

-mmm no es tan tarde… pero todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y no seria bueno preocupar a mi padres o a tu prima por no estar ahí antes de las 10- dijo con voz suave.

-ok…¿te parece si recogemos el premio de nuestros puntos?- el me dio una sonrisa mientras tiraba de mi mano, ya que la otra la tenia ocupada cargando a mi ovejita… se mojo un poco pero nada que la secadora no pueda arreglar.

Edward escogió una bella figura de cerámica. Era un hada sentada en una luna con una estrella en sus manos. Su vista la cielo y parecía devolver la estrella a él.

Salimos de la feria y nos dirigíamos al volvo hasta que Edward se paro en seco y miro en mi dirección.

-espera aquí un momento, iré a guardar los premios al auto y traeré una chaqueta… te estas congelando pequeña- murmuro tomando mi mano y apretándola contra su mejilla. Yo asentí y Edward me dio un tierno beso en la nariz antes de salir corriendo a guardar las cosas.

Sobra decir que me sentía feliz… dichosa… nunca antes me sentí tan bien…

Estuve pensando que pasara ahora que tengo novio… pero eso me duro muy poco porque algo hizo que cayera ala realidad abruptamente.

-¡bella!... corazón, como has estado, veo que te tardaste mucho. Pero solo porque te tomaste la molestia de venir a suplicarme te daré una oportunidad sin que te humilles tanto- dijo alguien detrás de mí con mofa en toda la oración.

Me gire con algo de miedo. ¿Por qué?, de todos los días en los que podría encontrar a Jacob justamente hoy tiene que aparecer!!! Mi peor temor del día hecha realidad.

Tome aire antes de encararlo y contestar- siento decirte que no vengo a quedarme contigo… lamento que mi presencia te haya dado una impresión equivocada, pero no es mi intensión quedarme contigo- dije lo mas firme que pude.

Me miro con sus ojos negros llenos de resentimiento y se acerco con una postura atemorizante. Saque el poquito valor que tengo y lo mire ceñuda alejándolo de mí con mi mano.

-no te acerques…- dije con voz afilada. No tenia idea que mi voz pudiera sonar así. No soy una persona violenta pero algo me hizo reaccionar. Como si mi cabeza dijera "hora de cambiar bella torpe por bella valiente"… pero el numerito no me duro mucho. Ya que tomo mi mano con fuerza y me zarandeo tan fuerte que pude escuchar crujir mis huesos. Solté un gemido de dolor… espero no haberme roto nada.

-quien te crees zorra?... no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Y ahora mismo me acompañaras a casa a darle la dulce noticia a papa, Renne y Charlie- pero antes que pudiera dar un solo paso mas una voz rugió detrás de mi. Y si que conocía ese rugido.

-te sugiero que dejes de lastimar a mi novia o te juro que no sabrás ni que te paso- dijo un muy furioso Edward.

Jacob se paralizo al escuchar como me nombraba Edward. Su rostro mostraba odio y resentimiento. No entendí la gravedad del problema hasta que vi su mano alzarse en mi dirección, sentí miedo y cerré los ojos antes que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAZ!!!!!- la voz de Edward sonó muy cerca. Sentí como los dedos de Jacob dejaban mi brazo y caía de espaldas por la fuerte sacudida que recibí por soltarme de repente. Pero no alcance el suelo. Ya que unos familiares brazos me envolvieron el torso y enderezaron mi postura.

Abrí los ojos con miedo. Edward me tenia fuertemente atrapada en sus brazos mientras Jacob se limpiaba el rostro magullado… supongo que Edward debió haberlo golpeado.

-por tu bien mas te vale mantenerte alejado de ella… la próxima no seré tan paciente Black- Edward escupía veneno con cada palabra que decía. Jacob lo miro con odio y a mi…. Bueno, creo que me estaba matando en su mente.

-te vas a arrepentir bella… sabes que el no te conviene, nunca serás feliz a su lado. Ya no te daré mas oportunidades… una mas y ya no aceptare ni tus llantos- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a una camioneta donde habían 2 tipos mas esperando y unas 6 mujeres nada decentes.

Suspire tranquila de tenerlo lejos. No puedo creer que esa "cosa" haya sido mi mejor amigo, no lo reconozco y me duele perder a alguien tan valioso para mí. Edward me volteo para quedar frente a el y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente heridas superficiales por mi rosto.

-bella… ¿esta bien?, ¿te hizo daño… te golpeo?, ¿no tienes algunas herida o moretón?- me puse a pensar un minuto y levante la mano que esta aprisionaba por los rudos dedos de "ex" mejor amigo. Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas y soltó un gruñido al ver sus dedos marcados en mi piel. Murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones antes de besar delicadamente la parte morada de mi piel.

-no te preocupes… no te hará nada. De eso me encargo yo- dijo con algo de recelo en su voz- bueno, ponte este abrigo, no quiero que te enfermes por el clima… parece que la lluvia seguirá todo el camino asta forks. Así que mejor nos encaminamos antes de que la tormenta nos atrape- asentí y nos dirigimos al volvo. Al entrar note que Edward solo había traído una sola chamarra y no podía usarla si el no tenia nada resguardándolo del frio.

Él me entrego la prenda pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-no puedo aceptar esto si tu te esta conge- me cayo con un beso rápido.

-por favor amor….-esas palabras me hicieron un efecto… rayos, quede temporalmente ida. Odio que tenga tanto poder sobre mi- yo prenderé la calefacción, así ambos estaremos seguros y calientitos… ahora, ¿podrías por favor ponerte la chamarra pequeña?- suspire resignada y me puse cómoda para el viaje.

No tardamos mucho. El viaje fue corto. Una vez llegado a la habitación de Edward corrí a darme un baño tibio mientras escuchaba a Edward decir que él tomaría el suyo en el baño de visitas. Después de una relajante ducha me puse mi ropa interior y decidí dormir con un short que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una de las camisas de Edward. Me encantaba como olían… se podría decir que tenia sueños lindos cuando dormía con o cerca de ellas. Me senté en la cama esperando a mi… todavía no puedo creer que sea mi novio… pero sip, me senté a esperar a mi novio hasta que vi que entraba en unos pantalones de franela negros con una camisera blanca. Me miro y sonrió de lado. Le devolví el gesto, me puse de pie y di una inocente vuelta en mi lugar mostrándole lo que había decidido usar para dormir.

-¿me queda bien?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro.

-te ves preciosa amor, siempre he sabido que lucirás hermosa, no importa que uses- me sonroje, no me acostumbraba a que me llamara "amor". El rio quedito y se acerco para darme un abrazo y besar mis labios suavemente.- vamos a dormir… mañana no hay mucho que hacer pero quiero que descanses… también vamos a ir a la oficina de Carlise, creo que después del chubasco que nos atrapo, necesitaremos vitaminas ya antigripales- gemí ante esa idea… no me gusta enfermarme. Es de lo peor.

Una vez calientita en mi cama y en los fuertes brazos de Edward, me permití recordar el hermoso día que tuve hoy. Jacob solo fue un recuerdo que me dice que tengo una suerte del asco. Pero ni eso arruino mi cita con el hombre de mis sueño. Todo salió de maravillas… ahora era novia de Edward y no podía ser mas feliz por eso. Definitivamente, me encanto la sorpresa.

**a ver!!! a coro chicas "AWWWWWWW!", espero que le haya gustado mi super cita.... de verdad no tenia nada y por tonto que suene vi una pelicula de terror donde habia una feria y me inspire... espero igual que les guste el beso... es mi primer beso "real" y no soy muy buena... me cuesta. pero lo hago por ustedes. seee meti al chucho pero alguien del publico lo pidio... para dar ese toque de dramma, pum pum...**

**ok niñas dejen review!!! no importa si es para decir hola quiza si tengo muchos actualize el... mmmmm viernes. sino pss se esperan hasta el otro miercoles.. jajajaj dejen sus opiniones..**

**bye chicas**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**mappyta!!!**


	13. ¡Nos Mudamos!

**ola chicas!!! como hubo un 40% que voto "subelo cuando tu puedas, nosotras entendemos ó gracias por no poder todos los cap. de un jalón" el otro 60% dijo "QUE TE PASA SUBE LO ANTES POSIBLE, NO LAS ESCUHES!!!" pues chicas debo decirles que::: USTEDES GANAN!!! USTEDES LO PIDIERON A SI SE HARA!!!, conste que espere hasta las 12 y saque mis calculos... bueno tengo una sorpresa a quienes me mandaron el msj temprano.. ya les llegara un correo... jajajaja (FABI NO CUENTA YA BERAN PORQUE!!!) le dire el premio cuando publique el proximo cap... bueno revise como 3 veces este cap.. tengo como unas 15 correcciones que hize desde las 7 am. (hora mexico) porque como dije espere el resultado hasta las 12 y no tenia ganas de desbelarme... bueno de por si llegare tarde al trabajo pero que mas da!! ajjajaaj X, ya que entro a clases el lunes no pueden hacerme nada... jijijiji... ok chicas gracias por su ayuda y aquienes quedaron con ayudarme con el lemmon(no se hagan que ya melo prometiero!!!) bueno yo les habisare despues como quiero que sea... en este cap meto ecsenas un poco .... acaloradas.... ya me dicen si voy por buen camino o no... tambien va para quienes me leen en sielncio... un apoyo para la historia chicas!!! ayuden a su autora a hacer un gran cap..!! bueno despues de las noticias del dia aqui les dejo mi cap... disfrutelo y como siempre... DEJE REVIEW AL SALIR!!!**

**A LEER CHICAS!!! **

¡**Nos Mudamos!!!**

-¿Edward?... hermano, ¿estas ahí?- Salí de mis fantasías cuando sentí que alguien zarandeaba mi brazo izquierdo. Lentamente alce la vista y me encontré con los ojos preocupados del Dr. Cupser.

Le di una sonrisa avergonzada- discúlpeme, he estado un poco distraído… debe ser por que ya es viernes ya faltan 5 min para que nos retiremos- solté una risa nerviosa.

Habían pasados 3 días desde que bella acepto ser mi novia… todavía me faltaba credibilidad para ello. Ella siendo mi novia… es la manera perfecta de describir mi felicidad. Esta completamente enamorado de ella, lo sabia desde el primer momento en que la vi… ella seria la única mujer que haría que mi corazón reaccionara ante su presencia. Bella era la belleza encarnada, en todo sentido existente.

-mmm no será por algo mas, digo, se que estamos emocionados por el fin de semana pero no creo que esa sea la razón del porque tienes una gran sonrisa en tu cara, ¿o si?- me pillo!!!, bueno… que mas da. Me siento orgulloso de tener la cabeza con imágenes de bella, podría significar que estoy un poco…¿obsesionado con ella?.

-bueno… si estoy feliz de ir a casa pero mas que eso es… por ir y ver a mi novia- respondí con una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara.

-WOAH!!... no sabia que tenias novia Edward… te creía un hombre un poco mas… centrado- murmuro un poco sorprendido- debe ser una chica muy especial para que prestaras atención en ella.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-si, ella es especial y dulce. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?- pregunte entusiasmado. El solo asintió y yo me apresure a sacar la foto que nos tomamos el miércoles en la tarde, cuando fui a recoger a bella después de clases y decidimos comer en "SU" árbol.

En la imagen aparecíamos bella y yo debajo de su árbol, ella sentada en mi regazo con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho. Tenia mis brazos alrededor de su estomago y mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella tenia recostada su cabeza a un lado de la mía y sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los míos aún abrazándola. Ella mostraba una tímida sonrisa con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas mientras yo tenia la sonrisa de estúpido del año. Ángela nos hizo el favor de tomar la foto.

Escuche un silbido por parte de Dr. Cupser y me gire para verle el rosto- W-O-A-H.. dios Edward… ¿ella es tu novia?- pregunto con asombro, yo me limite a asentir- que suerte tienes hermano… sobra agregar que es preciosa, digo… sigo pensando que mi Catherine es hermosa pero… debo admitir que tu novias es… simplemente perfecta…¿ donde rayos conociste a esta mujer?... sabes que, olvidado, ya te subi el ego demasiado- comento con una sonrisa burlona. Le devolví la sonrisa y guarde la foto en mi billetera como si valiera oro, lo cual era cierto.

Las 3:30 pm… la hora en que terminábamos hoy el turno matutino!!!, adobara tener cargos en el hospital de Forks, pero no podía evitar odiar al reloj por atrasarme la hora para estar con mi novia. Hoy ella tenía que ir a clases a dejar un proyecto, debo admitir que desde el jueves en la mañana ella prácticamente me ha ignorado por estar más tiempo con Ángela para terminar una investigación. La entendía perfectamente, así que lo máximo que pude hacer fue llevarle la cena y acostarla en nuestra cama, ya que se quedo dormida en la sala y la encontré ahí como a la 1.00 am.

Me dirigí a firmar mi acta cuando sentí que alguien se aferraba de mi brazo.

-hola EDDIE!!!- dijo una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rojizo. Fruncí el ceño… no la conocía…¿o si?

-disculpa...- trate de hacer la insinuación de que no la conocía pero le tomo unos 5 min. Entender que no conocía su nombre.

-Passy – dijo con voz melosa… dios creo que me dio ganas de volver mi desayuno.

-bueno… passy, agradecería que no aferres tus uñas en mis brazos, creo que me incomoda un poco- aunque creo que lo que me incomoda era únicamente su presencia.

Se acerco a mi y se puso de puntitas, ronroneo en mi oreja- puedo usar mis uñas para otro tipo de dolor…- eso fue todo. Aleje mi mano bruscamente de su agarre y me separe unos 3 pasos de ella.

-escucha, no estoy interesado en nada que puedas o no ofrecer… no para mi. Así que te pido amablemente que te mantengas ajena a mi presencia. Por si no te quedo claro disfruto de una muy bella relación con mi novia, y eso te da mas razones para dejar que "tratar" de coquetear conmigo- mi voz salió un poco filosa y tenia mi ceño fruncido en su dirección. Ella solo me vio con rabia en sus ojos, dio media vuelta y se fue susurrando "de lo que te pierdes". Yo solo rodé los ojos y termine de llenar mi salida negando con la cabeza.

Una vez en la comodidad de mi auto iba pensando en lo mucho que deseaba decir esas palabras…"tengo una relación con bella", adoraba que fuera ella quien tuviera mi corazón y que de igual manera ella me dejara a cargo el suyo.

Al estacionar frente a la casa note que no estaban ni Carlise, Esme o Alice… eso era mejor de lo que podría pedir. Estaríamos solos por un rato sin que hubiera terciarios que nos arruinaran el momento. Salí del auto un poco apresurado y me dirigía al patio trasero cuando sentí 2 manos en mi cuello y unas piernas envolverme por la espada y hacia mi cintura-

-EL "REY" AL VUELTO- la voz de Fabiola me saco de mis bellas fantasías con bella. Ya sabia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… bella y yo nunca estaríamos en completa privacidad.

-¿me harías el favor de quitarte de encima?... pesas mucho- ella me dio un zape en la cabeza y se bajo de un salto, quedándose frente a mi con sus manos en la cadera y frunciéndome el ceño.

-¿ACASO ME LLAMAS GORDA EDWARD CULLEN?!!!!- podía intuir la burla en su tono.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella me saco la lengua y se cruzo de brazos como esperando una respuesta. Yo solo bufe y me lleve la mano al rostro. a veces esa mujer me sacaba de quicio.

-ya, ya. Cálmate, se supone que estábamos bien… ¿recuerdas?, un acuerdo de paz… ¿no mas peleas?- dijo ella con seriedad.

Suspire y me digne a verle la cara- si… pero no ayuda a que sigas usando eso… nombres conmigo. Murmure un poco frustrado.

-es que no puedo evitarlo, eres adorable cuando te enojas… además eso te queda perfectamente… no me sorprendería que bella le pusiera "Edward" al leoncito que tiene en su recamara- dijo "tiernamente".

-hmmm- fue todo lo que dije. Empecé a caminar rumbo al jardín y vi que ella me seguía despreocupadamente. Eso es verdad… teníamos un.. "Mano a mano" desde la cita que tuve con mi novia… pero no puedo olvidar que ella es Fabiola…. No solo la prima de bella sino la chica que me hizo la vida imposible en ese campamento. Pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarlo. No aborrezco a la fémina junto a mi, si no fuera por el hecho que me jode tanto como Emmett seria una gran amiga, no niego que lo es, pero parece una Emmett versión femenina mas brutal.

-deja de pensar en mi prima…y seca esa baba que traes ahí- rodé los ojos. Sip… esto de convivir como "familia" iba a tomar tiempo. Decidí tomarle un rato el pelo.

-hice una llamada a Florida… al parecer tendremos reunión familiar ya que el aniversario de mis padres se acerca. También hable con Seth y Carmen, al parecer se mudan a Port Angels. No están muy convencidos pero dicen que todo depende de la decisión de Seth, ya que el dira si trabaja o no aquí- termine con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ella solo pareció ver al espacio y murmuro un "mmm… ya veo" casi como si no le interesara la información. Me pare en seco y ella me imito. No pude evitar mirarla con duda y extrañeza.

-¿porque parece que no estas interesada en nada que tenga que ver con él?- pregunte un poco asombrado.

Ella suspiro pesadamente y me miro con sus ojos verdes nublados por tristeza- no es que no me interese… es solo que…-se detuvo a pensar un poco- hace bastante tiempo que no se de él, y no estoy segura si aún tiene sentimientos por mi. Yo definitivamente por él si tengo, no lo olvido… no creo que alguna vez pueda. Solo no quiero hacerme ilusiones a algo que tal vez no sea… debo dejar que la vida corra…- se quedo callada, respiro hondo y agrego- además… con 24 años y un cuerpo de dios, me vas a decir que, ¿no hay alguna mujer mas joven que haya capturado su corazón?- su voz estaba rota y de sus ojos amenazaban salir un par de lagrimas. Simplemente me acerque a ella y le di una abrazo. Ella solo poso un brazo en mi espalda y escondió su rostro en mi hombro. No sentí ni una gota en mi camisa, así que me percaté de que ella no lloraba. Solo estaba siendo consolada.

Acaricie su espalda para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella alzo su rostro aún triste y sin rastro de ninguna lagrima. No ha querido llorar por…¿miedo?. Me regalo una sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas a mi mejilla.

-ya Romeo… vete de aquí, se que mi prima te espera… ahora mueve tu enorme trasero y ve a buscar a bellieta- murmuro con voz sofocada. Dio media vuelta y se fue con paso apagado al interior de la casa.

La vi irse y no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella. Yo tampoco sabia si mi primo esta en situación amorosa con alguien mas… pero juro por mi vida que él sigue sintiendo algo por ella. Cada vez que Lois la menciona, él se sonroja y ve a otro lado. Suspire, esto solo Saldrá bien si esos 2 tienen una conversación privada.

Seguí mi camino hacia el patio trasero hasta que una hermosa figura me hizo detenerme y admirar a esa bella criatura hecha a mi medida.

Bella se encontraba recostada en un árbol con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y su libro ligeramente recargado en ellas. Traía un hermoso pescador blanco un poco mas arriba de los talones, una bella blusa naranja de cuello trapecio que se amarra con unas cintas naranjas y estaban estampadas con piedras brillantes. Su cabello caía en bellas ondas, inundado de pequeños pétalos de margaritas que caían del árbol donde se encontraba. Tenía su vista en el libro, como si nada mas importará en el mundo.

No podía sentirme mas afortunado. Era simplemente bellísima desde el Angulo en que lo quieras ver. Di paso lento hacia donde ella se encontraba y tome un pequeño botón de clavel amarillo que se encontraba en el camino. Me acerque lo mas sigilosamente posible… una ves cerca me recargue en el árbol a un lado de ella. Parecía que no escuchaba más que a su imaginación ya que no dio indicios de saber que estaba con ella.

-sabes que te ves mas hermosa concentrada que haciendo cualquier otra cosa- pregunte mirándola desde mi posición en el árbol. Ella bajó su libro y subió su mirada para perderse en la mía. Esas hermosas obres chocolate me miraban con una calidez asombrosa que hacían que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente. Me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-hola… ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Le sonreí, coloque el clavel que tenia en mi mano y lo coloque detrás de su oreja. Me acerque a ella y bese dulcemente sus labios, fue solo un piquito… no quería nada mas… por el momento.

-bien amor… pero te extrañe, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que no pensé en ti todo el dia porque eso fue exactamente lo que hice- dije atrapándola en un abrazo y haciendo que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho. Ella me miro por un segundo antes de bajarla y darme un beso en el pecho.

-yo también te extrañe… creí que tardarías mas tiempo, es por eso que preferí esperarte distrayéndome un poco, fabi dice que parezco un zombi si no estas conmigo- murmuro un poco avergonzada. Yo solo reí quedito y bese su sedoso cabello.

-no te preocupes amor… yo también me siento muerto si no estas conmigo. Supongo que es normal, sabiendo que no tenemos mas de 1 semana saliendo y ya nos extrañamos. Como cualquier adolescente enamorado en su primera relación- dije bromeando.

Ella empezó a reír y beso mi mandíbula- sip. Creo que ése es el problema. Nos queremos demasiado que no sabemos como vivir sin el otro-

-ten por seguro que no sabría vivir sin ti- murmure en su cabello. Ella se acurro más a mí y nos quedamos sumidos en un cómodo silencio. Ella entrelazo nuestras manos mientras yo jugaba con su cabello con mi mano libre. No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así pero tenia la sensación de que esta privacidad se iría pronto.

Ella se levanto de mi pecho y tomo mi rostro con ambas manos- ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Acerque mi cara a la suya y tome sus manos que aún estaban en mis mejillas.

-claro que si, y tu debes de saber que yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho…- vi voz iba perdiendo tono cuando estaba a mm. De sus labios. Ella me dio una sonrisa picara antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

No había nada más exquisito que probar los dulces besos de bella, tenían ese aroma que me volvía loco. El beso fue tierno y lento como todos los que nos damos. Se sentía genial la manera en la que jalaba mi labio inferior, lo hacia con una delicadeza tan propia de ella. Quise hacer el beso un poco mas apasionado. Suavemente recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella acepto y dejo que mi lengua dominara la suya, no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi garganta por la sensación de estar tan cerca de ella. Lleve mis manos a su cintura y las suyas fueron a mi cuello. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos… creo que horas… realmente no lo se, ni me interesaba. Sentí que bella se acercaba más a mi cuerpo, lo que ocasiono que fuera cayéndome del respaldo del árbol. Sutilmente ubique a bella debajo de mí. Ahora nos encontrábamos tirados en suelo del jardín y yo encima de bella sin dejar de besarla.

Algo hizo que mi mente se nublara y le respondiera el beso mas desenfrenado y más demandante, lo que recibí en respuesta fue un gemido ahogado por parte de bella. Ella dejo mi cuello y subió sus suaves manos a mi cabello, halándolo y masajeándolo tiernamente. Algo dentro de mi zona pélvica se… prendió… sentía como fuego en mi interior, lo que ocasiono que dejara todo mi peso en bella sintiendo cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura lo que casi me lleva a la locura. Rompí nuestro beso para poder fijarme en ella.

Tenia su rostro sonrojado y sus labios hinchados por nuestros besos, su cabello estaba esparcido por todo el césped del jardín y sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento de… ¿deseo?...

Probablemente los míos dijeran lo mismo pero ella se veía… divina…

-sabes lo hermosa que estas en éste momento- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro. Me parecía que en cualquier momento ella haría puff.

-creo que esta vez podría darte la razón… siento que cada vez que estoy contigo me siento hermosa… solo por el hecho de estar junto al hombre del que estoy enamorada- murmuro un poco avergonzada pero con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Eso me hizo sentir tan feliz que no pude detenerme de besarla una vez mas. Seguíamos en la posición de hace un rato y no creía que ella quisiera cambiar o deshacerse de ella. No que yo tuviera problema con ello.

El beso se hacia mas intenso y no pude controlarme en tomar el cabello de bella en mi manos y enredar mis dedos en él. Su aroma me intoxicaba. No se que provoque con mi toque, solo sentí que se separaba de mis labios y dijo- Edward…- en un gemido ahogado.

Deje la calidez de esos carnosos placeres del cielo que son sus labios para besar su mejilla tenuemente y empezar a darle pequeños besos por todo su cuello.

La sensación de su piel en mis labios… me dejo sin cordura. Baje una de mis manos de su cabello y comencé a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la blusa, ya que esta se había subido un poco gracias al pequeño desliz que tuvimos.

-Edward, Edward, Edward…- ella decía entre gemido y gemido, suplicando tregua, ya que me negaba a soltar la adictiva piel de su cuello y hombro. Era una sensación maravillosa, sentí como mis pantalones empezaban a quedarme pequeños y como me inundaba un calor mas haya de un simple ambiente cálido… este era un calor mas… intimo.

-Bella…- gemí cuando sentí una de sus manos empezar a acariciar mi abdomen y subirla por debajo de mi camisa, tan entretenido estaba en las nuevas sensaciones que no me di cuenta cuando la mano de bella abandono mi cabello. Ella me daba ligeros masajes en el pecho y DIOS!!! Se sentía como el paraíso…su toque cálido era la cura para mi fría piel… ella es asombrosa y siempre voy a querer más de ella.

Sentí como poco a poco y con un poco de timidez ella iba soltando los primeros botones de mi camisa cuando….

-EDDIE!!! QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANITA BELLITA!!! SABES QUE ESAS COSAS SE HACEN EN UN CUARTO Y NO EN PLENO LUGAR PUBLIO- grito Emmett.

Pare abruptamente… eso hizo que todo el calor que sentí hace unos momentos desapareciera. Vi como el rostro de bella se torno de un rojo profundo y sentí como sus piernas dejaban mis caderas a la vez que su mano discretamente me abotonaba los botones que logro abrir. Sabía que mi cara estaba sonrojada y no teníamos buena pinta desde cualquier alguno en la que lo quieras ver.

MALDICION!!, DE ESTO ESTABA HABLANDO… en esta casa no hay privacidad, aunque no se si sentirme bien o mal de habernos detenido… no tengo idea de que fue eso… pero se sintió tan… placentero. Como si bella leyera las mentes susurro- lamento que haya.. mmmm. Bueno terminado así…. Creo que nunca tendremos privacidad suficiente para…- se callo inmediatamente, su cara roja de vergüenza- será… será mejor que entremos antes de que tus padres vean la situación en la que estamos y entonces si tendremos peores reproches que los de tu hermano.-

La ayude a sentarse y después de haberme incorporado tome su mano para ayudarla a pararse también. Entrelace nuestros dedos y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde todos nos esperaban con caras maliciosas. Una vez estuvimos enfrente de ellos note como Fabi se carcajeaba de la cara de bella y decía- vez lo que dije… una vez lo hayas sentido nunca mas querrás dejarlo- murmuro socarronamente mirando fijamente a mi ángel.

-yo secundo y doy razón a eso- grito Emmett con su palma hacia arriba como si pidiera permiso para algo. Rosalie solo le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza y este bajo chillando por lo mal que lo trataba su novia. Ella solo rodo los ojos y me miro de manera suspicaz… yo solo me encogí de hombros a su pregunta silenciosa.

-bueno… si ya terminaste de hacer esas "cositas" con bella creo que podemos entrar a comer… la verdad, ME MUERO DE HAMBRE- ese por supuesto fue Emmett quien hizo que lo viera fieramente mientras mi ángel se sonrojaba, Alice y Fabi solo negaron con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a entrar a la casa.

Todos nos encontrábamos comiendo la deliciosa carne asada que Esme nos preparo. Todo iba bien… hasta que Emmett abrió su bocota como es normal.

-y bien Eddie… ¿vas a decirme que era lo que le hacías a bella hace un rato en el jardín?- pregunto maliciosamente.

Bella se atraganto con su bebida y escondió su rostro con una cortina de su cabello. Trato de aparentar que no había escuchado nada, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca "despreocupadamente".

-¡Emmett!!!, por favor, no digas esas cosas… estamos comiendo- contesto mi madre un poco enojada por decir comentarios inapropiados en la mesa, pero mi felicidad acabo cuando me mando una mirada sospechosa- aunque… me gustaría saber que era "exactamente" lo que sucedía en el jardín, se de antemano que Emmett considera cualquier cosa como un acto de sexo – Emmett hizo un puchero ante el comentario que hizo Esme- pero me gustaría saber si tu y bella están siendo responsables… ya sabes, siempre he querido nietos pero creo que aún son muy jóvenes- trágame tierra, ¿Cómo era posible que siendo una madre tan amorosa y comprensiva me haga esto?, suspire frustrado y me lleve las manos a la cara. Porque no podían dejar los temas privados como… TEMAS PRIVADOS!!!.

Fabiola giro a ver a bella con reproche- oye!!! Te había comentado que era genial par que tuvieras una idea de lo que se siente… no fue literalmente una señal para decir "bella, ya tienes permiso para tener relaciones con Edward", ¿es que no te educamos mas… pulcramente?- bella tenia cara de horror… no se atrevió a mirar a nadie, cualquiera diría que su plato era lo mas interesante del mundo.

Yo por mi parte me pase mirando con rencor a mi hermano y con suplica a mi madre… si tanto me ama yo se que entenderá mi situación.

-mamá… por favor no me siento cómodo hablando sobre temas… tan privados. No creo que te sientas muy cómoda hablando sobre as intimidades que tienes con papá ¿verdad?, así que entiende como me siento yo- murmure completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

Para ese momento Carlise decidió intervenir-Edward… no tiene nada de malo que hablemos sobre sexo, ya que ustedes son personas maduras y creo que deben de saber los riegos que corren si se descuidan por un breve instante… o que creían ustedes 3, ¿que llegaron por arte de magia?, claro que cuando eso ocurrió tu madre y yo no teníamos muchas limitaciones y cada vez que veíamos una oportunidad para estar solos, bueno la aprovechábamos al máximo, ¿o como creen que llegaron al mundo- eso fue lo mas traumático que he escuchado en mi vida. Alice tenía cara de morirse y Emmett y yo teníamos el rostro pálido y pareciera que acabamos de chupar un limón agrio por la mueca que estábamos haciendo. Nos sentó como un golpe en… bueno muchas partes.

Por otra parte Fabiola, Rosalie y Jasper no podían parar de reírse a nuestras caras. Las dos féminas estaban en el piso tomándose las costillas para no dejar sufrir algún ataque. Mi hermosa novia solo estaba sonrojada mirando hacia un lado con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Tenia una mano en mi muslo el cual acariciaba para confortarme, pero ni con sus caricias dejaba el trago amargo de la imagen mental que me causo las palabras de mi padre. Definitivamente nunca hablaría de sexo con ellos… NUNCA MAS!!!

Después de la agradable, si claro agradable mis cuernos ¬¬, cena que tuvimos; bella y yo nos excusamos ya que ella ansiaba un baño y yo quería ver unas notas que tenia pendiente de un trabajo. Una vez instalados en la comodidad de mi habitación bella corrió al baño mientras yo me sentaba en la cama y revisaba esos datos.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que bella estaba enfrente del espejo peinándose tranquilamente. Sonreí, ella llevaba uno pantalones de cuadros rosa con una linda playera de tiras blanca. Su cabello caía lacio por estar húmedo y el cuarto inmediatamente se fundió con el olor de su shampo. Inspire profundamente, ése olor era delicioso… casi o igual a ella.

Me acerque a ella con paso lento y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su estomago, deposite un dulce beso en su cuello e inspire de nuevo su esencia… embriagante.

-mmmm…hueles divino amor…- murmure un poco grugi por su olor. Era una droga placentera.

Ella rio quedito- gracias… creo que solo es el olor del shampo, siempre que me lavó el cabello con él, me produce una relajación inmediata- ella dejo su cepillo en la mesa y se giro para darme un inocente beso en la mandíbula- pero sabes… hay un olor que me tranquiliza mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… ese eres tu- dijo un poco tímida por confesión.

Yo sonreí como idiota y reí negando con la cabeza. Acune su rostro con mis manos y bese su nariz tiernamente-¿sabes que eres la criatura mas adorable del mundo verdad?- ella me dio una gran sonrisa y se puso de puntitas para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Empezamos a darnos besitos fugases cada 3 segundos después de recibir un piquito del otro. Bella no aguantaba la risa por nuestro juego mientras yo trataba de no llenar toda su carita de besos por lo tierna que se veía.

-¿sabes (beso) que (beso) eres (beso) él (beso) hombre (beso) mas (beso) adorable (beso) del (beso) mundo? (beso)- dijo mientras besaba mis labios una y otra vez. Yo reí pacito y tome su cara para darle un profundo beso antes de responder- solo soy (beso) un hombre adorable (beso) cuando mi novia me lo pide (beso) ¿sabes, haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera (beso) incluso si eso requiere ser adorable (beso) pues lo seré (beso)- ella solo empezó a reírse mientras atrapaba mi cuello con sus brazos para tener mayor acceso a mis labios.

Antes de seguir besando a mi dulce novia como lo había hecho por 20 minutos, sentí que la apartaban de mí bruscamente mientras caía al suelo de sentón y escuchaba un grito ahogado de parte de mi ángel.

Subí la mirada para encontrar a mi gran "HERMANO OSO" riéndose a carcajadas de mí mientras sujetaba la espalda de bella para que no se cayera. Ella estaba sobre su hombro y gritaba fuertemente para que la bajaran.

-EMMETT!!! BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!- empezó a patalear y moverse inquieta mientras Emmett seguía burlándose de mi. Eso me preocupo, no quería que se cayera desde una altura tan alta.

-Emmett juro solemnemente que te hare mucho daño si la lastimas así que te pido amablemente que la bajes antes de que mi paciencia se acabe- dije peligrosamente bajo. Solo rio quedito antes de de gritar "Jasper" y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Jasper me tenia sujeto por los brazos par impedir que haga cualquier movimiento. Note como Emmett daba paso al baño mientras que trataba inútilmente de zafarme del agarre de Jazz.

-¿se puede saber que rayos hacen?- pregunte exasperado de ver como "literalmente" se robaban a mi novia. Él nada más rio más fuerte.

-pues veras Eddie, saldremos a ver una película y mamá intuyo que ustedes 2 no irían porque están "cansados", así que pidió por la integridad de "sus hijos inquietos"- dijo señalando a bella y a mi- que debían pasar un rato de calidad con sus mentes y no sus cuerpos juntos- dijo divertido mientras abría la puerta de baño y metía a bella para luego cerrarla con llave.

-¡EDWARD!- grito bella atreves de la puerta. Yo mire con furia a Emmett mientras éste guardaba la llave en su bolsillo. Sentí como Jasper aflojaba su agarre y me encamine a aporrear la puerta del baño que me separaba de la luz de mi existencia.

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!- grite frustrado porque la puerta no se abría. Ella solo grito mi nombre y note un cambio en su voz… ¿ella estaba sollozando?.

-lo siento Eddie, pero no queremos que tus hormonas te dominen, nos vemos mas tarde- y así se fue si siquiera un rastro de remordimiento mientras Jasper me daba una sonrisa de disculpa.

Estaba realmente molesto. Como me hacían esto!!! Suspire frustrado, de verdad no teníamos privacidad… todo siempre nos molestaban y no nos daban espacio. Odie no tener un lugar completamente aislado de mi familia, los amo, pero en momentos como éste desearía tener mi propio escondite secreto como cuando era niño…. Recuerdo que me escondía de mis hermanos cuando ellos querían hacer "cosas productivas", si claro. Emmett quería usarme de bolsa de boxear y Alice quería probarme sus diseños. Desearía tener de nuevo mi…

Deje de pensar por un segundo. Una idea se formo en mi cabeza y me apresure a llegar a armario. Saque unas cuantas prendas de bellas y mías y las metí en una mochila provisional. Tome las llaves de mi auto y corrí al baño.

-bella apártate de la puerta- dije con todo la sutileza que pude. Espere 10 segundos, y después con todo mi enojo contenido azote la puerta con mi pierna hasta que ésta se abrió. (dios!!! Imagínense a Edward abriendo una puerta así de sexy… molesto, "suspiro", seria hermoso y mas si en vez de la puerta del baño sea la puerta de tu cuarto ¡¡BABA!!!).

Bella se veía un poco asustada y sus ojos un poco tristes. El idiota de Emmett ni siquiera había prendido la luz, y yo mejor que nadie sabia lo que bella pensaba de una habitación oscura y sin nadie a tu lado. Le tendí mi mano con suavidad y trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa. Ella se apresuro a llegar a mi lado y me dio un pequeño abrazo. Pobrecita… seguro tenia miedo. Le besé su cabello y acaricie su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

-toma esto bella…- le dije tendiéndole la mochila- ahora sígueme…- ella me miro confundida pero asintió sin preguntar.

Bajamos las escaleras casi corriendo y nos dirigí al volvo. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entro sin rechistar. Me apresure a encender mi auto y salir lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

-Edward… ¿A dónde vamos a esta hora y en pijama?- pregunto mi ángel con una expresión confusa.

Le sonreí y acaricie una de sus mejillas para confortarla, ella se amoldo a mi palma y suspiro feliz- tranquila… confía en mi ¿si?- ella cerro sus ojos y asintió con una sonrisa mientras giraba su cabeza para besar mi palma, sonreí a lo dulce que era.

Estuvimos unos 20 min en la carretera hasta que llegamos a nuestro objeto. Oprimí un botón de chochera que tenia en la parte superior del espejo retrovisor y un portón se abrió lentamente dándonos la bienvenida. Estacione el auto en el numero 217 y apresure a bajar junto con bella.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor que estaba ahí y oprimí el botón de la tercera planta. Bella veía nerviosa todo a su alrededor, tome su mano y empecé a trazar pequeños círculos para calmarla. Ella me sonrió pero se veía tensa. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y nosotros nos encaminamos hacia el cuarto número 217. Metí la llave y con un "pasa" que le dirigí a bella ella entro antes que yo para observar todo a su paso. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me encare a la bella morena que tenia por novia.

Ella se giro un poco distraída pero me sostuvo la mirada- Edward…¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mi ángel con la confusión escrita en todo su bello rostro. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la nariz antes de darle un tierno abrazo.

- en mi apartamento- dije simplemente ella pareció perdida pero no despego sus ojos de los míos.

-no sabia que tenías uno…- murmuro pacito. Yo suspire y comencé a jugar con su cabello.

-nunca preguntaste… además no recordaba que lo tenía, hace aproximadamente 2 meses hubo un problema con la tubería. Fue ésa la razón por la que me vi obligado a vivir con mis padres otra vez. Estuve mas interesado en ganarme tu corazón que olvide olímpicamente que el lugar estaba listo para usarse de nuevo.- le regale mi más inocente sonrisa para que no dudara de mí.

Ella alzo su ceja y me miro escépticamente. Reí un poco nervioso, pero no atine a decir ni una palabra más. Como dicen "cualquier palabra será usada en tu contra". Ella lo dejo pasar y se dedico a observar el lugar con mucho detalle. Desde la sala a la cocina. Parecía muy entretenida.

-se que tiene mas un toque masculina que cualquier otra cosa pero eso cambiara cuando te mudes por completo aquí- murmure como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿quieres que me mude contigo?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida. Yo reí y bese sus labios con suavidad- claro que quiero bella, ¿crees que estaría tranquilo sabiendo que la razón de mi existencia no esta a mi lado (sorry no lo pude evitar ^^)- dije mirándola con una calidez agradable.

-pero…¿Qué voy a hacer con mi casa?- pregunto preocupada.

Bese su frente- puedes rentarla o venderla… lo que mejor te parezca, lo único que te pido es que no te alejes de mi, no quiero que esas 2 bestias entren algún día estando tu dormida o sin mi presencia…, además, no creo volver a dormir si no es contigo- ella se sonrojo ligeramente y vi como mordía su labio, era un gesto que hacia que me volviera loco, pero también sabia que meditaba mis palabras.

Se quedo un rato pensado hasta que dijo- esta bien, por ahora viviré contigo… pero no quiero que cambies tu estilo de vida por mi ¿si?- dijo seriamente. Sonreí como loco y abrace fuerte su cintura para darle vueltas por toda la sala. Estaba feliz de que vivieras junto… como una pareja.

-gracias bella… significa mucho para mi ese paso que das conmigo- murmure en su cabello una vez nos detuve de dar vueltas como tonto.

Ella me beso el cuello y se acurro a mi lado. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que note que bella bostezaba y se rendía en mis brazos, me separe levemente para acariciar su rostro.

-es hora de dormir amor. Esta cansada- ella dio un asentimiento de cabeza y volvió a bostezar. Sin pedir permiso la levante estilo novia y la lleve a nuestra habitación. Ella se acomodo en mi pecho y dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Una vez dentro de la habitación la acomode en la cama mientras me quitaba la camisa para dormir (imagínense a Edward quitándose la camisa botón por botón muy lentamente mientras observamos su MUY BIEN trabajado abdomen, y de igual manera quitándose esa camisa de los hombros hasta que cae al suelo y solo esta enfrente suyo con unos pantalones de dormir… dios… uff.. MUCHO CALOR AQUÍ… CREO QUE PRIMERO TOCO SU PECHO Y DESPUES DE ME MUERO DE UN INFARTO).

Una vez cómodo, me deslice junto a bella en la cama (MALDITA BELLA SUERTUDA!!) y observe como dormía plácidamente. En un instante ella dio media vuelta y enterró su cabeza en la base de mi cuello. Yo reí ya que su respiración me daba cosquillas. La abrace de la cintura y la acerque más a mi cuerpo. Acomode mi cabeza en sus cabellos y respire su aroma. Definitivamente el calor corporal de bella y su aroma era mi píldora para dormir, lo más delicioso que haya olido en mi vida.

Bella suspiro y dijo pacito- Edward… no te vayas… quédate- murmuro aferrándose a mi cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Yo hice mi agarre mas fuerte y bese sus cabellos- shhh, ya amor, aquí estoy… duerme mi vida, yo cuidare de tus sueños- escuche como suspiraba feliz y cumplí mi promesa de verla dormir hasta que mis parpados no aguantaron más. Soñé con la vida que tendré con mi ángel una vez ella fuera mía delante de lo civil y la iglesia, en pocas palabras dormí con una estúpida sonrisa en todo mi rostro, una que ni el diablo podrá quitarme por mas que lo intente.

**bueno... ya saben... yo se quiene se ganaron su premio... pero se los hago saber mas tardecirto... yujuuu!!!! ya veran porque.... solo si les llega el correo no me respondan si no han leido antes el cap.. bueno nos leemos luego... ahora si.. creo que les fallare diciendoles que tal vez el lunes no pueda y regrese a mi rutina de los miercoles... necesito hacer cambios en mis borradores... nos vemos chicas...**

**xoxooxoxoxo**

**Mappyta**


	14. Pintar circulos no es facil

**hola chicas... lamemto mucho el no poder haber actualizado antes... esque... bueno... la escuela y ... bueno mis cosas y entre mas... les prometo no tardarme mucho para la proxima... saben que las consciento pero deben captar que los maestros y las tareas de la casa siempre nos fastidian.... bueno este cap. va especialmente para FABI!! espero que a las de mas les guste.... haber no me gusta poner condiciones pero una amiga me sugirio que pss... que led pusiera limtites... hasta que no llegue alos mmm haber 52 reviews o mas no actualizo... vamos a ver que tal... ajjaja sorry pero me dijo que si no lo hago talvez nunca llegue a 100. eso seria super wuahh!! tambien debo recordar que hice como un concurso o algo asi... bueno las que ganaron ya saben... tendran sus debut en mi historia... las ganadoras son...TK. kira, anisabel, y noviembre dulce.!! felicidades chicas!! cada una tenda su capitulo y desespeñara su rol segun lo que me hayan mandado de informacion... bueno ... creo que es todo... ahh Y LO SIENTO!! SOY TAN CRUEL POR TARDARME SEMANAS!!! OSEA NO TENGO PERDON!!!**

**espero muchos review!!! ya saben quieren cap... DEMUESTRENLO.... en el sig. cap. aparece una de ustedes... quien sera??? bueno eso lo sabran en una semana.... si eso quiere,,,, ahora si... disfruten del caap..**

**Pintar círculos no es fácil**

Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi cara cuando abrí mis ojos. Todavía no me hacia a la idea de donde me encontraba, pero al girar el rostro y observar sus hermosas facciones sabia que esto era real… que no es un simple sueño.

L a idea de vivir con Edward como pareja es un acontecimiento que me tiene algo abrumada. Estoy completamente consciente de lo que quiero y mas consiente estoy que es Edward con quien quiero vivir ciertas experiencias. Solo la duda me invade cuando pienso en si será hoy… mañana.

Suspire pesadamente. Quería ese gran paso con él. Pero sabía que tenía que esperar, no solo habíamos empezado un poco tarde nuestra relación, según él, nuestros sentimientos ya se notaban mucho antes de la cita en donde comenzamos a salir formalmente, pero me vería muy… urgida si le menciono lo que mi cuerpo pide cada vez que me toca.

Lentamente, incline mi cuerpo para quedar sentada de codos y observar a mi hermoso novio.

No había nada más tierno que Edward durmiendo. Su cabello despeinado era una tentación, tenía tantas ganas de acariciarlo y dejar perder mis dedos en sus infinitos mechones cobrizos. Sus inocentes ojos, ahora cerrados me daban una sensación de paz pero a la vez ansiedad porque me provoca el deseo de ver esas hermosas esmeraldas en las cuales amo perderme. Lo más pecaminoso que pudo darle dios son sus labios… tan carnosos y rojos… y ligeramente entreabiertos dejándome intoxicar por su embriagante aliento. Definitivamente, Edward es el pecado terrenal.

Como una simple y débil mortal, me fui acercando a él hasta quedar prácticamente a horcadas. Trate de que no sintiera mi peso sosteniéndome con mis piernas. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y le deposite un casto beso en sus labios. Continúe con mi juego de pequeños besos hasta que sentí que eran correspondidos. Sonreí en su boca, esa era mi señal para enredar mis dedos en su cabello. El no tardo en tomar mi cintura y posicionarme totalmente a horcadas de él.

Era el cielo. Sin Alice, sin Emmett… sin nadie. Nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos, alterarnos, enojarnos, detenernos…

Eso hizo clic en mi cabeza y comencé a llevar el beso a un ritmo suave. Todavía no estaba lista para aquello. Necesitaba… pensarlo bien. Al estar lejos de mi fruta prohibida, fui capaz de pensar con claridad y regalarle una sonrisa algo picara.

-buenos días…-

-buenos días amor…- me correspondió la sonrisa- me agrada poder despertar solo contigo y no con mis hermanos de colados- tuve que reírme de eso.

-es verdad es lindo solo ser tu y yo- me quede callada recordando algo- pero debemos volver a casa para avisar que estamos vivos y… creo que hay cierto animalito resentido que desea verte- me miro con confusión. Yo solo rodé los ojos mientras intentaba "maullar".

Sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión y se golpeo la frente. Me daba risa verlo frustrado. Lo bese tiernamente y me baje de su regazo.

-vamos… tengo la sospecha de que alguien tiene mucha hambre y desea salir de la habitación… y no creo que solo seas tú- el me lanzo un cojín y yo le saque la lengua corriendo hacia la sala.

Estuvimos jugando una media hora más antes de vestirnos y dirigirnos a la casa de los Cullens.

Una vez llegado al estacionamiento de la mansión, nos acorralo una desesperada Esme y una enojada Alice.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE ASÍ SIN MAS!!!, tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve de ustedes. Casi muero de un ataque- decía Esme mientras me daba un abrazo un poco asfixiante y miraba a su hijo con reproche. Alice lo fulmino con la mirada antes de darle un manotazo en el hombro. El solo se sobó y bufo.

-no tendría que haberme ido si no hubieran invadido nuestra privacidad… de todos modos tengo casa y no se ve "correcto" que un hombre adulto siga viviendo en casa de sus padres- dijo mi novio con un poco de recelo en la voz. Cambio su mirada hostil a una cálida al ver a su madre- perdón mamá… debimos avisarte pero…-sacudió la cabeza- cuando encerraron a bella en el baño, fue mi bomba… no quería pensar en nada, solo estar a solas con mi novia… ¿acaso es mucho pedir?- dijo mirando a Alice con reproche. Esme dejo de abrazarme para ir con su hijo y darle un beso en la frente, el le devolvió el gesto y miro con tristeza en mi dirección. Supongo que ahora se siente mal por preocupar a Esme… hasta yo me sentía mal por ello.

Esme suspiro- lo siento cariño… no te preocupes por Emmett el ya tubo su castigo. No me refería a encerrarlos literalmente… debo confesar que eso me enojo mucho amor. Se que eres adulto y quieres vivir tu pida con tu…-me miro con una sonrisa traviesa- chica…, así que tienes todo el derecho de no vivir aquí. Solo promete venir a visitarnos ¿ok?- pregunto dulcemente. El solo beso su mejilla y asintió. Se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, le sonríe, cosa que me devolvió sin dudar.

-debemos ser honestos mama… venimos por cosas que nos hicieron falta… así que no nos quedaremos para comer o cenar- ella nos miro triste- bella y yo debemos arreglar unas cosas para el apartamento así que…-se encogió de hombros- no nos tardamos y tú- dijo señalando a Alice- NO!!, no te daré la dirección, no quiero darte el poder que tenias aquí así que si quieres ir averigua por tu cuenta- ella lo miro con "la carita" pero no funciono, Edward iba en serio, giro su rostro para atrapar mis ojos pero rápidamente escondí mi cara en el pecho de mi novio. Yo tampoco quería caer. Ella lanzo un grito de molestia y nos saco la lengua.

-¿saben que tarde o temprano lo sabré verdad?- dijo ella con suficiencia.

-mejor que sea tarde…- murmuro Edward mientras nos alejábamos de ella y nos dirigíamos al pórtico.

Al entrar no escuchamos mas que el silencio, creo que si los castigaron de verdad. Subimos hasta nuestra habitación donde encontramos a Lean durmiendo en el centro de la cama. Se veía MUY MONO!!!, al escuchar como grite de ternura, el minino levanto las orejas y en un pestañeo lo tenia a mis pies pidiendo atención. Reí quedito y lo cargue. Ronroneo feliz.

-creo que te extraño- murmuro Edward a mi espalda. Pero tan rápido como lean lo escucho pidió su atención como el consentido de papa que es.

-creo que te extraño mas a ti que a mi- dije divertida al verlo jugar con el desde mis brazos.

En menos de 1 hora ya teníamos todas nuestras pertenencias en 2 cajas grandes y una maleta. Nos despedimos de Esme y prometimos venir el lunes para la fiesta de Emmett.

Lean no tubo ningún problema en adaptarse en su nuevo hogar. Proclamo uno de los sillones de Edward como suyo, logrando que mi novio acomodara sus "pertenencias" a lado de este.

La limpieza fue más entretenida de lo que pensé. La pasábamos entre bromas y risas mientras poníamos todo en su lugar. Llegamos a la conclusión que la "bodega" necesita un cambio de pintura. Así fue como llegamos a la discusión de "tu no pintas porque te mancharas" y "que sea mujer no me hace tan fina" hasta que el teléfono resonó por todo el apartamento. Edward contesto poniendo el alta voz.

-Cullen..- dijo en forma de saludo.

-_ser frio nunca ha sido lo tuyo-_ contesto una voz suave.

-me sorprende que llamaras… creí que tardarían mas tiempo en decidir que hacer- dijo un poco confuso.

-_no hubo mucho que discutir… Carmen quiere estar aquí. De hecho, mientras nos dan la casa estamos rentando un hotel… lo último que quiero es molestar a Esme- _dijo de nuevo la voz.

-creo que se ofenderá más si sabe que estas aquí y no acudiste a ella- empezaron a reírse de una broma privada… creo…

Me sentía un poco incomoda por lo que discretamente me levante y empecé a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Sentí la mano de Edward deteniendo mi andanza, me gire a mirarlo y el me devolvía la mirada apenado.

-si… bueno llamas en un… mal momento. Veras en este momento mi "compañero" de cuarto y yo estamos… decorando el apartamento.-dijo Edward como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando en un tono suspicaz la palabra "compañero".

-_mmm… ya veo. Bueno lamento haber interrumpido…¿Edward no nos presentas?- _murmuro divertido.

-Seth… te presento a Bella. Ella esta viviendo conmigo y también tengo el gusto de decir que es mi novia.- así que era Seth… que interesante.

-_debes ser una gran chica para aguatar al antisocial ése- _Edward solo empezó a reírse.-_no le creas nada… siempre quiere hacerme quedar mal enfrente de todos. Mucho gusto ¿bella?- _pregunto un poco divertido.

Me sonroje- si… bella…es de Isabella. Solo que odio mi nombre- escuche su risa y note que Edward se reía también.

-bueno pasando a temas mas interesantes…¿ ya encontraron un hotel cierto?..., por que no pasan al departamento así conoces a bella- dijo mi novio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que hablara- _no lo se hermano, tenia pensado ir a visitar a… a alguien que esta aquí… ya sabes, un compañero que regreso del extranjero- _en su voz había nerviosismo. Inmediatamente pensé en mi prima… seguramente se entero que regreso a E.U. y querrá averiguar si esta aquí en Forks o con mama en Seattle. Una idea cruzo por mi mente y decidí llevarla a cabo con o sin la ayuda de Edward.

-¿no puedes hacerle la visita después?, seria agradable conocer mas de la familia de Edward… además ha estado hablando de ti desde hace unos días… digamos que el gusanito de la curiosidad me pico y me encantaría poder conocer al famoso Seth…- Edward me miro con un ceja levantada. Yo me limite a mandarle un beso. No era mentira Seth era famoso… por boca de mi prima.

Se escucho un suspiro-_porque no, la verdad no creo que se encuentre en el estado… y no quiero perder el tiempo sabiendo que estará algo lejos… bueno te parece en…ummm…¿una hora?- _empecé a dar saltitos estilo Alice. Seee!!! Iba a ser parte de un bonito reencuentro, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que Fabi me apoyo con lo Edward.

-a esa hora será, mandare a Edward a buscarte, para que no haya ningún problema encontrando el apartamento- me dio la dirección del hotel y el numero del cuarto antes de colgar.

Me sentía emocionada. Salte a los brazos de Edward y lo besé con emoción. El me correspondió sonriendo en el beso. Al separarnos me puse de puntitas y besé su nariz.

-¿jugando a ser doctora corazón?- pregunto divertido.

-sip…¿quieres ser mi enfermero en turno?- le pregunté de manera seductiva según yo.

Me acerco mas a él, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y el desayunador. Al parecer si funciono mi insinuación. Me sonroje por su cercanía y por cierto "efecto" que cause en él.

-por favor amor… no me tientes, que me cuesta controlarme- suplico con sus ojos mas oscuros de lo normal.

Solté una risita y le di un piquito en respuesta. Me solté de su agarre para tomar el teléfono. Era hora del paso 2. Sabia que estaba en casa de los Cullens, no me sorprendí que ella contestara.

-casa de los Cullens…-dijo formalmente.

-hasta donde yo se eres un Cullen cuando estas con uno ¿no?- dije maliciosa.

-claro… me hechas en cara que tienes un novio guapo, rico y genial…-dijo fingiendo molestia.

-hablaba para ver si me podrías hacer compañía… Edward salió a hacer unas cosas y no me dijo a que hora regresaba, y quedamos en que hoy pintaríamos la bodega… bueno… quiero darle la sorpresa de terminarla antes de que vuelva… ¿me ayudas phebe?-dije con la voz mas dulce que pude crear.

-¿necesitas que vaya ahora?- sip, cayo en la trampa.

-pues…como te decía no se cuando volverá y quisiera empezar ahora por si la dudas- escuche como suspiro y me contesto con un "y la dirección es…". Gustosa le indique donde vivíamos y así colgué con una sonrisa traviesa.

-supongo que esa es mi señal para salir o ¿no?- dijo un muy divertido Edward.

Batí mis pestañas en afirmación y suplica. Se limito a negar con la cabeza y tomar las llaves del volvo.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un dulce beso en los labios que hizo que mis rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina-regreso en un rato… por favor no dejes que se acerque a mis cosas…eso le daría ventaja- murmuro contra mis labios. Asentí un poco deslumbrada… me sorprendía lo que este hombre era capaz de hacerme… estaba literalmente en sus manos. Se despidió con un último beso y después se fue con la taza de café en mano. Me reí… ese hombre no funciona si no toma café…

Me dirigí a nuestra habitación, tenia que cambiarme de ropa. Mi elección final fue unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de la universidad, amarre mi cabello en una coleta y tome a Lean en mis brazos para dirigirnos a la sala. Espere alrededor de unos 20 minutos hasta que alguien toco el timbre. Lean se acomodo mas en mi regazo negándose a que me moviera de ahí. Reí quedito y acaricie su lomo mientras ronroneaba feliz.

-creo que alguien se opone a que me mueva del sofá- grite para que fabi lo escuchara.

-mira que desvergonzada…. Todavía me haces venir contra mi voluntad y tienes la fachada de tratarme tan corrientemente- grito con indignación.

Solté una gran carcajada y grite que pasara. Al parecer Edward olvido cerrar la puerta ya que fabi entro sin problemas. Llego hasta mí frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en sus caderas.

-por este gato no querías levantarte… dios bella… no me quiero ni imaginar como será cuando tengas hijos… con tu y simba como padres seguramente serán los niños mas mimados del planeta- yo reí negando con la cabeza.

-bueno… me vas a ayudar o no…- murmure para que no se notara mi nerviosismo, este plan será mas difícil para mi.

Ella asintió y yo baje a lean de mi regazo, él por supuesto gruño molesto, le dirigió una mirada hostil a mi prima y se fue con toda la dignidad que el tenia. Yo solo quería rodar los ojos.

Nos dirigimos con paso perezoso a la bodega… era chica… pero no por eso fácil de terminar en un día. Entre las 2 decidimos que azul cielo con una franja y burbujas amarillas estaría bien… solo por si se nos ocurría hacer un cuarto extra después. Luego de expandir toda la lona en el suelo comenzamos a pintar como niñas de kínder. Éramos pésimas, pero al final nadie notaria nuestros errores. Alrededor de una hora estuvimos platicando de cosas triviales. Trataba de no dar muchas vueltas al tema de Seth… si daba un paso en falso ella lo notaria y seria mi fin.

Todo iba de maravilla… cuando empezamos a dibujar los círculos ella sugirió que usáramos platos de diferentes tamaños como guías… trate de pensar que mi novio no se enojaría del todo… pero si así fuera siempre puedo poner mi mejor cara de "no fue mi intención".

Mire mi reloj por quinta vez… ya habían pasado 2 horas…¿les abra pasado algo?... sacudí la cabeza quitando feos pensamientos, no seguramente se atrasaron con el trafico o algo así. Al estar tan concentrada en la puerta de entrada no me di cuenta que la lata que iba sosteniendo tenia un poco de pintura azul, la alce creyendo que estaba vacía… como consecuencia del peso, termine tirando la lata en el pie de Fabi causando que chillara y se callera al suelo con la pintura siguiéndola. De verdad no podía ser mas torpe… solo a mi se me ocurría hacer esas cosas distraída.

-lo…lo siento…no me fije que tenia pintura, déjame ayudarme phebe- le tendí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero lo que hizo me sorprendió… tomo el rodillo con pintura azul y lo paso de mi busto hasta mi barbilla. Sentí un escalofrió por el frio de la pintura. No podía creer que ella me hiciera eso… esto era guerra… no señor esto no se quedaba así!!!!!

Tome las brochas amarillas y naranjas y le salpique por toda su cara… ella me miro con incredulidad mientras le daba una sonrisa maliciosa. Nos perseguimos por toda la habitación tirándonos pintura…debo admitir que me sentía de 7 años otra vez… era de lo mas divertido.

Escuche como la puerta se abría y Lean chillaba atención. Mi cerebro hizo click al recordar el plan de unión de Seth y Fabi, decidí engañar a mi prima guiándola al closet para "atraparme". Con un giro rápido empuje a Fabiola para encerrarla rápidamente y Salir corriendo a la entrada.

Me pare en seco cuando lo vi mirándome con confusión y preocupación con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, yo solo sonreí para avisarle que todo estaba bien. -¿amor… pasa algo?- me pregunto un poco contrariado. Estuve a punto de contestar contestar cuando una voz me interrumpió el sarcasmo.

-asi que tu eres bella…- murmuro con voz ahogada. Era alto, de cabello negro lacio a la altura de sus hombros. Tenia la piel ligeramente morena con unos ojos avellana impresionantes, portaban ese brillo dorado que tenia Edward cuando se emocionada. Debo admitir que tenia un cuerpo impresionante, era muy bien parecido, pero sus facciones eran un poco mas suaves… como si acabara de salir de la adolescencia… se veía hermoso… claro no al grado de mi novio pero debo admitir… bello al fin de cuentas.

Note su intensa mirada en mí. Parecía querer sacar un gran secreto por mis ojos. Debo admitir que me hacia sentir un poco rara pero me recordé a mi misma que el no sabia del parentesco con su "amor secreto".

-mucho gusto… tu debes ser Seth- dije para matar el silencio. Mi voz pareció sacarlo de un transe mientras agitaba mi mano en forma de saludo. El me sonrió avergonzado.

-el gusto el mío…lamento la inspección pero es que… tienes un parecido a…-se quedo callado mientras me miraba. Sonreí internamente… si el supiera…

Ese fue el momento en que mi novio eligió para hacerse notar- OH!! Que no te lo mencione, bella es…- pero su revelación quedo cortada por un grito proveniente de la bodega.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! MÁS VALE QUE TE ESCONDAS SI NO QUIE…- se quedo callada cuando nos vio a los 3 parados en la entrada del departamento.

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en los de Seth con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo paralizado y su boca un poco entreabierta. Seth estaba en una posición parecida, solo que él recorría su cuerpo con la mirada como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en toda si vida. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie decía nada. Me acerque muy sigilosamente a Edward mientras el me abrazaba por a espalda. Al parecer no le molestaba la idea de que estuviera llena de pintura.

-Seth…- el aludido salió de su fantasía y dirigió su mirada a mi Edward- bueno… bella y yo vamos al cuarto de bodega… supongo que a ver las bajas… siéntanse cómodos chicos- con eso hicimos una escena de salida para darles sus espacio.

Una vez dentro de la habitación lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-perdona el desorden…no era mi intención ensuciarlo por completo, creo que tengo mucho por hacer- murmure avergonzada.

-tranquila ya abra tiempo para eso…ahora solo dediquémonos a rezar y esperar que esos 2 sigan el plan-dijo tranquilo mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Nos sentamos en el suelo de la habitación. Yo con la cabeza en su regazo y el jugando con mi cabello y mis dedos.

Nos encontrábamos en completo silencio hasta que se escucho como se acomodaban en el sofá que quedaba al otro lado de la pared justo donde nos encontrábamos.

-no sabia que venias… créeme cuando te digo que fue la sorpresa de mi vida el verte ahí parado junto a bella- murmuro Fabi.

-bella es…¿pariente tuyo?-dijo Seth asombrado.

-si… ella es mi prima… supongo que simba ya te conto como se conocieron esos 2- respondió con sarcasmo.

Supuse que el asintió ya que no se escucho ninguna respuesta. Yo me estaba durmiendo con las caricias que Edward hacia en mi cabello, estaba en total estado de relajación que debería ser ilegal sentir tanta paz. Suspire complacida.

-no sabia que estabas aquí… es decir… sabia de tu regreso al país, pero no estaba seguro de encontrarte aquí o en Seattle….-dijo Seth quedito.

-la única razón del porque estoy aquí es porque bella me asusto… no contestaba en su casa, no tenia idea de que se mudo con los Cullens después de un… accidente que hubo, para cuando regrese ella vivía felizmente con su príncipe azul… la muy… bruja ni me aviso que vivía su propio cuento feliz…- tuve que bufar ante eso, seguro sabia que estábamos escuchando y lo hacia para molestarme, Edward solo rio bajito y beso mi cabello para después seguir jugando con él.

-nunca quise irme… es decir, no quería que te enteraras por otro que me iba, pero Carmen menciono que ya estabas enterada… me sentí mal por no haber hablado contigo en persona… así que decidí esperarte para hablar en privado- murmuro Seth un poco triste- pasaron 5 días… y nunca apareciste, me quede hasta el ultimo segundo…no te reprocho nada solo…solo quiero saber porque nunca apareciste…¿Qué te hizo querer desaparecer de mi vista?-

Se escucho un gran suspiro, supongo que de Fabi- no quería… no quería ver como te ibas… es decir, me hubiera gustado verte pero… no me agradaba la idea de pensar en que seria la ultima vez. Cuando me entere que te ibas… no creo que tengas una idea de cómo mi corazón se encogió, tenia miedo… miedo a… a tantas cosas- dijo frustrada- tu, podías rehacer tu vida, es decir, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nueva novia…-su voz se fue apagando y se escuchaban suaves sollozos. Empecé a sentirme triste… esa posibilidad también estaba en mi Edward… en cualquier momento se dará cuenta de todo lo que podría tener sin mi interfiriendo su vida.

Escondí mi rostro en el muslo de Edward y empecé a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas… no quería que ese día llegara… no creo que mi corazón soporte el adiós de Edward… eso seguramente me mataría. Edward se tenso y me cargo de tal forma que mi rostro se escondiera en su cuello y mi trasero en su regazo. Lo abrace con fuerza, con miedo, con desesperación… me sentía muy indefensa…

-shhh amor no llores… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto asustado. Supongo que nunca me había visto en este estado tan… bueno, tan desesperado.

-yo también tengo miedo… algún dia…algún dia tu…-no podía hablar coherentemente, mis sollozos eran demasiado bruscos para que los pidiera entender.

El me separo bruscamente y choco sus labios con los míos de manera demandante y poco tierna. Me sorprendió, pero no me negué a corresponder el beso, necesitaba saber que el estaba aquí… que no se iría… me acomode mejor en su regazo, quedándome a horcadas de él y con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estuvimos alrededor de unos 10 minutos besándonos con frenesí… hasta que nuestro cuerpo demando oxigeno.

Me separe de sus labios para posar nuestras frentes juntas. Jadeábamos y respirábamos con dificultad… tomo mis mejillas con sus manos limpiando los rastros de mis lágrimas, lo escuche bufar tantito.

-óyeme bien Isabella… no se de donde sacas que te dejare algún dia… porque te puedo asegurar que ni la muerte podrá hacerlo, la única que puede decidir que hacer con mi vida eres tu… estoy en tus manos… soy tu fiel esclavo…. Nunca creas que seré capaz de dejarte, no soy tan tonto como para perderte después de estar esperando tanto por ti…- su voz era dura pero con algo de tristeza.

Lo mire a los ojos y le di una sonrisa triste- se lo mucho que te quiero… y también puedo sentir el dolor que me causaría el separarme de ti. Solo… no puedo evitar el miedo, siempre estará ahí… pero se que a tu lado, ese miedo se ira poco a poco- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro desencajado.

Me dio una mirada de amor y me beso tiernamente mis labios- y así lo hare… te prometo que luchare contra todos esos demonios… los tuyos… los míos… los nuestros- me dijo con convicción. Me acurruque en su pecho y bese su cuello, el se dedico a acariciar mi cabello.

Habíamos olvidado que teníamos compañía en la habitación continua, escuche como algo chocaba contra el sillón… como si hubiera tirando algo en él.

-NO TE ATREVAZ A DECIR QUE FUE FACIL!!! No puedes imaginarte los días que pase pensando en ti con otra… tal vez rehaciendo tu vida… me sentía, en cierta forma feliz por ti. Tu felicidad es todo para mi, era pura resignación… ser solo una amiga mas, el no saber de ti me mataba, solo quería pensar que estarías bien y que muy dentro de ti… recordaras esos momentos en el campamento…. Pero no digas que…no te atrevas a decir que te olvide, no hubo un solo día en que no recordara tus ojos, tu rostro… estos años fueron duros…a pesar de todo no puedo negar estar enamorada de ti, nunca deje de estarlo- para este punto mi prima debía estar llorando como si su vida dependiendo de ello.

Mire a Edward con miedo y me levante de su regazo. Corrí hacia la puerta entrada y la entre abrí para poder ver con mas claridad la escena. Fabi estaba en una esquina del desayunador con los brazos cruzados y su mirada gacha… pero aun así pude ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Por otro lado Seth se encontraba en el sofá frente a Fabi mirándola con tristeza.

De un momento a otro, Seth se levanto y se dirigió hacia Fabi calmadamente, había miedo en sus ojos pero no por ello se detuvo a estar lo mas cerca posible de ella. Ella levanto la mirada y lo miro con ojos aguados. El acerco la mano a su mejilla con mucha delicadeza y vacilación, se acerco lo más que ella se lo permitió, dejo su mano descansar en su mejilla… ella se inclino ligeramente disfrutando su cercanía. El comenzó a acariciar su piel con su pulgar de manera dulce.

-porque nunca me llamaste… Carmen estaba cerca de ti… pudo haberte comunicado conmigo-dijo Serh suavemente.

Ella cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente- tenia miedo… no quería saber si estabas con alguien… era mejor la duda que la verdad, estuve muy tentada a preguntar, pero al final me di cuenta que no era nadie para estar metiéndome en tu vida- murmuro Fabi con voz quedita.

-eres tontita ¿sabes?-dijo Seth riéndose ligeramente, atrapo sus mejillas con sus manos y la hizo mirarlo- claro que eres importante para mi… y por si había duda alguna… no… nunca hubo nadie, siempre estuviste en mi pensamiento, nunca abandonaste mi cabeza. Estuve esperando una señal para volver a verte… y cuando nos ofrecieron el trabajo en Port Angels, no lo pensé 2 veces para venir aca… había escuchado que regresabas a E.U. Eso me dio esperanzas… lo primero que quería hacer era verte…era mi gran deseo. Y ahora que te tengo de nuevo, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado- murmuro tiernamente.

Yo quería morir por tanta ternura. Se veían muy tiernos… sabia que era una mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero tenia que ver por la felicidad de mi prima. Sentí como unos brazos se envolvían mi cintura y una barbilla descansaba en mi hombro derecho. Suspire feliz… no importa lo que pasara… Edward siempre me apoyaría en todo, el una vez me lo prometió, y creo en su palabra.

Mi prima le dio una bonita sonrisa y lo abrazo de la cintura escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. A pesar de ser un año menor que ella, se acoplaban bien, el le llevaba una cabeza pero pareciera que estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro. Estuvieron abrazados un minuto antes de separarse levemente y verse a los ojos.

-no quiero estar lejos de ti…- dijo Fabi sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-entonces no te vayas-murmuro el acercándose mas a su rostro.

.no me ire…- su voz se fue apagando conforme sus rostros se acercaban. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el dulce momento del beso del reencuentro.

Ambos se perdían en las sensaciones del otro… eso lo sabia bien, una vez que los labios de Edward estaban en los míos nada en el mundo existe mas que nosotros. Pero como siempre Fabi no puede dejar todo como esta, siempre debe imponer su voluntad… de un momento a otro el beso dejo de ser dulce y cambio a un estado más salvaje y desenfrenado. Ella alzo sus brazos a su cuello mientras el se encargaba de tomar sus muslos para levantarla un poco. Ella no dudo en enroscar sus piernas a su alrededor y atraerlo mas a el. Delicadamente la dejo en el desayunador mientras entre ambos buscaban la manera de deshacerse de las camisetas que llevaban…

Tenia mis ojos abiertos como platos… no ira a hacer aquello en el departamento… ¿o si?. mi rostro no podía ser mas rojo por la escena que estaba presenciando. Sentí como Edward se sacudía mientras reía. Sentí su aliento en mi oído antes de hablar tan seductoramente.

-creo que mejor los detenemos…. No quiero que mi casa quede traumada- asentí un poco ida. Su cercanía me volvía tan idiota.

Salimos tomados de la mano y ambos carraspeamos para que nos prestaran atención.

-por favor… esto no es un set de películas adultas… no hagan eso si saben que tienen audiencia par de EXIBICIONISTAS!!!- dijo Edward un poco frustrado con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos se separaron para observarnos sin despegarse ni un milímetro de sus posiciones. Parecían disfrutar su cercanía. Seth sonrió algo avergonzado pero no por ello se separo de ella.

-lo siento… pero entiende Edward… fueron muchos años sin verla… cuando te pase a ti zabras de lo que hablo-dijo su primo burlonamente.

Edward me tomo de la cintura posesivamente- ni siquiera lo insinúes… te aseguro que no dejare que ella se aparte de mi lado- dicho esto me beso la comisura de los labios y se negó a soltarme la cintura.

Yo me limite a soltar risitas tontas mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la base de su cuello.

Fabi comenzó a reírse de la situación mientras se bajaba del desayunador aun sin separarse de… bueno digamos que para este punto no creo que no lleven una relación…¿o si?. ella me sonrió con burla, mientras me sacaba la lengua y luego se acomodaba en los brazos de Seth.

Todos no reímos de lo infantil de la situación… yo no me quede atrás, abrace a Edward de la cintura y me apachurre lo mas que pude a su cuerpo. Eso basto para que todos explotáramos en risas.

-ya no me queda mas dudas… si son familia- dijo Seth mientras se inclinaba para besar la frente de Fabi. Ella solo rodo los ojos y le robo un poquito en los labios.

-a todo esto… que harás ahora phebe… ¿seguirás viviendo con los Cullens- dije para romper el silencio. Ella se encogió de hombros y miro a su… bueno a Seth con una sonrisa picara- pues yo creo que si… no creo que a Carmen le agrade la idea de vernos a su hermano y a mi tan… juntos las 24 horas de dia- dijo soltando risitas tontas.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza- no puedes dejar tus insinuaciones para después…digo… Edward y yo seguimos aquí…-murmure un poco roja. Ella maduramente me saco la lengua.

Para este punto Seth decidió entrar a al conversación- creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que nos den la casa… eso no tomara mas de 3 semanas… mientras tanto puedes pasar al hotel a visitarnos y nosotros haremos lo mismo cuando queramos ir a casa de tía Esme, lo digo porque no pienso vivir que en la misma casa que Emmett- frunció el ceño al recuerdo de algo- no soportaría tantas… burlas y creo que terminaría matando a uno de los sobrinos favoritos de mi mama.- negó con la cabeza y beso la cabeza de mi prima con amor.

-me parece bien… entonces, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Quiero darme un baño y supongo que quieres decirle "hola" a tu tía ¿no?- pregunto Fabi en tono inocente. El le sonrió y beso de nuevo su cabeza. Reí quedito mientras miraba la escena frente a mí. Era tierno ver que no se despegaban el uno del otro.

-bueno… supongo que nos veremos el lunes por la fiesta de Emmett, espero que se comporten como los adultos que son- dijo mi novio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yo solo sonreí mientras agitaba mi mano en señal de despedida. Fabi me mando un beso mientras le sacaba la lengua a Edward, Seth solo movió su cabeza en afirmación y nos dio una sonrisa amable antes de salir por la puerta. Gire mi cuerpo de tal modo que pudiera ver a Edward a los ojos.

El me dio una hermosa sonrisa antes de besar mi nariz- así que… ¿Por qué estas llena de pintura amor?- dijo levantando una ceja en señal de suspicacia. Me sonroje y mire al suelo.

-bueno… todo fue una accidente, sin querer derrame un poco de pintura en ella… una cosa llevo a la otra, y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba persiguiendo a mi prima con una brocha amarilla…-dije avergonzada.

Escuche su hermosa risa por toda la casa. Me reí con él, de verdad era gracioso desde otro punto de vista. Claro como él no tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de pintura.

-bueno… que te parece si te das un baño mientras yo cocino la cena… ¿te parece bien pasta cariño?- sonreí abiertamente y bese su mejilla antes de correr al baño.

Adoraba el olor de fresas de mi shampo, me sentí de lo mas relajada en la tina del baño…suspire feliz y me acomode para dejar atrás todo el dolor de huesos que me causo la persecución con Phebe. Pase alrededor de media hora en el agua pensando en… bueno en casi nada. sentí la necesidad de ver a Edward, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo o besarlo… o hacer otras cosas.

Salí de la tina y me puse ropa interior limpia. Al entrar a nuestro cuarto pensé en ponerme una de esas horribles pijamas sensuales que Alice me regalo hace días… pero descarte la idea… no me siento lista para ello… aun no. Decidí unos shorts negros con…mmm… me pareció buena idea una camisa de Edward. Sonreí pícaramente y me la puse sin pensar, adoraba el olor que tenia Edward… era embriagante.

Me dirigí felizmente hacia el comedor donde vi como Edward cocina dándome la espalda. Me acerque sigilosamente y lo abrace por la espalda depositando un beso en su nuca.

-huele bien…- murmure bajito.

-lo se… la cocina también se me da bien…. –dijo bromeando.

Reí quedito y me separe de él para ayudar a poner la mesa. La pasta sabia estupenda, debo reconocer que tengo un novio muy consentidor… yo amo cada cosa de él, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en no dejarlo consentirme tanto, lo último que quiero es una mala costumbre… pero para él.

Una vez terminada la cena me dedique a lavar los platos mientras mandaba a Edward a bañarse. Parecía niño regañado porque no lo deje hacer lo que el quería. Me reí de él… bueno me parecía justo que si él hacia la cena yo podía lavar los platos ¿no?.

Una vez terminada mi labor me dirigí al sofá de la salita, habíamos decidido ver una película pero el sueño me estaba matando. Me acosté y me relaje en el sofá esperando a mi muy perfecto novio, cerré los ojos y suspire… no podía pensar en algo mejor que esto… todo era hermoso…

Sentí el otro lado del sofá hundiéndose, sabia que era Edward, su olor me invadió tanto como la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura jalándome a su costado, recosté mi cabeza en su regazo y estire mis piernas alrededor del sofá. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y escuche como prendió la televisión.

-¿de verdad quieres ver una película… te vez algo… cansada?-pregunto dulcemente.

Negué con la cabeza y el suspiro… lo se, soy muy cabezota, pero ya habíamos quedado en ver una película y yo no iba a arruinar la noche. Decidimos ver Allien, no era tan… mala, algo claustrofóbica pero me sentía segura a lado de mi Edward. No se en que momento me dormí, pero lo se porque me levante desorientada en nuestra cama y sin Edward en ella. Escuche como alguien forcejeaba en el baño y me hice la dormida. Vi como Edward salía del baño con solo unos bóxers y una toalla en los hombros… ¿se abra bañado otra vez?.

Sentí mareos inmediatos al recordar lo que había soñado… no puede ser… acaso, acaso el habrá escuchado mi…?. Quería gritar de frustración. Nunca en mi vida había tenido un sueño erótico… pero como siempre con Edward todo tiene una primera vez. Me moví incomoda por la cama haciéndole creer a Edward que estaba soñando algo raro.

Sentí como se sentaba en la cama a mi lado y cepillaba con amor mi cabello.

-por favor amor…no mas sueños movidos… si sigues así terminare con una hipotermia horrible por tanta agua helada en mi organismo- susurro suavemente. QUIERO MORIR!!! No puedo creer que haya hablado en sueños o peor… pude haberme movido raramente o gemido…

Después de un rato se acostó a lado mío y me atrajo a su pecho. Suspire feliz y trate de no pensar en Edward de una manea… impropia. Al poco rato descubrí que no solo deseo a Edward como mi mejor amigo y compañero… lo deseo tanto… como cuando una mujer desea a un hombre en ella… mi deseo cada vez es mayor… pero sabia que no estaba lista para aquello… lo deseaba si, pero deseaba que fuera especial y mas importante quería estar segura de mi misma y no cometer una tontería. Finalmente me dormí con Edward en mis pensamientos… para variar.

* * *

JURO FABIOLA QUE SI NO HAY REVIEW TUYO TE MATARE Y NO TE HABLARE EN UNA SEMANA!!! a las demas... please ... no las quiero dejar con tanta intriga pero reglas son relglas... creanme yo las odio mas que ustedes... bueno ahhh noticia en los globos de oro sale en trailer de ECLIPSE!! chequenlo y esten pendientes... las amo!!!

tkm... Mappyta Mansen Cullen (futura señora pattinson!!! jajajajja)


	15. Preocupaciones

**TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI!!! lo se hice lo que jure nunca hacer...las deje colgadas!!! pero miren el lado amable... dije 52 reviews y solo llegaron a los 51...**

**nop la verdad es que la escuela no me dejo chance de nada.... apenas el lunes y me pude liberar por las vacaciones see!!!! y entre otras cosas... mi anemia empeoro y mi doctpr me prohibio usar la compu !!! OSE ESE HA SIDO MI MUERTE.. obiamente no lo obedeci... y pss me limito a solo usarla en el dia... pero como tambien tengo trabajo y viajes al doctor... solo tengo una media hora para escribir.. lo q no es mucho. debo recordar que mi hermanita borro todos mi cap... ¬¬.... y bueno la idea la tengo pero la histpria no es como la pense al pricnipio... bueno tambien notaran que cumplo con mi palabra y cierta amiga mia aparece en esta historia... otras 2 tambien apareceran pero eso lo veran en los sig. cap... epero que les guste y me dejen mucho reviews... puedo pedir mas de 60?... podemos llegar a ello señoritas?...**

**gracias a los favoritos y alertas... dejen su opinion o como les gustaria que siga la historia... las amo!!  
ahhh las que no saben mi otra historia era un borrrador de mi primer lemmon.. debo decir es facil leerlos pero hacerlo.... ufff me costo acerlo... las fans de fabi pueden leerla a mi me dio risa. jajajajja ahora si a leer señorias...!!!**

**Preocupaciones**

2 meses han pasado desde ese día, 2 meses en donde he vivido con el amor de mi vida sin restricciones ni invitados sorpresas, 2 meses en donde he estado mas cerca de el de lo que hubiera imaginado, mi único testigo era el dulce Lean que se regodeaba de su nuevo dominio… 2 meses en donde las noches las paso tranquila en brazos de mi dios griego y las mañanas no me alcanzaban para comérmelo a besos cada vez que podía…han sido los 2 meses mas hermosos de mi vida. No he olvidado a mi familia claro esta, cada domingo Esme nos amenaza en ir y comer con ellos… según ella una forma sutil para pasar tiempo de calidad con toda la familia sin pucheros ni pretextos… claro esos pucheros venían no de mi, si no de mi adorado novio que odia ver mi atención acaparada de todos menos él. Yo solo reía, a veces era tan… dios no se. Protector?, pero que mas da, yo así lo amo y quiero.

No deje a tras a mi otra familia; hable con papa y le comente… bueno como iba mi vida desde hace ya casi 3 meses… empezando por como acabe con Felix hasta como termine en casa de los Cullens. Charlie estaba algo receloso por estar en una nueva relación con alguien "desconocido", pero lo tranquilice alegando que Edward era el más perfecto novio del mundo… pero por se mi padre me dio el ultimátum de ir a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Suspire frustrada y le dije que lo esperaría con gusto el día 13.

Para mayor frustración se acercaba mi cumpleaños… es decir… es genial ser mayor..cumplir un año mas… mas que nada porque todos creían que tenia 21 pero solo era para que no se enteraran que apenas los cumpliría… pero como siempre mi familia debía entrometerse.

Una noche en casa de los Cullens, Fabi abrió la boca alegando que era mala por no querer celebrar mi mayoría de edad como se debe, todos la miraron confusos ya que según tenían entendido ya debía haber celebrando mi mayoría de edad. La muy chismosa le dijo que apenas los cumpliría, ocasionando que Alice me regañara como el demonio y me obligara a hacer una súper fiesta para eso. Esa fue mi primera pelea con ella, sabía mis motivos, odiaba las fiestas, pero eso no la detuvo. Me enoje tanto con ella que salí dando zancadas de la casa y le pedí a Edward que me dejara sola, que lo vería en el apartamento.

No se cuanto camine esa noche, solo trataba de respirar con calma y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, las llamadas de Edward duraron 2 horas seguidas… pero no conteste ninguna. Al final me resigne y me dirigí al departamento con gesto triste y lagrimas en mi rostro. Edward abrió la puerta con rapidez y me tomo en brazos como si me hubieran secuestrado por más de un año. Esa noche llore como nunca, me sentí tan mal con mi niñería que nada me animaba; Edward se quedo despierto conmigo en sus brazos toda la noche, con la culpa a flor de piel era imposible conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente Alice corrió a mis brazos suplicándome que no volviera a enojarme con ella y que sintiera todo el dolor que me causo. Me sentí peor, le pedí perdón por mi comportamiento y le asegure que no tenia nada en contra de ella. Me prometió no dar rienda suelta a sus ideas siempre y cuando hiciera ameno de mi celebración.

Y heme aquí… a dos días de la maravillosa, nótese el sarcasmo, fiesta del siglo. Mi perfecto novio no estaba conmigo… nop, me dejo para que buscara lo apropiado para la ocasión. Mi padre llegaría en una hora y debía esperarlo como buena novia para llevarme al aeropuerto a recogerlo. Los 2 estábamos muy nerviosos, mi papa no era una persona violenta, pero tenía algo de recelo a la gente nueva. El divorcio lo dejo algo susceptible y desconfiado.

Suspire, estaría mejor si Edward estuviera aquí. El hospital prácticamente le rogo para que trabajara de una buena vez. Era tan bueno como interno que no querían esperar 2 años mas para que fuera un doctor calificado si ya probo ser muy competente en su trabajo. Sonreí, estaba tan orgullosa de él, no había algo mas perfecto que mi novio; desde hace un mes le ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de cirugía pero sabia bien que el soñaba ser pediatra, era su gran oscuro secreto… que le saque con una de mis tetras "seductoras".

Seguía debatiéndome entre entrar a tomar una ducha o seguir en la cama aferrándome como una adicta al descanso. La mañana era fría y poco apetitosa. Pero sabía que debía alistarme, con pesadez escogí unos vaqueros azules, un sweater de lana color crema y un abrigo blanco; había demasiado frio para salir con solo una camiseta. Me acerque al espejo y decidí que mi cabello iría suelto y no usaría nada de maquillaje, el frio se encargaría de colorear mis mejillas. Me puse unas botas beige y decidí esperar a Edward en la sala. Lean me miro con sus ojitos molestos por haberlo quitado de su "lugar", yo solo reí y lo puse en mi regazo, donde no tardo en acurrucarse.

El teléfono hizo que saliera de mis fantasías con mi dios griego personal.

-diga-

-¿_como va la vida de recién casada?- _bromeo una molesta voz

-no se dímelo tu, no soy yo la que pasa todo el día celebrando y repitiendo la "luna de miel"- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios.

Se escucho una risita y dijo con tono arrogante- _seh… pero no me quejo, mi "esposo" me da lo que mas necesito en una noche fría, desolada…- _dejo incompleta la frase de manera sugerente.

Solo me sonroje y lance un bufido- lo dices como si Edward y yo nunca tuviéramos momentos privados… no te negare que nada ha pasado, pero solo porque creo que esto debe ser muy importante para ambos. Y no quiero que se de por un momento de calentura- murmure avergonzada. Nunca era muy abierto con referente a esos temas pero me gustaba que hubiera alguien imparcial en la relación "no sexual" que llevo con Edward. Es decir, no hablaría de eso con Esme, por mas que la amara, hablar de esos temas con la madre de tu novio… mmm no. Y que decir de mi cuñadita, ni de broma, además eso seria doblegarme a ella y tanto Edward como yo saldríamos perjudicados con esa duende.

-_mira no tiene por que ser así… se que se aman y mucho, cualquiera con ojos lo nota. Pero creo que ya estas lista para ese paso, solo es cuestión que tu decidas cuando será… se que es incapaz de forzarte, no me queda mas que desearte suerte y aconsejarte que dejes todos tus miedos y confíes plenamente en él- _dijo con voz suave- _por experiencia debo decir que da miedo la primera vez, pero si dejas todo atrás y dejas todo en sus manos no te arrepentirás, será mas delicado que una rosa.- _sonreí como tonta, sabia que cuando llegara el momento Edward me trataría como una reina, digo, si en todo lo demás; lo cual era completamente innecesario, me trataba como reina, no tendría porque no hacerlo en "ése" momento ¿verdad?.

-gracias, creo que solo necesitaba escucharlo, ya sabes, para no sentirme tan mal- dije apenada- ahora… pasando a temas mas agradable, ¿Cómo te va en mi casa?- dije lo mas inocentemente que pude.

Un sonoro suspiro sonó atraves del auricular- _sabes que te amo mucho… pero, NO PUEDO CREER LA COSA DE CASA QUE NOS DISTE- _soltó algo exasperada.

Mi casa-apartamento era linda y espaciosa, me dolía dársela a un desconocido, así que se me ocurrió una idea que Edward apoyo, le vendí mi antiguo hogar a mi prima y "primo" nuevo para que Carmen no quede traumada de por vida. La casa solo tenia un inconveniente, no le había hecho reparaciones en meses, digo, no son gran cosa pero conociendo a mi prima no sabe cambiar una bombilla sin romper algo en el proceso, y como Seth no puede ni quiere enojarse con ella le dice que lo harán luego… y eso lleva a "hace 3 semanas que nos mudamos pero no puedo vivir en paz porque nada esta 100% arreglado". Como si fuera poco mi novio no ayudaba mucho, es decir, su relación con mi prima es mejor, pero no desecha la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo y molestarla de vez en cuando, solo para devolverle lo que no ha hecho en estos años según él… yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco y me siento a horcadas para atacarlo con besos sugerentes olvidando la platica por un momento.

-eres una exagerada… solo son unos por menores, seguro que todo estará mejor en una semana… solo espero no recibir queja laguna de mi novio porque no lo dejas tranquilo- dije "amenazante".

Fabi bufo, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño- hablo en serio Fabiola, una queja de Edward y me conocerás…- alegue con un ultimátum.

-_ok, ok, tranquila… cielos, ese pillo te tiene donde quiere… dios, ¿acaso se turnan el dominio en la relación?-_su sonrisa era evidente en la voz, solo negué con la cabeza y solté el aire de golpe, el nerviosismo por ver a papa no se iba.

Fabi entendió mi tormento trato de relajarme- _oye deja de preocuparte, el lo adorara ya veras. Nadie puede resistirse al encanto de tu novio… además tu papa te debe una disculpa por no hablarte por lo de Jacob… tenia que enterarse del escándalo que hizo en la cena de navidad con Renne para que abriera los ojos y supiera que era la peor escoria… creo que una oportunidad a Edward es lo mínimo que necesita ¿no crees hermosa?-_

-si lo se, pero no me puedes culpar por sentirme ansiosa, es importante que papa acepte mi relación con él. Estoy completamente segura que Edward será el hombre con quien me case y el padre de mis hijos, no quiero que tenga mal comienzo con Charlie, él lo es todo para mí. Después de mi novio claro- dije con aire soñador

Un grito de alegría me saco de mi letardo- ¿_hablas en serio?…,¿de verdad piensas en Edward como tu esposo y padre?, es decir ¿papa de tu hijos?!, eso es un gran paso bella. No dudo que él estará feliz de cumplir ese sueño pero ¿no es muy pronto?, digo me encanta la idea de eso de juntos ahora y para siempre, pero te creí un poco mas… conservadora-_

-no quería decir que me casare con él mañana y después me embarazare, pero lo quiero en mi vida y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Edward es el hombre de mis sueños y el único futuro que visualizo es con el a mi lado- dije firmemente. Escuche un suspiro y luego un "awwww" demasiado masculino para ser de Fabi. Rodé mis ojos y solté un bufido.

-¿acaso no puedo tener una conversación contigo sin que lo escuche alguien ajeno a ésta?-

-_eres una exagerada bella, ni que se lo fuera a contar a medio mundo… además, creo que seria prudente que colgaras… digamos que cierta señorita aprovecho mi momento de "distracción" para detener algo en lo que no hemos terminado aun- _dijo la voz de Seth, escuche unas risitas tontas y un "adiós bella" por parte de Fabi antes de que la línea quedara muerta.

Suspire con resignación. Me sorprende como esos 2 mantienen su trabajo si apenas pueden salir de la cama o peor!!!, apenas y pueden dejar de tocarse.

Me acomode mejor en mi lugar y observe el reloj, Edward no debe tardar. Espere pacientemente mientras acariciaba el lomo de mi bebe. Repase la conversación que tuve con phebe. Era verdad, estoy lista para dar ese paso con él, solo que, no veía la ocasión especial. Sabía que era la primera vez de ambos, pero ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Debía haber un momento; es decir, no será en este mes o lo hare antes de año nuevo, solo pido que dios me conceda un día en donde le demuestre mi devoción y todo lo que siento por él.

Sentí el cuerpo adolorido y un poco pesado, pero eso no era escusa para retener lo inevitable, debía guardar fuerzas para mi padre y sus preguntas punzantes, y estar lista por si decide atacar a Edward… quiero que este seguro de que lo defenderé de cualquier cosa, incluso si se trata de Charlie.

Edward PVO

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Dios, sabía que no seria fácil enfrentar a mi suegro pero me sentía más y más cobarde cada vez que la manecilla de mi reloj se movía para dar las 3:30. Sabia que esto era importante para los 2, así que con un gran suspiro baje mi mirada y me concentre en la manzana y el jugo de uva que tenia hace 2 horas en mi plato. Lleve mis manos a mi cara y bufe frustrado… ¿acaso no puedo ni comer sin que el tema me agobie?.

Pero no era solo el tema del padre de bella, bueno si lo era, pero también estaba el asunto de la fiesta de mi novia, es decir, prácticamente quede a cargo de la celebración y no se me ocurre nada al nivel ALICE CULLEN como "fiesta decente para una mujer de 21 años". Suspire de nuevo… este fin de semana seria una tortura… además necesitaba a mi ángel en este momento. Me golpee mentalmente por haberla dejado sola en el apartamento y no haberle pedido que viniera al trabajo conmigo, se me haría mas fácil controlar mi ansiedad con ella cerca.

-sea lo que sea que tengas en mente… debes desecharlo para tu paz mental, estas desesperando a medio hospital con tus cambios de humor y lloriqueos como victima del proceso menstrual- dijo una voz llena de humor.

Subí mi mirada y me encontré con la de Stefany. Era una de las pocas, y con pocas me refiero a casi ninguna, amigas que tenia en el hospital sin que me vieran de manera morbosa. Tenia la estatura de bella no mas de 1.60, poseía un lindo cabello negro con un ligero toque ámbar que demuestra lo hiperactiva que era en sus días de adolescente, éste no le llegaba mas halla de los hombros; unos curiosos ojitos caobas que resaltaban con el color tostado de su piel. Por lo que sabia estaba comprometida con un tal Robert y se casarían dentro de un año (sip el mismísimo Robert pattinson.. pero me lo regresas al acabar el dia), era una buena compañía además de ser callada y reservada, era alguien perfectamente confiable.

-¿no debería estar en cirugía futura señora de Pat?- dije amistosamente.

Ella solo rodo sus ojos y se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa calmada.

-tal vez… si cierto doctor no hubiera cancelado esas "citas", no me veria en la necesidad de trabajar hoy que es mi dia libre- dijo mirándome con burla.

Alcance a teñir mis mejillas ligeramente- lo siento… pero necesitaba la tarde libre. Tenia… tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender- murmure mirando mi plato lleno.

-¿problemas con el corazón Dr. Cullen?- dijo con tranquilidad

-no realmente, mi corazón no podría estar mas feliz y cuidado como lo esta ahora mismo- dije con una sonrisa de bobo en mi rostro.

-dime entonces el porque tu cara de miedo-

-no es miedo… son…-suspire- es mi suegro… bueno el papa de mi novia- dije a modo de respuesta

Me dio una cálida sonrisa- debo suponer que las cosas con bella no pueden ir mas en serio- dijo amablemente- cuéntame el porque estas tan… bueno, así y veré en que te puedo ayudar-

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida antes de verla directo a los ojos- bueno… digamos que estoy algo ansioso por conocer a Charlie, no es una mala persona, de hecho he escuchado maravillas de él y parece un padre ejemplar; uno que desearían ser todos los hombre y futuros padres, pero desde el divorcio de la mama de bella ha sido un poco recelo con la gente que se acerca a él o a su hija. Mas ahora que la ultima relación con su hija termino en una… mala experiencia, el creía que seria una buena oportunidad para que ella aprendiera la "vida en pareja" y abrió su corazón para aceptar al maldito que tenia bella como novio. Y toda su confianza se fue a pique cuando descubrió que su mejor "prospecto" para el marido de su hija resulto ser un maldito posesivo que la quería para dios sabe que cosas sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos- tome un respiro- el sabe lo que tengo con bella, pero escucharla tan feliz por nuestra relación no le basto para quedarse tranquilo y decidió que "me" quería ver con sus propios ojos y evaluarme de frente- termine mi relato con las manos en mi cabello para solo revolverlo con frenesí mientras buscaba mi liberación de estrés.- quiero que me acepte… que vea que soy capaz de dar todo por su hija… que- me calle por un momento y baje mi mirada avergonzado por lo que diría a continuación, sentí mi cara subir 2 tonalidades en mi piel- que estoy total y completamente enamorado de bella, ella se ha convertido en todo para mi. Quiero todo con ella, desde la primera cena con sus padres hasta tener que cambiar pañales por el resto de nuestras vidas- mi voz fue solo un susurro mientras con lentitud subía la mirada y me encontraba con los ojos de mi amiga.

Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban con ternura y felicidad. Poso una mano en mi hombro y le dio unas palmaditas antes de hablar.

-debes de entender que todo hombre tiene ese miedo cuando va a conocer a la familia de su novia y mas si es al padre, por experiencia puedo decir que son los mas difíciles de tratar y mas si tratas de robarles a "su pequeña princesa" que han adorado al masculino en tal por toda su vida- dijo mirando al techo con una sonrisa bailando en su boca- por como hablas de él seguro será un hombre con muchas ganas de matar a primer hombre que haga llorar a su hija, pero eso no quiere decir que ese hombre serás tu… por dios, bella no permitirá que te pase nada… además si tienes una conversación mas "intima" con tu futuro suegro y le explicas tus intenciones con su tesoro seguro te adorara al igual que tu familia lo hace con tu bella novia- termino con un empujón en mi brazo a modo confidente.

Sonreí a sus palabras, era verdad… todavía no debo darme el muerto. Si le explico al Jefe Swan que todo lo que quiero es la felicidad de su hija seguramente no me odiaría tanto como lo hace ahora en su mente.

-entonces…¿Qué debería hacer?-murmure patéticamente.

-bueno se tu mismo, demuéstrale todas y cada una de las atenciones que le ofreces a la hermosa castaña que tienes por novia- se quedo pensativa un momento luego me miro con burla- claro, te sugiera que te abstengas de dar muestras de cariño que no sean… aptos para un publico decente. Se ponen algo susceptibles cuando se dan cuenta que su princesa no es mas una niña que cree que los bebes nacen por semillas de flores-

-¿hablando por experiencia doctora?-pregunte maliciosamente.

Me dio un buen golpe en el hombro y yo me queje alegando que para ser chiquita tenia una fuerza que superaba a las de Alice. Empezamos a reír como tontos mientras me sobaba mi brazo lastimado.

-ya en serio Edward se tu mismo, deja ver al tierno y noble hombre que eres, y al dulce y sexy novio que esta hechizado por la encantadora Bella Swan- estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando los altavoces sonaron anunciando un "_Dra. Ayala, se le requiere en el aérea de pediatría, pasillo 12"; _Stepany se levanto de su asiento y camino cerca de mi para besar mi mejilla antes de erguirse y comenzar a caminar. Antes de que pudiera bajar mi cabeza y terminar de comer escuche su voz llamándome- Edward, se que ver a tu suegro no es lo único que te molesta y quiero que sepas que estoy enterada de la famosa fiesta de bella- iba a preguntarle como supo aquello cuando me corto- Alice… esa pequeña lo grito el martes pasado cuando venia a sus rondas de "daré alegría a los pacientes y café a mis hombres favoritos"- rodé mis ojos ante eso, esa bribona no puede mantener su boca cerrada- a lo que voy, es que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa… llama si necesitas algo- y dicho eso se alejo con paso lento hacia el pasillo 12.

La siguiente hora la pase… perdido. Sabia que la hora se acercaba y ahora no le temia como pensé. Solo estaba ansioso, necesitaba que el padre de bella viera la devoción con la que trato a su hija, ella es todo para mi y nunca haría algo que la dañara o lastimara… me mato yo mismo antes de hacer tal barbaridad.

Cuando el reloj mostro la hora de partida, no espere más para correr como desquiciado a mi Volvo y conducir rápidamente para llegar al apartamento. Sabía que mi dulce e inocente princesa me esperaba ansiosa por ir a recoger a su papa. Casi no hablaba de su familia, pero cuando Charlie salía a flote en la conversación… sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por la añoranza pero su sonrisa me indicaba que disfrutaba tener esos recuerdos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento deje el carro en marcha y corrí hacia nuestro hogar, desesperado por verla. Pero nada me preparo para la deidad que estaría en mi sala esperándome. Ahí estaba ella… tan hermosa como siempre, tenia su mirada perdida en la nada, los vaqueros se amoldaban a su figura como segunda piel, y no que decir del sweater… dios se veía tan tentadora… pero lo que me mato fue el ligero pero tierno color rosa que vivía en sus pómulos. Era obvio que carecía de maquilla y que esa tonalidad se daba por naturalidad, lo que la hizo ver sumamente adorable. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de correr en mi dirección y apretarme el cuello en un intento de abrazo estilo "Emmett".

Reí a su ocurrencia y bese el tope de su cabeza antes de acurrucarme en ella inhalando su exquisito aroma. Mis manos se posaron en su espalda dándole pequeños masajes mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de mi nuca, y su respiración y labios cosquillaban la piel de mi cuello. Me perdí el tiempo de cuanto llevábamos así, pero el recordar mi auto encendido y su padre esperando logro que me alejara de mi posición a regañadientes para ver esos pozos chocolate que yo tanto amaba.

Ella me miro con cariño antes de ponerse de puntitas y rozar sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso. Era solo un roce, pero solo eso bastaba para poner a mi mente a cantar y a mi corazón a bailar.

-hola cariño- susurro en mi labios antes de besar mi barbilla y mirarme con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

-hola princesa- dije mientras jugaba con el cabello de mi ángel.

-¿estas listo?- pregunto tímidamente viéndome tras sus pestañas. Sabía que su pregunta tenía doble significado pero yo ansioso y gustoso respondí con el corazón en la mano.

-estoy preparado para lo que sea- dije firme pero dulcemente al ver que el mensaje iba dirigido para la dulce flor que estaba en mis brazos.

-ok… entonces solo deja que me ponga mi abrigo y nos vamos… hace un poco de frio y la verdad es que no se me antoja un resfriado en éste momento- salió disparada al cuarto antes de volver con 2 abrigos en mano; el suyo era blanco y le llegaba hasta los muslos, y el otro pude intuir que era mío, ya que no recordaba alguna prenda abrigadora gris de bella en los últimos meses.

Me puse mi abrigo y me encargue de abrochar cada uno de sus botones y cuidar que este bien abrigada. Tampoco me agradaba la idea de mi niña en cama con un rojo escarlata en su nariz, ojos vidriosos y una gripa que ni dios sabría controlar.

Una vez listos nos dirigimos al volvo y comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia el aeropuerto de port angeles. Normalmente necesitas una hora media para llegar… pero si conduces como un Cullen sabrás que con 20 o menos llegas cualquier lugar. El camino fue tranquilo, íbamos relajados con Vivaldi de fondo y los susurros de mi ángel cuando quería tararear algo de la melodía.

Como predije solo necesite de 20 minutos para llegar a nuestro objetivo. Salimos del auto presurosos, ya que una brisa llego al cuerpo de bella que hizo que me tensara y corriera al edificio para prevenir una hipotermia o algo peor para mi pequeña. Nos quedamos cerca de la puerta que decía "florida". Por lo que comentaba bella su papa vivía cerca de Forks, en una casita a las afueras cerca de esta, pero últimamente a viajado a Florida para ver unos asuntos con su madre y demás familia que ha provocado que casi tuviera que mudarse a este estado. Menciono el fastidio de su padre de abandonar su lindo hogar y lo feliz que estaba de regresar a "donde pertenece" no solo con su casa sino que con la compañía de esa adorable niña que se hace llamar mi novia.

Sobra decir que bella estaba inquieta, el vuelo solo se demoro media hora pero parecía a punto de saltar las puertas de salida para entrar y buscar a su padre por su cuenta. Estuve a punto de amárrala a la silla cuando el altavoz anuncio el aterrizaje del vuelo que Charlie tomo. Una ansiosa bella se quedo en medio del pasillo de espera en busca de su padre cuando la gente comenzaba a salir poco a poco, en eso vi como una gran sonrisa aparecía en su hermoso rostro y corría con los brazos abierto hacia un hombre de unos 40 años con botas negras, pantalones caqui y una playera azul celeste que resaltaba con el colore de su almendrada piel. El hombre visualizo a mi pequeña y dejo caer la maleta a un lado para abrirle los brazos a bella. Cuando bella estuvo en sus brazos la apretó contra él, besando su frente y sonriendo como una mañana de navidad. Mi novia por su parte tenía una sonrisa en sus bellos y carnosos labios y unas cuantas lágrimas bañaron su rostro trazando figuras en sus mejillas de porcelana. Los deje unos cuantos minutos así antes de acercarme lentamente hacia ellos con paso cauteloso, la escena frente a mi era única, porque si bien recordaba Bella me confeso que era raro tener demostraciones de cariño con su padre; es decir ella sabia que él la amaba pero era raro ver muestras de cariño por parte de ellos. Me sentía honrado de ser testigo de un momento importante para ella, tenia la certeza que este momento lo atesoraría como nunca.

Estuve a punto de hablar cuando mi ángel tomo la palaba por mí.

-te extrañe mucho papa- dijo con la voz un tanto ronca.

-lo se bells… yo también, fue difícil ver como te ibas cariño pero era lo mejor. No me sentía del todo bien y se me hacia injusto que tuvieras la carrera y aparte yo en tu vida, creo que con la escuela es suficiente estrés para ti- dijo el padre de Bella.

La hermosa morena se separo de su padre para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con mis conmovidos ojos y mi nerviosa sonrisa. Ella me devolvió una radiante antes de romper el abrazo con Charlie y tomarle la mano para dirigirse a mi.

-papa… el es Edward- mi nombre en sus labios sonaban a bendición, lo que no sabia era que el único ángel aquí era ella- mi novio- termino mordiéndose el labio para luego ver nerviosa a su padre.

Charle me observo detenidamente antes de sacar su mano libre de su chaqueta y ofrecerla como acto de paz.

-Charlie…-dijo a modo saludo.

-Edward, un placer- conteste amablemente.

Note su mirada penetrante en mi antes de hablar quedamente- así que tu eres el que pretende a mi hija-dijo mas para el mismo- bueno… debo decir que estoy impresionado, pareces ser buen hombre y puedo sentir cariño por cierta ovejita aquí a mi lado- dijo dándome una tímida sonrisa, le devolví una igual.

-debo asegurarle Jefe Swan, que cariño es poco a lo que siento en toda su totalidad- dije firmemente. Es verdad, amar se queda corto a lo que siento por ella. Daría lo que sea por ella, no importa el precio… lo que sea necesario para su bienestar.

-es esta bien, ya no quiero más sorpresas como la que he tenido el último año-dijo con ojos tristes y soltando un triste suspiro.

Mi bella novia se alejo de su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrar "esta bien papa" antes de dar la vuelta y acercarse a mi con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. La atraje con un brazo a mi cuerpo y le di un beso en la cabeza… amo demasiado a esta niña como para que su padre me intimide por estar cerca de nosotros.

-bien Edward, bella menciono que trabajabas en un hospital- dijo Charlie para iniciar una conversación-¿para cuando se acaba todo esto del interno?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-bueno, si todo sale bien, espero que dentro de un par de meses… la verdad es que ya me siento como si fuera un doctor calificado, estoy muy cómodo en mi situación ahora con el hospital pero me gustaría trabajar en mi especialización y no en cirugías toda mi vida- dije con una sonrisa. Para este punto empezamos a caminar con dirección al volvo.

-¿Cuál seria esa especialidad hijo?- pregunto, sonreí con calidez, el decirme hijo ya era una avance… es decir no me confía lo suficiente en mi pero ya no me trata como un desconocido.

-el área de pediatría es mi sueño, pienso que no hay vida mas valiosa que la de los pequeños –mi sonrisa era enorme a este punto, adoraba hablar sobre esas pequeñas criaturas- ellos son importantes en nuestra vida, son como dice la gente "el futuro del pueblo", además que no soporto la idea de verlos en un cama y enfermos, en especial a los mas chicos- dije con tristeza en mi voz. Sentí un apretón en mi costado, baje la mirada y me encontré con la salsa chocolate que usaba bella como ojos, me miraba con una sonrisa tierna y su gesto era a modo de apoyo. Ella sabía lo que los niños causaban en mí y odiaba verme preocupado por ellos. Sonreí y bese su frente, no había mejor mujer para mi que bella, esa una verdad incorregible.

-eso es muy noble hijo- la voz de mi suegro me trajo a la realidad, subí mi cabeza y mire sus ojos caoba; era un color muy peculiar pero comprendí de donde saco bella esos ojos tan bellos que me tenían hechizado- estoy seguro que serás un buen medico, tu pasión y amor por trabajo es notorio en tu voz- le di una tímida sonrisa y asentí a sus conjeturas.

Una vez en el volvo, metimos todas las maletas del Jefe Swan en la cajuela y entramos al auto para dirigirnos a casa de mi madre. Habíamos decidido que el padre de bella se quedara con mis padres para que conociera a la familia y así pasar un rato de calidad con su sobrina.

Una vez cómodos en el auto tome la mano de bella con mi mano izquierda y la lleve a mis labios para darle un dulce pero casto beso en el dorso de ésta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un momento y me dio una linda sonrisa junto con una tonalidad rosada coloreando sus mejillas. Sabía que su padre nos observaba desde el asiento trasero pero no me importaba menos ese asunto, yo la amaba y no iba a privar mis atenciones a ella por un poco de audiencia.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde llegamos a casa de mis padres, todo se veía tranquilo y silencioso. Probablemente los chicos se fueron a hacer algunas diligencias o salieron a divertirse dejando a mis padres tranquilos por una vez. Aparque cerca del jardín y ayude a bella a bajar del asiento de copiloto mientras su padre miraba atentamente mi hogar con ojos meticulosos.

Supongo que el hecho de tener dinero lo ponía un poco susceptible. Antes de poder decir poder preguntar algo mi madre abrió la puerta de entrada regalándonos a todos una amigable y hermosa sonrisa.

-ya me tenían algo preocupada Edward, creí oírte decir que llegarían a las 4 de la tarde- dijo Esme acercándose con los brazos abiertos con una mirada tierna hacia Bella. Mi novia no lo pensó por mucho antes de sofocar a mi madre con un amoroso abrazo. Sabia que a Bella le faltaba ese cariño maternal ya que su madre no mostraba afecto hacia su hija desde que se caso, no me molestaba el hecho que tratara de llenar ese espacio con Esme, ella encantada de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo les fue cielo, todo bien?- pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa- OH, lamento mi arranque de euforia señor Swan, mucho gusto soy Esme Cullen, madre de Edward- dijo percatándose de la presencia de Charlie y soltando el uno de los brazos de la cintura de bella par extenderla a mi suegro. El la tomo gustoso y le dio una tímida sonrisa contestando "el placer es mío" mientras Bella se alejaba de mi madre para regresar a mi lado y abrazarme con fuerza. Le regrese el abrazo con una brazo feliz de tenerla cerca.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y los 3 avanzamos con paso lento hacia la casa para continuar con la pequeña conversación sobre nuestro viaje.

La siguiente hora y media la pasamos entre anécdotas e historias divertida por parte de todos. Mi madre estaba cómodamente sentada en el sillón de mando enfrente mío al igual que Charlie solo que el tomo el de 2 plazas, mientras que yo estaba sentado en el sofá enfrente de ellos con una cansada bella a mi lado. Su cabeza y brazo derecho estaban en mi pecho y sus piernas del lado libre del sofá. Sentía como su cuerpo peleaba por quedarse despierta, pero sabía que era lo ultimo que haría, no deseaba pasar vergüenza.

Mi madre debió entender mi preocupación hacia bella ya que se levanto y alego esperar a Carlise en el comedor para darnos un momento a solas. Iba a preguntarle a bella si deseaba suspender la conversación con su padre para el día de mañana pero me encontré a una muy dormida bella en mis brazos. Sonreí a la tierna imagen de mi princesa durmiendo que no dude en bajar mis labios y rozarlos suavemente con los suyos, murmure un "te amo" antes de acercarla mas a mi cuerpo. Había olvidado olímpicamente la presencia de Charlie.

-quiero ser honesto contigo- me dijo serio- he visto esa escena con anterioridad y déjame decirte que no caeré 2 veces en la misma treta- cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente- lo ultimo que quiero es verla triste y que la engañen de nuevo- me miro con ojos tristes y suplicantes- por favor… no deseo ver a mi hija destrozada, puedo ver que te quiere mucho, muestra mas cariño por ti que por lo que laguna vez le tubo a Jake- miro algún lugar de la pared con tal desprecio que por un momento sentí que esa mirada era para mi en vez del espacio libre- ¿sabes la historia sobre Jacob y Bella?- pregunto con una mueca en el rostro, yo solo me limite a asentir apretando mas a bella a mi lado.- entenderás el porque de mi incomodidad de su relación, todo lo que pido es amor para su frágil corazón. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de no dañarla?- me pregunto de manera noble.

-lo ultimo que haría seria dañarla, la amo demasiado como para infringirle daño menor en su corazón. Primero muerto a verla sufrir por alguna estupidez, puede estar tranquilo Jefe Swan, prometo amar a su hija hasta el último de mis suspiros y más- dije con solemnidad en la voz.

-eso espero, no quiero tener que matarte muchacho, llegue a querer mucho a Esme como para matar a su hijo predilecto- dijo con una sonrisa bailando sus labios. Reí con el para aligerar el tenso ambiente, aun no quitaba la preocupación de sus ojos pero daría lo mejor de mi para conseguir su confianza con respecto a su hija.

-disculpen la interrupción- murmuro mi madre con voz dulce- Carlise ya llego Edward, y me seria un honor que conociera a mi esposo señor Swan-

-Charlie, Esme-dijo con una sonrisa- y seria un placer, seguro tendremos alguna conversación referente a la relación de nuestros hijos- me miro con significación mientras se levantaba y dirigía en donde mi madre.

-seguro, debemos hacer todo con tiempo. Lo ultimo que quiero es una boda de tres días- mi madre quiere matarme eso es seguro!!!.

Mi cara no podía ser más roja, desvié la mirada del padre de bella para mirar la ventada opuesta al comedor. Escuche las suaves risas de mi madre y Charlie así como sus pasos al alejarse.

Sabia que tenia mucho terreno que tomar con el padre de bella pero poco a poco se ira viendo ese tema. Por el momento me preocupare por otras cosas, cosas que impliquen a la bonita castaña que descansaba en mis brazos. La mire por un segundo antes de besar su nariz y llamar a la única persona que tenia mi confianza y la cual necesitaba para un asunto.

No paso mas de tres timbres para que contestara- hola, stefany, espero que no sea oportuna mi llamada pero quería ver si tu oferta seguía en pie- dije con una sonrisa mientras veía a mi ángel suspirar mi nombre.

**mi idea era hacerlo mas largo**... **pero creo que mi idea fue plasmada. merece review o me mataran por tardarme tanto y me castigaran por ser mala???**

**¿review señoritas?...**

**prometo no tardarme tanto **


	16. Miedos

**Ola… aquí estoy como lo prometi… bueno ya me siento un poquito mejor… pero mi corazón me duele…empiezo a creer que eso de los review es para desgarrar mi corazón…al menos se que hay quienes me lo dejan con buena intecion y todo el amor del mundo. Aprecio esos apoyos… creo que no importa cuantos me dejan sino la valiosos y lindos aque son aunque sean solo 2.**

**Espero sugerencias sobre navidad… jejeje ese será el próximo cap.. también quería saber una cosita… bueno estoy creando otro fic bien lindo… pero el subirlo implica que em tarde mas con este… asi que chicas.. están de acuerdo en tener que leer 2 fics diferentes y esperar por actulizacion o prefieren que termina ya este para darle rienda suelta al otro.. díganme su opiion… las amo…**

**A leer se ha dicho!!!**

**Miedos**

Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mis omoplatos, me removí un poco en la cama para esconder mi rostro de nuevo en la almohada. Había olvidado que estaba soñando, pero me veía a mi con una mirada triste atreves de la ventana de lo que parecía un avión. No quise ni puedo entender el porque del sueño, solo que la sensación de soledad era insoportable.

Volví a sentir una caricia en mi espalda y esta vez estuve muy segura que eran los labios de Edward. Nada era tan cálido y exquisito como esos carnosos labios que poseía mi novio. Sonreí pero me negué a abrir mis ojos, se sentía tan bien que solo suspire bajito y me acurruque más en la cama. Gracias a que dormí con un pequeño short y una blusa sin mangas, podía sentir como la piel de Edward rosaba la mía, bueno al menos la que estaba expuesta.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de sentir como Edward retiraba la sabana y subía un poco mi blusa. Empezó a dejar besos desde mi nuca hasta el final de mi espalda baja, haciendo el recorrido de arriba abajo y viceversa. Solo pude suspirar feliz, era normal que sintiera placenteras sus caricias. Lo que más amaba de él, era el hecho de que no me presionara. Siempre supimos hablar del tema de las relaciones sexuales y era fantástico saber que ambos no nos sentíamos todavía listos para tal paso. El pesar intimar con el me causaba tanto emoción como miedo, no sabia que esperar de ello, solo se que cuando llegue el momento, Edward me harás sentir plena, libre y feliz; y confió en eso, el nunca me dañaría.

Continúo besándome por 5 minutos antes de desviarse de mi nuca y besar mi oreja. Eso si no lo pude resistir. Una vez que su aliento rozo mi oreja deja escapar un gemido de satisfacción ¡se sentía tan bien!!!.

-mmmm con que estas despierta- murmuro mordisqueando mi oreja.

-tal vez…- dije mitad gemido, mitad quejido. Nunca antes el dolor y placer me parecieron geniales.

-¿de que?- bajo sus labios a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Sentí su pecho chocar con mi espalda y su abdomen golpear mis caderas.

-de si es un sueño…, si lo es, no te atrevas a despertarme- su risa se ahogo en mi piel y pude sentir su brazo en mi estomago halándome para quedar boca arriba.

Abrí mis ojos en señal de respuesta y quede prendida por los ojos de Edward. Brillaban hermosamente y su cabello hecho un mar de caos lo hacia lucir salvaje… salvajemente sexy!!!

Acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio un apasionado beso antes de trepar sobre mí y dejarme bajo su estructural cuerpo.-feliz cumpleaños cariño- murmuro sobre mis labios.

Gemí en protesta- creí que teníamos una acuerdo Edward… nada de "Feliz cumpleaños" por todo el día, ya es suficientemente malo saber que habrá fiesta después de todo.- dije haciendo un puchero.

El solo beso mis labios sobresalientes y acaricio mi cabello.

-lo se amor, pero debes de entender que yo, mas que cualquier persona en el mundo, debo agradecer y celebrar por tu cumpleaños. No se que haría si no existieras, tal vez nunca habría sido tan feliz como lo estoy contigo ahora-dijo con una sonrisa.

-eres un tramposo, ¿Cómo voy a argumentar eso?- dije enfurruñándome, pero la verdad es que sus palabras traspasaron mi corazón. Si antes no creí estar locamente enamorada de él, ahora si.

-es parte del plan. Pero lo que dije es verdad, dependo mucho de ti Isabella- mi nombre nunca me gusto tanto como ahora.

El sonido de un celular nos reventó la burbuja. Gruñí y puse la almohada de Edward en mi cara para enfurruñarme mejor. Sentí como Edward se estiraba y cogía en teléfono sin quitarse de encima de mí.

-ya enana no vez que es temprano- quite un poco la almohada de mi cara para ver las expresiones de mi novio. El negaba con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-la verdad, dudo que bella quiera un "feliz cumpleaños a ti" por teléfono, incluso dudo que te deje cantarlo en persona- el solo rodo los ojos a algo que dijo.

-será sobre tu propio riesgo, sabes bien que odia comprar y si la haces enojar como la ultima vez te matare por hacerle pasar un mal rato- dijo serio.

Bufo- estará ahí, por mas que la quisiera para mi, ni mama ni tu me dejarían en paz si hago lo que quiero- dije ya harto.

-si…aja….aja…..ok….aja…-rodo los ojos y se agarro el puente de la nariz para no desesperarse-ya enana, entendí a las 4, bien vestida y con una sonrisa, punto- y colgó antes de suspirar de alivio.

Solté una carcajada por la linda escena. Esos 2 no gustaban del "poco" tiempo que paso con cada uno de ellos. Pero el peor era Edward, odiaba que alguien robara mi atención si estaba con el, y con "alguien" me refiero a la misma Alice.

Edward estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Lean salto a la cama y se acurruco en mis brazos buscando calor. No me había dado cuenta que había un frio inmenso en la habitación.

-buenos días bolita de pelos- dije con ternura mientras me sentaba en la cabecera y acariciaba el lomo de mi bebe.

-creo que quiere felicitarte- murmuro Edward mientras se acomodaba en mi estomago alzando la mirada para que lo pudiera ver. Deje a lean en un solo brazo y con el otro acaricie el cabello de Edward.

-supongo que iremos a casa de tus padres ¿no?- dije jugando con sus mechones.

-para calmar a la duende, sabes que te ama, solo quiere tu atención- murmuro cerrando los ojos.

-hnmmmm- fue todo lo que alcance a decir.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora en la misma pose sin hacer nada en especial, ni siquiera sabía la hora, pero no me importaba. Solo disfrutaba del momento y del silencio. Decidimos pararnos cuando Lean empezó a protestar por alimento. Me di un delicioso y lento baño, quería estar relajada al 100% si es que soportaría unas cuantas horas en la Mansión Cullen con una duende muy hiperactiva por los cumpleaños.

Si había entendido a la enana, era que nada de sudaderas y vaqueros. Me resigne y decidí ponerme uno de los miles de vestidos que me compro para variar. Había uno de tabloides verde esmeralda con un cinturón negro ajustado por la cintura, me recordaban a los ojos de Edward, ese seria el vestido. No sabia si el cabello debía estar suelto o no, así que no me complique y me pase una diadema negra por mi cabello para apantallar, de todos modos no se veía tan desordenado. Ni muerta usaba tacones, solo use unas zapatillas negras y brillo labial en los labios.

Ahorre 3 horas y media en tiempo si hubiera dejado que la enana me vistiera… esto solo me tomo 15, a veces creía que lo hacia por maldad.

-bella, amor ya estas lista- la voz de Edward sonó a través de la puerta del baño.

-ya salgo- dije ya girando la perilla.

Edward se veía apuesto con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino que hacia que su piel y cabello brillaran, se veía , como siempre, hermoso.

-te ves muy bien- dije mientras me ponía de puntitas y lo besaba.

-debemos ir a oculista… como es posible que digas que yo me veo bien cuando tu luces exquisita…- murmuro en mis labios.

Me separe un poco y acaricie su mejilla.

-no eres muy parcial Edward-dije con humor.

Tomo la mano que estaba en su mejilla y se la llevo a los labios- dejemos que el mundo decida eso- y con eso nos encaminamos a la puerta para irnos no sin antes servirle el desayuno a Lean.

El camino al restaurante fue… lento. Disfrutaba mucho la compañía y el silencio que reinaba en el volvo. Una vez frente al local, estacionamos y Edward me ayudo abajar antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme al lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de ir a casa de tus padres?- dije ya en la mesa, buscando que desayunar.

-apenas son las 9:00, unas 7 horas deben bastar por ahora-dije algo inconforme.

Solté un par de risitas. Edward se veía "ADORABLE" enfurruñado.

-cariño no hagas berrinches- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me sentía como una madre regañando a su pequeño.

El solo bufo y se dedico a ver el menú. Simplemente adorable pensé mientras mi sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer.

El desayuno estaba muy bueno, platicamos sobre lo que haríamos en la universidad este último semestre que se aproxima y lo que haríamos después de terminar la carrera. Nos fuimos alrededor de los 12 de día.

Pedí ir al parque, quería un momento de tranquilidad y serenidad.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña banquita, tenia la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y jugaba con una de sus manos, su otro brazo me tenia sujeta por la cintura y hacia caricias a mi costado mientras mirábamos a la gente pasar y niños jugar. Suspire feliz, hasta ahora el día estaba yendo de maravilla.

-Isabella, querida-me tense de inmediato. ¿Por qué tienen que arruinarme los momentos mas perfectos de mi vida?. Gire mi rostro para encontrar la imponente figura de Felix. No quería ni saber que hacia aquí, de lo único que fui consciente es de que estaba de pie y jalaba a Edward para irnos.

-¿Por qué huyes pequeña, no puedo desearte feliz día?, vez no lo olvide- dije con sorna.

Gruñí- gracias, ahora si me disculpas- pero fui cortada, ya que sentí que su brazo me halaba con fuerza y me separaba de Edward quien tenía cara de querer matar cualquier cosa.

-estas demasiado susceptible niña- dijo con voz afilada.

-¿Por qué será, alguna idea Felix?- mi voz no era tan fuerte, pero ayudaba mi mirada de odio.

-si aprecias tu vida te sugiero que la sueltes- Edward no se ponía mejor, de hecho daba mucho miedo su instinto asesino.

Felix miro con desgana a Edward y luego giro su rostro para mostrarme una mueca burlona.

-no me digas que a andas con este, dios Isabella, ten algo de clase y búscate amantes mas sobresalientes- dijo malicioso. Me llene de ira… como se atrevía a llamar a Edward amante. No lo soporte, puse toda mía ira en mi mano libre y le solté una cachetada tan fuerte que el parque quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

Me zafe de su agarre y caí al suelo, gemí de dolor ya que caí en mi brazo izquierdo.

-estúpida…como te atreves…!!!- dijo mirándome con odio y con sus puños listos para golpearme…

Pero antes de cualquier cosa Edward me tomo en brazos y me acuno a su cuerpo.

-tócala y te mueres… te lo juro- gruño

-no me ensuciaría las manos con una zorra como ella gracias…-dijo feliz sobándose la mejilla. Tuve que tomar el cuello de la camisa de Edward para que se calmara. Estaba tan serio como nunca lo había visto, no quería que hiciera una locura.

-Edward… por favor, vámonos, no le hagas caso.-le suplique.

Él mantenía su vista fija en Felix con una expresión de muerte.

Lo intente de nuevo, no quería que saliera herido- por favor… por favor, solo vámonos- no pude evitar el gritito de angustia que salió de mi boca y las lagrimas que se formaban en la comisura de mis ojos.

Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba conforme mis lágrimas manchaban su camisa. Fue avanzando unos pasos antes de dirigirse a Felix con voz helada-no te acerque mas a ella…- y avanzo lejos del alcance de Félix.

Me sentía terriblemente mal, no quería que se enojara ni hiciera cosas que lo perjudicarían mas de lo que ya esta implicado con felix… lo ultimo que quiero es que se lastime.

Nos llevo a una banquita cerca de la salida del parque y me sentó en su regazo.

Me sentía extremadamente mal. Creo que tengo la mala suerte en mi… tal vez, solo tal vez no sea muy buena idea estar con Edward si lo hago enojar o lo pongo triste.

Mi llanto no cesaba, pero no era porque estuviera molesta por encontrarme con él… soy una tonta, debí saber que Edward nunca estaría en paz con alguien como yo.

-ya bella deja de llorar, no pasa nada, aquí estoy- su voz había cambiado…ahora era dulce y tierno.

Me levante de un salto y me aleje de él. Esto era lo mejor, estar lejos de el. Mi pasado no me permitirá tener un futuro con él, siempre estará detrás de mí, será mi sombra ese pasado…

Trato de tomarme en brazos pero me aleje de golpe, no quería que se preocupara por mi. Su expresión era herida y tenia los ojos llena de… miedo?

-no Edward, solo… solo déjame- murmure con nuevas lagrimas.

-no bella, tranquila, porque no lo hablamos… no quiero que te pongas así-su voz sonaba rota.

Me negué a ver su rostro.

-no tiene caso… no puedo ofrecerte algo real y feliz…. No puedo…-dije en un susurro.

-de que hablas bella… todo lo que necesito esta frente a mi…solo te necesito a ti-

Cerré mis ojos y me prepare para hablar con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

-NO!!, NO ENTIENDES, no puedo darte un futuro porque mi pasado no se ira fácilmente… Jacob y felix me seguirán por le resto de mi vida… nunca me dejaran en paz… ¿Cómo puedo ofrecerte algo que requiere compromiso si no podemos ni tener una caminata tranquila sin que alguno de ellos arruine el dia?. ¿Cómo EDWARD?- me sentía tan débil, pero era la única verdad, nunca podría ofrecerle lo que mi corazón quería y anhelaba, eran mis miedos… mi miedo era no poder darle a Edward lo que se merece…y eso es una familia sin terceros- no es justo para ti, no puedo obligarte a pasar por ello… creo que es mejor que termi-

-no te atrevas a decirlo- me corto con voz suave, mire fijamente su figura y note que se había acercado mas de lo previsto. Intente irme, pero fui demasiado lenta. Me atrapo en un abrazo y descanso su frente en la mía, penetrándome con esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-eres la razón del porque estoy aquí… naci para amarte, eso lo se- comenzó a quitar las lagrimas de mis mejillas con delicadeza- te amo… no me importa si tienes esqueletos en tu armario-dijo un con una sonrisa, tratando de animarme- eres todo para mi, no voy a permitir que nadie se interponga en nuestra solución… y no te preocupes por ellos, me dan una escusa para poder defenderte. No me molesta hacerlo, es agradable poder proteger lo que mas amas-estuve al borde del colapso, no podía dejar de llorar…simplemente se me hacia injusto aquello.

No me per capte de su cercanía pero cuando me di cuenta ya tenia sus labios contra los míos. Me besaba dulcemente demostrando su amor por mí. No podía evitarlo, pero parecía que no tenia control sobre el llanto, no tenía botón de apagado. Lo abrace con desespero, no quería alejarme de él. Debía ser la peor cosa pensada del universo el querer terminar con el… pero no puedo evitar sentir y pensar que tal vez…seriamos felices si tuviéramos caminos opuestos, después de todo yo era la de la mala suerte.

-siempre seré tuyo bella… no importa que pase-murmuro contra mis labios.

-no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar algo así… en tu vida- dijo besando mi frente.

-no te prometo nada…-murmure en su cuello y besándolo ligeramente.

-ya vera como te hare cambiar de opinión- dijo contra mi cabello.

Me tomo fuertemente de la cintura y me llevo hasta el volvo.

-primero iremos al hospital… creo que el brazo tiene magulladuras- dijo serio mientras examinada mi brazo.

-ok- trate de no mostrar ansiedad… no sabia si seguir juntos era lo mejor para él.

Sentí su mano en mi barbilla y me alzo ligeramente.

-se lo que estas pensando… y no quiero que te preocupes, no quiero nada mas en la vida si no estas conmigo. Ya lo decidí bella, quiero un futuro contigo y solo tú, puedes darme lo que deseo. Tu y nadie mas- me beso los labios por ultima vez y me dio una sonrisa antes de conducir al hospital.

Al llegar inmediatamente fuimos al despacho de Edward, sip Edward tenía su propia oficina. Realmente lo querían mucho…

Le suplique que solo el me atendiera pero quería presentarme a alguien.

Escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta antes de que la figura de una hermosa morena apareciera en la habitación.

-hola bella- dijo con amabilidad.

-hola- respondí algo reticente.

-amor, ella es una gran amiga y compañera, esta es stefany- me presento Edward. Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa antes de estirar su mano saludarme con amabilidad.

-he oído infinidad de cosas de ti, tienes a este hombre hecho una bola de nervios cada vez que faltan 5 min para irse a casa… seguramente tu tienes que ver con ello ¿no?- dijo burlonamente.

Me sonroje y solo baje mi mirada. Escuche como soltaba risitas antes de tomar mi brazo y empezar a examinarlo.

-bueno puedo decir que tienes unas feas marcas que se irán en unos días con una crema que te daré. Debo vendarte el brazo, no esta maltratado pero si no hago presión con algo te dolerá cada vez que muevas o toque a alguien con él. En una semana puedes venir para revisión y tal vez quitártelo por completo- se giro a ver a Edward- esta de mas decir que hay que cambiar las vendas diario- Edward asintió y me miro con una sonrisa.

Se dedico a vendar mi brazo mientras me contaba sobre su compromiso y su relación con Edward. No se me escapo cuando comento que algunas enfermeras se lanzaban a Edward sabiendo que tenía novia. Bueno no puedo evitarlo, no novio deja mucho que desear.

Una vez listos me prepare mentalmente para la fiesta y los regaños de Alice por llegar extremadamente tarde… si apenas darán las 4:30 pero bueno, conozco demasiado bien a la enana.

Al llegar a la mansión todos quisieron saber que había ocurrido por ver que llegábamos tarde.

La primera en explotar fue mi querida prima.

-¿QUE ESE IDIOTA HIZO QUE?- grito furiosa, Seth trataba de calmarla pero no estaba dando resultado.

Mi padre corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo demasiado protector para mi gusto. Le respondí en gesto, creo que necesitaba consuelo de mi padre en estos momentos. Edward no se quiso alejar pero le dio espacio a papa para consolarme.

-dios estas bien cariño- pregunto Esme con tono preocupado.

Negué con mi cabeza y deposito un beso en mi frente. Todos nos adentramos en la cómoda sala Cullen mientras Edward contaba parte de la historia… omitió nuestra discusión claro esta.

Tenia mi cabeza en su regazo y el limpiaba una lagrima cada vez que alguna se escurría de mis ojos.

-vamos bella, celebremos tu cumpleaños…es un día para sonreír, olvida al idiota ese si- dijo Alice tratando de animarme.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos contado historias de cumpleaños pasados y de regalo en regalo. Debo admitir que el viaje a Londres era muy tentador, tenia 2 boletas y podía ir en lo que resta del año hasta febrero. Esme realmente se paso, pero no negare que lo amo.

Por otra parte tanto Rosalie, Alice y Fabi me regalaron lencería muy provocativa. Sobra decir que mi padre se ahogo con su cerveza y tenia los ojos como platos cuando abrí la caja, Jasper y Emmett no paraban de reírse y Edward estaba en shock viendo detenidamente uno, creo que escogió como su preferido un de encaje azul marino. Yo estaba roja de vergüenza y solo articule un "gracias" antes de guardarlo rápidamente como si me fuera a morder.

Cerca de las 9 todos empezaron a sacar los alimentos de la cena, cuando Edward pidió permiso para llevarme a su antigua habitación. Subimos rápidamente y al entrar note que no había nada más que su cama al fondo y su piano.

-Edward…¿Qué es esto?- pregunte confundida.

-tu regalo cariño- dijo dulcemente.

Jalo mi mano y me hizo sentarme en el banco. El se sentó detrás de mí y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura antes hasta alcanzar las teclas del piano. Descanso su cabella en mi hombro y de dio un beso en la mejilla.

-feliz cumpleaños hermosa-murmuro contra la piel de mi cuello antes de tocar los primeros acordes.

La melodía que salía de sus manos era celestial, me deje llevar por el sonido. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. La tonada tenía un toque de dulzura que te quería hacer suspirar a cada momento. Estuve a nada de llorar, la canción era bellísima.

Me perdí en el tiempo… solo se escuchaba la hermosa tonada de fondo. Las ultimas notas fueron las mas dulces, sentí como sus manos iban dejando el piano para poder abrazar mi estomago.

Abrí mis ojos antes de mirar detenidamente los ojos de mi amado.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto impaciente

-es hermosa, la amo- dije con sinceridad.

-es tu canción- eso me dejo en shock y no pude evitar las lágrimas.

-es mía…- no pude creer aquello…

-es inspirada en ti… y la canción se llama "bella", suena así porque es como tu, hermosa y delicada- dijo acariciándome el rostro. lo mire embobada antes de besarlo con amor. Nunca en mi vida me habían dado algo más hermoso y único que esto… era perfecto.

-gracias… -dije al final de ese beso que me dejo queriendo mas.

-lo que sea por ti- dijo mirándome intensamente.

Creo que sintió los mismo que yo, estaba apunto de comérmelo a besos por un buen rato cuando solo la puerta de Edward con un gran golpe.

-Eddie, mama dice que bajes a belly para poder comer!!!!- Emmett tenía el don del importunísimo.

Me levante de la banco y espere a Edward para poder abrir. Tomo mi mano izquierda en la suya y la beso.

-trata de olvidar todo lo demás amor… tu y yo es lo único que importa- dijo contra mi mano. Solo asentí y acompañe al amor de mi vida a disfrutar el resto de mi cumpleaños. No fue tan malo como pensé, creo que ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos… no podía ser imperfecto si tenia a Edward a mi lado, jamás lo seria, al menos tenia un miedo menos en mi lista. Edward me amara siempre.

Déjenme saber si les gusto ….. las veo las próxima semana…


	17. Noticias

hola chicas.. sip no estoy muerta REGRESE¡¡¡...dios no tengo perdon de dios, se que prometi no tardarme pero la verdad la escuela no me dejaba ni tiempo para comer..bueno esta vez le traje un cap. largo 14 paginas!!! wuahh me supere a mi misma... ajajajja. bueno no estoy en derecho de exigir nada y compredenre si no me dejan ni un solo review..¡¡¡ ME LO MERESCO POR TARDARME TANTO!!!

bueno aqui inician los problemas con la feliz pareja... ya podran atar cabos dentro de 3 cap. mas..

el momento de la verdad se acerca.. osea ya mero habra esena de AMOR entre bella y edward!! les deje un provadita jijiji para que esten medio satisfechas... ya se que quieren lemmon pero quiero seguir segun la histroria y calculo 5 cap mas...

ah tambien queria saber si les gustaria un adelanto de mi proxima historia... va a ser igual de chiquita que esta es decir no mas de 30 cap.. pero para las que dejen reviews en este cap o en cuaquier otro si apenas inician con la historia haganme saber si le gustaria una probadita de mi nuevo fic... se llama "UNA VIDA POR TUS PENSAMIENTOS". edward no es tan esplenda pero es una AMOR!!! jajaja

bueno basta de bla bla bla... ahora si por lo que vinieron!!!

**Noticias**

-Tienes que irte… - murmure sobre sus labios.

-todavía me queda tiempo- dijo antes de callar cualquier replica de mi boca preparada para ese argumento.

-hmmm- fue todo lo que alcance a decir.

Llevábamos alrededor de media hora despiertos. El día era llovioso y no animaba a salir o disfrutar cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera. De todos modos rechazaría cualquier cosa, si eso significara estar toda la mañana con Edward besándome dulcemente.

Estaba cómodamente en nuestra cama, con el encima mío pero teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer a mi cuerpo su peso encima, sus cabellos se encontraban en una pelea salvaje con mis dedos quienes se negaban a quedarse quietos en su cuero cabelludo. Sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura y una de mis piernas abrazada a una de las suyas. Podía sentir la delicia de los dedos de Edward dándome caricias gentiles. Nunca iba mas haya de toques inocentes y roces en ciertas áreas pero sin tocar realmente, a pesar de dejarnos llevar en muchas ocasiones, siempre se ponía un limite para no faltarme al respeto, para que no piense que me esta presionando.

Me libere de esos carnosos y suaves labios para hablar con voz agitada.

-Edward, trabajas temprano- dije mirando sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

-y tú tienes clases- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Me reí de su intento de hacernos quedar en la cama – si talvez, pero yo no tengo una primera cita a las 8 de la mañana, además la escuela queda mas cerca que el hospital- dije sacándole la lengua.

El solo hizo un puchero y se negó a quitarse de encima. Yo solo rodé los ojos, ¿qué acaso no me deja ganar una?, además el sabia que tenia razón. No podía robarme toda su atención y la mañana, no importaba cuanto deseara hacerlo.

Decidió no hacerme caso y dedicarse a besar mis mejillas suavemente hasta llegar a la base de mi cuello donde estuvo unos momentos en silencio, solo rozando sus labios con mi piel. Se sentía increíble, era como si me estuviera dando un masaje con su boca, era imposible especular lo bien que se sentía aquella sensación.

Después de varios minutos de total tortura, bajo un poco sus labios para empezar a besar y mordisquear mi clavícula. Mi respiración se corto. Edward siempre ha sido un hombre de lo mas respetuoso y cauto. Es decir, no creo que intente hacer algo hoy, por lo que se el no tiene inconveniente en tener relaciones antes del matrimonio, solo quiere que sea cuando el se sienta preparado y capaz de aquello.

Deje de pensar por un momento y me dedique a disfrutar del su piel cerca de la mía. Sus besos era simplemente tiernos y amables, como si no quisiera que entendiera algo erróneo. Subí ligeramente mis piernas de tal forma que mis talones quedaran pegados a la cama. Sentí la proximidad de su cuerpo con el mío, me estremecí, la sensación era… no tenia palabras para aquello.

Edward movió mas su cuerpo para adaptarse a la nueva posición y estar sobre mis piernas.

-bella- un gemido ahogado salio desde su garganta y choco contra la piel de mi cuello.

Gemí y arquee la espalda. Mis manos tomaron suavemente los cabellos broncíneos de Edward para darle un sutil masaje. Tenia mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y de mi boca solo salían jadeos agudos. No tenia idea de cómo nos apartaríamos el uno al otro, pero por el momento era lo ultimo que me importaba.

Suavemente levante su cabeza para poder fundirnos en uno de esos besos que siempre me hacían enloquecer, el respondió al beso igual de ansioso que yo. Al parecer a ambos nos hacia efecto el contacto del otro. Separo lentamente su rostro, descansando su frente contra la mía. Los jadeos y la falta de oxigeno era lo único que se escuchaba como música de fondo… nada importaba, solo el hombre frente a mi.

Sus ojos clamaban por algo, pude distinguir el extraño brillo oscuro que rodeaba sus pupilas… tenia deseo, y creo que no me quedaba muy atrás en ese aspecto. Estaba igual o peor que él. Me miro detenidamente, como pidiéndome permiso para algo, era obvio que no me pediría lo que yo creía que pediría, pero esperaba una respuesta, de eso no tenia duda. No sabia que hacer… me sentí tan tonta, esto era nuevo para mi, no creo que por dar rienda suelta al momento hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepintiéramos después ¿no?...

Decidida y un poco asustada, tome su cuello y atraje sus labios a los míos. El pareció entender que este era mi "si" que había esperado. Estaba teóricamente preparada para lo que viniera… pero no estaba al 100% segura de las reacciones de mi cuerpo, a veces me tomaban desprevenida.

Después de un largo beso bajo su rostro de nuevo a mi clavícula y la beso con adoración.

-te amo tanto mi vida- dijo tras un momento. Sonreí tontamente, yo también le amaba y mucho. De pronto sentí las manos de Edward recorriendo mis brazos, mi cintura, hasta llegar a mi estomago. Temblé por su toque, me provocaba sensaciones que eran demasiado para mi, delicadamente subió el borde de mi camisa y acaricio la zona de mi vientre con la yema de sus dedos. Gemí audiblemente y me sonroje por haberlo hecho. Nunca nadie había tocado esa parte de mi cuerpo con tanta… finesa. Cualquiera diría que en vez de acariciarme me estaba alabando como si fuera una especie de diosa o algo así. Sus labios no tardaron en abandonar mi hombro izquierdo y bajar donde sus manos me acariciaban sin parar. Abrí mis ojos con mucho esfuerzo y me dedique a ver su rostro, tenia una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas un poco rosadas. Sus ojos me pedían permiso para su próximo movimiento y yo gustosa se lo concedí con un asentamiento. Ya que su cara no estaba tan lejos de mi vientre, solo tubo que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para poder besar esa parte expuesta de piel.

Cerré mis ojos a la sensación y no pude evitar gemir- Edward!!!- me avergonzaba tanto el que mi cuerpo fuera débil pero algo me decía que era normal, mas si tienes a un perfecto novio como Edward haciéndote estas cosas. Me sentí algo atrevida pero no dude mucho el tomar su cabello entre mis dedos y masajearlo con frenesí, sentí su gemido en mi piel y eso ocasiono un cierto liquido decender de mi entrepierna.

Mi cara estaba en llamas, sabia que significaba esto pero no podía evitar sentirme apenada, esto era superior a mi. Pero a pesar de eso lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Mis jadeos no dejaban de salir, note que Edward no paraba de gemir en mi piel, supuse que eso le estaba agradando tanto como a mi. Sus besos eran tiernos, se tomo su tiempo en besar y explorar esa zona sin presionar nada ni insinuar que quería algo más. Levanto su cabeza y me miro por un minuto, sabia que por mis senos notaba lo excitada que estaba, Edward paso su vista de mis ojos a mis senos.

Su mirada mostraba lujuria, no sabia que hacer o que debía decir. Estaba algo alterada por no saber nada de este tema. Mordió su labio sensualmente y sus ojos vagaban de mis senos a mis ojos, debía admitir que era algo gracioso, pero me negaba a pensar de esa forma, la situación no estaba para nada de gracias.

-bella- su voz me saco de mi trance y me dedique a explorar sus ojos- yo…- estaba nervioso de eso no había duda, pero no sabia que hacer con lo que me pediría, fuera lo que fuera- este…. Cariño, te… te molestaría mucho, digo si no quieres… no quiero que pienses que te estoy faltando al respeto pero… es decir.. urg!!- tapo su cara con un de sus manos y suspiro con fuerza, tenia una vaga idea de lo que me pedía y decidí no hacerme la del rogar, lo deseaba mucho pero no era seguro dar ese PASO ahora, creo que con pequeñas pisadas debemos empezar.

Me incline un poco para estar sentada y tome a Edward de los hombros para sentarlo y acercarlo mas a mi.

-Edward, ten por seguro que no creo que me estes faltando al respeto- susurre muy bajito, no se porque no podía hablar con voz firme, supongo que mis nervios eran claros y perceptibles- solo quiero que hagas lo que tu consideras que esta bien, se que nunca harías algo que me hiciera sentir incomoda solo quiero- si les gustaría saber mi cara estaba de un rojo perturbador- solo quiero que no te sientas arrepentido o incomodo con lo que se que hagamos, no me perdonaría si…- quite mis manos de sus hombros y baje mis cabeza algo avergonzada.

Sentí su dedo en mi barbilla, alzándola para poder fundirme en sus ojos.

-bella, jamás me sentiría arrepentido de hacer algo contigo amor, eres lo mas importante en mi mundo, nunca haría algo que te dañara y si por desgracia hiciera algo así , ten por seguro que me arrepentiré por toda la eternidad- murmuro acariciándome una mejilla. Sonreí feliz, él era el hombre mas perfecto de toda la tierra.

Se acerco mas a mi y tomo mi cara con sus 2 manos.- si hago algo que te incomode házmelo saber de inmediato- asentí algo deslumbrada por sus ojos.

Con lentitud, sentí como me acostaba de nuevo en la cama y dejaba dulces besos por todo mi rostro. Sus manos regresaron a mi vientre acariciándolo con ternura. Yo lentamente acariciaba su cuello y dejaba a mi dedos viajar por sus hombros. Con algo de mi miedo, alzo mi camisa hasta la parte alta de mi cintura. Me miro con duda pero yo solo sonreí algo nerviosa y torpemente alce mis brazos para darle a entender que continuara. Sus dedos se movían con ternura mientras rozaba las partes expuestas que iba dejando la camiseta al ser retirada.

Finalmente la camisa estaba fuera de mi cuerpo, lo cual permitió a Edward ver el sostén azul oscuro que llevaba puesto. mi cara estaba muy roja, mi sonrojo llegaba a hasta mi cuello y busto. No me sorprendería que todo mi cuerpo estuviera rojo. Edward se quedo cierto tiempo mirándome, es decir no a cierta área de mi anatomía, sino a mi entera, se alejo un poco para poder… ¿admirarme?. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los míos y me veían con amor. No pude evitar taparme con mis manos, intentaba cubrir mi pecho de su mirada, me sentía algo cohibida al no saber que pasaba por su mente. Edward frunció el ceño y retiro delicadamente mis brazos mientras sus ojos atrapaban los míos.

-eres la criatura mas hermosa sobre la tierra- dijo con voz dulce y sedosa. Me derretí a su tono, Edward era mi perdición. Suavemente se posiciono de nuevo en cima mío y me beso los labios. El beso era dulce pero pude sentir mucha pasión en la manera en como movía sus labios. Algo dentro de mi me decía que no era justo que yo este en solo mi sostén y mi pantalón de dormir. Edward estaba con su pantalón y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Mis manos se fueron hacia sus abdominales y tire de su camisa suavemente. Edward gimió en mi boca lo que ocasiono que otra vez ese liquido hiciera acto de presencia. Ignore por un momento su presencia y me concentre en los carnosos labios de Edward. Él entendió el mensaje y se separo solo lo suficiente para quitar su camisa y dejarla tirada por alguna parte de la habitación. DIOS DE MI VIDA!!!, Edward era… hermoso, ya lo había visto con anterioridad con solo su pecho desnudo pero nunca con los labios hinchados y rojos, su cabello salvajemente revuelto y ese tonalidad rosada en sus pómulos, se veía jodidamente sexy así.

-eres… perfecto- fue lo único que alcance decir, me sentía tan aturdida por su presencia. Nos besamos de nuevo tan lenta y cariñosamente como solo él puede transmitir en un beso. Se sitúo de nuevo entre mis piernas y me abrazo de la cintura para acercarme mas a él. Mis manos acariciaron y recorrieron su espalda, su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente y suave, ambos gemimos cuando nuestras intimidades chocaron por el balance de nuestros cuerpos. Edward dejo de besarme y bajo el rostro para besar el comienzo de mis senos con algo de reticencia, como si temiera que eso seria algo malo.

Sentí como "Edward" crecía, dios nunca creí que un hombre se sintiera tan… bueno, así de grande y, bueno lo sentía demasiado duro, como si se tratara de una roca grande y ancha. Me sonroje por mis pensamientos, ¿por qué diablos comparo su anatomía con un pedazo de granito? Me obligue a apartar esos pensamientos y solo disfrutar del contacto de su piel con la mía. Sus labios chocaron nuevamente con los míos y note como embestía en mi através de nuestros pantalones.

Separe nuestros labios y deje salir un chillido de placer –Edward!!!- la fricción de nuestros cuerpos uniéndose era asombrosa. –Bella!!- escuche como jadeo después de embestir de nuevo en mi. Tome su cabello y jugué con él mientras nuestros labios hacían una danza llena de pasión y frenesí. Ambos embestíamos con un ritmo suave pero no por ello nuestro placer era mínimo, todo lo contrario, yo por mi parte estaba en la gloria. Deje sus hermosos labios por un segundo y aproveche para explorar su cuello. Su sabor era indescriptible, chupe y mordí su cuello con emoción, escuchaba sus jadeos y gemidos en mi oído, lo cual provocaba que mis bragas se inundaran con cada ronco sonido que salía de su pecho. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y demandantes, nuestra caderas se encontraban en el momento justo y mis ronroneos de placer no dejaban de sonar por toda la habitación. Hubo un momento en la que sentí como un horno se encendía en mi vientre y quería desesperadamente que desapareciera o explotaría de una vez. El calor en mi cuerpo era intolerable, pero los fluidos y acompasados movimientos de Edward lo hacían mas apacible.

-bella- gruño cuando sintió mi cuerpo tensare, había tocado cierta parte con su masculinidad que me sentía ver estrellas por un momento. Tome su rostro y estampe mis labios con los suyos, me sentía cerca muy cerca… seria la primera vez que tuviera un orgasmo y me alegraba la idea de poder compartirlo con Edward… sin duda él era el hombre de mi vida.

Edward se separo de mi y me miro con sus ojos llenos de deseo, su boca emitió suaves jadeos y su cara estaba de un ligero rojo. Era la visión de la perfección. No se que sucedió al ver su rostro, pero desato algo en mi y logro subir al máximo la temperatura del horno dentro de mi.

-EDWARD!!!- grite muy MUY alto y arquee la espalda. Había llegado al mismísimo olimpo, mis bragas se encontraban total y completamente empapadas y mi respiración se agitaba con cada espasmo que mi cuerpo aun provocaba.

-ISABELLA!!!- Edward no tardo en gemir mi nombre y caer desplomado. Me di cuenta que algo acompañaba a mi vergonzoso fluido, pero decidí no darle importancia. Él no se separo de mi por un minuto, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y respiro profundamente.

Acababa de darme cuenta de lo que sucedió. DIOS Mio… habíamos llegado al clímax de un gran orgasmo… Y NISIQUIERA NOS QUITAMOS LA ROPA INTERIOR!!!. .. ¿acaso eso era posible?, es decir, sabia que se podía llegar sin necesidad de tener relaciones pero…

Saque esas cosas de mi cabeza. Solo a mi se me ocurre pensar en cosas como aquellas en un momento como este. Trate de relajar mi cuerpo y acaricie su cabello con mi mano derecha, su cercanía era importante para mi en este momento, lo que acabamos de vivir cambiaba la dirección de nuestra relación, pero yo disfrutaría lo que vendría, todo siempre y cuando Edward permaneciera a mi lado.

Después de un momento en silencio, Edward levanto su rostro de mi cuello y tomo el mío con ambas manos mientras se sostenía por sus codos.

-bella… ¿estas bien?- pregunto algo apesumbrado.

Asentí un poco ida y mantuve mi mirada fija ala suya, no me sentía capaz de hablar ni decir nada, los espasmos no dejaban mi cuerpo del todo y no quería arruinar el momento con algún desplante mío.

Edward suspiro sonoramente y beso mi frene con ternura- disculpa cariño, yo quería… es decir lo que acabamos de… bueno de hacer- sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo como el de mi amado novio- fue, indescriptible. Pero yo quería que esto llegara cuando… bueno cuando estemos listos. No quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada de eso, si tu así lo quieres podemos nunca mas hacer esto o hacer como que no paso nada, lo último que quiero es que te alejes de mi por lo que acaba de pasar- dijo con la voz triste y mirando con miedo.

¿puede se mi novio mas lindo? Él creía que yo me enojaría por esto. Esta demasiado equivocado si cree que esto me hará dejarlo, NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA, lo que acabamos de vivir fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Y quiero mas de estas experiencias con él.'

-Edward, se que no estamos listos para algo mas que esto- dije señalándonos, dando entender mi punto- pero nunca podré arrepentirme ni mucho menos molestarme con lo que acaba de pasar- lo mire dulce mente mientras acariciaba su rostro que mostraba una linda sonrisa- te amo, es todo lo que siento por ti y mas. Jamás seria tan feliz como lo soy contigo.- para este punto pequeñas lagrimas escocían de las comisuras de mis ojos.

Edward se acerco a mi y beso mis ojos con dulzura, quitando cualquier rastro de lagrimas.- ¿sabes que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo verdad?- solté un risita y asentí mientras el se dejaba caer a un lado de la cama, me atrajo una vez cómodo en su lado y me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Yo ,por mi parte, escondí la cabeza en su pecho y suspire feliz de tenerlo conmigo.

Sentí como Edward acariciaba mi espalda con amor, su piel aun se sentía caliente y me daba escalofríos. Fue ahí donde caí en la cuenta que no tenia mi camisa puesta, solo andaba con mi sostén. Una ola de vergüenza se apodero de mi y mi cara se puso de un grave color rojo. Me moví incomoda en los brazos de mi novio y jale de la sabana para cubrirme lo mas posible.

Edward me miro extrañado- bella… estas bien- dijo medio incorporándose y dejándome libre de sus brazos.

-este… no tengo mi camisa puesta- dije mirando mis manos. Sentí como Edward se levanto de la cama y caminaba rumbo al baño. Paso unos minutos y sentí como deslizaba algo por mis hombros, mire sus manos y note que intentaba meterme en unas de su camisas.

-ponte esto amor- dijo con dulzura. Me di la vuelta y empecé a ponerme la camisa, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward se alejo un poco, supongo que para darme privacidad,

-maldición!!- gire mi cara y vi como Edward corría frustrado por todo el cuarto buscando sus cosas.- ya llegue tarde, seguro me amonestan!!!- grito antes de entrar al baño.

Mire el reloj y abrí los ojos, las 8:15!!, dios, espero no haber causado un problema en el trabajo de Edward, no creo poder soportar su enojo contra mi. Me pare dispuesta a preparar un desayuno Express para él. Fui a la cocina y serví un poco de café en el vaso de café de Edward. Calenté unas tostadas y metí un sándwich a una bolsa mientras esperaba al amor de mi vida en la puerta del apartamento.

2 minutos mas tarde mi novio salio disparado del cuarto mirando el reloj con nerviosismo. Le entregue su café y su desayuno y me puse de puntitas a besar su mejilla.

-corre Edward, no pierdas mas tiempo- dije mientras abría la puerta y lo empujaba para que saliera.

Corrió por todo el pasillo y antes de bajar por las escaleras se dio la vuelta y grito- POR CIERTO, TE VEZ MUY SEXY CON MI ROPA PUESTA!!! USALA MAS SEGUIDO- luego de eso bajo rápidamente por ellas. Mi cara enrojeció y me metí rápidamente al apartamento antes de que alguien nos viera. Suspire audiblemente y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Vi el reloj y note que eran las 8:30. Mi primera clase no era hasta dentro de 10 minutos, pero iba a ser sustituida por una conferencia hasta las 10, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Me bañe lentamente, recordando la feliz mañana que pase con mi Edward, lo amaba tanto que en este momento no sentí vergüenza de lo que paso hace rato. Total, según mis amigas y prima, era normal en una pareja.

Salí del baño y decidí ser un poco mas atrevida con mi ropa hoy. Busque una linda camisa blanca con el numero 20 en rosa, me gustaba mucho ese numero, ya que aparte de ser mi numero de la suerte era el día del cumpleaños de Edward. También me puse una falda de mezclilla negra que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Para no desentonar mi personalidad use mis convers y me ate el cabello en una coleta. No me veía mal, de hecho me sentí linda.

Salí rumbo a la cocina para preparar la comida de Lean. Lo deje cerca de la puerta de entrada y tome las llaves del apartamento antes de salir.

Decidí que un paseo no me caería mal, pensé en ir al Coffee Sweet Machine pero descarte la idea. La verdad no tenia ganas para Alice. Me pasee un rato en la ciudad viendo diferentes lugares a las cuales podría aceptar como un buen desayuno cuando vi a alguien que no quería ver.

Suspire desesperada. ¿qué acaso no me dejaban en paz las malas vibras? Intente alejarme de ahí pero sentí como tomo mi brazo con algo de brusquedad.

Lo mire fijamente, tanteando el terrero por si quería hacer una guerra.

-tranquilízate, no vengo a hacerte nada- dijo con voz molesta.

Lo mire escéptica un momento antes de apartar suavemente mi brazo de su mano.

-a que se debe el cambio- pregunte alerta.

Jacob rodó los ojos y me miró petulante- mis planes no han cambiado, sigo pensando que es una perdida de tiempo que estés con otro hombre que no sea yo, pero he decidido darte un tiempo mas para que hagas tus cosas. Creo que una mujer como tu necesita necesidades que yo soy capaz de otorgar como eso del novio lindo y considerado- dijo con una mueca arrogante- pero la verdad Isabella es que necesitas sexo rudo y salvaje para bajarte esos humos de niña santa que traes en tus hombros- dijo mirando con desprecio.

Me ruborice pero no deje de mirarlo con algo de rabia. Mi vida sexual es algo que claramente a él no le incumbe.

-me dirás ya que es lo que quieres- dije algo cabreada.

-me llego un correo del fiscal de florida, es acerca del esposo de tu madre- dijo algo serio.

Lo mire por un minuto, con algo de miedo.

-que le ocurre a mama- pregunte acercándome a él y queriendo saber que pasa.

Alzo una ceja y me miro con duda- ¿qué no te mando tu madre una carta o algo?- yo solo negué con la cabeza- al parecer su esposo esta en problemas de dinero con una casa de apuestas, según el no ha hecho nada malo, que solo ha ido ahí por diversión una vez cada 3 meses, lo cual comprobaron que era verdad. Pero al parecer la ultima visita que hizo también fue la primera vez que robaron mas de un millón de dólares en esa casa.

-¿Culpan a Phil por robo?- pregunte atando cabos.

Jacob contesto- no solo de robo, si no de fraude, homicidio y trafico de drogas. Al parecer el robo se vincula con otros crímenes que a tu padrastro lo tiene hasta el cuello- dijo de manera cortante.

Me sentí terriblemente mal por lo que estaba pasando, pobre de mi madre. En ese momento mi mente hizo clic y recordó la parte importante del porque estaba con Jacob.

-¿porque recibiste una carta del fiscal antes que yo?-dije realmente curiosa.

Suspiro cansinamente antes de verme con aburrimiento- creo que están buscando ver si no tiene algún cómplice por ahí o si lo que les dijo es verdad. Dejaran a los familiares hasta el final, ya que ellos son propensos a mentir por la familia. Y como eres hija de su esposa… creo que a ti te dejarían hasta el final junto con Charlie y los demás. Yo como soy amigo de la familia creo que me llego solo como testigo importante o no importante. La verdad no se como funciona esto del proceso judicial- dijo frotándose la frente.

Deje que mi mente se ubicara un rato antes de entender todo aquello que Jacob me dijo. Era increíble que todo esto estuviera pasando y yo ni en cuenta de lo que ocurría. No sabia si llamar a mi mama o esperar a que me mandaran el famoso papel del fiscal.

Subí mi rostro un segundo y vi que Jacob había aprovechado mi letargo para acercarse a mi. Me aleje rápidamente de él antes de pasar a mayores.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido pero no dude en dar tres pasos fuera de su alcance.

-gracias por la información Jacob, creo que esta demás decir que espero que no causes problemas en mi familia si decides usar de por medio el problema que tenemos tu y yo- dije secamente.

Me miro por un segundo antes de bufar y mirarme con arrogancia- no seria capaz de dañar a mi futura familia, es decir algún día también seré parte de TU familia. La feliz familia Swan-Black- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Jacob, lo que sientes por mi es obsesivo, tu NO ME AMAS!!, me ves como un premio pero no lo soy. Debes sentir ternura y protección hacia mi, debes velar por mi sueños y desear lo mejor para mi. Debes cuidarme de todo y de todos, debes amarme de verdad como lo hace Edw- pero me calle cuando sentí un gran golpe en mi mejilla y luego el suelo como sustento.

-no te atrevas a comprarme con esa lacra que se hace llamar TU novio. YO soy mucho mejor que el. Soy mas hombre y mucho mas macho que el o cualquier amante que se ponga en tu camino. Si no vas a respetarme como tu futuro marido te haré entender por las malas- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi quitándose en proceso el cinturón que llevaba puesto.

me asuste como nunca y desee que Edward estuviera aquí. Antes de cualquier cosa, vi como una pequeña forma negra se interponía entre Jacob y yo y lo empujaba bruscamente hacia atrás. No se tambaleo pero si retrocedió unos pasos.

-que rayos te pasa!!!, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMAR A UNA MUJER Y MAS IMPORATNTE A LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANO?- grito la pequeña Alice hecha una furia.

Sentí como alguien me cargaba y gire mi rostro para ver a Seth dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, note a Emmett y Fabi a lado de Seth muy serios y mirando con rabia a Jacob.

La voz de Jacob me trajo a la realidad- ella es mi mujer, que a tu hermano no se le pasen las ilusiones con ella. Te lo repito de la forma mas civilizada enana. ELLA ES. MIA!!!- grito acercándose lentamente a Alice.

La que entro en acción fue mi prima. Se acerco con mucho enojo a Jacob y le dio un fuerte golpe en pecho, lo que ocasiono que se tambaleara. Jacob parecía verlo todo rojo y antes de hacer cualquier cosa Emmett le di un fuerte golpe el la quijada que lo dejo en suelo.

Hablo con voz ruda- ponle las manos de nuevo a mi hermanita y te mato. Pero no deberías de temerme a mi, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te hará mi hermano cuando se entere que tocaste a su "preciosa princesa", yo que tu le tendría miedo. Te has metido con lo mas valioso para él- las palabras de Emmett me llegaron, ¿de verdad eso piensa de mi?¿lo mas valioso para su hermano?,¿Edward me llama preciosa princesa cuando esta con sus hermanos?,

Emmett miro en mi dirección y me saco de los brazos de Seth para cargarme al estilo novia.- dios bella, apenas una semana que te quitaron el vendaje del brazo y ya necesitas curitas y cremas para tus raspones- dijo riéndose, no me di cuenta que tenia raspones en mis piernas y un dolor agudo en la muñeca, gemí con molestia, seguramente tenia la muñeca torcida. Además notaba un horrible dolor punzante en mi mejilla izquierda. No supe identificar si lo que me dio fue una bofetada o un golpe, realmente el dolor era mas importante en ese momento. Subí mi mano a mi mejilla herida y lance un grito de dolor con solo rozarlo. Emmett me miro temeroso y alejo mi mano de mi mejilla.

-fue un golpe bastante duro bella, se ve un feo moretón negro en casi toda tu mejilla y tienes alrededor todo rojo e hinchado. Hasta puedo ver la marca de su puño en tu cara- dijo mas para si mismo que para informarme- dios, Edward va a matarlo cuando te vea- dijo con una sonrisa bailando sus labios.

Escuche un chillido ensordecedor a mi lado, gire mi cabeza y vi como Fabiola pateaba con sus tacones las partes intimas de Jacob con furia. Mi cara enrojeció y decidí mirar a otro lado mientras Seth trataba de calmarla y Emmett junto con Alice le daba ánimos para pegarle con mas fuerza.

-amor, ya déjalo, vámonos que bella necesita un medico- dijo Seth con voz suave calmando a Fabi.

Ella lo miro con rabia y no di su brazo a torcer, creo que prefería quedarse a torturarlo toda la tarde. Seth rodó los ojos y beso dulcemente sus labios. Ella suspiro resignada pero le dio un ultimo golpe al estomago de Jacob antes de abrazar a su novio y verlo con una expresión inocente. Rodé los ojos, esa mujer no va a cambiar nunca.

Mire a nuestro alrededor y algunas personas nos miraban con miedo y lastima hacia mi dirección, mientras otras miraban con odio y asco a Jacob. Al parecer vieron todo lo que ocurrió desde que Jacob me golpeo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el Jeep de Emmett donde me pusieron en la parte trasera que compartí con las chicas mientras que Seth se ubicaba en el lado del copiloto y Emmett conducía.

-dios bella, que hacías con ese sarnoso?- pregunto Alice con molestia en la voz.

No me pareció correcto hablar sobre el problema de Phil ahora. Con toda mi alma, quería a Edward conmigo, quería que estuviera a mi lado para apoyarme y decirme que todo estará bien con mi familia y con mama. De repente un pensamiento se vino a mi mente, Emmett dijo que iríamos al hospital, así que intuyo que será en el hospital donde trabaja Edward. Mire nerviosamente el reloj de Jeep para saber la hora, eran las 10:30 AM, Edward no tenia tiempos libre hasta la 12. No quería molestarlo, suficiente había hecho hoy con hacerlo llegar tarde, no quería que sus superiores pensaran que soy una mala influencia para él o que el era muy incompetente. Trate de salirme por la tangente en esta situación.

-te lo contare mas tarde Alice- dije en un susurro mirándola fijamente. Ella suspiro resignada pero acepto. Mire a Emmett desde el espejo retrovisor- Em… ¿será posible que me lleves a desayunar?-dije con la voz mas tierna que pude hacer.

Cuatro pares de ojos me miraron confusos, pero el que respondió fue Emmett- no bella, debemos llevarte a un hospital, esas marcas pueden infectarse. Estoy seguro que mi hermano te llevara a comer lo que quieras después de revisarte- dijo tajante.

Yo no me daría por vencida, necesitaba tiempo para poder ver a Edward- por favor Emmett, tengo hambre. No he probado comida desde ayer. No me dañara que me atrase una hora mas. Además no quiero ver la reacción de Edward cuando se entere que a parte de haberme lastimado no he comido- dije esperando la reacción deseada. Todos se quedaron pensativos acerca de mi argumento hasta que escuche el suspiro resignado de Emmett y note como cambiaba de dirección.

Bufe, si algo sabían todos, era que Edward se pondría hecha una furia si algo me incomodaba. Es decir, siempre trata de que nunca me falte nada y que este a gusto y complacida. Ve que tenga ropa cómoda, que el cuarto este a mi gusto, que la comida que compre sea de mi agrado, que el restaurante que escogió era bueno para mi, que coma bien, que no sufra cuando quiero comprarme algo, que el pagara todos y cada uno de mis caprichos etc. A veces siento que es demasiado, pero el argumenta que nada lo hace mas feliz que complacerme y verme con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin tomar en cuenta que desde el día del accidente en la biblioteca nunca me deja salir tan tarde sin compañía. Tiene miedo que algo me pase y eso lo comprendo y respeto, yo también moriría si algo le pasara. No soporto la idea de estar lejos de él.

5 minutos mas tarde estábamos estaciones enfrente de un restorán. Pedí un omellete de queso y un jugo de naranja, la verdad todo este suceso me abrió el apetito y creo que a los demás también. Terminamos comiendo en una charla calmada y amena, no quisimos hablar de lo sucedido con Jacob, ya que decidí hacerlo cuando Edward este presente.

Una vez listos no dirigimos al hospital. Mire la hora en mi teléfono y vi que eran cuarto para medio día, suspire de alivio y me dedique a hablar con mi amiga para saber unas cosas.

-hola- dijo Ángela a través de teléfono

-hola Ang, solo quería saber que tanto hicieron hoy en clases- dije algo cansada, este día me tenia mareada.

-bella!!!, que bueno que llamas, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Bueno no te perdiste de mucho. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros no entendieron la clase pasada así que hoy fue meramente retomar el tema ya que la próxima semana habrá examen. Un ensayo sobre nuestras políticas y opiniones acerca de "la conspiración" – dijo en tono alegre.

-bueno eso no es problema, creo que el tema lo domino bien,¿qué hay de las demás clases?- pregunte curiosa.

-solo tuvimos esa, al parecer hubo un incidente en la asamblea y suspendieron el día por problemas de electricidad, yo voy directo a mi casa. ¿bella porque no fuiste hoy a clases, estas enferma?- su voz llena de preocupación.

-no, tuve un accidente pero nada de que preocuparse. Estoy con los Cullens y con mi prima y voy a ver a Edward. Pero cualquier cosa te marco sale- dije lo mas calmada que pude.

-muy bien amiga cuídate y mándale saludos a tu ADONIS- rodé los ojos y colgué con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Llegamos al hospital y Emmett nuevamente me cargo en brazos. Llegamos a recepción y la recepcionista del lugar me miro con los ojos llenos de angustia.

-O MI DIOS, señorita Isabella, ¿qué le ha ocurrido en el rostro?- pregunto Melinda con expresión horrorizada. Melinda era una señora de 50 años muy amable, me veía llegar algunas veces con Edward y siempre me pareció simpática.

La mire tímidamente- no es nada, solo un pequeño golpe- escuche 5 bufidos, 3 detrás mío, uno de Emmett y el último de Melinda.

Emmett tomo la palabra- ¿puede llevarnos a una habitación para acomodarla? yo llamare a mi hermano- Melinda asintió y nos llevo por el pasillo hasta entrar a una de las muy desagradables habitaciones de hospital. Emmett me dejo en la camilla y salio apresurado con el celular en el oído.

Melinda se acerco a mi con un liquido rojo y apunto mis piernas- perdona cielo, pero debo desinfectarte esto- dijo con dulzura.

Suprimí el grito de dolor cuando el algodón toco mi piel… ardía mucho. La señora me veía con tristeza y una mirada de disculpa, yo solo atine a sonreír. Estaba a punto de terminar de ponerme unas vendas en mi muslo izquierdo cuando Emmett entro con una mueca extraña.

Alice lo miro de mala gana- Emmett, ¿qué acabas de hacer?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-yo… nada solo le avise a Eddie que bella estaba aquí- dijo rápidamente.

-¿cómo le dijiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto Seth

-bueno… le llame y me pregunto que pasa, y le dije "Eddie necesito que bajes al cuarto 112, bella esta aquí y creo que necesitara terapia intensiva" y después colgó sin dejarme terminar de explicarle- dijo tranquilamente.

-EMMETT!!!- gritaron todos, incluyendo Melinda.

Alice se acerco a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿es que eres idiota o que?, seguramente provocaste que a mi pobre hermano le diera un ataque al corazón- dijo molesta.

Emmett solo se froto la nuca y se defendió- oye, solo quería ayudar ¿ok? - dijo haciendo un puchero.

Fabi bufo- matar a tu hermano del susto no es ayudar "o gran oso"- dijo con una mueca de enfado.

Escuchamos pasos por el pasillo así que intuimos que era Edward ya que todos permanecimos callados.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un agitado y asustado Edward. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi abrió los ojos como platos y se lanzo a correr en mi dirección.

-BELLA!!!- grito asustado mientras me abrazaba de cintura y escondía mi cara en su pecho. No aguante y solloce en su pecho y me aferre a su camisa, como lo había extrañado y cuanto lo necesitaba ahora. Me sentía tonta al pensar así pero era verdad, me volvía loca el no tenerle cerca. Sentí como acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura y dejaba suaves besos en mi cabeza. Se inclino en un posición incomoda, aun abrazado a mi, y me dio un beso en la frente y la nariz.

Pasados unos minutos alzo mi rostros y miro horrorizado la marca en mi mejilla.

Con delicadeza tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me miro fijamente- dios bella, ¿que te paso, Que ocurrió amor?, ¿porque estas así?- dijo con verdadera preocupación.

yo solo hipe y trate de responderle- yo… yo… salí a comer algo y- no pude seguir, estaba asimilando un hecho que no había captado antes. Sin mis amigos no hubieran llegado, lo mas seguro era que terminara sometida por Jacob y sus maltratos. Edward solo me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda mientras me susurraba cuanto me amaba y lo hermosa que era.

Sentí como giro el rostro y pregunto- ¿qué ocurrió?- dijo serio.

-Ed.. quiero que te lo tomes con calma, no hagas alguna estupidez- previno Seth.

Pero antes de que cualquier hubiera abierto la boca o Edward asintiera Emmett saco a pulir uno de sus momentos Emmett- ¿QUÉ NO SE CALME?, dios Seth, que rayos te pasa? Si fuera tu novia no estarías tan calmado.-silencio por un momento- hermano, aquí don señor "o yo todo me creo" de Black, estaba hablando con bella, a todos se nos hizo extraño así que decidimos intervenir pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa el muy hijo de perra le prendió un puñetazo a bella y la dejo casi inconciente en el sueño, juro que quería matarlo per-

-¿QUÉ HIZO QUE ESE IMBECIL?- grito Edward furioso, sentí como se tenso y se apartaba de mi lado. Su mirada dio miedo, era la de un asesino. La cara de Edward estaba roja y llena de ira.

-VOY A MATARLO LO MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS- vocifero antes de dirigirse a la puerta con paso firme y el cuerpo tenso. Emmett y Seth corrieron a tomar a Edward de los brazos y pararlo de hacer una locura.

-SUELTENME, AHORA. O EMMETT TE ARREPENTIRAS TODA TU VIDA- amenazo con voz afilada. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, no quería verlo así, era de lo mas horrible. Los tres salieron dando patadas en la puerta antes de cerrarse con brusquedad.

-Maldición Edward!!!, CONTROLATE!!!, no ves que asustas a la pobre de bella?, hermano, quiero matarlo tanto como tu pero debes pensa- sus voces fueron apagándose hasta que solo se escuchaban murmullos. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran mis tristes sollozos.

-ese Emmett si que será idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir semejante estupidez si ve que Edward estaba muy alterado?- dijo Fabi quien se acercaba para consolarme y acariciarme el cabello.

Melinda continuo curándome las heridas mientras ponía al día a mi prima con las noticias que me dio Jacob. Ella tenia la cara igual de sorprendida como yo pero escucho todo lo que tenia que decirle.

-nunca creí que Phil llegara a tanto,¿crees que intentan inculparlo?- pregunto Fabi.

Negué con la cabeza- la verdad no se, no quisiera sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Solo que Phebe, hay que mantener esto en secreto. No podemos decirle a nadie sobre lo que se hasta que nos manden esa orden del fiscal- dije seria. Mi prima concordó conmigo y esperamos hasta que Melinda terminara de poner la gasa que cubriría mi mejilla.

-bueno cariño, tus raspones se irán en unos días, enyese tu muñeca y estarás con ella por 2 semanas a lo mucho, tu mejilla necesita unos días para recuperarse de ese golpe, cualquier problema díselo al Dr. Cullen- me guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación.

Unos minutos mas tarde se escucho un suave golpe de la puerta. La cabeza de Edward se asomo por una abertura de la puerta entreabierta con una expresión triste en el rostro.- ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto despacito. Yo solo asentí y mire a mis amigas quienes me dedicaron una sonrisa antes de salir y dejar entrar a Edward. Se acerco a mi con paso lento y cuidadoso, como si le tuviera miedo.

Alce mis manos a su dirección e hice un puchero de niña- Edward deja de jugar y ven conmigo- le acuse.

El paro en seco y me miro atónito. Después de un momento con la misma expresión sacudió la cabeza y me miro timadamente- ¿no me tienes miedo bella?- pregunto algo temeroso.

Negué con la cabeza y corrió rápidamente en mi dirección para abrazarme delicadamente y sentarse en la camilla a mi lado. Tomo mi cintura y me coloco en su regazo, acunándome como si fuera una niña pequeña, consolándome. Suspire feliz y cerré mis ojos por un momento disfrutando su contacto y de la compañía del Edward tierno y dulce del que me enamore, no del sanguinario que abandono esta habitación hace poco.

-perdóname cariño no quise asustarte- dijo Edward besándome mis cabellos y acariciando mis brazos.

-¿no estas molesto conmigo?- pregunte

separo su cuerpo de mi rostro, solo lo suficiente para tomarlo en sus manos y mirarme con ternura- no amor, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue ese perro quien te hirió, ya Emmett se encargo de contarme la mayor parte de la situación. Solo me queda la duda del porque estabas con él bella. Sabes que es peligroso y aún así te acercas a él como si fuera cualquier persona, ¿Me quieres contar el porque estabas con él?- me pregunto.

Suspire y baje la mirada un poco avergonzada. Sintiéndome mas una niña regañada por su padre que otra cosa.

-Edward las cosas no van bien con mi familia. Al parecer Phil se metió en problemas con la ley y esta en medio de una investigación criminal. Jacob solo quería saber si esto era verdad, pero a mi no me llego ni un papel ni nada, así que supongo que primero van con los amigos cercanos y luego la familia entera.- termine mi relato con un suspiro, mire a Edward y el tenia la vista perdida en una pared, lo observe por unos minutos mas hasta que giro la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los míos.

-¿quieres que te ayude en algo cariño?, podemos hablar de esto con mis padres y tal vez hacer algo por Phil, hasta donde yo recuerdo es él esposo de tú madre ¿cierto?- yo solo asentí- bueno, en ese caso tendremos que hablar con ella para ver los detalles y preguntar en que podemos ayudar- lo corte poniendo mi mano buena en sus labios y negué con la cabeza.

-se supone que yo no se nada del tema, no quiero meter en mas problemas a Phil si el fiscal se entera que sabemos algo, ¿podemos no hablar del tema?, tal vez esto acabe antes de que nos llegue alguna notificación.- Edward me miro por un momento antes de asentir. Tomo mi mano en una de las suyas y beso el dorso de esta.

-¿lo sabe tu prima?- pregunto suavemente.

Asentí- creí que seria justo que lo supiera, es decir, es parte de la familia y creo que debe estar enterada. Solo que le pedí no decirle nada a Charlie, no podría mantener su boca cerrada, siempre quiere saber todo de todo y mas cuando se trata de Renne o Yo-

Me dio una suave sonrisa y luego bajo su rostro para darme u tierno beso en los labios. Mis manos fueron de inmediato a su cabello, a pesar que una me duele eso no impidió que masajeara el hermoso cabello de Edward. El beso subió de intensidad cuando su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, lo concedí gustosa y lo acerque mas a mi de tal forma que estuviera entre mis piernas. El acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos dando toques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo. Gemí ante su contacto, ¿las cosas empezaban a tener mas temperatura o era yo?.

-pensé que algo te había pasado- dijo una ves que tuvimos nuestros labios separados para poder respirar. Mi respiración era errática y me negaba a abrir los ojos, el sabor de su boca todavía estaba en mi lengua, quería disfrutar esa sensación.

-estoy bien- dije a duras penas.

Sentí de nuevo sus labios y eso callo cualquier cosa que agregaría a mi argumento. ¿quién rayos quiere hablar con este sexy hombre besándote?. Seguimos nuestra danza de labios hasta que escuchamos un toque en la puerta. Edward gruño pero se separo de mi antes de empezar algo que no acabaríamos en un cuarto de hospital, me sonroje solo con el pensamiento.

Se acerco ala puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a la duende favorita de todos y a su primo. Seth se acerco a Edward y le dio una mirada significativa, mi novio bufo pero asintió a lo que sea que Seth le hubiera avisado.

-bella al parecer ya puedes irte, vamos, Esme exigió que todos sus hijos estuvieran presentes hoy, HABRA COMIDA FAMILIAR- grito dando saltitos. Bufe en repuesta, no tenia ganas de un ambiente familiar. No si la mía pasaba por una situación critica. Edward pareció leerme el pensamiento y se acerco a besar dulcemente mis labios.

-también es tu familia- me dijo al oído.

Suspire contenta y baje de mi lugar para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Antes de irme con Alice, Edward tomo mi mano y me hizo mirarlo- llegare a mas tardar a las 5, tengo que cumplir con mi castigo por haber llegado tarde pero no te preocupes, estaré contigo tan pronto como pueda- asentí y me puse de puntitas para besar sus labios de manera rápida y casta.

Salimos del hospital hablando de cosas sin sentido y Emmett burlándose de que soy un problema andante, ganándose varios golpes de las chicas y miradas cómplices con Seth quien también recibió golpes por burlarse de mi. Emmett también hizo notar que su hermano nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado menos si era del trabajo o la escuela y estaba muy interesado en saber que fue lo que lo retraso. Claro esta mi boca fue una tumba, pero no se hizo esperar las suposiciones por parte de todos y mi cara roja de la vergüenza, ya que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

En transcurso a la Mansión Cullen fue placentera. Pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en mi mama y en todos los problemas que se nos avecinan si lo Phil es verdadero. Solo espero que no influya en mi relación con los Cullens, no soportaría estar alejados de ellos si esto pasa a mayores, como dijo Edward, ellos también son mi familia ahora.

espero actulizar el fin de semana, gracias al puente tengo algo de tiempo libre jajajaj. bueno espero sus comentarios y si siempre si quieren ver el adelanto de mi nuevo fic... les dejo la desicion a ustedes las amo!!!! gracias por apoyarme!!!


	18. Corazón Compartido

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un cap. De coffee sweett…. La proxima semana le toca a una vida por tus pensamientos…. No se que dia podre pero probablemente sera el jueves…. Los que leen esta historia seria genial que leyeran la otra… es tan linda.. bueno eso dicen… ajaja ok.. difruten la historia.**

**Corazón Compartido**

-deja de quejarte hermano, te digo que no es para tanto- murmuro Jasper ya al borde de la histeria.

Debo admitir que me sentía un poco idiota por seguir discutiendo el mismo tema con Jasper, pero no podía evitar el sentirme frustrado por aquello.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el día que nos enteramos del problema de Phil, bella seguía inquieta por no tener noticias de ellos y se pasaba cada rato cerca del teléfono, a la espera de la llamada de su madre. Me costo el alma hacerla cambiar su actitud, estaba reacia a abandonar a su madre en estos momentos, pero no quería que tuvieran mas problemas con la policía, si esta se esteraba que Jacob hablo de mas, podrían tener aún mas contratiempos.

Por ahora vivíamos bien, y eran pocas las veces que la cachaba esperando alguna señal de su madre, era lindo ver que todavía se preocupa por ella a pesar de que no había sido el mejor modelo de madre para mi dulce Isabella, de verdad que su corazón era de oro.

-no se que me pasa, empiezo a pensar que los hombres también pueden tener síndrome premenstrual, mis cambios de humor son mas notorios que en Bella- murmure patéticamente sujetando mi cabello con frustración.

-eso pasa cuando de enamoras Edward… ahora dime por favor que no has discutido con bella por el mismo tema de hace unas semanas- pregunto receloso.

Suspire- no, no hemos discutido pero eso no quiere decir que no piense en ello- escuche como Jasper decía cosas sin sentido y tomaba una amplia respiración para calmarse.

-dios Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto. Ambos querían que sucediera, ni siquiera tuvieron sexo oral. Llegaron al orgasmo, si. Eso es verdad, pero con puros roces, ¿sabes que deberías sentirte orgulloso en vez de melodramático como ahora?, no muchos hombres tienen esa habilidad, algunos ni con el oral logran un orgasmo como el que tuvieron, solo con el acto ven resultados en ambos.- dijo tratando de calmarme- además es completamente normal en una pareja adulta, ¿por qué tan aprensivo por el tema hermano?- dijo con verdadera curiosidad.

Tome un amplio respiro antes de contestar- no quiero presionarla- dije simplemente. Ese era mi miedo, se que es normal estas cosas en pareja pero no quería que bella sintiera que ya era hora de consumar lo nuestro. Yo era completa y totalmente feliz como estoy ahora, y no soportaría la idea de que algo en nuestra relación acabara, la amo demasiado como para perderla por una tontería así.

-no creo que la estés presionando, a veces las mujeres tiene las mismas urgencias que los hombres solo que ellas son mas discretas y lo manejan mejor. Sin ofender hermano, pero se veía y sentía un poco la frustración sexual entre ambos, bueno no al grado de Rosalie y Emmett pero se notaba que necesitaban un poco de intimidad- dijo Jasper avergonzándome por completo.

-aún así, no quiero que algo pase entre nosotros. No creo poder soportarlo- suspire resignándome- aunque creo que tienes razón y tal vez este sobreactuando el tema, pero no puedo evitarlo. Un miedo cualquiera lo tiene y créeme que esto no lo podía pasar por alto, cuando se trata de bella todo importa. No estoy dispuesto a perder al amor de mi vida- dije serio.

-bueno eso si podemos ver y entender , solo no te pases Edward un encuentro erótico no es indicio de abuso y presión sexual, son un hombre y una mujer conociendo y explorando su cuerpo. Además, no seas tan cínico y acepta que te encanto ese encuentro mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo- podía escuchar la malicia en su voz lo que me hizo rodar los ojos, aunque no negare que el calor inundo mis mejillas.

-fue una experiencia agradable y placentera, no creo que se compare a alguna cosa que haya hecho antes- dije con voz soñadora.

-de verdad creo que sufres de síndrome premenstrual , de mal humorado, a sensible a triste y luego feliz… eres todo un caso Edward- mi risa no se hizo esperar y mi amigo me acompaño unos minutos después.

-creo que es hora de que te deje libre, la pixie debe estar loca por verte y se que tienes que trabajar en la cafetería hoy , gracias por escucharme y siento las jaquecas que te causo- dije alegre.

-de nada Edward, solo ten mas fe en ti. Ella te adora, nunca hará algo que no sea bueno para ambos- dijo antes de colgar.

Me tome mi tiempo pensado en la conversación y tal vez si soy un poco paranoico con el tema. No podía esperar para navidad, me urgían las vacaciones.

Me senté en el sillón de la sala y me acosté a lo largo de este. Llame a Lean para que me hiciera compañía y el pequeño corrió a mi lado acurrucándose en mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba ausente su orejas.

-seria lindo que bella estuviera aquí- dije a nadie en particular, hoy era mi primer día de descanso en todo el mes y ella se encontraba dando una exposición como trabajo final. Lo bueno era que hoy era su ultimo día de clases para dar paso a las vacaciones, las mías comenzaban hasta el 23 de diciembre. Suspire de alegría, dentro de 2 semanas estaré celebrando mi primera navidad con mi muy hermosa novia. Siento que mi actuar respecto al tema de "momentos íntimos" fue muy exagerado, es decir, lo disfrute como nunca, jamás pensé que algo superara al placer de besar a bella… y eso es escuchar como gime mi nombre y como nuestros sexos se frotaban. Saque esos pensamientos de mi mente, eso era justo algo que quería evitar, mi deseo por ella aumentaba con el paso de los días y no creo que seria de lo mas caballeroso insinuarle que tuviéramos relaciones ya. Eso debía ocurrir cuando ella se sintiera lista.

Estos últimos días bella había sido mas abierta en nuestra relación y también podía notar un desello de diversión en sus ojos cuando me hace una broma con el tema de "acostarnos" o su sonrisa traviesa cuando me llevaba al limite de mi cordura cuando me besaba el cuello y mordisqueaba mi oreja. Pero aún así, notaba su vacilación cuando intentábamos llegar mas lejos. Siempre nos deteníamos en los momentos adecuados pero no quedábamos insatisfechos, parecía que lo que hacíamos era suficiente por ahora.

No escuche cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió hasta que sentí un reconocido peso en mi regazo, que no eran Lean. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la visión de mi hermosa musa sentada a horcadas encima mío con una sonrisa perversa. Desvíe mi mirada y vi como Lean comía felizmente de su plato. ¿a que hora bella le dio de comer que ni me di cuenta de que se bajo de mi regazo?.

Sentí como tomaba mi cara con sus manos y se inclinaba para besarme. Suspire feliz y tome su cintura con mis manos para acercarla mas a mi. Bella se alejaba cada vez que quería profundizar el beso pero sin dejar de rosar mis labios. Se inclinaba hacia delante y hacia atrás escapando de mi agarre, su peso era suficiente para dejarme a mi debajo suyo y haciendo complicado el que levante mi cara para seguir besándola. Gruñí y con un rápido movimiento me senté en el sofá abrazado con fuerza a bella por la espalda para que no se alejara mas. Escuche como soltó una risita y tomo mi cuello con fuerza para abrirse par por mi boca y jugar su lengua con la mía… dios adoraba a esta mujer como nadie en la vida. Continuamos besándonos hasta que nos falto el aire, me separe de ella dejando mi frente descansar en su hombro mientras ella se dedicaba a besarme la clavícula… era una tramposa sensual manipuladora… y me encanta eso de ella.

-te extrañe horrores Edward- dijo con su voz amortiguada por mi piel reprimí un suspiro, adoro mi nombre en sus labios.

-aquí también se te echaba de menos- acaricie su espalda con la punta de mis dedos mientras me dedicaba a aspirar su embriagante aroma.

Dejo de torturarme con sus besos para mirarme a los ojos y acariciar mi cabello con dulzura.

-amo tanto tus ojos… son capaces de deslumbrarme con mucha frecuencia- dijo pasando sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos y tocando juguetonamente mis pestañas, parpadee varias veces por la sensación cosquilluda que me pareció su toque y ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa- y mas me deslumbras si haces eso- se inclino de nuevo para besar mi nariz y darme repetidos e infantiles besos en mis labios, no pode contener mi sonrisa.

-¿como te fue cariño?- pregunte mientras dejaba a mis dedos recorrer sus carnosos labios.

-bien, me tarde un poco mas del tiempo establecido para la presentación, pero a los profesores pareció no importarles, al parecer "el amor después de la muerte" era un tema de fascinación global, sin contar la cantidad de argumentos y preguntas que tuve que contestar y aclarar- suspiro con pesadez- pero creo que me fue bien, nos desearon felices fiestas y nos dijeron que regresáramos el 8 de enero… lo típico en un fin de semestre. ¿tu que hiciste todo el día?- pregunto interesada.

-nada en particular, vagar por el apartamento y pensar en ti- dije con la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba.

Soltó una risa y se ruborizo antes de besar mi mejilla y acomodar su cara en mi cuello, me recargue en el respaldo del sofá y la abrace acariciando su sedoso cabello. No había cosa que no amara de ella… TODO me encantaba, hasta su torpeza era atractiva, y este era uno de esos momentos que atesoraría por el resto de mis días, nuestra relación era tan sencilla, había momentos de tensión pero se superaban con el tiempo y una buena charla entre los dos. No me tomaba a la ligera nuestra relación, era algo que quería conservar por muchos años mas.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasamos en la misma posición. Me sentía muy tranquilo y relajado. Pude jurar que bella se había dormido pero cuando baje mi rostro para ver su cara ella tenia su mirada en los botones de mi camisa y una sonrisa adornaba sus tentadores labios. Sonreí y pase mi dedo índice por su nariz para llamar su atención. Ella miro mis ojos y batió sus pestañas de forma coqueta para decirme que me escuchaba. Sonreí deslumbrado… esa mujer me tenia en la palma de su mano y se aprovechaba de aquello.

-creo que deberíamos salir de compras- comente muy relajado.

Me miro escéptica y entrecerró sus ojos con una mueca en sus labios.

-creí que la de las compras era tu hermana…- dijo desafiante.

Me reí de ella antes de besar su frente- no amor, no haremos compras estilo Alice Cullen. Necesitamos comprar los regalos para nuestra familia y amigos antes de que nos gane navidad- ella relajo su postura y me miro con ojos fulminantes.

-bien, pero recuerda que cuando hablamos de comprar regalos quiere decir que AMBOS compraremos los regalos, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí frunciendo el ceño- no me mires así, somos pareja Edward, debemos dar los regalos por parte de ambos y no seria por parte de ambos si solo tu pagas todo. Entiéndeme no me siento bien diciendo que yo ayude con ellos cuando en verdad no hice nada- me miro haciendo un puchero y yo negué con la cabeza.

-no me gusta que uses tu dinero en algo que yo puedo pagar, es tu dinero. Y si quieres el próximo año tu pagas los demás- dije como oferta.

Negó rotundamente- no Edward, no seria justo, además es mi dinero y hago lo que quiero con el, y lo que quiero es gastarlo en mi familia, amigos y mi muy terco novio- me dio un beso en el cuello y ese fue el punto final de la discusión.

De verdad no podía negarle nada, me levante con ella en brazos llevándola a nuestra habitación, ella chillo y pataleo para que la bajara pero solo le sonreí e ignore sus amenazas. La deje en la cama y me coloque encima de ella llenando su cara de besos y sus costados de cosquillas.

Bella no dejaba de retorcerse y de reírse hasta que no pudo mas y suplico con piedad. Me quede mirándola fijamente hasta que se calmo. Nos miramos un momento antes de tomarme el rostro y besarme suavemente, suspire feliz, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

-dame 5 minutos y estaré lista, tu hermana me mataría si se enterara de que fui al centro comercial con una polera vieja y unos vaqueros desgastados- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me incline y bese su nariz- para mi estas perfecta tal y como estas- ella río ligeramente y acaricio mi cabello.

-sabes que respeto mucho tu opinión pero hay 2 fallas en tu argumento: primero que nada tu eres muy imparcial con respecto a todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y la ropa, y numero dos, no me arriesgare a que la enana se entere, ten por seguro que moriría antes de llegar a ser tuya- cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo y supe que era momento de un break. Le sonreí cariñosamente y bese su frente antes de quitarme de su cuerpo- te veo en la sala amor, tomate tu tiempo- ella me sonrío aun sonrosada y me mando un beso, atrape el beso y lo guarde en mi pecho, del lado donde estaba mi corazón y salí del cuarto.

Decidí no discutir con ella, ambos compraríamos los regalos para la familia y si Tengo suerte me dejara regalarle algo antes de navidad. Ella es reacia a que le de algo que no merezca una "celebración fundamentada", pero puedo usar la fachada de la navidad para que no se enoje con el tema de sus regalos, tenia planeado varios pero había uno que no podía esperar 2 semanas.

Mi mente fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando escuche como la puerta se abría para dejar salir a mi princesa. Se veía lindísima, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y poseía un atractivo escote cuadrado, su cabello estaba suelto en suaves hondas y un lindo pasador en forma de mariposa lo adornaba. En vez de llevar sus converse traía puesto unos… ¡ZAPATOS DE TACON!, mis ojos no creían lo que veía, el tacón era bajo si, pero sabia que bella lo odiaba. Bella noto mi mirada y me pregunto con temor.

-tan mal me veo- su voz era apenas un susurro.

Negué con la cabeza y abrí mis brazos para ella, vacilante se acerco a mi y me abraso con fuerza dejando su barbilla en mi pecho para mirar mi cara, los zapatos la hacían mas alta lo que la distancia entre nuestros rostros era corto.

Acorte la distancia y le di un suave beso- tranquila bella, te vez hermosa. Es solo que me impresiono verte usar tacones es todo, seria una blasfemia decir que te ves mal,- ella suspiro tranquila y me beso de nuevo, esta vez con mas urgencia.

Terminamos el beso jadeantes y agitados, fue un beso demasiado apasionado, nuestras frentes se unieron mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Acaricie sus mejillas con mis manos con delicadeza.

-quería estar bonita para ti, no me gusta no estar a tu altura… además.- se sonrojo- me gusta cuando me vez bien vestida y linda-

sacudí la cabeza con enojo y le bese la frente- tu estas mas allá de la altura de cualquiera, y no necesitas ropas finas y caras para estar linda. Para mi siempre estas hermosa, no importa lo que uses- me miro apenada y escondió su cara de mi.

La abrace y escondí mi rostro en su cabello. –shhhhh, cálmate, no pasa nada. No tienes que hacer mucho para llamar mi atención, con que sonrías es suficiente para hacerte la mujer mas hermosa del planeta- alce su rostro y la bese,

Ella aun miraba avergonzada a mi cara pero me tomo la mano fuertemente. Lo deje así por ahora, supongo que no esperaba que me diera cuenta del cambio. No me gusta como se ve ella misma, no tiene ni idea de lo hermosa que esta cuando sonríe, o menea su cabello sensualmente cuando me ve sobre su hombro, y lo curiosa que se ve cuando hace un puchero… ella es naturalmente hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. No podía pedir mas, un corazón noble y puro y un cuerpo de infarto que hace que mis hormonas salgan a flote.

Tome un abrigo para mi y extendí uno color crema a bella, según tengo entendido en cualquier momento comienza a nevar, en estas fechas la nieve es impredecible. Antes de salir se coloco un gorro de franela beige que combinaba con su abrigo y contrastaba con su hermoso y sedoso cabello. Me miro y sus mejillas tomaron un exquisito color rosado acentuando su belleza. ¿y todavía creía que no era preciosa?. Le tome la nuevamente la mano y la hice salir hacia el auto. Note las miradas de algunos vecinos fijos en mi novia, tenían los ojos abiertos en par en par y la veían como su fuera una visión. Suspire mientras la atraía hacia mi y rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo, este seria una salida un poco larga.

Nunca creí ver a Bella tan feliz por salir de compras, veía todo con ojos emocionados y se paraba detrás de cada vitrina para ver algo que le llamara la atención. Mas de una vez trate de convencerla de comprarle algo , pero solo me enseñaba su mirada fulminante para dejarme en claro que no quería nada.

Estábamos en una tienda de reliquias buscando algo para Esme.

-¿te que parece este?- tenia un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en forma de enredadera con una rosa en el medio, seguramente era rubí u otra gema preciosa.

-es muy bonita, pero lo veo mas para Rosalie que para mi madre- dije pensando un poco si mi madre lo usaría en algún evento especial.

Bella lo pensó por un momento antes de mirarme con ojos suplicantes- entonces…¿se lo podemos dar a Rosalie?- dijo con ojos de borrego a medio morir. Me sorprendió de sobremanera que quisiera darle algo a Rosalie. Estaba en lo correcto, su corazón era demasiado bueno.

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente- lo que tu quieras preciosa, todo por verte feliz- me regalo una gran sonrisa antes de besar mis labios y poner el anillo en una cesta donde ya teníamos el regalo de Jasper que era una pieza de bronce de un soldado militar con su caballo.

Anduvimos felices por toda la tienda esperando encontrar el regalo perfecto para mi madre pero no vimos nada que nos interesara para ella. Pagamos los regalos y salimos tomados de la mano en busca de algo mas para mi madre.

-¿qué será bueno para ella Edward?- me pregunto con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Lo pensé por un momento antes de contestar –algo que sea sencillo pero ala vez muy elegante, como ella. Pensé que un nuevo relicario seria perfecto pero creo que este año me lo ponen mas difícil- dije sonando apagado.

-¿qué te parece eso?- bella señalo una tienda departamental donde tenían en su vitrina un hermoso alajero ovalado con incrustaciones de perlas y secuencias de flores. Era bellísimo, y perfecto para mama.

-eso es perfecto bella!, vamos- dije jalándola en dirección a la tienda. Entramos y la dependienta nos saludo con una calurosa bienvenida. Le pedí amablemente el alajero y ella gustosa me lo mostró. Era perfecto para mama, los bordes tenían forma de rosales. El material era de plata fina y las perlas se veían impresionantes con el contraste de la plata. Se lo mostré a bella quien lo tomo con delicadeza y miro fijamente, una bonita sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y me miro con ojos brillantes.

-¿qué te parece?- le pregunte con ansiedad

-es perfecto, de seguro le encanta. Por mi parte me fascino- dijo regalándome un beso en la mejilla.

Tome el alajero de nuevo y se lo di a la dependienta para pagarlo. Bella me miro con una ceja levantada y yo le sonreí inocentemente.

-este déjamelo a mi- ella rodó los ojos pero me miro divertida. Me mando un beso y me dijo que iría ver unas cosas del otro lado, seguramente para no ver el precio. Sonreí y espere a que pasara la tarjeta, le pedí a la dependienta que envolviera el alajero y ella acepto gustosa. Gire la cabeza sobre mi hombro para ver a bella viendo unas flores de cristal muy lindas. Sonreí, al menos este día de compras no ha sido tan malo como los que pasa con Alice.

-estas totalmente fascinado- me dijo la mujer.

Voltee a verla y le sonreí con complicidad- yo diría enamorado-

-eso también lo noto, déjame adivinar ¿recién casados? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no, pero me siento orgulloso de decir que es mi novia, y algún día será mi esposa- dije feliz del hecho que la gente crea que ella y yo somos un matrimonio joven.

-bueno no están muy lejos de ser un matrimonio, te deseo suerte cuando se lo propongas- me entrego en regalo envuelto y se despidió de mi con la mano.

Llegue a donde estaba bella y salimos de la tienda en busca del regalo de mis hermanos y mi padre.

Caminamos por un rato hasta que bella encontró una colección de broches del siglo XIX para Carlise. Eran muy elegantes y con incrustaciones de signos antiguos.

Le dije a bella que tenia cubierto el regalo de Emmett, un pase para el gimnasio todo el año es perfecto para el, es casi tan vanidoso como Rosalie.

Solo nos faltaba el regalo de Alice para completar el día de compras, aunque yo tenia otros planes.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora buscando el regalo perfecto para mi hermana, pero nada superaba las expectativas de mi bella novia. Después de caminar un rato mas opto por lo mas fácil y sencillo según Alice Cullen para regalarle a una mujer, así que me arrastro al ultimo lugar que pensé que entraría en mi vida.

-si quieres puedes esperar afuera… no tienes porque entrar- dijo Bella un poco sonrojada.

La mire a ella y luego mire la tienda de lencería que tenia enfrente. Estaba en un gran predicamento, no sabia si debía entrar o no a la tienda con ella. Respire hondo y decidí actuar como buen novio sin dobles intenciones.

-no te preocupes, te acompañare si es lo que quieres- dije tomando su mano fuertemente en la mía.

-¿estas seguro?, no quiero incomodarte- dijo algo reacia a que yo entrara. Me incline y la bese dulcemente.

-estoy seguro- susurre en sus labios

entramos tomados de la mano y debo admitir que no era tan malo como creía, note que había algunas parejas justo como yo y bella buscando algunos atuendos así que no me sentí tan pervertido. Estuvimos un rato paseando por los pasillos, bella buscaba detenidamente algo en el área del babydolls, realmente no entendía que buscaba pero no podía evitar quitar mis ojos de cierta prenda azul marino que de seguro le quedaría hermoso a mi novia… despeje mi mente de mis fantasías y trate de pensar en otra cosa, no era de caballeros los pensamientos que tenia en estos momentos sobre Bella, debía concentrarme en buscar el regalo de mi hermana.

Escuche como Bella suspiraba la mire y note que tenia su ceño fruncido.

-¿qué ocurre amor?- pregunte con preocupación.

-no se que comprarle a Alice, tengo una idea de su talla pero no tengo idea de cómo funciona el comprar estas cosas, no suelo usar lencería tan… atrevida-dijo mirando fijamente una prenda.

No sabia que contestarle, sabia tanto de este campo como ella. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo decisivo y me miro seria- Edward no te muevas de aquí no tardare- sin mas se fue dejándome solo en medio del pasillo. Me recargue en uno de los estantes esperando a que volviera, sentí la mirada de varias personas, algunas me veían con curiosidad y otras… bueno no era la mirada mas inocente que podía reconocer. Me revolví incomodo en mi lugar, no me gustaba tanta atención, creo que ahora podía comprender un poco mejor a Bella.

Antes de que una rubia se acercara a decirme lo que sea que fuera a decirme Bella apareció con una hermosa sonrisa y con una bolsa en su mano, corrí a su encuentro antes de que la rubia nos interceptara.

-encontraste lo que buscabas bonita?- pregunte rodeándole la cintura y acercándola mas a mi.

-sip, ahora podemos salir de aquí, me siento algo incomoda- dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho bese su cabeza y luego incline mi cabeza para besarle los labios y así dar a entender que estaba con ella, la mirada que algunos hombres le dieron a Bella no me gusto para nada.

Salimos de esa tiendo con todas las compras navideñas, bella sugirió irnos antes de que anochezca pero yo tenia otras idea.

-antes de irnos quiero mostrarte algo- le tome la mano y la dirigí hacia una joyería en particular.

Entramos y la campanilla anuncio nuestra llegada. Me acerque al mostrador donde Sonya me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Joven Anthony! Que alegría verlo, veo que en esta ocasión viene con compañía- dijo Sonya con una gran sonrisa.

-si Sonya, te presento a mi bella- Sonya la miro con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo efusivamente.

- gracias al cielo dios me permitió vivir lo suficiente para ver el día en que el pequeño Anthony se enamorara, y que flechazo dio cupido, DIOS HIJA eres muy hermosa, no me sorprende que te tratara con delicadeza- Bella se sonrojo pero le sostuvo la mirada y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

-Sonya ¿esta Ángelo?, necesito ver si termino lo que le encargue- dije con emoción.

-claro mi niño, deja ir a avisarle- se dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar a su esposo.

-es una señora agradable- comento bella abrazándome por la cintura y recostando su cara en mi hombro. Bese su frente y asentí antes de acariciar su nariz con la mía- es buena amiga de la familia, ellos se encargaron de los anillos de matrimonio de mis padres y son grandes planificadores de fiestas. Mi primer dije fue hecho por Sonya. Es como una segunda madre, de verdad la estimo mucho- cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por su aroma.

-Edward muchacho que alegría verte- la voz de Ángelo me saco de mi trance.

Me acerque a el y lleve a bella conmigo para presentarla- también me da gusto verte, quiero presentarte a mi novia, Ángelo te presento a la encantadora Isabella- Ángelo la miro con admiración y se acerco a besar su mano.

-de verdad lo envidio Joven Cullen, ¿cómo hizo este muchacho para conquistar a tan bella dama?- dije Ángelo con una gran sonrisa, provocando que mi novia se sonrojara.

- lo mismo me pregunto yo…- dije llevando mis pensamientos a otro rumbo- ¿tienes lo que te pedí?- Ángelo asintió y me mostró una caja roja aterciopelada.

Alego irse a ver a su esposa para darme algo de privacidad. Me gire a ver a mi bella y tome una de sus manos en las mías.

-se que eres un poco renuente a los regalos pero… de verdad espero que me aceptes este- antes de que pudiera objetar algo le tendí la cajita y la abrí de un tirón.

Escuche un jadeo por parte de bella y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Le había mandado a hacer una collar de oro blanco, un dije en forma de manzana adornaba el collar. En el centro había incrustada una B mayúscula con letra cursiva. La B y el palito de la manzana era de esmeralda genuinas.

Bella acerco su mano al collar y con vacilación lo toco como si fuera muy delicado.

-Edward… tu…, lo compraste… para mi?- pregunto un poco atónita.

-no es mi verdadero regalo de navidad, pero me moría de ganas de darte algo personal, esta manzana fue uno de los primeros regalos que me dio mi madre cuando era niño, no recuerdo porque me mando a hacer una manzana pero lo que si recuerdo es que nunca me separaba de ella hasta que por accidente se callo la cadena. Quiero darte esto, es parte de mi y quería que tuvieras algo mío. Lo aceptas bella?- ella seguía derramando lagrimas pero asintió con su mirada cargada de emoción. Saque la cadena y delicadamente la coloque en su cuello. La tomo por unos minutos antes de mirarme y darme un delicioso y urgente beso. Se lo devolví gustoso, y lleve mis manos a su espalda, necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Rompimos el beso y tomo mi cara con sus manos.

-debo admitir que no es el típico corazón que se da en una cadera pero me encanta, la manzana me recuerda algo que tu eres para mi- dijo en un susurro.

-¿y eso es…?- pregunte cerca de sus labios.

-eres una tentación para mi- sonreí feliz, ME HABIA ACEPTADO UN REGALO SIN CHISTAR! No podía ser mas feliz. La tome de la cintura y la abrase con fuerza. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, bien podría estar en la miseria misma y con solo tenerla a mi lado seria suficiente para salir adelante. Tenia razón, no era un corazón de oro, pero esa manzana se asemejaba mucho a mi corazón y ahora era parte de ella, como todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo.

**BUENO ESPERO que el cap.. amerite unnos cuantos reviews.. jajaj gracias por todo las amo. wiii nos vemos la proxima semana con mi otro fic.. no olviden pasar por el, se llama una vida por tus pensamientos... gracias. os vemos luegp**


	19. Feliz Navidad

**CHICAS! nuevo captulo!. bueno decidi actualizar ya que YA VI ECLIPSE! Y ME SENTI MUY INSPIRADA... ESPERO que esto les guste.. con todo mi amor y cariño.. despues de publicar este cap. subire inmediatamente el cap. 5 de una vida por tus pensamientos... asi es chicas doble capitulo! ajjajaj esto es para las que leen mi otro fic. y si no es asi leanlo... se pone bueno jajaja. para troyis si lee esto YA TA EL CAP 5... bueno disfruten y vaya a ver eclipse! esta wuahh!**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad**

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!, mas te vale abrir esa puerta antes de que yo cuente 3. 1… 2… 2 y medio…- hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que el escándalo prosiguiese- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA SWAN, QUE NO ESTOY JUGANDO- bravo una enfurecida Alice.

Me limite a bufar y a cruzarme de brazos apoyándome en la puerta, negándome a abrirla. La clara amenaza de Alice paso desapercibido para mis oídos. Simplemente me negaba a salir con la excusa de vestido en la que me había metido. Me pareció hermoso cuando vi que el color era muy parecido a los ojos de Edward, pero al ver el modelo…

Volví a bufar y me acomode mejor en la puerta. Sabia que estaba siendo una niña berrinchuda pero no quería salir así. Por arriba el vestido es… aceptable, tiene un bonito escote en forma de corazón que alzan mis pechos y el corsé acentuaba delicadamente mi cintura; ya con eso estaba mostrando mucho, pero Alice no parecía entender mi punto de vista. La parte de abajo era, de lo mas exhibidor. Era de un largo máximo a mis rodillas, tableado, y tenia un corte en forma de triangulo en mi muslo izquierdo que se mostraba con cada paso que daba. Para rematar la cereza en el pastel no traía puestos tacones… peor, tenia unas botas altas con tacón aguja de aproximadamente 8 cm!, ¿quién es su sano juicio usa esto?, gracias a dios eran blancas de lo contrario parecería mas… ofrecida de lo que lucia. Suspire con indignación, al menos mi maquillaje era un leve capa de base en mi frente y pómulos, un color rosado para mis labios y delineador negro para resaltar mis ojos. La sombra era chocolate muy tenue y casi no se notaba. Me veía bien, el rostro me hacia sentir bonita y deseada, en cambio con la ropa… me hacia sentir sucia.

Se supone que hoy era un lindo día, por fin era noche buena, el semestre había acabado, mi madre esta bien y Phil no ha ido a la cárcel, mi profesor me dijo que había probabilidades de titularme antes, y lo mas importante; Edward estaba conmigo. Pero la "linda" duende se le ocurre arruinarme el día con sus cosas.

No se cuanto tiempo me perdí divagando en mis pensamientos, pero reaccione cuando sentí el fuerte golpe en la puerta. Fruncí el ceño y me recargue mas en ella, negándome a abrir.

-no voy a abrir, deberían de conocer ya mi cabezonería- dije farfullando.

-bella cariño, vamos a hablarlo- decía Esme con voz maternal y suave. Me daba vergüenza actuar como chiquilla frente a ella pero no iba a dejar que la duende gane, mi orgullo es mas alto.

-te dije que la dejaras vestir a su antojo, pero tu nunca haces caso- murmuro algo cansado Edward.

Se escucho un golpe en el suelo seguido de la voz de Alice- ¿por qué no me ayudas a sacarla?, es TÚ novia! Deberías estar igual de preocupado que yo por sacarla… además se ve muy hermosa como para no lucir su atuendo.

Se escucho un fuerte suspiro antes de que alguien mas hablara- ella siempre esta hermosa, bien pudo escoger un vestido de gala clásico y salir sin problemas. Pero tenias que meter tu mano y ahora se va a negar salir a menos de que le ofrezcas otra vestimenta- dijo calmadamente mi novio.

-¿cómo sabes que él vestido que lleva puesta no es un típico de gala?- pregunto suspicaz la pequeña duende.

Edward bufo- creo conocerla bastante bien como para saber que ella odia ciertos tipos de conjuntos que tu la obligas a vestir; es mas que por una riña, no quiere salir porque se siente avergonzada con su atuendo e incomoda- suspire feliz, adoraba la manera en que Edward me defendía de todo.

Alice grito fuertemente antes de escuchar sus fuertes pisadas por el pasillo mientras se alejaba. Minutos después la gente que estaba al tanto de la discusión se fue para darme privacidad. Suspire de alivio y de que me dieran unos minutos de paz.

-bella, hija, nos vamos al piso de abajo a acomodar unas cosas. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos, nos vemos dentro de un rato- arrullo la bella voz de Esme. No paso mucho para que escuchara sus pasos al final del pasillo.

Un suspiro logro abrirme lo ojos y enderezarme en la puerta, claro esta Edward no se había movido de su sitio.

-¿bella.. puedes abrir la puerta un segundo amor?- pregunto con pesadez y en un murmullo muy bajo. Con algo de reticencia la abrí y deje que mi ojo explorara el pasillo con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Ahí estaba Edward en un impresionante tuxedo, sus ojos fijos en mi y su mandíbula un poco tensa,. estaba completamente solo, así que lo jale suavemente para que entrara a lo que fue nuestra habitación cuando nos mudamos con sus padres hace varios meses.

Una vez dentro, me giro suavemente y me aprisiono con su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos de inmediato fueron a mis caderas y su cabeza se escondió en mis cabello. Subo mis brazos a su cuello y tire de él para acercarlo mas a mi, escondí mi rostro en su cuello e inhale todo el aroma que emanaba de él.

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto suavemente mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-me niego a salir así Edward, no quiero parecer una… si eso, no quiero que la gente me vea raro o me saque de la fiesta- mi comentario cocho con la piel de mi novio lo cual lo hizo estremecerse.

Se alejo un poco para observarme. Sentí como su mirada recorrería mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un momento suspiro y se tallo la cara con las manos. Abrió la boca para hablar- amor… no te voy a negar que te vez endemoniadamente sexy, por que lo estas. Pero no le hará muy bien a mi paz mental visualizarte como centro de atención de todos los hombres en la fiesta- suspiro resignado- o una de 2, o te pones un abrigo que tape parte de tu cuerpo o te pones otro vestido con o sin la bendición de mi hermana- dijo algo firme.

Lo pensé por un minuto y bufe, lo ultimo que quería era desatar la furia de Alice Cullen. Resople pero me puse de puntitas para besar su mejilla.- ¿me vería mal con el enorme saco beige que esta en él armario- susurre bajito para que solo el lo supiera en caso de que algún espía de la duende estuviera escuchando la conversación. Edward río quedito y bajo sus labios a los míos para darme un dulce y casto beso.

-yo pienso que te verías adorable- dijo cerca de mi oído haciéndome temblar. Le palmee el brazo suavemente y me dirigí al armario a sacar ese saco. Por defensa de la moda diré que el saco combina con mis botas.

Una vez lista tome la mano de Edward y bajamos las escaleras tranquilamente.

-¿por qué tu hermana tiene que disfrazarnos?, se supone que navidad es un tema serio- me enfurruñe porque esta discusión pudo haberse evitado.

Edward suspiro- veras… Alice tiene la retorcida idea de que navidad debe ser divertido y alegre porque es un fiesta y vestirnos de forma tan elegante mata la diversión-

-pero ¿por qué yo estoy vestida de forma ridícula y tu no?- no pude evitar hacer un puchero ante esa verdad.

-en primer lugar cariño, no te ves ridícula. Tentadora tal vez sea un mejor adjetivo pero ridícula nunca- me beso la cabeza- y con respecto a mi traje… creo que Alice se apiado de mi este año. Sin embargo ni Seth ni Emmett se salvaron. Si crees que tu te ves mal… solo espera que terminemos de bajar- se río por lo bajo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas por tantas luces y plumas de colores. El tema parecía carnaval caribeño o algo así, era de verdad hermoso, aunque algo retorcido para ser navidad. Me acerque a Rosalie que parecía estar vestida de ama de llaves provocadora y Esme de cantante de cabaret de los años 20.

Esme se giro a verme y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa- lamento lo de Alice cariño, no hay quien la detenga cuando se trata de fiesta y ropa- me limite a bufar y mirar con odio al piso.

-este año si se paso, mira que vestirme como prostituta disfrazada de mucama. Acaba de perder una acompañante de compras por todo el mes- dijo Rosalie un poco cabreada.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella y me abrase a mi misma. Hacia demasiado frío como para estar usando aquello.

-a todo esto, toda están los chicos- Rosalie y Esme soltaron algunas risitas- ¿qué me estoy perdiendo- la confusión clara en mi voz.

-bueno digamos que están teniendo un conversación con Alice respecto a los trajes, no están tan emocionados como tu- Esme miraba divertida la puerta de la cocina.

De repente, salio un muy furioso Emmett de la cocina. No pude aguantar mi risa cuando lo vi usando mallones negros como todo un profesional bailarín de ballet, ¡hasta tenia un payasito puesto!

Me miro desafiante- ni una palabra foquito rojo, que si no quieres vértelas conmigo sabrás mantener tu boca cerrada- el odio es su voz era perceptible.

Fabiola y Seth salieron detrás de el. Ella iba vestida como una versión de Morticia, se le veía cómoda y miraba burlona a Emmett. Por otro lado Seth se veía incomodo, pero como no!, si solo tenia una hojita que tapa… bueno aquello. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por una gabardina por el frío pero nada mas tapaba su cuerpo, claro esta Fabi no tenia ningún problema con ello.

-siento que me estoy exhibiendo- Seth lucia avergonzado y a punto de sonrojarse.

-bienvenido al club- dijimos Esme, Rosalie y yo.

Alice salio de repente vestida de hadita y Jasper claramente de Peter Pan.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido y cruzo los brazos- no vas a estar toda la noche con eso puesto- dijo tajante.

Alce mi barbilla y la mire desafiante- no me siento cómoda viéndome como una ofrecida, así que si me disculpas, si. Pretendo usarlo hasta que la fiesta acabe-

Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro y la miraba dura hacia Alice- Enana, no lo pongas mas difícil, si continuas con esto no solo Bella se ira de esta fiesta sino que yo la acompañare también-

Chasqueo la lengua y nos miro rodando los ojos- son unos aguafiestas- tomo la mano de Jasper y se fue dando saltitos al jardín para saludar a los invitados.

Me gire a Edward y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire su aroma- ¿se pondrá así en año nuevo?- dije en un susurro.

- no, gracias a dios esto solo ocurre en navidad. En año nuevo nos comportamos como una familia normal- dijo soltando una gran carcajada. No pude evitar acompañarlo en sus risas.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos al jardín. Este estaba decorado de igual manera que la casa. La nieve de la un toque retorcido pero al fin al cabo era lindo y agradable. Había mucha gente, la mayoría vestía como nosotros, supongo yo que por mano de la malvada duende. Los adultos mayores vestían trajes elegantes y no ridículos como a nosotros.

Edward me acerco lentamente a una pareja que hablaba animadamente con una joven vestida de doncella. Ambas mujeres eran bellas y el hombre portaba una apariencia galante.

La mujer con facciones mas maduras se giro y miro a Edward con una sonrisa- Edward mi amor!, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti cariño. Me gustaría que fueras a visitarnos mas seguido. Te extrañamos mucho o no Rupert- la mujer se dirigió con una sonrisa al hombre que estaba a su lado. Es solo asintió pero sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward me empujo para que estuviera delante de el y de las amables personas frente a nosotros- tía Amelia, te presento a mi preciosa Bella. Amor, ella es la madre de Seth- abrí los ojos en sorpresa y me apresure a estirar mi mano para saludarla.

-un placer- dije con una sonrisa.

La mujer me vio con una gran sonrisa y me beso la frente- el placer es nuestro querida, nunca imagine que existiera una mujer capaz de merecer a mi sobrino. Creo que acabo de perder una apuesta- soltó unas risitas- debo decir que eres muy hermosa, felicidades Edward cariño, es un encanto- como es usual me sonroje de una tonalidad profunda de rojo.

Edward beso mi mejilla- Bella él es mi tío Rupert y ella es mi prima Carmen- les sonreí con timidez.

-es un placer conocerlos- Carmen se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo.

-tu ayudaste a mi hermanito ¿cierto?- asentí un poco confundida- te lo agradezco mucho, ya no soportaba verlo tan triste. Es agradable ver nuestras familias juntas, ya veras que pronto seremos los Cullen- Swan, la familia mas perfecta del mundo- por un momento me recordó a Alice.

Rupert se acerco a mi con una sonrisa- perdona a mi hija, es un poco soñadora y nos ve como la familia perfecta. Ya sabes como la de un cuento de hadas- rodó los ojos divertido- ya hemos conocido a tu prima en persona, no nos sorprende que desee juntar ambas familias- reí a su comentario. Si supiera que mi familia no era tan santa.

Pasamos casi toda la noche hablando animadamente con los tíos de Edward. Carmen era muy simpática y podía ver que el lado entusiasta de Alice era herencia.

Carmen arrastro prácticamente a Edward alegando que tenia que ver a sus primos. Me reí de ellos y discretamente me dirigí al interior de la casa no sin antes despedirme de Amelia y su esposo.

Camine tranquilamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Me senté en el pórtico y deje mi mirada vagar hacia algún punto perdido de los árboles. La nieve caía suavemente a mi alrededor provocando que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rosa calido. Me abrase a mi misma mientras dejaba a mi mente pensar en como había cambiado mi vida en los últimos meses.

Antes de conocer a Edward era una niña que lloraba por cada cosa que estaba mal en su vida. Todavía recuerdo el día que lo conocí, salí a caminar un rato para calmarme por el río de emociones que invadían mi cuerpo. Me sentía la niña mas estupida del mundo por dejar que alguien jugara así conmigo, no me veía a mi misma como alguien merecedora del amor puro. Lloraba mis perdidas… perdidas que ni siquiera valían la pena. Caminaba sin rumbo y sin la menor idea de cómo seguir mi vida sin derrumbarle a cada momento.

El día que entro Edward a mi vida, fue el mas triste y el mas feliz de mi vida. Fue como mi punto de partida para iniciar de cero. El recogió cada uno de los pedazos de mi pobre corazón y los fue colocando en su lugar con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, hasta ganárselo por completo. Desde ese momento le pertenecí completamente a él. Me enseño a creer el la gente, a creer en mi misma y tener fe en las decisiones que tomara. Gracias a él deje de ser la pequeña niña que se refugiaba en sus brazos para convertirme el la mujer que era ahora. Aun tenia algunos miedos que no me dejan dormir, pero él siempre estaba a mi lado, ayudándome a combatir mis demonios.

Mire el cielo y agradecí internamente el haberme dado esta maravillosa vida junto a ese gran hombre. Edward tenia razón, no podía vivir atormentada por mi pasado. Jacob y Félix siempre serian un dolor de cabeza para mi, pero debo aprender a hacerles cara y no refugiarme en mis lagrimas y mi manos. Sonreí dándome cuenta cuanto le debía a Edward, lo amaba por quererme como soy, lo amaba por siempre tener una mano para mi, lo amaba porque era el hombre mas maravilloso y compresivo de toda la tierra, lo amo porque es el amor de mi vida, y nada cambiaria aquello.

Escuche como suavemente cerraban la puerta y casi al instante unos familiares brazos me tomaron los hombros con delicadeza. Suspire feliz y me recargue en el cuerpo del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto suavemente.

Asentí y abrase su manos que estaban en mi estomago.

-¿puedo preguntar en que estabas pensando?- podía escuchar curiosidad y preocupación en esa voz sedosa suya, no pude evitar sonreír por lo tierno que estaba cuando veía que algo me incomodaba.

-pensaba en mi vida antes y después de ti. He notado el cambio en mi. Ya no soy una niña que llora siempre, cada día crezco un poco mas y el camino que he tomado para ser la mujer que soy ha sido la mejor decisión que alguna vez haya podido tomar- me gire para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes- y ese camino eres tu- finalice juntando sus labios con los míos para crear aquella danza que nos volvía locos y no separaba de la realidad.

Sus brazos se apretaron mas contra mi y yo rodee su cuello con fuerza jugando con algunos mechones sueltos de su nuca.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de separarnos y juntar nuestras frentes. Me miro con amor y beso mi nariz antes de hablar.

-para mi siempre serás una niña, recuerda que ser mujer no significa que no puedes pedir ayuda. Se que tienes la capacidad para defenderte sola pero no olvides que siempre estaré para ti- sus ojos eran tan sinceros que me era imposible borrar la enorme sonrisa de mis labios.

-ya lo creo que si. Eres mas de lo que pudiera merecer-

-no amor, a veces siento que soy yo quien no te merece, pero me esfuerzo día a día para ganarme mi lugar a tu lado. Y en tu corazón-

-en mi corazón ya tienes lugar- dije en un susurro acariciando sus mejillas.

Me dio una gran sonrisa antes de besar mis labios y sentarme en su regazo para que pudiera abrazarme mejor.

-¿sabes? No eres la única con descubrimientos internos- sentí sus labios moverse contra mi cabello mientras hablaba. Levante la mirada, curiosa por saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿cómo cuales?- me dio mi sonrisa favorita y acaricio mis mejillas con su dedo índice.

-he cambiado en muchos aspectos. Antes solo quería dedicarme a mi trabajo y mis estudios. Nunca encontré algo que quisiera mas que mi titulo de pediatra- sus ojos brillaron antes de seguir- hasta que te encontré- mi corazón palpitaba tanto que en cualquier momento me sentiría desfallecer- mis planes no han cambiado mucho, pero ahora hay algo en lo que he estado pensado algún tiempo- se quedo callado mirando mis ojos.

Le bese la mejilla para que continuara hablando- sobre nosotros, nuestro futuro- le fruncí el ceño ya que no tenia mucha idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿nuestro futuro?, explícate por favor-

-he decido estar a tu lado siempre- dijo convencido- eres lo que mas he anhelado en la vida. Eres perfecta para mi. Quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad. Me rehúso a vivir sin ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte nunca- estaba en un pequeño estado de shock. Mis sentimientos no eran tan alejados pero la fuerza de sus palabras me dejo muda. Sentí mis ojos picar, ¿por que siempre sabia que decir en aquellos momentos?, envidie su don de la palabra.

Sonreí mientras le acariciaba la cara- ¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio Edward?- su sonrisa no se perdió y solo beso mis mejillas antes de hablar de nuevo.

-aun somos muy jóvenes y se que hay cosas que arreglar con tu familia- tomo mi mano izquierda y la beso con delicadeza- pero ten por seguro que un día, pondré un anillo en tu delicado dedo como muestra a la promesa que te haré-

-¿qué promesa?-

-el amarte siempre hasta mi ultimo aliento- sus ojos eran tan calidos.

Me reí con ganas y bese sus labios-de ser así también te prometo una cosa-

-¿cual?-

-amarte mas de lo que ya te amo por el resto de mis días- su sonrisa era enorme y me alzo para darme vueltas mientras ambos reíamos.

- es una promesa- dijo contra mis labios.

La música lleno el ambiente tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, creando un mágico ambiente a la velada.

-parece que han iniciado la fiesta sin nosotros- murmuro Edward en mi mejilla.

Sonreí- tal vez, pero no me molesta perderme el baile. Prefiero estar a tu lado- Edward me miro con la malicia brillando en sus hermosos ojos verdes y jalo de mi brazo para correr por la nieve de la parte de enfrente.

-Edward, ¿qué estas haciendo?- dije riéndome.

-nada-

me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo mas a su cuerpo, paso mis brazos por su cuello y uno de sus brazos sujeto mi espalda. Nos balanceo de manera lenta al compás de la música que se escuchaba. Sus ojos no se desprendían de los míos y su mirada era abrazante.

-con que nada eh?-

el bufo- ¿qué no puedo bailar tranquilamente con mi novia?-

me reí y me puse de puntitas para besar sus labios- si puedes- susurre. Deje descansar mi cabeza contra su pecho y suspire feliz. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos afuera bailando, pero era lo ultimo que importaba. Sabia lo que quería, deseba una vida con Edward. Una vida como Bella Cullen, el futuro era incierto respecto al tiempo, pero de algo estaba segura. Nunca dejaría de amar a este hermoso hombre y algún día sería su mujer, la señora de Edward Cullen.

* * *

merece review chicas? dejenme saber... chequen la otra historia! ya esta subida!


	20. El viaje

ola mis amores!... bueno les prometi que no me tardaba tanto para las que siguen a mi bebe... jejej les aviso que ya mero biene lo bueno...solo una cosa... podemos llegar a los 100 review? ESO SERA TAN LINDO!

disfruten del show!

* * *

**El viaje**

-¿ya te vas Edward?- pregunto el Dr. Cupser quien me veía con una sonrisa.

-la verdad es que si. Bella esta sola en casa y conociéndola como lo hago, se que estará despierta preparándose para mañana. A veces es tan terca…- murmure tratando de controlar mi enojo.

Él solo río- Edward, a las mujeres solo hay que quererlas. No te compliques-

-Se que amo infinitamente a esa mujer, es solo que me gustaría que se consintiera mas, se lo merece- negué con la cabeza- nos vemos- tome mis cosas con una mano, y con la otra me despedí del Dr. Cupser.

Salí corriendo a mi volvo antes de que la llovizna empeorara. Maneje relajado a casa, sabia perfectamente que esa pequeña embustera estaba bien despierta y con 10 tazas de café a su alrededor. Respire hondo, no debía molestarme con ella, seguramente estará lo suficientemente nerviosa como para agregarle algo mas a la lista. Llegue a casa justo a tiempo para que la fuerte lluvia azotara al pueblo. Me baje del auto y camine pausadamente al apartamento, pude identificar el sonido del piano desde adentro; seguramente estaba escuchando música para relajarse pensé. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una concentrada Bella frente a su Laptop. Tenia una taza de café en mano y estaba sentada en el comedor.

Me acerque a ella lentamente y pase mis brazos por su estomago mientras me inclinaba para besarle la cabeza.

-cariño, ve a descansar- ella negó suavemente y regreso a su lectura- Bella, todo va salir bien. Por favor, no quiero que enfermes por estar desvelada y sin nada en el organismo que solo café. Duerme un poco- suplique.

- Edward… ¿a cuantas estudiantes crees que se les da el privilegio de terminar su carrera antes de tiempo?- su mirada era intensa.

- a las que lo merecen- susurre.

-quiero hacer esto bien. Solo tengo este intento, si no lo hago adecuadamente tendré que prepararme por otro año para una tesis universal. Esto significa mucho para mi, entiéndelo… todo debe estar perfecto- dijo frustrada.

Bese su frente- no lograras nada preocupándote- acaricie su espalda tratando de relajarla- bueno, ve a dormir. Mañana entras temprano, ¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunte besando su nuca repetidas veces.

-no… así esta bien, yo puedo ir con Ángela. Estaremos un poco apretados por su familia pero nos la apañaremos- dijo convencida, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando le mordí el cuello.

-¿por qué va la familia de Ángela?-

-a ella también le dieron oportunidad de terminar la carrera antes. Sus padres van como apoyo moral-

me separe de ella y la gire para que me viera a los ojos- ¿por qué no me dijiste que podía ir?, Bella quiero estar contigo para apoyarte. Dime a que hora es y paso a verte- dije con una sonrisa.

-no Edward, no quiero que faltes o te retrases. Se lo importante que es para ti ese trabajo, es un paso mas cerca de tu sueño, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi- tomo mi cara en sus manos y me hizo verla fijamente.

-pero tu también eres importante. Y este suceso lo es para ti, quiero estar para ti-

negó con su cabeza y me beso los labios dulcemente- ser pedíatra lo es mas, además tal vez solo llegue a alterarme mas si tu estas entre el publico. Si quieres darme apoyo puedes mandarme mensajes o llamarme antes del evento. Eso si seria agradable antes de que el verdugo cumpla la sentencia- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rodea los ojos y negué con la cabeza- eres tan terca mi vida- susurre besando su frente.

-lo se, pero también tengo mi encanto- dijo pestañando rápidamente.

- de eso no tengo duda alguna- dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa. Río alegremente y beso mis labios una vez mas.

-ahora preciosa- dije levantándola al estilo novia, ella chillo por la acción pero no se quejo- es hora de ir a la cama- le di un dulce beso y después la baje delicadamente, conciente de su falta de equilibrio.

-dame un minuto para guardar mis cosas y te prometo estar dormida antes de que te des cuenta-

-eso espero Isabella, no quiero que te develes- hice como que la regañaba pero no pude ocultar mi sonrisa. Escuche un "si señor" antes de meterme al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha.

Tarde aproximadamente unos 30 minutos. Necesitaba relajarme por completo para que Bella lo pudiera sentir, lo ultimo que quería era que tuviera pesadillas. El problema de Phil no se había arreglado por completo pero parecía mejorar. Al menos no hemos recibido noticias desconcertantes, de ser así, Bella estaría sumamente preocupada.

Salí de la regadera mas relajado y con mucho sueño. Me puse unos pantalones de franela y deje mi torso desnudo. Me seque el cabello con una toalla y me dispuse a salir del baño.

Cuando entre a la habitación una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Mi Bella estaba profundamente dormida en la cama, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa. Suspire y tome una de mis camisas limpias antes de acercarme a ella. Le coloque la camisa encima de su blusa de tirantes abotonándola en el proceso, una vez listo desabroche el pantalón que llevaba puesto y lo deslice por sus piernas. Tuve cuidado de no mirar mas allá de sus muslos. Coloque su pantalón en la silla y me asegure de que el despertador estuviera encendido. Tome a Bella en brazos y con una de mis piernas jale el cobertor de la cama. Deposite a Bella con cuidado y luego me subí para estar a su lado. Casi inmediatamente ella giro su cuerpo y presiono su rostro contra mi pecho suspirando contenta. Sonreí y bese su frente mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos y nos tapaba. El sonido de la lluvia fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en la inconciencia.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

-¿cómo esta Bella? No he sabido nada de ella desde ayer- Alice estaba colocando unas tazas de expreso en la maquina para que esta funcione.

Hoy salí temprano del trabajo para ayudar a mi hermana y su novio con la cafetería. Mis padres tenían una reunión con unos viejos amigos y Emmett se fue con Rosalie a dios sabe donde a hacer no se que. La verdad no quería pensar en ello, me daba miedo enterarme.

- se levanto temprano para ir a la universidad, hoy es su presentación y quería estar sola cuando la expusiera. Ha estado un poco alterada toda la mañana así que te aconsejo que no la llames, puede estar un poco susceptible- murmure terminando unos capuchinos.

-¿haz hablado con ella?- asentí

-hace 2 horas, le desee suerte y le recordé lo mucho que la quiero-

-lo hará bien, regresara a casa con un gran sonrisa, ya veras- dijo alegre mientras tomaba mis ordenes y las suyas llevándolas a sus respectivos clientes.

Regreso en par de minutos con un nuevo pedido en mano- hablando de sonrisas… ¿qué van a hacer la próxima semana?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Le regrese la sonrisa- bueno pedí la semana libre, no he tenido mucho trabajo en el área así que no me lo negaron- dije haciéndome en tonto.

-Edward… sabes de que hablo- me advirtió.

Le quite la orden de las manos y comencé a prepararla ignorando su comentario. Escuche un bufido de su parte pero ya no dijo nada mas.

Sabia que le interesaba donde tenia planeado ir la próxima semana pero no estaba asegurado, no hasta que hablara con Bella. Debí decírselo ayer, pero me pareció que ya tenia demasiado en que pensar, solo esperaba que estuviera de buen humor para viajar, de no ser así lo cancelaría.

Bella tenia su presentación a las 11:00 AM, por lo que deduje que alrededor de 1:00 PM estaría de regreso. Eran las 2:30, suspire, no quería volverme loco con el tiempo pero necesitaba saber que todo había salido bien, que ella estaba bien.

Estaba limpiando la barra cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mi.

-hola joven ¿puede servirme un Cherry Sweet Kiss?-

gire mi cuerpo para ver a una feliz Bella mirándome con sus ojos brillantes de emoción. Salí de la barra para llegar a su lado, inmediatamente paso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-¿cómo te fue preciosa?- susurre acariciando su cabello.

Levanto su cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa- creo que me fue bien… me darán una respuesta en unos días pero, ¡Edward creo que lo conseguí!- empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción.

La tome de la cintura y gire con ella en mis brazos- ¡muchas felicidades amor!- ella soltó unas risitas y me beso los labios una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-estoy muy feliz- susurro besando mis labios atrapando mi cabellos con sus manos.

-puedo verlo- dije contra los suyos acariciándolos con mi lengua pidiendo permiso. Ella me lo concedió gustosa lo que provoco una danza sin frenesí entre nuestras bocas.

Nos separamos únicamente para respirar, dejo su frente en mi cuello y respiro en él provocándome escalofríos.

-si… estas muy feliz- dije con la voz entrecortada.

Estuvimos así unos minutos antes de escuchar a Alice chillar- BELLA!- arranco a mi novia de mis brazos, estrujándola en un abrazo estilo Emmett.

-yo también te extrañe- dijo con unas risitas.

-¿te dijo donde irán para San Valentín?- pregunto mirándome socarrona. La mire ceñudo… ¿por qué siempre quiere arruinar mis sorpresas?

-¿planeamos ir a algún lugar Edward?- dijo mirándome suspicaz.

Suspire, tome su mano y la acerque a mi- vamos a la bodega- susurre para ella. Asintió y se dejo llevar por mi.

Una vez en la seguridad de la bodega, fuera de los oídos de mi hermana, le encare y me prepare para lo que fuera.

-no me dijiste que nos íbamos- empezó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-no estaba decidido- alzo sus cejas, signo de suspicacia- quería hablarlo contigo antes- susurre avergonzado.

Suspiro antes de mirar al techo- Edward, sabes que odio que gastes dinero en mi, ¿qué te hizo pensar que una vacaciones, seguramente caras, cambiarían mi visión ante la idea?- me miro con reproche.

-por eso quería hablar contigo, no nos gastaríamos nada-

parpadeo sorprendida- explica eso-

me acerque a ella y atrape su cintura con mis manos, descanse mi frente en la suya y la mire intensamente-¿recuerdas esos boletos que mis padres te regalaron?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¿los de Londres?- asentí-¿iremos a Londres?- el brillo en sus ojos no me engañaba, estaba emocionada por la idea.

-¿te agrada la idea?- dije jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Suspiro- solo si me mientes y me dices que no nos hospedaremos en un hotel caro cerca del centro- reí a su suposición, eso era casi cierto.

-por el hotel no te preocupes, no será tan lujoso como se que te gustaría- el sarcasmo en mi voz la hizo reír- y si, estará en el centro. Prometo no excederme en nada, se que odias los lujos, tu puedes guiar el viaje, iremos a donde tu desees conocer, incluso iremos a pie si no quieres que rente un auto. Por favor Bella, permíteme llevarte a Londres para San Valentín- hice un puchero y la mire con ojos tristes- por favor… ¿podemos ir?- mi última carta fue acercarme y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios mientras susurraba- ¿podemos?-

-eres un maldito manipulador- tomo mi rostro con fuerza y me dio un beso demasiado pasional como para dejarlo así. Nos separamos para respirar y descanse mi cara en su cuello.

-¿entonces…?- dije con un deje de esperanza.

Río quedamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello- nos vamos a Londres cariño- sentí como una sonrisa tonta se extendía por mis labios.

* * *

-Bella no corras!- dije preocupado al verla correr cerca del lago.

-no me va a pasar nada!- grito en respuesta.

Me reí de sus palabras, siendo ella Bella, encontrara la manera de caerse o romperse algo.

Nos encontrábamos en Keenwood, una antigua casa de patrimonio ingles ubicada en Hampstead Heath, hace mas de 3 días que estábamos en Londres. Y no pudo existir mejor día de San Valentín en el mundo que el mío, ayer fue una noche excepcional, pasamos todo le día en librerías donde me dejo comprarle un par de libros que le habían llamado la atención. Fuimos al Big Ben y caminamos cerca del parlamento, miraba emocionada todo a su alrededor. La noche fue igual o mejor que la tarde, la lleve a cenar en un pequeño restaurante pintoresco con aire antiguo, claramente podías sentir el ambiente del siglo XIX en el lugar y en las personas, fue de lo mas tranquilo y a Bella eso le fascino, dijo que se sintió como una princesa comiendo ahí. Sip, definitivamente el mejor San Valentín que podría desear.

Me acerque lentamente a Bella, quien se había sentado en la orilla del lago, para ver a los cisnes y las flores flotar.

-¿sabes?, esto me recuerda a nuestra primera cita- su sonrisa esa enorme y sus ojos no se apartaron del lago.

-estaba muy nervioso, no sabia como debía confesar mis sentimientos. Y ese, cariño, no fue nuestra primera cita- me senté a su lado y tome sus manos entre las mías.

Me miro ceñuda- si lo fue. La canción, el café, la feria, el León, el lago, el beso… eso fue nuestra primera cita-

Negué con la cabeza y acaricie su nariz con mi dedo índice- no preciosa, nuestra primera cita fue el día que te lleve a desayunar. ¿recuerdas?, cuando nos tomaron la foto con los rosales- el brillo de compresión cubrió sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-no creo que eso deba llamarse cita, no sabia lo que ocurría en ese momento. Creí que solo querías ser amable y buen amigo-

-fue mas que eso, ese día decidí que haría hasta lo imposible por que estuvieras conmigo, fue algo así como mi primer movimiento para poder cortejarte hermosa- acaricie su mejilla y bese su nariz.

Soltó unas risitas- fue un buen movimiento, ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta!- me miro divertida y luego enfoco su vista en el lago.

Suavemente tome su cintura y la hice sentarse en mis piernas para poder abrazarla por la espalda. Deje mi cabeza descansar en su hombro y suspire feliz de tenerla conmigo.

-¿alguien esta viviendo en esa casa?- pregunto mi novia señalando la enorme mansión.

- no en esta época del año, esto es como su casa de verano para ellos. El resto de la temporada es para turistas-

giro su rostro para verme con ojos desorbitados- ¡¿quieres decir se puede rentar ESA casa?- el asombro en su voz me hizo reír.

-no cualquier persona, o bien una familia de la realeza o una bastante rica pero con buenas recomendaciones-

-serias capaz de rentar algo así si estuviera en tu poder- murmuro entre dientes.

-y eso que no te he dicho donde nos hospedaremos hoy cariño- se giro bruscamente para darme una mirada asesina.

Alce mis manos en defensa- es broma cariño, es broma. Se cuanto te molestaría que hiciera algo así- negó con su cabeza mientras se enfurruñaba.

-tal vez no rentaste la mansión, pero estoy segura que donde dormiremos hoy no estará muy lejos de ser como esta- dijo señalando la gran casa frente a nosotros.

Me acerque a besar su cuello- es una sorpresa, no seas impaciente- bufo pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos antes de que Bella me mirara con ojos suplicantes- ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos comer?, muero de hambre-

-bueno, tenía planeado llevarte a un lugar pero quería que fuera para la cena. ¿te molestaría comer algo que traje para el viaje mientras esperamos?-

-¿a dónde iremos?- mi silencio debió hacerla entender- no me digas ¿sorpresa?- asentí tratando de no mirar sus ojos. Sabia que estaba algo exasperada por lo de las sorpresas pero no se quejaba… al menos no mucho.

-bueno ¿qué dices, gustas comer unos deliciosos sándwiches de pepino?- pregunte gentilmente.

-si, creo que puedo aguantar con eso un par de horas- bese su mejilla y me levante para dirigirme al auto. Gracias a dios Bella me dejo rentar un auto, hubiera sido extremadamente difícil llegar a este sitio sin él ya que esta algo alejado de la capital. Corrí en busca del bonito mercedes rojo que estaba estacionado cerca de un manzano.

Saque la pequeña canasta que prepare en la mañana y me encamine de nuevo hacia donde estaba mi hermosa novia.

Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y le entregue un sándwich con una botella de jugo de naranja.

-muy saludable- comento mientras se reía.

- quiero a mi novia saludable y fuerte, ¿qué, no puedo ser un novio considerado- dije medio en broma.

Se río abiertamente mientras miraba el paisaje que nos rodeaba.

Comimos amenamente. De vez en cuando hablábamos sobre algún recuerdo divertido, mas que nada yo hable sobre mi estadía en el campamento con Fabiola. Bella estaba literalmente retorciéndose de la risa.

-es increíble- dijo recuperando la respiración de tanto reírse.

-esas y muchas historias mas existen en mi armario, pero esas, cariño, las dejaremos para después- me levante y le extendí la mano para poder ayudarla.

-¿por qué es todo esto Edward?-

-¿que no lo adivinas?… mi vida, estamos celebrando que ya obtuviste tu titulo y eres oficialmente una licenciada- le regale una gran sonrisa antes de bajar mi rostro y besar sus labios.

Me rodeo del cuello con sus brazos y me devolvió el beso tiernamente- no tenías que hacer nada, y eso lo sabes- me miro con esos hermosos ojos chocolates dejándome atontado por un minuto.

-eso lo se- tome su cara con mis manos mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía- pero quería hacerlo, te mereces esto y mas. Te esforzaste mucho en conseguir ese diploma que te mereces un momento para disfrutar tu logro, yo solo ayudo a cumplirlo- me abraso el torco y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-gracias-

-lo que sea por ti preciosa- bese su hermoso cabello dejándome embriagar por el delicioso aroma a fresas que desprendía este.

Tome su mano y la guíe en dirección al auto, le abrí la puerta y deje que entrara para luego subirme a mi asiento y comenzar a manejar.

El camino fue silencioso pero agradable. Bella estaba entretenida con el paisaje que dejábamos atrás. Sabia que era un día especial, ella necesitaba un tiempo lejos de casa para aclarar sus ideas y no agobiarse por el problema de Phil.

El atardecer se asomaba en el cielo, la vista era hermosa. Los campos de hierba parecían brillar con luces rojizas por todo el lugar, dejando un camino luminoso a nuestro alrededor. Pero nada era mas impactante y hermoso que la mujer a mi lado. El hermoso chocolate de su cabellera se convirtió en un bonito tono anaranjado con mechones brillantes a causa del sol, su piel parecía tener rubíes por la forma en que destellaba, y sus ojos… eran lo mas cercano a las estrellas en este momento, eran impresionantes y trasmitían un sin fin de emociones que hacían que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

Su vista se enfoco en mi y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. No pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle una igual.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, el lugar se veía un poco lleno pero eso no mataba la magia que tenía.

-en donde estamos- la ayude a bajar del auto sosteniendo su mano firmemente.

-bienvenida a Regent's Park cariño- alce su mano aun enlazada a la mía y se la bese sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-¿un teatro?- canto felizmente al ver los anuncios de una obra en taquilla.

-un teatro al aire libre, creí que seria una buena idea para distraer tu mente. Se que amas leer pero ver una obra es algo realmente interesante-

-¿qué obra veremos?-

la acerque a la taquilla y le señale con un dedo la función de hoy. Escuche su suave risa sacándome una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿romeo y Julieta?, que original- dijo mirándome con malicia.

La tome de la caderas y la atraje a mi- tal vez sea algo cliché, pero tengo entendido que es tu obra favorita y quería que disfrutaras de algo que te encante. ¿acerté con la obra?-

Se puso de puntitas para besar mis labios- si Edward, es perfecto- se separo de mi, tomo mi mano y me guío para comprar las entradas.

El escenario era impresionante. Era un gran circulo de mármol el cual estaba cubierta de hermoso césped verde y la luz del atardecer caía justo encima del elenco, casi como si fueran farolillas apuntando a los actores. A su alrededor se encontraban los asientos los cuales formaban una media luna llegando casi a 60 filas. Tomamos asientos en la parte inferior del lugar y nos preparamos para el comienzo de la obra.

Debo decir que fue muy buena, Bella se notaba muy emocionada cuando Romeo decía sus líneas o en las escenas donde los 2 de declaraban su amor y tenían que verse a escondidas. Los actores estaban metidos en papel casi a la perfección. Hubo un momento en donde Romeo pidió ayuda de una señorita del publico para una escena y note sus ojos fijos en Bella. Sabia que no había necesidad de sentirme celoso, pero tomando en cuenta que era el personaje favorito de mi novia…

Bella debió sentir mi estado ya que negó amablemente y permaneció a mi lado el resto de la obra. Esta de mas decir que el joven se vio decepcionado pero logro conseguir una voluntaria 3 filas mas arriba.

El final fue algo en donde todos guardaron silencio. Saber que una persona muere por otra es un acto que pocos comprenden y valoran. Gire mi rostro para ver a Bella y note que tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Tiernamente limpie sus lagrimas y bese sus labios para hacerle ver que estaba aquí, que nunca la dejaría sola.

Salimos del teatro con las manos entrelazadas y grandes sonrisas adornando nuestros rostros.

-fue realmente lindo- murmuro acercándose mas a mi. La noche empezó a hacerse fría y no traíamos los abrigos. Solté nuestras manos y pase mi brazo por sus hombros tratando de hacer fricción.

-creo que debemos irnos. No creo que podamos cenar aquí-

me miro con un puchero- ¿por qué no?-

bese su frente- esta resfriando y eso solo puede indicar lluvia. No quiero que te enfermes-

-¿dónde cenaremos?-

-ya pensé en ello- conteste con una sonrisa.

Entramos al auto antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer. La brisa era fría así que prendí en calentador para que Bella pudiera estar cómoda. Seguí el sendero de camino verde hasta desviarme por una entrada adornada de faroles.

-son muy bonitos- comento Bella viendo embobada los faroles que íbamos pasando

-si, que lo son- dije mirando como la luz de los faroles pintaban sombras en su rostro, era hermoso de presenciar.

Llegamos a una casilla donde baje la ventana del auto y me dirigí al guarda que estaba a cargo.

-Cullen- dije a manera de saludo y pidiendo mi reservación.

El hombre me entrego una llave y me dio un cordial saludo- que tenga buena noche y disfrute su estancia- asentí agradecido.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y ayude a bajar a Bella rápidamente con la maleta en mano antes de que la lluvia empeorara.

-¿una cabaña?- pregunto asombrada mientras abría la puerta- ¿rentaste una cabaña para nosotros 2?-

-no veo a nadie mas cariño- bromee entrando a la comodidad del lugar. Era realmente impresionante, una enorme sala con chimenea nos daba la bienvenida. A su lado un bonito comedor para 4 estaba perfectamente arreglado al estilo barroco y con una limpia y amplia cocina de fondo. Cerca de la cocina podía apreciarse un pequeño pasillo que mostraba 2 puertas. Una supuse era el baño y la otra la habitación principal.

-es hermoso- Bella tenia la boca ligeramente abierta mientras acariciaba la suave superficie de roca que adornada la chimenea – todo tiene porcelana y plata… es tan- se callo por un momento encontrado la palabra adecuada- mágico- sonreí contento al saber que le había gustado su sorpresa.

-y viene lo mejor- tome su mano suavemente y la guíe por lo que seria nuestra habitación esta noche. Cuando abrí la puerta escuche el jadeo de Bella mientras entraba viendo el cuarto con admiración. Era digno de la realeza, la alfombra iba acorde con los hermosos adornos de cerámica que estaban en el estante, la cama estaba rodeada de 4 postes donde una bella malla de seda se enredaba en la parte superior, el colchón era de un azul profundo y pequeños retazos dorados lo acompañaban haciéndolo ver irreal.

-dios Edward… no quiero ni saber cuanto te costo esto- negó con la cabeza y se acerco a darme un gran abrazo, escondiéndose en mi cuello- gracias- bese su cabeza mientras se lo devolvía feliz. Al menos no me haría una escena por esta sorpresa.

-ponte algo cómodo y abrigador. Te esperare en la sala- Deje la maleta en la cama y salí de la habitación no sin antes besar sus rojos labios y acariciar su mejilla.

Al llegar a la cocina saque todo lo necesario para un buen asado. Pedí con anticipación ciertos ingredientes para una deliciosa cena. Se suponía que esta cena debía ser para mañana pero la tormenta no nos dejo mas opción que adelantarla, ya tendría oportunidad de llevarla a ese restaurante algún otro día. Abrí el refrigerador y vi el vino LA CHETTO que ordene específicamente para esa noche.

Me tome mi tiempo preparando la comida, sabia que Bella me esperaba en la habitación continua pero también tenia conocimiento del gran hambre que traía. Los sándwiches de pepino no eran una comida que llenara el estomago.

Sentí unas calidas manos tomar mis hombros y empezar a masajearlos.

-eso huele muy bien- beso mi nuca suavemente para seguir con largos y húmedos besos por mi espalda.

Suprimí un gemido tratando de concentrarme en picar bien las verduras.

-Bella- le advertí.

Soltó un par de risitas y se puso a un lado mío para mirar lo que hacia. Gire mi rostro para poder verla y sonreí con lo que vi. Llevaba unos pantalones de franela con dibujitos de animales y una camisa azul, claramente mía, que tapaba sus manos, su cabello estaba en una coleta alta, permitiéndome ver su esbelto cuello expuesto ya que traía suelto los primeros 2 botones de la camisa.

Era adorable.

-parece que cenaremos como reyes- dijo tomando un trozo de zanahoria y llevándoselo a los labios.

-tal y como nos lo merecemos- bromee.

Termine de hacer la cena y la lleve al comedor para tener una agradable cena con mi novia. Pasamos la mayoría de la velada riéndonos y hablando sobre planes del futuro. Ahora que ella acabo la universidad y a mi me faltaba poco, tenia grandes ideas para nosotros, un futuro con Bella es todo lo que podía soñar.

Al terminar la cena llevamos los platos al fregadero y los lavamos juntos. Una vez terminado Bella corrió al cuarto y se aventó a la cama con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Solté unas risitas mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me acomodaba a su lado.

La abrase de la cintura y junte nuestros rostros para besar su nariz.

-¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo?- pregunte jugando con su cabello.

-seria mejor si me lo enseñaras- atrajo mi cara a la suya y beso mis labios de forma apasionada. Le devolví el beso en las mismas condiciones, sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella tome sus caderas con mis manos y la coloque a horcadas en mi.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi pecho mientras las mías se deleitaban con la calidez de su espalda, a pesar de tener la ropa puesta, podía sentir el calor de su piel.

Sus labios dejaron los míos para bajar por mi mandíbula y dejar besos repartidos en mis mejillas para luego bajar a mi cuello. Sentí como sus manos desprendían los botones de mi camina con extrema lentitud. Deje salir un gemido por la sensación, esta mujer va terminar matándome.

-Bella… no me hagas esto- suplique con mis manos en sus caderas tratando de alejarla. Sus piernas se apretaron mas a mi cintura negándose a mover. Al terminar con el último botón levanto el rostro para toparse con mis ojos.

-Edward…- su mirada era seria, me prepare para lo que fuera a decirme pero su respuesta nunca llegó.

-¿qué ocurre?- susurre acariciando su cara.

Se quedo callada un momento antes de bajar su rostro y besar mis labios- hazme el amor- pidió besando de nuevo mis labios de forma apasionada.

Suavemente sujete sus hombros para jalarla un poco permitiéndome ver sus ojos.

-Bella…no quiero apurarnos- suspire- sabes mejor que nadie que deseo esto tanto o mas que tú, pero creo que deberíamos esperar. Quiero que sea especial y tu te sientas cómoda y feliz.- suplique con mis ojos fijos en los suyos.

-te amo y no tiene que ser perfecto. Lo único que me importa es con quien estoy en ese momento y no hay mejor persona que tu- beso mis labios- te amo, por favor, hazme el amor Edward- sus ojos mostraban deseo y determinación.

-Bella…- me callo con su dedo índice mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi cabello.

-por favor… te deseo, quiero esto y estoy plenamente segura de lo que quiero hacer-estaba en un fuerte conflicto interno, quería esto. Sabia que lo quería. Sin embargo deseaba que este momento lo recordara para siempre.

No se en que momento me distraje pero solo fui conciente de los labios de Bella sobre mi cuello.-por favor, Edward… te quiero a ti- di un largo suspiro combinado con un gemido.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese dulcemente antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos- si te llego a hacer daño…- deje la frase inconclusa dándole una aire de advertencia.

-te lo haré saber- susurro antes de besarme de nuevo. Sentí sus manos jalar el borde de mi camisa para sacarla. Me senté sujetándola con un con un brazo mientras alzaba el otro y la ayudaba a quitármela. Una vez la camisa fuera me empujo suavemente para quedar acostado de nuevo. Sus labios se desviaron de nuevo solo que esta vez su destino fue mi clavícula donde me ataco con húmedos besos por toda la zona. Mis manos se fueron al borde de su pantalón y empecé a bajarlo de modo que quedara en sus muslos. Ella inmediatamente entendió mi intención y alzo su cadera permitiéndome bajar mas el pantalón. Lentamente se separo de mi aun a horcadas, pero solo lo suficiente para quitarse el pantalón por si sola, lo aventó por algún lugar de la habitación y regreso a besar mi hombro. Acaricie sus níveas piernas con delicadeza. Su piel era tan tersa que parecía que acaricia seda y el exquisito olor a fresas me tenia embobado.

Bella comenzó a besar mi pecho provocando que soltara gemidos y gruñidos por toda la habitación, solo eso se escuchaba además de la fuerte lluvia que se desataba fuera. Tome sus caderas suavemente mientras la giraba y la ponía bajo mi cuerpo. Sentí sus piernas enredarse con las mías y sus manos acariciando mi cabello. Sabia que podía sentir la "emoción" que provoco con sus caricias. Era mi turno para complacerla.

Bese tiernamente sus labios y luego baje mi cara para besar su garganta. Un suave ronroneo salio de su boca combina con suaves gemidos. Llegue hasta la zona donde el hombro y el cuello se unen y le di una suave mordida tratando de ser lo mas sutil posible.

-Edward- gimió mientras arqueaba su espalda rozando su feminidad contra mi "problema". Gruñí y mordí nuevamente esa área logrando que sus manos jalaran mis cabello para acercarme mas a ella. Cuidadosamente empecé a soltar los botones de la camisa que llevaba mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja logrando que gimiese su nombre varias veces. Llegue al ultimo botón pero me negué a quitarle la camisa. Bese su cuello con ímpetu logrando que soltara algunos suspiros y uno que otro gruñido. Cuando sentí sus manos en el borde de mis pantalones sabia lo que venia. Me separe suavemente de ella para mirar sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-no tienes una idea de cuanto te amo- susurre contra sus labios.

-se cuanto te amo yo- su sonrisa era preciosa. Ella era preciosa.

Acaricie su rostro antes de proseguir-¿estas segura…?- si me pidiera detenerme lo haría. Lo haría porque la amo y porque no hay nada que desee mas que su felicidad.

-solo estoy segura de una cosa y eso eres tu- tomo mi cara con sus manos y me dio una profundo beso que me hizo suspirar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabia lo que esto significaba para nosotros. Lo que significaba para ella y para mi. Pero no me detendría a pensar en el futuro. Disfrutaría el ahora como debe de ser. Amando a mi hermosa novia como ella me lo pide, con amor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**no me maten! se que algunas ya esperan lo jugoso pero les prometo que eso sigue... ya saben entre mas reviews me lleguen mas rapido actualizare... eso chicas sera a mas tardar el lunes de la proxima semana (dependiendo a lo reviews)ya que el fin de semana es para mi otra historia.. **

**se que les prometi mas tiempo para las historias pero mis trabajos me consumen un poco de tiempo e inspiracion. a veces llego a casa y lo unico que quiero es dormir y no pensar que mañana voy a trabajar,**

**espero no defraudarlas... ojala les guste este cap.. LAS AMO! MERESCO ALGUN REVIEW? me esforce *puchero* ¬¬**


	21. Amanecer

si eres nueva lectora... BIENVENIDA!para las demas:

**Ola pequeñas, lo prometido chicas… se que algunas queria matarme por dejarlo asi pero queria hacer un gran trabajo, sería mi primer lemmon y quiero su sinceridad en los reviews.. ya saben para ver en que debo mejorar..**

**Ademas llegamos a los 102 reviewS! Toy feliz… sera posible llegar a los 120? Seria super…**

**Diganme que tal el cap,.? Era lo q esperaban o las decepciono. Sorry para las que estana acostumbrada a lemmon rudo pero recuerden como es edward en la historia… sutil y suave.**

**Mereco review! Bueno la proxima semana le toca a UNA VIDA POR TUS PENSAMIENTOS..¡ pero creo que sera el marted o miércoles la verdad no lose… depende a mi tiempo..**

**Ahora si..**

**ITS SHOW TIME!

* * *

**

**Amanecer**

…_Cuando sentí sus manos en el borde de mis pantalones sabia lo que venia. Me separe suavemente de ella para mirar sus hermosos ojos chocolate._

_-no tienes una idea de cuanto te amo- susurre contra sus labios._

_-se cuanto te amo yo- su sonrisa era preciosa. Ella era preciosa._

_Acaricie su rostro antes de proseguir-¿estas segura…?- si me pidiera detenerme lo haría. Lo haría porque la amo y porque no hay nada que desee mas que su felicidad._

_-solo estoy segura de una cosa y eso eres tu- tomo mi cara con sus manos y me dio un profundo beso que me hizo suspirar._

_Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabia lo que esto significaba para nosotros. Lo que significaba para ella y para mi. Pero no me detendría a pensar en el futuro. Disfrutaría el ahora como debe de ser. Amando a mi hermosa novia como ella me lo pide, con amor…_

Me separe suavemente de sus adictivos labios y bese su mandíbula mientras mis manos exploraban lo que había bajo mi camisa. El vientre de Bella era suave y plano, recorrí toda sección de piel hasta encontrar su pequeño y perfecto ombligo. Mi mano acaricio esa zona de forma circular logrando que se estremeciera y soltara mi nombre en una plegaria. Bella jugaba con el borde de mi pantalón e hizo ademán para quitármelo, mi mano fue mas rápida y la detuvo antes de que lograra hacer algo.

Abrió los ojos desorientada y me miro confundida.

Me acerque a su oído y susurre con voz ronca- tu primero cariño- subí rápidamente a sus labios para callar cualquier reclamo de su parte.

Regrese a mi faena de tocar su piel, mis manos tocaron su estomago y me deleite con la suavidad de su cintura. Continué explorando mi cielo personal hasta que me tope con el borde su sujetador. Me separe lentamente y con cuidado y extrema lentitud, la despoje de mi camisa.

La visión que tenia frente a mi era digna del cielo. Bella era simplemente… perfecta. Esta mujer no podía ser real o por lo menos no debía estar entre nosotros, era demasiada la tentación de su cuerpo. Su piel era nívea, pero no al grado de parecer fantasmal. Tenía un toque cremoso que la hacia ver suave… como si fuera la porcelana mas fina del planeta. Su cuerpo era… no tenía palabras. Sus caderas eran pronunciadas pero iban acorde a su pequeña y esbelta cintura. Las curvas de sus senos era caminos que mis manos anhelaban explorar, el sujetador color rojo pasión contrastaba con su piel y hacia una perfecta combinación con sus labios.

Lleve mi mano al encaje del sujetador y lo acaricie hipnotizado. No se cuanto tiempo estuve admirado su cuerpo, no fui conciente de la realidad hasta que escuche el suspiro de Bella. Mire su hermosa cara y tenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes y me miraba expectante.

Le sonreí y baje mi cara para poder besarla. Con parsimonia desabroche las pinzas de su sujetador. Delicadamente y sin dejar de besarla resbale uno de los tirantes por su hombro derecho e hice lo mismo con el izquierdo. Bella realizo el último movimiento y retiro la prenda que me privaba de la dulce visión de su cuerpo. Al sepárame de sus labios pude apreciar lo cremosa que estaba esa parte de su piel, pequeñas áreas rosas casi rojas adornaban las puntas de sus senos haciéndola ver apetitosa.

Ver a Bella ahí, tumbada bajo mi cuerpo, con su hermoso pecho descubierto, las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, su cabello revuelto esparcido por las sabanas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios entreabiertos, hicieron estragos en mi cuerpo que causo un solo y coherente pensamiento en mi mente. Hacerla mía.

Sin mas demora baje mis labios a su seno izquierdo y roce suavemente la pequeña protuberancia rosa que me llamaba a probarla. Su sabor era exquisito, como nunca creí imaginar. Los húmedos besos que dejaba en la piel de mi ángel provocaban que arqueara la espalda y gimiera mi nombre a causa del contraste de temperatura. Su piel estaba caliente y mis labios fríos. Estuve besando sus senos un tiempo indefinido. Los suaves quejidos y suspiros de Bella me decían que lo hacía bien. Decidí explorar mas de su piel y baje mi boca al centro de su pecho, por la curva de sus senos y finalmente me entretuve besando su estomago y su bajo vientre.

Sentí las manos de mi ángel en mi cabello masajeándolo e instruyéndome donde deseaba que la besara. Mis manos subieron por el camino que tome hasta llegar nuevamente a su pecho y acariciarlo con la punta de mis dedos, rozando ocasionalmente su punta rosada. Quise seguir explorando la suave piel de mi novia cuando algo se interpuso en mi camino, era el borde de sus bragas en mi boca. Desde mi posición subí mi mirada hacia ella y descubrí a Bella mirándome con intensidad. Pedí permiso silenciosamente y ella accedió con un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

Tome con mis dientes el borde de su ropa interior y lo hale por su muslo izquierdo dejando que la suave tela cayera por esa parte de su piel. Bella alzo las caderas para ayudarme a deshacerme de la estorbosa prenda. Cuando llegue a los tobillos solté la tela y con mis manos la retire de su cuerpo aventándola por alguna parte de la habitación.

Me coloque de nuevo encima de su cuerpo y bese sus labios con desesperación La deseaba tanto en estos momentos que la espera dolía. Sin aviso alguno sentí las manos de Bella en el cierre de mi pantalón y lo bajo rápidamente con actitud ansiosa.

-tienes mucha ropa- susurro contra mis labios. Sonreí en ellos y la deje desvestirme como a ella le placiera. Empujo mis pantalones por mis piernas y patalee para quitármelo por completo. Jugo por unos minutos con el elástico de mis boxers torturándome con su lentitud. Eso me haría pensar 2 veces en hacerlo lentamente. Finalmente empujo la única prenda que nos separaba de la unión total de nuestros cuerpos.

Nos quedamos por unos segundos así, solo tocándonos y acariciándonos con amor, reconociendo nuestros cuerpos y cada detalle de estos. Bella acaricio la parte trasera de mi pierna con su pie, causando que mi ya gran erección, creciera aún mas, logrando un largo y profundo gemido en Bella ya que sintió "aquello" en su vientre. Deje mi cabeza en su cuello para respirar su aroma y tratar de calmarme.

Estaba en un estado de excitación total, quería que esto fuera lento y suave. No necesitaba la parte salvaje de mi para aquello. Debía serenarme y recordar que esta sería la primera vez para ambos. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con amor antes de suspirar ansiosa. Me separe de su piel para poder verla a los ojos. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad y teníamos una pequeña capa de sudor a causa del momento previo.

-¿estas lista?- mi cuerpo deseaba estar dentro de ella pero debía esperar hasta que ella me indicara. Ahora todo debe ser dirigido por ella.

-lo estoy- su voz se escuchaba ronca pero la seguridad era palpable en ella.

-tratare de que no duela demasiado, si quieres que me detenga solo dilo- asintió y me miro directo a los ojos.

Trague en seco nervioso. Acerque la punta de mi erección a su entrada y lentamente comencé a moverme. Gemí al sentir su estrecha cavidad en mi, use todo mi autocontrol para no embestir rudamente contra ella. Al llegar a la barrera de su feminidad me detuve y espere señal de ella para continuar. Asintió levemente y empuje despacio sintiendo como esa parte de su cuerpo me apretaba con mayor fuerza cada vez que me adentraba mas en ella. Bella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y soltó un pequeño quejido mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello. Espere unos minutos para que su cuerpo se adaptara al mío. Acerque mis labios a su oído y susurre:

-¿estas bien?-

-dame un minuto- su voz se escuchaba ronca y no supe descifrar si era a causa del placer o el dolor. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad sus manos se relajaron en mi espalda y saco lentamente su cabeza de mi cuello para mirarme con sus ojos oscuros en deseo.

Bella movió sus caderas para indicarme que siguiera y empecé balancearme lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Ambos soltábamos los nombres del otro en suaves gemidos y pequeños gruñidos. No aumente la velocidad de nuestros movimientos, quise asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien y no herirla. Las manos de Bella subieron su camino a mi espalda hasta detenerse en mi cabello donde jalo suavemente de él para poder fundirnos en un apasionado beso. Le respondí gustoso y la deje dominar, quería que ella levara el control, que estuviera a gusto.

La fricción que teníamos parecía no ser suficiente ya que envolvió sus piernas en mis caderas lo que provoco que entrara mas en ella y una oleada de placer inundara mi miembro. Solté sus labios y proferí un gruñido brutal que ocasiono que mis movimientos aumentaran de ritmo para calmar el ardor de mi cuerpo.

-Edward!- el gemido que soltó Bella logro que aumentara la velocidad de mis movimientos haciendo que chocara en un ángulo nuevo que nos proporciono mucho placer. Sus uñas arañaban suavemente mi espalda baja logrando un grado de excitación indescriptible en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba calmar el fuego en mi vientre y eso solo lo lograba la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos unidos. Aumente mis embestidas en un punto que tuve que sostenerme del borde del colchón para poder llegar mas profundo.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas de mi parte escuche el sonido que hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera como piedra y se calentara como lava sobre él.

-EDWARD!- arqueo tanto su espalda que tuve sus senos a centímetros de mis labios. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su cara tenia una mueca de placer y sus rojos labios estaban en una "o" perfecta. Esa visión me llevo al limite y me causo mi propia explosión.

-BELLA!- grite su nombre una octavas mas altas que ella y me deje caer encima suyo con mi cuerpo agotado y totalmente exhausto. Respiraba con mucho esfuerzo y no encontraba mi voz por ningún lado. Mi garganta se sentía seca y me costaba mantener mi cuerpo sujeto por mis codos.

Después de unos minutos abrí pesadamente mis ojos y note que Bella estaba en una situación similar a la mía. Separo sus piernas de mi cadera y las dejo inertes cerca de mis muslos. A pesar del cansancio y del sudor en el que estábamos, no había criatura mas hermosa que ella. Bese suavemente su cara y acaricie sus hombros tratando de relajarla.

Cuando esos hermosos ojos chocolate me dieron la bienvenida me acerque a su rostro y bese sus labios antes de preguntar:

-¿esta bien?- mi mirada demostraba la preocupación que tenía.

-si, est-estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada- dijo en frases entrecortadas.

-¿estas segura?, ¿necesitas algo o quieres algo para el dolor o- me callo con un beso antes de que terminara la pregunta.

-estoy bien Edward. Nunca me he sentido mejor- sus ojos apenas y se mantenían abiertos y su rostro mostraba cansancio.

Acaricie su cabello y bese su mejilla dulcemente- duerme mi vida- ella asintió y cerro sus ojos lentamente. sentí su respiración tranquila en mi cuello y esa fue mi señal para salir de ella lo mas sutil que pude. Rodé sobre mi espalda y coloque a Bella encima de mi cuerpo para poder dormir a gusto. Ella se acurruco en él, escondió su cara en mi cuello, dejo una mano sobre mi pecho y entrelazo una de sus piernas con la mía. Sonreí embobado y nos tape suavemente con las sabanas. La lluvia no había disminuido y el frío se sentía en la habitación, hasta ahora era conciente del clima en el que nos encontrábamos.

Acaricie la espalda desnuda de Bella de manera distraída. Pensé en lo que esto significaba en nuestra relación y en lo mucho que la cambia. Seguía amándola con una intensidad que no tenía comparación, ella era mi todo y la amaría de la misma manera si no hubiéramos compartido aquello. Los ojos empezaban a cansarme.

-Edward…- susurro mi ángel mientras se apegaba mas a mi cuerpo- te amo- termino con una adorable sonrisa en los labios.

Bese su frente y la apreté mas a mi.

-yo también te amo Bella, lo eres todo en mi vida- bese una vez mas sus cabellos antes de sumirme en la inconciencia.

* * *

BPVO

Un ligero cosquilleo en mi nariz fue lo que hizo que saliera de mi sueño. Mis parpados se negaban a cooperar con mi cerebro. Gruñí suavemente y enterré mas mi cara en la almohada, el movimiento causo que nuevas caricias se expandieran por mi cuerpo. Trate de desperezarse y con suma lentitud abrí mis ojos para ubicar donde me encontraba.

Seguía en la habitación donde pase el mejor momento de mi vida con Edward. Sonreí tontamente, no fue un sueño. De verdad paso, Edward hizo el amor conmigo anoche y fue mas perfecto de lo que pude imaginar. Había sido dulce y suave, siempre cuido que estuviera bien y no me sintiera incomoda. La ternura de sus caricias y la pasión de sus besos era algo que nunca pensaba olvidar, y mucho menos en esta ocasión.

Cerré los ojos satisfecha y me incorpore ligeramente para darme cuenta que Edward no estaba en la cama conmigo. Pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención.

Había cientos de pétalos rojos esparcidos por todo mi cuerpo. La sabana solo tapada de la cadera para abajo, así que la piel sobrante era cubierta por la gran capa de flores que tenía por toda la cama. Lleve mi mano izquierda a mi cabello y note que también tenía unos cuantos pétalos enredados en él. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada en busca de alguna bata o la camisa de Edward. Suspire frustrada y pase parte de mi cabello a los lados de mis hombros para que cubriera mi pecho desnudo. Me reí al ver los pétalos atrapados en él, parecían adornos para una fiesta o algo así.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama cuando escuche la perilla girar seguido de un Edward en pantalones de franela y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me tape discretamente el estomago con la sabana. A pesar de haber hecho el amor anoche, aún no me sentí lista para mostrarle mi cuerpo sin que me avergonzara por ello. Se acerco lentamente a mi y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. No fue hasta que estuvo cerca que note su cabello ligeramente húmedo. Lo mas seguro es que estuviera saliendo de la ducha.

Acerco una mano a mi cara y acaricio mi mejilla izquierda mientras se inclinaba y me besaba la derecha.

-Buenos días amor- susurro contra mi piel.

-buenos días- se separo un poco para mirar mi rostro detenidamente. Sus ojos vagaron por cada parte de esta buscando algo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que hablara otra vez- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Lo pensé por un momento antes de responder- me siento cansada, pero no me duele nada en concreto. Aunque tengo un poco de incomodidad en- me calle abruptamente sonrojándome- en… en algunas partes- me miro con suma serenidad y asintió antes de tomar mi rostro y besar mis labios dulcemente.

Las mariposas en mi estomago no se calmaba al sentir su piel con la mía. Tenía la necesidad de quitarle ese pantalón y meterlo de nuevo en la cama. Me sonroje por el pensamiento, sería una pervertida total si le pidiera eso. Termino el beso con una suave caricia a mi labio inferior y se separo para regalarme una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-eres maravillosa- baje la mirada y sentí como me sonrojaba por tercera vez en el día.

-¿lo dices por lo de anoche?- susurre mirándolo através de mis pestañas.

Acaricio mi brazo con dulzura- por lo de anoche, por estar aquí, por ser tu. Básicamente por todo- tomo el dorso de mi mano y la beso- nunca creí poder experimentar algo tan magnifico. Era lógico que la persona con la que lo compartiría debía ser igual de magnifica. No puedo pensar en otra persona que no seas tu ayudándome a descubrir eso- cerro los ojos y aspiro la piel de mi mano- así que si. Puedo decir que anoche estuviste increíble-

Mi cara estaba en llamas pero arme valor y lo mire a la cara- tu tampoco estuviste nada mal- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, aun tenia los ojos cerrados y se negó a soltarme la mano.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ya no pude aguantar el espacio entre nosotros. Necesitaba sentir su piel en contacto con la mía, y que tuviera mi mano en la suya no era la clase de contacto que deseaba en este instante.

Me arrastre por la cama hasta quedar lo mas cerca posible de él. Deje mi cabeza caer en su hombro aspirando su esencia. Su mano subió por mi brazo llegando hasta mi hombro y desviándose a mi espalda para masajearlo suavemente con movimientos circulares. Me acurruque mas a su cuerpo y deje salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Me sentía en el cielo.

-tomaste una ducha- no era una pregunta y mucho menos una acusación.

-no quería despertarte, te veías muy cómoda durmiendo. Lamento si te molesto- negué en su hombro y baje mis labios para besarlo.

-no pasa nada, solo que me extraño no encontrarte en la cama- su mano libre tomo algunos mechones de mi cabello en mi seno y comenzó a jugar con ellos. Parecía estar dibujando en mi pecho, hacia figuras extrañas con las puntas de este, era como ver a un niño de 3 años con su primer juego didáctico.

-Edward…- empecé para llamar su atención. Alzo su mirada pero siguió jugando con los mechones sueltos-¿qué estas haciendo?- dije con una sonrisa juguetona, pero aun podía sentir como mi cara y cuello se calentaban.

-me gusta pensar que eres un lienzo- dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

Fruncí le ceño. No había entendido- ¿quieres explicarme eso?-

Río quedamente pero respondió mi pregunta- eres como una obra de arte. Ya eres hermosa y mas que eso si debo admitir. Sin embargo tu cuerpo es tan cremoso y suave que parece un lienzo listo para poder pitar en él- enfatizó sus palabras acariciando la zona entre mi pecho y descendiendo sus largos y finos dedos por mi piel. Me estremecí ligeramente pero no desvíe la mirada de él- tu cabello es mi pincel, y con el puedo hacer formas tan hermosas como el lienzo- quito la mano de mi espalda y jugo con unos mechones que caían en mi cara mientras su otra mano continuaba acariciando mi cuerpo- eres mi "Venus de milo" personal- sonrío dulcemente y se acerco para besarme la frente.

Sus manos seguían adorando mi cuerpo lo que ocasionaba que el liquido tan familiar que experimente la noche pasada volviera a posarse entre mis piernas. Mi respiración se hacia mas complicada y sentía mis pezones endurecer ante la evidente reacción de mi excitación.

Carraspee para poder calmarme y alejarme un poco de él, amaba sus manos en mi pero no me sentía lista para seguir con lo que mi mente tenia planeado. Yo estaba expuesta y parecía la única que pensaba de modo tan pervertido ya que el no se había inmutado. Me estire hacia delante dejándolo a el un poco mas atrás. Ya era malo que me tentara con sus manos, ver su torso desnudo no ayudaba mucho en mi intento de "mantener la mente limpia".

Mire sobre mi hombro y sonreí- ¿quieres desayunar algo aquí o prefieres salir?-me miro por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

-no tengo muchas ganas de salir. Por si no lo haz notado la lluvia esta mas intensa que en la noche- mire por la ventana y vi que tenia razón, ¿tan ocupada estaba en sus movimientos que ni me percate del clima?-pero si no te molesta me gustaría comer aquí además- me miro apenado y con una sonrisa traviesa- al ver que estabas cansada me tome la molestia de preparar el desayuno- sentí su pecho rozar con mi constado derecho y su calido aliento en mi cabello- espero que tengas ganas de panqueques, compre sirope de canela, se cuanto te gustan las cosas dulces- sus labios se desviaron a mi espalda y empezó a besarla desde los omoplatos hasta lo largo de mi columna.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando su contacto y aferre mis manos a las sabanas para no cometer alguna tontería- tu eres al que le gusta lo dulce- susurre casi en un gemido.

-hummm- fue lo que respondió con su labios repartiendo besos por toda mi espalda.

-Edward- trate de salirme por la tangente para acabar con esta tortura- ¿por qué los pétalos?- paro de besarme la espalda para acercarse a mi oreja y morder el lóbulo de esta. Suprimí un gemido como pude.

-me gusta el olor de tu piel combinado con rosas la hace…- respiro en mi oreja haciéndome estremecer-intoxicante- escondió su cara en mi cuello y abrazo mi estomago con sus brazos envolviéndome en su calido cuerpo- además, pensé que te gustaría despertar con algo tan bello como tu. Solo para hacerlas sentir celosas y a ti halagada-sonreí, a veces era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

-gracias, de verdad me gusto- su agarre se hizo mas fuerte y suspire tranquila. Esto era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. A Edward a mi lado abrazándome y diciendo lo mucho que me amaba.

-te amo- dijo como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

-yo también te amo- después de un minuto abrazados me di cuenta de la realidad y la verdad de los hechos. Aun estaba desnuda en la cama en los brazos de Edward expuesta a que vea todo de mi. Me sonroje y palmee suavemente su brazo.

-Edward, ¿puedes darme una camisa?- sus brazos dejaron de abrazarme y me giro para que pudiera ver mi rostro.

-¿por qué?, estas perfecta así- dijo con un puchero. Me hizo reír ligeramente y golpee su brazo juguetonamente.

Puse mi cara mas triste y le dije como niña pequeña- ¿por favor?, necesito una de tus camisas- entrecerró los ojos pero se levanto para ir por lo que le pedí. Saco algo de su maleta y lo dejo a mi lado. Se sentó en el sillón frente a mi con los ojos atentos y la cara expectante.

Me sonroje y lo mire tímidamente- ¿podrías esperar afuera?, me gustaría vestirme-

-no veo porque no lo puedas hacer ahora mismo- su sonrisa era inmensa.

Lo mire con advertencia- Edward…- rodó los ojos pero se levanto del sillón y salio por la puerta dándome un poco de privacidad.

Me levante rápidamente y corrí en dirección al baño. Gemí cuando vi mi imagen en el espejo. Tenia mi cabello hecho una esponja con los pétalos atorados en él. Me acerque a la regadera y la abrí esperando que el agua caliente llegara.

Pase alrededor de 30 minutos en la ducha. Sabia que Edward me esperaba en la otra habitación pero quería estar relajada al 100%, mis músculos se sentían esponjosos y parecía que necesitaba una siesta de 20 horas. salí del baño con el cabello húmedo y la toalla a mi alrededor. Busque entre mis cosas una bragas limpias y me coloque la camisa de Edward encima, seque y cepille mi cabello antes de salir de la habitación, pude apreciar que los pétalos no solo estaban en la cama si no en todo el cuarto, solo que los del suelo eran blancos. Sonreí, Edward era el hombre mas romántico del planeta.

El olor del sirope me llego de lleno cuando cruce el pasillo a la cocina.

Edward estaba dejando un vaso de jugo de naranja en su sitio mientras movía los labios susurrando. No me había escuchando entrar así que decidí sorprenderlo poniendo mis manos a su alrededor y enterrando mi cabeza en su espalda.

-te tardaste- me acuso de forma burlona.

-necesitaba quitarme los pétalos del cabello. Y no me agradaba la idea de estar todo el día sudada, así que… opte por un baño. Y no puedes reclamarme que tu tomaste uno sin mi- le devolví divertida sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por la risa que trataba de ahogar.

Me puse de puntitas y bese su cuello antes de sentarme en la mesa.

-se ve deliciosa- lo elogie mientras miraba la exquisita comida frente a mi.

Se acerco a mi y me beso la cabeza antes de susurrar en mi odio- lo se, y no precisamente la comida- me guiño un ojo antes de sentarse a mi lado con una sonrisa burlona. Solté unas cuantas risitas y comenzamos a comer.

Pasamos la mañana entre conversaciones triviales y robándonos besos a cada rato. La lluvia no paro y no nos animamos a salir en ese estado. Al final nos quedamos en el porche de la cabaña viendo como la lluvia caía suavemente a nuestro alrededor. Me encontraba sentada en el suelo, las piernas extendidas, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y una tasa de té en mis manos, Edward estaba acostado con su cabeza en mi regazo. Ocasionalmente acariciaba su cabello con mis manos robándole uno que otro ronroneo.

Coloque mi taza a un lado y trace el rostro de mi dios personal con suavidad.

-Edward- abrió sus ojos y me miro tras sus pestañas-¿sacaste todos esos pétalos de los rosales de ahí?- dije señalando las rosas que estaban a unos 3 metros de nosotros.

Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y disfrute en ver el rubor cubrir su rostro.

-no tenia planeado lo que ocurrió anoche. Quería que amanecieras de manera especial, así como te mereces- le sonreí y seguí acariciando su cabello.

Se incorporo de repente y paso un brazo por mis hombros para que mi cabeza quedara recargada en su pecho.

-¿de verdad te encuentras bien?- susurro contra mi cabello- dime la verdad, no omitas nada- suspire derrotada y algo frustrada.

-fue solo un momento pero dolió cuando…- enterré mas mi cara en su hombro sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas- cuando paso "eso". Pero después se fue, siento un poco de incomodidad cuando me siento pero no es dolor, es pasajero y tengo entendido que en unos días se pasara. No te preocupes tanto ¿si?, sabias que no había manera de que no doliera. Pero aun así lo hiciste perfecto, no me dolió tanto- su mano acariciaba mi cabello mientras sus labios se encargaban de mis mejillas y mi frente.

-¿cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos?- pregunte después de un rato.

-debemos volver en tres días, supongo que podemos quedarnos hasta mañana y volver a Londres al día siguiente. ¿te parece bien?- asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-mientras tanto- susurro seductivamente en mi odio, me puse alerta, esto no terminaría "bien" si sigue insinuándose- ¿qué te parece si disfrutamos de lo que resta del día en la cama?, dicen que es bueno para dolores corporales- mordió ligeramente mi oreja haciéndome gemir levemente.

-estoy segura que esos consejos te los dio Emmett- ladee un poco mi cuello mientras sentía sus labios decender por esa zona.

-tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no- me giro suavemente de tal forma que mi cuerpo quedo encima suyo con mis piernas en sus muslos. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello masajeando el cuero cabelludo con mis dedos ganando uno que otro suspiro de su parte.

-¿no crees que es de la mala educación querer seducir a una mujer que no tiene ni 12 horas de haber perdido su virginidad?- dije moviéndome contra su evidente erección. Gruño audiblemente dándome una mordida en el cuello como respuesta.

-algunos dicen que "practicar" mas, hace que las sensaciones desaparezcan- su aliento choco contra mi piel haciendo que me arquera.

-me imagino de que fuente debiste haber escuchado eso- deje de resistirme. Amaba la sensación de sus manos en mi piel, era delicioso.

Bese sus labios con pasión y me acerque mas a su cuerpo, si era posible. Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero mientras el se dedicaba a ponerse de pie de manera rápida y con cuidado de no tirarme. Solté una risita cuando empezó a correr hacia la habitación.

-¿por qué tanta prisa señor Cullen?- sonreí feliz, nunca me había sentido de esta forma. Era asombroso poder compartir algo mas con Edward y a pesar de ser un aspecto físico en la relación era asombroso poder disfrutarlo.

Me dejo en la cama con el encima mío mirándome con malicia.

-bueno, tengo un asunto pendiente con una hermosa mujer que esta dispuesta a todo en mi cama-

arquee una ceja- ¿a todo?-

Se acerco a mi rostro y lamió sensualmente mis labios. La muy conocida sustancia liquida empezó a bajar por mis muslos.

-espero que haya tenido una buena noche señorita Swan, porque no creo que la deje dormir en lo que resta del día… y que decir de la noche- movió sus cejas sugestivamente robándome una carcajada que fue acallada por sus labios.

Me deje llevar por sus manos y sus labios. Estos días en la cabaña pienso aprovechar al máximo de su compañía… y procuraría dejarlo sin ropa el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

QUE TAL! DEMASIADO? Feo o bueno? Algun review para mi? Podemos llegar a los 120 reviews? Criticas, tomatasos o buenos deseos se esperan aquí! Gracias por leerme!


	22. Todo puede Cambiar

**ADVERTENCIA!**

**no me maten por dejarlo asi, les advierte una GRAN tormenta biene para estos 2, pero les prometo que entre mas reviews tenga mas rapido actualizare. **

**dejenme sus deduciones y opiniones...**

**¿quieren algo limpio o doloroso?**

**

* * *

**

**Tiempo Juntos**

-¿no deberíamos avisar que estamos aquí?- pregunte besando suavemente el cuello de mi maravilloso novio.

-nop, es mejor que lo averigüen por su cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa presumida en sus labios mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda.

-eres malo…-dije mordiendo suavemente su hombro. Ronroneo en respuesta causándome una sonrisa.

-eso no fue lo que dijiste hace 2 días- gimió sensualmente arqueándose. Dándome una clara idea de lo que estaba "sintiendo" es este momento.

Hace aproximadamente unas 5 horas que llegamos a casa. Lean se había quedado en casa de Esme por el viaje, así que estábamos prácticamente solos en casa. Los últimos 2 días es Londres fueron mágicos, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo el amor y podía presumir que cada momento lo hacíamos mejor.

La prueba esta en que solo tardamos 10 minutos en desempacar la maletas y nos dispusimos a "practicar" nuestro baile. Acabamos con 2 rondas realmente exhaustas.

Ahora estaba a horcadas de Edward completamente desnuda besando su maravilloso cuello mientras él se dedicaba a disfrutar con un pantalón de franela puesto.

-nunca dije que no lo disfrutara- le respondí como pude.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la piel en mis costados subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos donde los acaricio con sus dedos índices.

-Edward…- dije con advertencia separándome de él ligeramente- acabamos de terminar hace unos minutos, ¿acaso eres siempre así de insaciable?-dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

-mira quien llego a hablar, la chica que seduce con el más ligero toque- lo mire "mal" y me deslice de su regazo para ponerme de pie y dirigirme al baño.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto mirándome el trasero atentamente como si lo tuviera hechizado. Me sentí feliz de que al menos podía causar una reacción en él. Siempre llevaba la delantera con eso de "deslumbrar", era bueno cambiar los papeles de vez en cuando.

-a no tentarte tanto amor- moví las caderas seductivamente antes de escuchar un "bella", medio gemido medio quejido, antes de cerrar la puerta rápidamente con seguro antes de que se le ocurriera entrar tras de mi.

Solté unas risitas al escuchar sus quejas tras la puerta. Lo ignore y prendí la regadera antes de meterme y deleitarme con el agua caliente.

Me puse a pensar que si nuestra vida sexual iba a ser así de activa necesitaba empezar a tomar píldoras anticonceptivas. Hasta ahora habíamos usado protección excepto en nuestra estadía en la cabaña. No había una tienda cercana en las praderas del lugar pero no creo que unas 5 veces compartiendo cama nos cause algún inconveniente ¿no?.

De cualquier manera no me he sentido extraña así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Decidí ver un ginecólogo para que me explicara esa situación. Normalmente soy una mujer regular pero no estoy segura si los antibióticos que me he tomado últimamente modificaron mi metabolismo. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a mi mama y así es como llegué aquí.

Desviando mi cabeza hacía otro mundo pensé en mamá. No me mataría el que le hablara y le preguntara por su situación con Phil. Llamaría a Fabi y le pediría que me comunicara con ella. Aunque sea por correo o una carta necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. A pesar de nuestras diferencias y su comportamiento en el pasado ella es mi madre y la amo con todo mi ser.

Tarde un poco en el baño, casi 40 minutos, de seguro Edward me mata. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí a la habitación por ropa limpia. Mi amado novio no estaba por ningún lugar, no tome importancia de ello y me acerque al armario para sacar ropa interior limpia. Me decidí por unos pantalones de deportes y una playera de tirantes ajustada. Me sentía cómoda y el único que podía verme era Edward.

Salí en su búsqueda y lo encontré sentado en el sillón con gesto contrariado y una linda mueca en sus labios. Me acerque a el y bese sus labios suavemente antes de sentarme a su lado y acariciar su cabello con amor. Acomodo su cabeza entre mi pecho escondiendo su cara en mi seno izquierdo. Me reí de su acción. Hacía cosquillas su aliento en mi piel.

-hueles asombroso- comentó.

-tal vez- dije divertida- ahora dime, ¿qué te tiene molesto?- levanto su mirada y acomodo de manera rara su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Alice investigo nuestro vuelo- me miro con un puchero a lo que sonreí y baje mi cara para besarlo dulcemente- sabe de nuestro regreso y nos quiere en casa de Esme a las 5 para cenar. Y la verdad no estoy preparado para compartirte-

-puedo tener una idea de cómo te sientes pero mira el lado bueno- dije guiñando un ojo- tenemos toda la noche-

me miro con el ceño fruncido y se sentó bien.

-¿cómo que solo la noche?- me tomó de la cintura y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas y me miro fijamente- de aquí a las cinco tenemos 7 horas libres, ¿qué haré en ese tiempo que no sea hacerte el amor como un loco enamorado?- me sonroje y solté unas risitas acariciaba su nariz con mi dedo índice.

-señor, debe dejar de pensar en la necesidad física de esta señorita- moví mis cejas sugestivamente con mi comentario- hay otras cosas en el mundo Edward, ¿no quieres dar un paseo por la cuidad conmigo?- el rodó los ojos y me besó la nariz tiernamente. Amaba eso de él, disfrutaba mucho al tener relaciones conmigo pero siempre ponía mis necesidades ante que otra cosa.

-bien, dame unos minutos para tomar una ducha y saldremos en seguida- me pare suavemente y me dirigí a la cocina preparar unas tostadas. No habíamos desayunado al llegar, nos gano otro tipo de "hambre".

Termine haciendo unos huevos fritos con jamón al notar que se había acabado el pan. Unos minutos mas tarde Edward salio con unas bermudas verdes que resaltaban sus musculosas y bien formadas piernas. Tenia una ligera camisa negra que hacía un contraste hermoso con su piel. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo por el baño así que se veía mas marrón que cobrizo, se pegaba a su frente sensualmente y su labios estaban algo rojos por lo que deduje que se dio una ducha con agua fría y no caliente como lo hice yo. La primavera estaba un poco cerca así que se sentían los calurosos días en Forks, hoy era un mañana algo bochornosa pero nada que temer.

-¿lista?- me tendió una mano para pararme de la silla

-siempre- me acerque a besarlo y el correspondió gustoso. Acabe el beso con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara-¿no quieres comer algo antes de salir?- pregunte con amor acariciando su mejilla.

Negó besando mi mano- no preciosa. No tengo apetito, tal vez a medio día se me antoje algo, deja que el tiempo lo diga- asentí dándole razón y llevándolo hasta la puerta para salir.

Nos fuimos en un cómodo silencio en el volvo. Me sentía a gusto y disfrutaba de la suave brisa del viento en mi cara. El día era algo nublado pero se escapaban algunos rayos de sol calentando todo a su paso. Forks era hermoso en días como estos.

Manejó por una rato antes de llegar a un lindo parque done unos niños jugaban felizmente mientras sus padres los veían desde un lugar prudente cerca de la bancas.

Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y nos acercamos a un árbol donde me sentó en sus piernas estiradas recargando su barbilla en mi hombro y dejando libres besos por mi cuello. Sus manos en mi estomago jugaban a subir y bajar mi blusa, causándome escalofríos agradables. Acaricie sus brazos con la yema de mis dedos y besando ocasionalmente su mejilla cuando giraba para mirarlo.

-esto es perfecto- dijo bajito para no arruinar el momento.

-eso lo se, todo el tiempo que paso contigo es así- beso mi mejilla y susurro un "te amo" contra mi piel.

-extraño a mi bebe- confesé con una sonrisa. Sentí a Edward sonreír en mi hombro y lamió sensualmente este. Gemí con la sensación, aquello se sentía delicioso.

-se de lo que hablas, lo dejamos en buenas manos- sopló en mi oído ganándose otro gemido de mi parte- me preocuparía si lo hubiéramos dejado con tu prima. No es la chica mas responsable que conozco así que… deberías estar tranquila-

-no estoy preocupada, se que Esme lo cuido bien, solo lo extraño. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin él. Es todo-

-lo veremos pronto, como dije malo sería habérselo dejado as Fabi, Alice o Emmett. No tendríamos gato para este punto- lo golpee juguetonamente y ambos reímos en burla.

-hablando de Fabi… necesito hablar con ella, ¿sabes si esta en casa para ir a verla?-pregunte mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Negó tranquilamente- Alice dijo que salio de viaje con Seth hace unos días. Creo que su madre la llamó para ver algo con respecto al trabajo que dejo en Londres supongo que la feliz pareja de "recién casados" tendrá grandes decisiones que tomar- dijo mientras aspiraba el olor de mi cabello.

Lo mire confundida.-¿qué quieres decir?-

Me beso la nariz antes de hablar- amor, antes de reiniciar su relación tu prima tenía un trabajo estable en Londres. Ambos deben tomar la decisión de volver ahí por ella o quedarse aquí ya que Seth estaba por conseguir una ayuda de su jefe anterior para un buen lugar en un trabajo favorecedor. Es una decisión difícil de tomar. No todos lo toman bien- termino mirándome atentamente.

-entiendo… supongo que lo mío puede esperar. No es de vida o muerte de todos modos. Solo me urgía hacerlo pero esta bien, puedo esperar a que ella tenga sus prioridades bien- dije mirando al cielo nublado de Forks, como pidiendo paciencia para cumplir esa promesa.

-¿qué necesitabas saber amor?- dijo con curiosidad.

-necesitaba saber de mi madre, si esta bien o si necesita algo. O no se, solo ver como se encontraba. Me preocupa ¿sabes?. Se le hizo difícil empezar a comportase como adulta cuando me fui. Creo que sintió ese desequilibrio en su organizada vida cuando su agenda y secretaría favorita ya no estaba.- dije medio en broma.

-tu madre ya es toda una mujer. Creó que debes darle crédito a su trabajo. Además creo que Phil le ayuda a comprender sus "responsabilidades", ya era momento de que cayera en cuenta de que no eres su niñera, si no su hija- su voz mostraba comprensión y le robe un beso por eso.

-¿y eso porque fue?- pregunto una vez nos separamos para respirar.

-por que te amo- dije simplemente. Sonrío mi sonrisa favorita y me beso de nuevo pero mas lento y dulce. Si no hubiera estado sentada de seguro me caía por lo débil que se ponían mis rodillas con su contacto.

Después de un rato, sentí que se puso tensó y miro algo que lo hizo gruñir. Mire a donde sus ojos se clavaban como dagas y comprendí el porque de su reacción.

Jacob estaba a unos 15 metros de nosotros con una hermosa mujer de tez oscura, casi como él y cabello corto negro como la noche. Era realmente alta y le llegaba a la cabeza a este. Ella lo tenía abrazada del cuello besándolo… bueno parecía que lo quería tragar de un bocado. Las manos de él estaba en los bolsillos traseros de los minishort que usaba como ropa. La ombliguera estraple rosa que usaba combinaba con esa escusa blanca en sus muslos. Resaltaban por doquier.

-es un maldito hipócrita- dijo con veneno Edward- "yo te he estado esperando para estar juntos. No hay otra mujer que tu Isabella para ser mi esposa", tengo tantas ganas de matarlo y de verdad le doy el pésame a esa mujer. Alguien debió advertirle de ese idiota o alguien que de verdad la odia se lo presento. Que horror- la mueca de asco de Edward era tal, que no pude evitar reírme.

Acaricie su mejilla con amor para calmarlo- déjalo ya cariño. Paso lo que tenía que pasar y creo que ella se puede dar cuenta a simple vista lo que Jacob busca. Si ella así lo quiere no somos nadie para sacarla de ese error. Lo notará con el paso del tiempo cuando la cambie por la de turno. Así es él- dije con resignación.

Me besó la frente y me miro con ojos ansiosos- ¿quieres irte de aquí?- pregunto con dulzura.

-la verdad es que si. Quisiera comprar unas cosas antes de ir a casa de Esme. Necesito ropa nueva y unas cosas para la cocina. Si tu hermana se entera que me fui sin ella o que tengo ganas de ir antes de llegar a casa de tu madre… bueno no será agradable para mi- hice una mueca que lo hizo reír y beso mis labios suavemente.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial tomados de la mano. Era hermosa esa sensación de pertenencia con él. Todo era como un sueño y trataba de disfrutar nuestro momento de pareja al máximo. La verdad es que actuábamos como una pareja recién casada, ahora entendía mi prima un poco más.

Así fue como pasamos nuestra tarde en risas mientras disfrutábamos las compras de la semana como unos niños de 12 años en su primer noviazgo; entre bromas y besos se nos fue la tarde antes de apresuramos a bañarnos para llegar a tiempo a casa de Esme.

* * *

Hacía 30 días que no tenía noticias de mi prima y eso me preocupaba. Para ser un viaje de reubicación ya tomo demasiado tiempo y yo ansiaba saber de mi mama. Ella era mi única conexión con el tema de Phil, ya que según la policía yo no tenía idea de lo que ocurre con el marido de mi mama.

Lean jugaba cómodamente en el sillón con uno de los pañitos que usaba para lavarme la cara. Lo dejé jugar ya que no tenía humor para regañarlo, me sentía de lo mas ansiosa y no tener a Edward conmigo no lo mejoraba. Mire el reloj por centésima vez en la tarde para verificar que eran las 12:00 PM.

Suspire, Edward no vendría a casa hasta las 5:00 PM. Me canse de marcar al celular de Fabi así que me levante del suelo donde me encontraba y rebusque en la cocina el número de emergencia que me dio Edward. Lo llamé esperando no estar interrumpiendo algo importante o delicado.

A los 2 timbrazos me contesto con su voz llena de preocupación- ¿amor?, ¿estas bien?-

Me sentí mal por hacerlo preocuparse. Esto no era tan urgente como creía, no debí llamar.

-lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?- susurre bajito.

Suspiro- no cariño, de hecho, me tienen aquí sin hacer mucho, tu sabes, para llenar un espacio en las listas de asistencia- soltó una pequeña risa- ¿ocurre algo malo Bella?-

-no contesta- empecé sentándome a lado de Lean que me dio una mirada molesta cuando le quite el paño.-estoy preocupada, no se que debo hacer. Tengo muchas ganas de llamar a mi mama y saber como esta pero tengo miedo de que eso le traiga problemas, Edward, no quiero cometer una imprudencia. ¿qué hago?- mi voz sonó desesperada.

-cálmate Bella, no quiero que te alteres ¿quieres que vaya por ti y veamos si podemos hacer algo?- pregunto con voz ansiosa.

Lo pensé por un minuto. Me haría bien tenerlo aquí pero no quería perjudicarlo- ¿no te dirán nada si te vas?-

-puedo cobrar unos cuantos favores- dijo restándole importancia.

-me caería bien un hombro ahora mismo- trate de bromear pero hasta a mi me pareció totalmente falso.

-voy para allá- dijo antes de susurrar un "te amo" y colgar.

Deje el celular en la mesa de la sala y me acurruque entre las sabanas de nuestra cama. Este último mes hubiera sido el cielo mismo si no fuera por que no tenía idea de donde estaba mi prima. Edward y yo pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre en la cama, no necesariamente haciendo el amor como un par de ninfomanos. Verdad, hemos tenido nuestros encuentros una que otra noche, pero para ser honesta nos agradaba mas estar en los brazos del otro hablando sobre nuestro futuro y cosas sin sentido.

Cada día me convenzo mas que él es demasiado para mi. Pero ya no me lo cuestionaba tanto, solo disfrutaba del hermoso regalo que me dio el destino y trataba de que sintiera todo el amor que le tengo. Era mi objetivo principal.

Pasaron 20 minutos antes de que escuchara el lloriqueo de Lean en la sala. Escuche como se habría la puerta de la habitación y no tarde en sentir el peso de alguien en la cama tomando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Acomodo mi espalda a su pecho y beso cariñosamente mi cabeza.

-¿estas mejor?- negué con la cabeza y suspire tristemente. Sus dedos se encargaron de reconfortarme trazando círculos por todo mi abdomen y sus labios besaban mi cuello y hombro tratando de quitar toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Era adorable haciendo aquello.

-llamará- dijo simplemente.

-se que lo hará, pero entiende. Mi mama esta de por medio en esto, creo que estarías igual que yo si se tratara de Esme- beso mi nariz y acaricio mi cabello.

-probablemente, solo ten paciencia ¿OK?, no es sencillo lo se. Tienes mi apoyo y haremos lo que tu consideres correcto, solo no nos precipitemos. Esperemos unos días mas y si no hay señales de ella…- dejo la frase en el aire dejándome a mi escoger la respuesta.

-…trataremos de comunicarnos con mi madre- finalice un poco dubitativa.

-esa es mi chica- susurro en mi cuello. Reí ligeramente y sentí una carga menos en mis hombros al obtener una solución si Fabiola no aparecía. Edward tomo una de mis manos y la llevo hasta sus labios para besarla tiernamente.- creo señorita que me debe mi beso de entrada- ronroneo sensualmente en mi oreja. Solté una risita y me voltee para poder perderme en esos maravillosos ojos verdes que me veían con amor. Tome suavemente su cara y acerque nuestros labios hasta que se fundieron en un pasional y lento beso.

Sus manos acariciaron los contados de mi cintura mientras mis dedos recorrían su perfecto rostro hasta llegar a los mechones de su suave cabello. La sensación era tan increíble que mi cuerpo inconcientemente pidió mas fricción. Llevé mis piernas a su cadera y me deleite con el gruñido que salio de su pecho. Era tan excitante saber que tenía las mismas urgencias que yo, de verdad la ropa era un estorbo en estos momentos.

Tuve que romper el beso para que pudiéramos respirar y aproveche ese momento para ponerme a horcadas de él. Lo mire con deseo mientras mis manos jugaba con el borde de su camisa.

-¿qué cree que hace señorita Swan?- arqueo una perfecta ceja mientras acariciaba mis muslos sobre la tela de mi pantalón. Me frote sobre su gran erección logrando que saliera un delicioso gemido de sus labios.

Acerque mi boca a su oído y mordisque su oreja antes de decir con voz ronca- complacer a mi "muy" comprensivo novio- me volví a frotar dando entender a lo que me refería y el cerro los ojos para no decir una palabrota de seguro.

La ropa desapareció antes de que pudiera decir "quítatela". Lo único que nos impedía vernos como los 2 lo queríamos era mis bragas y sus boxers.

Soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer cada vez que Edward besaba una parte muy sensible debajo de mis senos. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo en esa área de mi cuerpo y necesitaba atención urgente en otros sitios.

Tome su cabello con dulzura y lo guíe por mi estomago hasta mis caderas. El descendió hasta el borde de mi ropa interior pero no hizo acopio de moverse, suspire frustrada, me estaba tentando y el lo sabía.

-Edward…- advertí entre jadeos. Era increíble sentir sus labios en mi vientre pero mi cuerpo "necesitaba" otro tipo de atenciones.

Soltó una risa y me tomo de la cintura alzándome de tal manera que quedara sentada en sus piernas con las mías alrededor de sus caderas. Sin previo aviso tomo una parte de mi bragas y las rasgo rápidamente haciendo que soltara un chillido sorprendida.

Suavemente, giro mi cuerpo para que mi espalda tocara su pecho y acomodo mi cabello a un lado de mi hombro dándome tiernas caricias en le cuello. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi piel haciendo que esta se pusiera erizada y soltara su nombre en un gemido ahogado. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello con suma lentitud haciendo que mi deseo sea casi insoportable. Ladee mi cabeza para darle mas espacio para jugar mientras una de sus manos tomaba mi cintura firmemente para atraerme mas a él.

Sentí su duro miembro en mi espalda baja y gemí con anticipación. Lentamente, entro en mi haciendo que arqueara mi espalda en placer. Espero a que me adaptara a mi nuevo visitante antes de embestir suavemente. Edward no dejo que cayera en la cama, así que se dispuso a hacerme el amor sobre sus rodillas. Su mano que descansaba en mi cintura, bajo por uno de mis muslos, acariciándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Beso sensualmente mi espalda mientras mis quejidos y gemidos acompañaban el hermoso sonido de nuestras pieles uniéndose.

Deje mi cabeza caer hacia atrás gimiendo extasiada. Era la primera vez que practicábamos esta posición y se sentía asombroso. El ya conocido ardor en mi vientre empezó a subir por todas mi venas provocando que me tensara y apretara mas duro el miembro de Edward, gruño en respuesta y acelero moderadamente su ritmo.

No lo sentía lo suficientemente rápido. Tome la cadera de Edward con una de mis manos y trate de acelerar el ritmo con mis manos.

-Edward- Gemí cuando encontró un punto muy sensible en mi centro.-mas… mas…- no podía formar una palabra coherente.

-así…-jadeo con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones y acelero aún mas sus embestidas.

-SI!- grite totalmente abrumada. Lo sentí crecer aún mas en mi provocándome demasiado placer. Podía sentir el orgasmo muy cerca, apenas y podía respirar. Ambos queríamos acabar, no soportábamos mas el retener lo que anhelábamos liberar.

Para acabar con nuestra tortura llevo la mano que tenía en mi muslo a mi centro y lo masajeo suavemente haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y soltara un grito descomunal.

-EDWARD!- grite hasta que sentí mi garganta seca. Dios… los vecinos van a matarnos. Enterré mis uñas en el muslo de Edward donde descansaba mi mano haciendo que su clímax llegara tan rudamente como el mío.

-BELLA!- ambos nos fuimos para adelante pero la mano de Edward evito que cayéramos de frente. Nuestras respiración era irregular y me asombre que aún tuviera fuerzas para sostener nuestros cuerpos. Salió de mi con suavidad y se dedico a besar mi nuca susurrándome lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que me amaba. Yo simplemente no podía articular palabra.

Tomo mi cuerpo con delicadeza y me acomodo en la cama. Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo de tal forma que mi cabeza quedo apoyada en su pecho donde podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

-te amo- susurró después de un rato. Sonreí como tonta y bese donde su corazón latía, ahora con normalidad.

-te amo mas- discutí con voz ronca. Tenía mucha sed.

-podemos discutir esto por horas y horas y llegaríamos a la misma conclusión- dijo medio riendo.

-¿y esa es…?-

- nos amamos con locura y punto- reí sin fuerzas y me apreté mas a él.

-Edward… agua- me beso la cabeza con amor y susurró un "ahora vengo". Antes de levantarse de la cama e ir por lo que le pedí.

Con pereza busque la camisa que Edward llevaba puesta y la encontré medio tirada en la mesa del tocador. Solté una risita tonta y me levante como pude para ponérmela abrochando solo 3 botones. Como mis bragas estaban destrozadas al pie de la cama fui al armario para buscar unas nuevas.

A los 5 minutos Edward regreso con un vaso de agua y una manzana en mano. Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada picara, le saque la lengua y el negó riendo.

Llegó a mi lado y me entrego el vaso con agua mientras mordía la manzana- gracias- dije tomando el agua como si eso dependiera mi vida.

-Edward- dije asustada cayendo en la cuenta de algo- ¿no tenías que regresar al hospital?- era tan idiota. Nada valía mas que su puesto como pediatra!. _O vamos Bella, ¿acaso vas a negar que disfrutaste el sexo salvaje que acabas de tener con Edward? _Dijo una parte de mi conciencia.

No si se trata de su sueño, me regañe a mi misma

_Mentirosa, los disfrutaste tanto que de seguro los vecinos los demandarán por escandalosos._

¡Cállate!

-tranquila- dijo Edward sacándome de mi pelea interna- tengo como 2 o 3 días libres por los favores que cobre. Me odiarán cuando vuelva pero…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- valió la pena- susurro acariciando mi mejilla.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada antes de jugar con el elástico de su pantalón, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto- ¿qué tanto valió la pena?- dije seductoramente.

Se acerco lentamente a mi para besar mis labios antes de que el sonido del timbre nos interrumpiera. Suspiro frustrado y se levanto para atender a nuestra "encantadora visita".

-Bella!- me llamo desde el umbral de la puerta. Me levante de donde estaba y me encamine hacia la entrada cuando visualice la silueta de mi prima. Mi sonrisa era enorme y corrí a abrazarla con fuerza. Me tenía tan preocupada.

-¡¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupe?- le regañe con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando la note tensa y aún sin devolverme el abrazo.

Me separe de ella y la mire con el ceño fruncido. Su cara era de tristeza pura y me veía con… ¿pena?.

-¿qué pasa?- dije preocupada.

-lo siento- susurro arrepentida. Mire a Edward que tenía la misma cara de confusión que yo.

-¿no te entiendo…?- no me dejo continuar ya que Seth tomó la palabra entrando a la ahora tensa habitación.

-lo siento Bella pero tenemos que irnos- lo mire sin comprender- debemos irnos de Forks… ahora- sus palabras eran duras y miraba atentamente como los ojos de Fabiola ignoraban los míos como si fuera una enfermedad viral.

-¿cuándo dices "tenemos"…?-dije temerosa.

-me refiero a Seth, tu y yo- Fabi miro nerviosamente a Edward y suspiro resignada- solos… debo añadir- sus ojos decían "perdón" de mil maneras.

Sentí mi corazón dejar de latir y mi respiración atorarse en mi garganta.

Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

**

* * *

Dejenme saber que tanto me odian... ya que despues de esto es dificil que alguien me ame... jiji ya saben mas review significa mas rapido... el sabado o domigo actualizo una vida por tus pensamientos... si mas personas lo leen lo subo antes.. parece que les gusta mas la otra. jiji**

**xoxo**

**io**


	23. Un dia mas

**PERDONENME!, sorry, no queria tardarme un mes... no meresco perdon. en mi defensa la escuela no me dio mucho tiempo. no es de lo mas largo pero es importante. trabajo en el siguiente cap. tambien avisar a las que tienen twieter... ¿me quieren seguir?... bueno ahi empezarea dar avances y aviso con mas frecuencia sobre mis actualizaciones... y mas divertido see!, prometo que para el domingo actulizo una vida por tus pensamientos... sino hasta el martes...**

**bueno me voy a la escuela es tardecito... no s vemos... a mi tweet es MansenLady... para la que este interesada...**

**espero que les guste... ?review?**

* * *

Un día mas

Un suave brillo me hizo abrir los ojos de mi pesado sueño. Me incorpore con un poco de pereza y talle mis ojos con la mano izquierda tratando de enfocar mejor la habitación. Gire mi cabeza suavemente para notar el espacio vacío de mi cama, lo mire alrededor de 5 minutos antes de suspirar pesadamente y levantarme para dirigirme al baño.

Abrí el agua fría para que cayera como piedras en mi espalda, era lo único que me reanimaba. Tarde alrededor de unos 20 minutos en salir de la ducha y vestirme con lentitud. Me acerque a la cocina y cogí una manzana para comerla en el camino. Me acerque pausadamente al perchero donde descansaba cómodamente una bufanda color crema suave con retazos al final de cada lado. Lo mire por un segundo antes de suspirar con resignación y cogerlo para colocarlo alrededor de mi cuello. Estábamos a finales de junio, no habría tanto fresco hasta septiembre pero eso no me importaba. La gente igual me vería de manera recelosa al notar mi cara demacrada.

Tome el volvo y salí en dirección al hospital. La suave música de Chopin era mi única compañía, no importaba menos, prefería mil veces esta tranquilidad que viajar en alguna zona publica como recomendaba mi hermana, "charlar con mas gente te haría bien!", negué con mi cabeza mientras bufaba, hablar con gente nueva no era precisamente lo que _necesitaba _en estos momentos.

Llegue al hospital y aparque en el lugar donde me corresponde. Baje del auto, con maletín en mano, y me dirigí hacia las puertas de cristal del hospital.

-Buenos días Doctor Cullen- dijo Samuel con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola…- fue mi escueza respuesta, trate de darle una pequeña sonrisa pero se bien que salio una fea mueca.

-¿se encuentra bien?- dijo frunciendo el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-si… es solo- suspire tristemente- ha sido una larga semana- mi voz se fue haciendo un murmullo y mi mirada se concentraba en mis zapatos.

-me entere que la semana pasada fue su cumpleaños… muchas felicidades Dr. Cullen- comento con un sonrisa.

-muchas gracias… aunque la verdad no celebre mucho- murmure con la mirada perdida.

El portero me miro con una mueca extrañada pero asintió un poco confundido. Cruce las puertas del hospital y me adentre para dirigirme hacia los casilleros. Al llegar al mío, saque mi bata y deje parte de mis pertenecías ahí, una de ellas fue la hermosa bufanda que aun conservaba un ligero aroma que me tranquilizaba.

Entre a mi oficina y observe los informes que tenia en mi escritorio, comencé a leerlos con tranquilidad hasta que escuche un suave toque en la puerta.

-pase- dije aun mirando los informes. La figura del Dr. Cupser apareció en la habitación con una sonrisa confidente.

-tienes una cara horrible- dijo con tono bromista.

Rodee lo ojos y seguí viendo mis informes.

-dime algo que no sepa- murmure un poco cabreado.

-Edward… trata de llevar la fiesta en paz. Se bien que no es fácil pero- se callo al ver la mirada enfurecida que le lance. Me pare con brusquedad de mi asiento y camine con paso molesto hasta donde el estaba y le arrebate de la manos los expedientes que tenia para mi.

-no te atrevas a decir que es fácil y que lo comprendes- murmure furioso- te recuerdo que aun tienes a Catherine contigo- salí echando chispas y con un fuerte portazo cerré la puerta de mi oficina.

Trate de tranquilizarme y respirar hondo. Ya tendré tiempo de disculpare con el, no tenia la culpa de mi sensibilidad al tema. Me dirigí a la habitación 403 donde tenia mi primer paciente del día.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una adorable niña de unos 5 años con la carita roja y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La nena era preciosa, tenia un largo cabello negro con unos tirabuzones al final, sus ojos eran de un… un chocolate oscuro. Suspire con fuerza y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa para aligerar la tristeza de la pequeña, ella no debía pagar el que yo no soportara su perdida.

Llegue a su lado y me incline un poco para mirar su dulce carita.

-hola preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?- hipo suavemente y se restregó sus ojitos con la manga de su suéter.

-Amelia- dijo en un susurro con la voz ligeramente ronca.

-¿qué ocurre pequeña?, ¿no te gustan los hospitales?-adivine. Ella asintió y me dio una mirada recelosa. Reí suavemente y aparte algunos mechones que se le colaban al rostro, sus mejillas se colorearon por mi toque… _justo como ella…_

-tranquila pequeña, te prometo no hacer nada que te duela. Será rápido si cooperas conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- me miro por un minuto antes de susurrar un tímido si de su parte.

Me gire hacia su madre, quien estaba ajena a esta conversación pero me veía con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

-¿qué es lo que presenta?- dije un poco alto para que enfocara su atención en mi voz y no en la imagen que seguro creaba su mente. Se sobresalto un poco pero aun así contesto.

-ayer el noche empezó a llorar porque le dolía el estomago. Al principio creímos que era por no querer cenar. Pero continuo llorando hasta ya muy tarde. Hoy cuando amaneció tenia una ligera calentura y vomito en la cama. No sabemos con exactitud que le ocurre, pero mi esposo sospecha una indigestión. Vine para que me de una segunda opinión y me diga que tiene mi bebe- dijo con voz triste.

Le sonreí amablemente mientras me giraba a la pequeña y le hablaba con voz suave- bien, voy a hacerte un pequeño chequeo y después te prometo una paletita de miel. Creo saber que es lo que tienes pero quiero asegurarme- la pequeña asintió y se acomodo mejor en la camilla.

Estuve aproximadamente 10 minutos verificando todo lo necesario para asegurar mi diagnostico. Cuanto estuve listo le di la paleta a la niña y mire a su madre.

-sufre un pequeño caso de intoxicación por alimentos, no es nada serio. Pero puede empeorar si no se hace algo. Le recomiendo una lavado de estomago. Es un procedimiento seguro y la niña estará sedada para que no sienta nada. Si usted accede puedo programar el lavado para dentro de 1 hora y así regresar a casa como nueva- la mujer me miro con ojos agradecidos y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Me despedí con un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña y salí rumbo a la sala de operaciones a anotar el lavado. Al revisar mi agenda de nuevo note que era mi única cita de hoy. Lo cual me caía perfecto, no me encontraba con ánimos de atender a mas gente, quería un momento para pensar.

Pase el resto de la mañana en mi oficina escribiendo informes y programando algunas cirugías que requerían atención inmediata. A las 12 del día me dirigí a la cafetería por mi desayuno habitual; un pan dulce y un café cargado. Me encontraba tranquilamente comiendo en mi mesa habitual cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Suspire con pesadez y alce mi cabeza.

-Hola Dr. Cullen- saludo una enfermera, que por lo visto era nueva, ya que habituaba esta mesa solo. Asentí en forma de saludo y cambie mi vista hacia mi tasa de café.

-bien… me preguntaba… como ya vienen las fechas en donde la feria regresa y dicen que hay un espectáculo fabuloso con cisnes…- empezó con voz titubeante, detuve en seco la acción de masticar para verla incrédulo. Respire fuertemente, parecía que hoy era el día de atormentar mi cabeza. Me controle como pude y la mire con un deje de molestia pero con la voz mas calmada que pude crear para no parecer descortés.

-escucha… no estoy interesado en salir con o sin pareja. Tampoco comparto salidas grupales ni ningún tipo de celebración con nadie que no sea mi familia. Así que te pido amablemente que te abstengas de hacerme cualquier ofrecimiento que tenias planeado- termine mi discurso y me dispuse a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-pero…- protesto la joven que estaba mi lado- ni siquiera escuchaste a que lugar me refería- ignore su comentario y creo que entendió el mensaje ya que se levanto furiosa del asiento y camino con grandes zancadas hasta llegar aun grupo de enfermeras que soltaban risitas al verla.

-no puedo creer que me haya rechazado- dijo la mujer con la que hablaba segundos atrás.

-no te pongas así, sabíamos que nadie podría hacer cambiar de opinión a ese hombre. Estará como dios lo quiere pero no tiene carisma para hablar- comento otra enfermera.

-lleva 2 años soltero, no puedo creer que aun piense en ella- dijo otra con voz molesta.

-¿de quien hablas passy?-

se escucho un bufido antes de que hablara la tal "passy"- hace como 2 años el Dr. Cullen salía con alguien, nunca la conocí pero los doctores que sabían de su existencia decían que era muy hermosa y el estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Créanlo o no me rechazo por esa mujer, cuando estaba saliendo con ella y cuando terminaron. Me ofende- rodé los ojos a ese comentario y trate de comer concentrándome en cada mordida que daba y al momento de masticar.

El día paso sin mas contratiempos, salí temprano ya que no había mucho que hacer y me dirigí a casa a eso de las 5 de la tarde. Al llegar a mi apartamento el teléfono sonó insistente. Llegue corriendo a él y descolgué para saber de quien se trataba.

-hola-

-hola cariño, ¿cómo estas?, llame al hospital pero me dijeron que ya habías salido e hice cálculos para poder llamar. ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto mi madre con voz ansiosa y preocupada.

-lo llevo como puedo- dije con el tono un poco sombrío. Escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea seguido del discurso ensayado de Esme.

-cariño, sabemos perfectamente que tu eres el mas afectado en toda esta situación. Ten fe Edward, volverá, lo sabes. Cada día estas mas cerca de verla de nuevo-

-o mas lejos- dije irónicamente.

-¡Edward Cullen!, no te permito que hables así. Si perdemos la esperanza, ¿entonces que nos queda?, se paciente mi cielo. Todo pasa por algo- me regaño.

-mama, han pasado 2 años no creo- mi voz se fue haciendo mas baja- no creo que aguante por mucho tiempo mas… ciento como cada día a día los latidos son mas bajos y frecuentes…-

-Edward…- trato de hablar mi madre pero le corte.

-mama, ya basta. Estaré bien lo poco que me quede. Llamare la próxima semana para verificar los datos de la cena que tendrá papa. Aunque deberías saber de antemano que no llevare pareja- dije firme y con voz filosa.

-si cariño, lo se perfectamente. Cuídate amor, llámame para saber como estas. Te quiero Edward-

-adiós mama- colgué el teléfono cuando sentí pequeñas gotas caer por mis mejillas. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi cama y me avente con los brazos y piernas estiradas. Mis lagrimas caían libremente mientras estiraba la mano derecha para alcanzar el marco de la foto que estaba en mi buró.

La contemple como millones de veces lo había hecho durante los últimos 2 años. Era la foto de Bella oliendo las flores con los ojos cerrados. Aun no podía creer que me la habían rebatado, yo, que jure mantenerla a mi lado siempre y por siempre perdí lo mas valioso que hay en mi vida. Dolía como los mil infiernos saber que ella no estaba, no sabia donde empezar a buscar y para rematar, si la busco y la encuentro estará en problemas y talvez jamás la vuelva a ver.

Era el mismo purgatorio lo que vivía en este momento, y lo odiaba...

_La noticia que nos había dado Fabiola era de lo mas impactante. No podía ser cierto lo que oía y menos lo que esto podría causar a nuestra relación._

_-entonces… ¿esta preso?, ¿es culpable?- pregunto con un deje de miedo y tristeza en su voz. Estaba sentada a mi lado con las manos unidas en le sofá de la sala. Fabiola y Seth se negaron a sentar y permanecían de pie frente a nosotros. La tensión era demasiada que podrías sentirla sobre los hombros, simplemente insoportable._

_- lo hallaron como cómplice así que no lo declaran como el responsable de esos delitos. Pero es parte de una rugosa investigación donde esta vinculada la mafia entre otras organizaciones, por lo cual se va a hacer un juicio privado donde los familiares e implicados del acusado están forzosamente obligados a asistir, es por protección y protocolo- termino Fabiola con una mirada significativa a su novio._

_-¿es decir que tenemos que ir quiera o no?- pregunto Bella._

_-si, pero únicamente la familia del acusado. Es decir Edward no puede ir- sentí una horrible sensación en mi columna y apreté mi agarre a la mano de Bella. No podía perderla, no así._

_-pero… pero Seth ira, y el no es parte de mi familia- alego con una mirada frustrada mi Bella._

_Fabi bajo la cabeza y su novio tomo la palabra- soy familiar político… me case con tu prima- afirmo mostrado las alianzas de su unión. Mi boca se abrió enormemente._

_-cuando ustedes se fueron de viaje, recibimos una llamada de la madre de Fabi para ir a florida. Desde ese momento sabíamos que algo no andaba bien y decidimos ir a un registro y tramitar los papeles solo por si acaso Fabi necesitara ayuda y no me permitieran ayudarla por no ser pariente de ella. Nos casamos sin pensar mucho las cosas, y no hubo ceremonia alguna. Sobra decir que al llegar a Florida su madre maldijo toda mi familia por no haber avisado con anterioridad, pero eso quedo olvidado cuando nos avisaron sobre el tramite de juicio. Tu sin embargo Edward no puedes ir, eres solo su novio-_

_-eso se resuelve… me caso con Bella- dije firmemente. No era la manera en la que vitalizaba nuestra boda, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Eso si que no._

_Seth suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello- Ed… nos exigen llegar en menos de 8 horas, el tramite tardara a lo mucho unos cuantos minutos pero la validez podría demorar un día o dos. Si no llegamos a la hora acordara acusaran a Phil de desacato por intento de conspiración familiar. La multa es muy grande, y ya se hace un esfuerzo por pagar el abogado que tiene. Por favor… no discutas mucho. No tenemos tiempo- iba a replicar cuando la mano de Bella me detuvo._

_-cuanto tenemos- su voz no era mas alto que un murmullo._

_-a lo mucho unas 2 horas, podemos decir que el avión se atraso y alargarlo a 3. Lo siento es todo lo que podemos hacer- la voz de Fabiola demostraba culpabilidad. Ella sabia que no es justo que Bella no tenga a nadie a donde fuera que irían y ella si._

_-podrían darnos un minuto… prometo no tardarme-_

_ambos se acercaron a ella y le dieron un gran abrazo- tárdate lo que sea necesario- Seth me dio una mirada significativa y se fue con Fabiola siguiéndole el paso._

_-tengo que ir- dijo Bella con obviedad. _

_-no te quiero lejos de mi. Tu lo sabes- acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo tome con delicadeza con mis manos. Pequeños ríos se formaban en sus mejillas a causa de su tenue llanto. Bese las comisuras de sus ojos y susurre- pero también entiendo lo que significa para ti, no puedo ponerte a elegir entre tu familia o yo. Te amo, y estaré contigo para lo que sea que decidas o hagas-termine abrazándola fuertemente._

_Sentí como sus manos se aferraban en mi espalda y escondía su rostro en mi cuello mientras lloraba libremente. Trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabello con amor pero mis propias lagrimas me ganaban. Las retenía como podía, quería darle fuerzas a Bella, aunque por dentro quiera gritar de impotencia._

* * *

_No paso ni una hora y ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Bella estaba entre mis brazos con sus manos entrelazadas con las mías, le besa el cabello amorosamente cada vez que la sentía vibrar. Estábamos a menos de 3 metros de la puerta de entrada, esperando la llamada para el vuelo que se llevaría la razón de mi existencia._

_Estaba en una etapa de negación. Sabia perfectamente que sin ella mi vida no seria la misma, simplemente no quería dejarla. Ella era mi todo._

_-ya es hora- susurro Seth palmeando mi espalda en un gesto de consuelo. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y apreté mas el cuerpo de mi novia. Suavemente la gire y tome su carita con manos temblorosas. Note que estaba llorando fuertemente y sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas, no pude evitar que mis ojos permanecieran sin lagrimas, sentía como se cristalizaban poco a poco. Era una pesadilla._

_-no quiero…- su voz era ronca y melancólica. Trate de darle una sonrisa, sabia perfectamente que una mueca era lo que se formaba ahora en mis labios._

_-sabes que te amo. Lo hago ahora y lo haré por muchos años mas- me dio una pequeña sonrisa y subió sus brazos a mi cuello acurrucándose en mi pecho._

_La mecí suavemente mientras tarareaba su nana para calmarla._

_-me…-vacilo un poco. Baje mi cabeza y bese su nariz para que continuara- ¿me esperaras?-una sonrisa genuina se plasmo en mis labios, hice que me mirara a los ojos y dije con voz firme._

_-siempre. ¿recuerdas?, mi corazón te pertenece a ti. Única y exclusivamente a ti- no deje que respondiera nada, selle mi promesa con un beso tan demandante como fui capaz de dar. Ella me correspondió el beso, se podía sentir la urgencia y desesperación entre nuestros cuerpos. El sabor amargo de la despedida se palpaba en nuestras bocas, trate de no tomar en cuenta aquello, necesitaba sentirla solo a ella, a mi Bella. Su boca me dio la bienvenida y adentre mis lengua para poder saludarla y despedirla a la vez. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo nos tomamos en ese beso. Solo estaba seguro que ninguno quería terminarlo, era vital el contacto de nuestras pieles, la amo y no quiero dejarla ir._

_Nos separamos con algo de reticencia y con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Se alejo un poco de mis brazos manteniendo unida su mano izquierda en una de las mías, al parecer, llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo de Bella. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pudimos sentir la tristeza del otro. _

_-prometo volver- dijo con voz pasito._

_Sonreí- lo se, y yo te estaré esperando- alce su mano y bese su dedo corazón con amor. Si tan solo hubiera llevado a cabo mis planes antes…_

_Con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla y me incline a besar su frente- regresa a mi, mi amor- susurre en su cabello, casi suplique por ello al cielo._

_-te tendré en mi mente- saco la pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello y se escondía en su abrigo para revelar la manzana que le había regalado días antes de navidad.-estarás conmigo- tomo el dije con sus dedos y me miro con una sonrisa tierna._

_Sentí como desprendía su suave mano de las mías y enseguida un frío abrasador atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Una lagrima cayo de mi mejilla cuando la vi cruzar esa puerta. No supe cuanto tiempo me quede ahí parado, esperando, a que lo mas valioso en mi vida me sea devuelto…_

Esa noche no dormí. Paso alrededor de 3 días para conciliar el sueño. Mi familia tampoco tomo bien la partida de Bella, mi hermana perdió el brillo en sus ojos por unos días, y que decir de mi madre que la adoraba como a nadie, para ella fue como perder a una hija mas. Emmett no hizo bromas ni comentarios por un semana y Jasper también se veía afectado por el animo de Alice, Rosalie no demostró emoción alguna pero se abstuvo de decir algún comentario. De ese día casi 2 años, la extrañaba a horrores. La quería conmigo, a mi lado. Todo lo que me quedo de su recuerdo son algunas fotos y la bufanda que olvido en el baño, la llevo cada día al trabajo y cuando voy a salir, así al menos, sabia que ella estaba conmigo en algún sentido.

Un peso en mi regazo me hizo volver a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos con cansancio y observe la pequeña figura de Lean mirándome con ojos acusadores. Rodé los míos y dije con voz cansada.

-ya voy, se que tienes hambre. Dame un minuto- me miro desafiante y supe que no me dejaría en paz si no hacia lo que el quería. Con pereza me dirigí a la cocina y serví un poco de alimento para el minino.

Hasta mi pequeño huésped había sentido la perdida de mi Bella, estuvo triste y llorando por su dueña por casi un mes, creo que no lo ha superado pero al menos lo lleva mejor que yo.

Lo que mas amo de mi rutina son la noches, en ellas duermo y sueño con mi amor. La veo en recuerdos y en sueños donde estamos juntos, casados, con una hermosa familia y prometiéndonos amor eterno como si fueramos unos niños de 12 años.

Suspire frustrado, la echaba de menos. Escuche el sonido del teléfono, estuve a punto de pasar de largo cuando vi el identificador de llamadas.

_Fuera de Área_

Lo descolgué tan rápido que por poco tiraba el aparato.

-hola- dije nervioso.

-que hay Ed- suspire derrotado y encorve mis hombros en forma vencida. Mi corazón dejo su loco palpitar por uno menor. Un día de estos me moriré de un ataque de anticipación.

-lo llevo como puedo- escuche una exclamación al otro lado de la línea antes de que la voz de Seth volviera al auricular.

-perdona hermano, ando en condiciones… poco usuales al hacer esta llamada. Supongo que estas aceptable ahora-

-algo.-nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de que tomara la palabra- hermano, ¿no crees que podría…?-suplique con la voz ahogada.

-no- dijo firme.

-solo será un minuto, necesito escuchar…- pero me corto con un fuerte "no" que dejo muda por unos segundos la línea.

-sabes que no puede hacer eso, va en contra de las reglas del juicio y podrían penalizarla a ella como a Phil. Por favor Edward, se razonable- dijo Seth con un tono triste.

Un gemido lastimero salio de mis labios y sentí la injusticia posar sobre mis hombros- dime… ¿como esta ella? –dije mas controlado.

-no lose, no la he visto en 6 meses, pero Fabi me dijo que estaba mejor. No feliz pero si mejor, el juicio tiene lagunas por lo que no se si esto es bueno o malo. Pero se que esta a salvo. Cada día esta mas linda- suspire horriblemente, me imaginaba lo hermosa que estaba ahora.

-ella siempre esta preciosa-dije con voz contenida.

-perdona Ed, no quería… corte.

-no importa, de verdad, es bueno saber de sus cambios me ayuda un poco… creo- respire profundo y mire tras mi ventana. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer-¿cuándo iras con ellas?-pregunte un poco calmado.

-tengo pensado viajar mañana, quiero verlas y asegurarme de que estén bien. No te prometo comunicarme contigo estando "ahí", tienen todo el maldito lugar controlado, sabrás de ella cuando regrese-

-y eso seria…-

-dentro de 4 meses- dijo con un "lo siento" en su tono de voz. Gruñí enojado, era demasiado tiempo, pero no podía quejarme, era el único medio para corroborar que Bella estuviera bien y a salvo.

-de acuerdo, gracias por llamar, que tengas buen viaje y manda saludos de mi parte-

-lo haré, tranquilo, esto acabara antes de lo imaginado- su voz denotaba confianza, tratando de darme ánimos.

-cuídala… por favor- rogué con voz lastimera.

-claro, adiós Ed- colgué con una sonrisa triste y un suspiro derrotado. Sabre de ella en cuanto mi primo llegue al dichoso juicio. No me complique al cenar y me di un rápido baño para intentar relajar mi cuerpo, sentía mis parpados pesados y el cuerpo cortado por falta de aire, hace 2 años que no respiro bien, me hacia falta su presencia como nunca creí necesitar de alguien.

Llegue a mi cama con cara abatida y me acomode en la cama, tome la almohada que ella solía usar para dormir y la abrace con fuerza como lo hacia todas las noches desde que se fue. Cerré los ojos y busque el sueño que me transmitía paz y la presencia de Bella.

La única razón por la cual aun no he muerto es por su promesa. Mi corazón estaba seguro de que volvería, ella lo había dicho, lo prometió. Ella volverá. La esperanza era algo que aun tenia dentro de mi muero corazón, era la pequeña llama que iluminaba parte de este. Tengo la fe de que ella volverá, y mi corazón la esperaría con los brazos abiertos, amándola sobre todas las cosas, tal como lo prometí.

* * *

meresco algo?, un review?, les gusto.? _piedad..._


	24. Esperanza

**Lamento mucho la espera, ojala me entiendan pero un proyecto me dejo out y solo queria dormir… espero les guste y me dejen uno que otro RR… Llegaremos a lso 135?, por fa….. la proxima semana actualozo una vida…..**

**Bueno no rematen y disfruten!

* * *

**

**Esperanza**

-Señoría, claramente puede ver que esto es una trampa de la defensa- objeto el Sr. Samuels.

-Con todo el respeto abogado, creo que el acuerdo que presento el Sr. Andrew es aceptable en este estrado- argumento el juez.

-Yo no lo encuentro de lo mas aceptable- discutio el abogado.

El Sr. Andrew se levanto del asiento y hablo.

-su señoria, creo que es de lo mas conveniente dejar en claro algunas observaciones en este juicio- se dirgio al Sr. Samuels con voz sombria- la fiscalia no tiene ninguna evidencia en contra de mi cliente y la poca que ofrecen en el estrado es circunstancial. Si no tienen nada mas que argumentar pido una mosion para retirar todos los cargos y que solo sea usado como testigo fundamental- la cara del Sr. Samuels era de ira y desesperacion.

El juez miro entre ambos abogados antes de dirigirse al Sr. Samuels- creo que si no tiene nada mas que agregar a este caso no tengo mas remedio que dar favor a la mosion de la defensa- termino de decir.

-señoria, la fiscalia pide un receso para confirmar la evidencia- se levanto rapidamente en Sr. Samuels mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-tiene hasta las 5 del dia de hoy abogado. Y dejeme advertirle que si intenta lavarse las manos en este caso escuchara de escuela de abogados- se giro hasta el publico y miro detenidamente a una persona de él- en cuanto a usted Lic. Shederman no crea que se librara de esto. Si usted inculpo al cliente del Sr. Andrew para quitar tiempo tenga por seguro que pondre cartas en el asunto. Asumo que son unos 3 cargos extra, asi que tenga cuidado con lo que hace- se enderezo en su lugar y miro a todos los presentes con gesto serio- se levanta la sesion- dejo sonar el martillo en la mesa y se retiro con gracia hasta la puerta de salida.

Suspire frustrada y cansada. Asi terminaban casi todos los juicios que presencie en los ultimos 2 años y medio. Me levante de mi lugar y sali con paso lento hasta la salida. Mi madre lloraba en el pecho de mi padre mientras el resto de mi familia la veian dandole animo. Mi cara iba acorde a la situacion.

-creo que podriamos salir de esta Renee, este juicio va a nuestro favor- decia mi tia Ameli.

-ya veras que nos reiremos de esto en un tiempo. Era imposible que lo encontraran culpable, el no ha hecho nada- decia una de mis primas.

Mi madre alzo la cabeza y me miro fijamente- ¿no tienes nada que decirme Isabella?- pregunto con un deje de molestia.

Bufe exasperada y hui de su mirada- no creo que tenga nada bueno que decirte Renee, al parecer nada que sea venido de mi es bienvenido- dije mordaz.

-no estamos de animo para tus desplantes niña- me regaño mi tía Ameli. Rodee los ojos y me dispuse a ignorarlas. Unos brazos llegaron a mi lado y supe que al menos tenia su apoyo.

-tranquila, ya sabes como son cuando no estas en el drama del momento. Se les pasara, además, ¿que esperabas viniendo de tus tias politicas?, se ve que a la familia de Phil le falto clase- las aludidas le dieron a Fabbi una mirada asesina pero paso de ella.

Solte unas risitas y le devolvi el abrazo.

-¿Bella, acaso no quieres que Phil salga de esto?, ¿es que no te preocupas por la familia?- me reprocho Renee alterada.

-mira en primera no respondere a nada ya que estas alterada y a veces no mides tus palabras y en segunda, si vamos a reprochar por falta a la familia, ¿donde estuviste hace 3 años mama?. Te pedi ayuda por un inconveniente en mi vida y tu solo respondiste "arreglalo sola Isabella ya eres una mujer para estar pidiendo ayuda a mama"- respondi un poco molesta.

Ella solo agacho la cabeza y siguio llorando como magdalena.

-me retiro, creo que mi precencia no es necesaria- dije sailiendo de ese edificio que me tenia agobiada.

Al sertir la dulce briza de la tarde supe que las historias sobre Florencia eran ciertas.

Nunca me imagine que italia seria mi purgatorio por estos 2 años lejos de mi hogar. Era hermosa y tan pintoresca que te invitaba a vivir por siempre en este lugar. Me sente en las escaleras blancas y espere a que decidieran irse a casa, necesitaba ver a alguien.

Toque inconsientemente el dige que Edward me regalo antes de navidad. Senti una sonrisa triste en mis labios al recordarlo, extrañaba su sonrisa, sus labios, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sus besos, su mania de jugar con mis mechones sueltos, su manera de hacerme el amor...

Un suspiro salio de lo mas profundo de mi pecho. Dolia horriblemente que el no estuviera conmigo, seria de gran apoyo en estos momentos. Senti un peso a lado mio y luego los fuertes y cariñosos brazos de mi padre. Me acomode en su hombro y solte un gemido de exasperacion.

-tranquila mi niña, sabes que tu madre suele ser un poco egoista. Haz oidos sordos, para este punto mi lema es asentir y estar callado- aquello me saco una sonrisa y bese la mejilla de mi papa.

-a veces se le olvida que yo soy la hija y ella la madre- me encoji de hombros restandole importancia- es solo... Que al menos ella esta a su lado. Algunos no tenemos ese privilegio- senti que mi padre se tensaba mientras yo sonreía mentalmente.

-si... Hablando de ello. Haz sabido de él?- pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-bueno... Solo se lo que Seth me cuenta y lo que veo en internet- mire al cielo y lo contemple por un minuto- hasta donde se, pudo recibirse de pediatra y le va muy bien. De su familia casi nada pero los extraño a todos...- dije con melancolia.

-¿de verdad lo quieres no?- pregunto mirandome fijamente.

-lo amo- dije convencida- me ha enseñado muchas, es el hombre mas generoso, amoroso, tierno y asombroso que jamás he conocido. Es el hombre de mi vida-

-si que estas enamorada- comento Charlie con voz pensativa- y no me puedo quejar, te haze feliz y me dio una gran alegria- dijo feliz- supongo que puedo tenerle algo de consideracion por eso- comento sonriente. Negue con la cabeza y lo mire divertida.

-si, me haze feliz y lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo- ambos nos miramos complices y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso.

-bien, si lo deseas puedes irte a casa con Fabi. Llevense el auto si asi lo quieren, creo que esperaremos hasta saber que haran con ese hombre- se levando de su lugar y me dio un beso en la frente- dale un beso de mi parte y dile que llegare pronto- lo mire con una sonrisa y asenti.

Una vez en la seguridad del auto decidi reflexionar algunas cosas. Principalmente el que hariamos si no nos ivamos pronto de aqui. Necesitaba verlo y decirle muchas cosas, no podiamos tener ese abismo entre nosotros, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Llegamos a la casa en un parpadeo. Ambas sumidas en un silencio comodo.

-no hay mucho que pensar- comento con una sonrisa triste.

-no se que hacer sin el Fabbi. Necesito verlo, con o sin este juicio de por medio-

-trata de pensar que si todo sale bien, estaremos mas cerca de Forks y lo volveras a ver- senti la mano de Fabbi en mi hombro dandome apoyo. Le devolvi una debil sonrisa pero asenti. Si todo salia bien, pronto regresaria a él.

Baje con paso rapido. Necesitaba estar dentro de esa casa ya. Pase casi toda la mañana anhelando su compañia. Al entrar a la casa un aroma a sopa casera me lleno las fosas nasales. Me encamine a la sala y ahí estaba Sofia viendo television despreocupadamente. Al mirarme se levanto y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-buenas tardes señorita swan. La cena estara servida en media hora. No se preocupe no hubo problema alguno. Con su permiso- dijo amablemente. Le devolvi el gesto y me acerque lentamente al sofa.

-hola mi amor- susurre tiernamente alzando los brazos hacia ella.

La pequeña de risos achocolatados y ojos esmeralda me miro con esos ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa se esparcio por sus labios al reconocerme.

-Mami!- chillo mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia mi. Me acerque y capture su pequeño cuerpo en un gran abrazo mientras llenaba su cara de besos y ella reia feliz.

-porque no me soprende que esa fuera su primera palabra?- dijo Fabbi con una sonrisa- Lizzy!, como estas preciosa?- ella solto un balbuceo y tiro de sus manitas jugando con ellas.

Fabbi hizo un puchero y yo rodee los ojos- tiene a lo mucho año y medio y apenas celebra su primera palabra hace 6 dias, no la presiones- dije divertida.

Ella me ignoro pero se acerco a hacerle mimos a la pequeña.

-todavia no puedo creer que no sacara su cabello, tiene mucho de el...-murmuro acariciando los cabellos de mi niña.

-casi todo, va a ser una rompecorazones como papa- dije con una sonrisa.

-entre un padre como el que tiene y una mama hermosa como tu, ¿como quieres que la niña no salga como modelo?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-buiiiioooooooo!- pataleo la pequeña señalando la cocina.

-creo que tiene hambre- bufe divertida por su suposición-¿que?- me miro desafiante.

-claro que tiene hambre. Hace horas que no come- tome a mi hija de la cintura y la alze a la altura de mi cara- que dices Lizzy, comemos algo?- ella solo chillo y comenzo a moverse en mis brazos. Bese su mejilla y la lleve a la cocina donde Sofia tenia lista su comida.

Aun me parecia increible como hace un año y 7 meses llego mi pequeña a alegrarme mi vida. Mi hija era la imagen viva de Edward, sus facciones y sus ojos eran muy similares a él, mientras que el cabello y los labios los habia heredado de mi. Mi hermosa Elizabeth ha sido la razon de mi cordura todo este tiempo lejos de el.

-¿piensas decirle?... Tu sabes- dijo Fabbi mirandome con cuidado. Suspire y mire a mi hija ajena a la conversacion balbuceando mientras golpeaba la cuchara contra su sillita.

-sabes que quiero decírselo, es solo que... No quiero que solo lo sepa. Quiero que Elizabeth este con el y que ella disfrute a su papa. Me siento horrible al saber que le estoy quitando años de la vida de su hija- comente con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bella... No seas asi contigo, nunca nos enteramos de la existencia de Lizzy hasta 3 meses despues de venir a europa. Creeme, Edward jamaz hubiera permitido que te fueras de su lado con un bebe suyo en ti. Fue dificil dejarte ir, y si le ponemos la niña de por medio...- mire mis manos y suspire pesadamente.

-espero que todo esto acabe. Deseo regresar a casa, quiero verlo, quiero que conosca a Lizzy... Quiero muchas cosas- dije triste.

Fabbi me abrazo y me deje refugiar en ella, lo necesitaba.

Escuchamos pasos desde la puerta de entrada y supimos que los demas habian llegado.

Mi padre fue el primero en entrar y se dirigio rapidamente a mi hija.

-Lizzy! cariño, el abuelo ya llego!- la pequeña alzo sus manitas y le sonrio a Charlie.

-creo que le agrada verte papa- dije con una sonrisa.

-soy su abuelo, por ende la nieta ama al abuelo-

-las nenas son mas cercanas al padre- mi padre bufo y le hizo gestos a Lizzy que le saco una que otra sonrisa.

Los demas integrantes de mi familia hicieron su aparicion en la cocina. Las hermanas de Phil veian inquisitivamente a mi niña. Les frunci el ceño, ellas sabian que no permitia que la miraran asi. Algunas se encontraron con mi mirada y decidieron hacer caso a mi advertencia visual.

-bien... Supongo que no sabremos nada hasta que llegue el abogado ¿no?- Charlie asintió y regreso su atencion a Lizzy- de acuerdo, cualquier novedad me avisan. Estare en mi habitacion con mi pequeña- me levante del asiento y me acerque a la sillita de Elizabeth.

-vamos amor, es hora de tu siesta- mi niña me miro tras sus pestañas y alzo sus manitas para que la cargara. Gustosa lo hize y la lleve hasta nuestra habitacion.

Al llegar lo primero que hize fue sacar la fotografia de Edward vestido de Romeo y dejarlo en la cama junto con Lizzy.

-waaaad- chillo mientras gateaba hasta tocar la foto.

Me sente y la atraje a mi regazo con la fotografia en sus manitas.

-si mi amor, ese es papa- le dije carñosamente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La pequeña paso sus manitas por el marco hasta que toco los ojos de la fotografia.

-miooooooooo!- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-si corazon, son como tus ojitos, por eso es tu papa, se parece a ti mi amor- me miro por un momento antes de juguetear un rato mas con el marco. Despues de un rato sus ojitos se cerraban y su boquita lanzo un tierno bostezo.

-vamos pequeña, debes dormir un rato- la levante y la deje suavemente en la cuna. Acaricie su cabello antes de que cerrara por completo sus ojitos.

-buenas noches preciosa- susurre cerca de su mejilla y besandosela.

Me tire a la cama mientras soltaba un suspiro. El cansancio del dia me estaba pasando factura. Un suave toque impidio que cerrara los ojos.

-pase- al momento Fabbi entro con una gran sonrisa.

-dejame adivinar... Seth regresa?- dije especulativa.

-mmm, sip- dijo con una sonrisa- y nop- estaba de lo mas confundida.

Se sento en la cama a mi lado sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

-estas empezando a asustarme- dije algo reticente.

Rodo los ojos y me miro divertida- calla Bellie que esto te va a gustar- movio sus cejas sugerentemente.

Ahora si que estaba mas que confundida.

**

* * *

**

**PVOE**

-rayos Edward!, te dije 5 minutos no media hora!- grito Alice una vez hube entrado al pequeño restautante.

Me deje caer pesadamente en la silla que, al parecer, estaba apartada para mi. Todos los presentes me miraron divertidos mientras Alice me miraba seria esperando una explicacion a mi retraso.

-tranquila duende, un problema de trafico a todos nos pasa- respondi calmadamente.

-mas te vale- dijo aun seria. Me contube de rodarle los ojos... Ni que fuera para tanto.

-bien, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos tenemos la gran pregunta del dia- nos dejo un minuto de suspenso antes de responder- la cena de Carlise es en 3 dias y aun no tenemos tema para al recepcion. Es mas que obvio que sera en la casa, pero mama se niega a coperar con la decoracion, quiere que sea sorpresa, asi que... ¿Alguna sugerencia?- pregunto alegremente. Paso alrededor de un minuto antes de que escucharamos la primera idea.

-YA SE!, podemos hacer un elenco estilo el circo du soley! Nos drisfrasariamos y tendriamos lanza llamas y y- callo abruptamente Emmett por el golpeo que le dio su ahora Esposa. Rosalie lo miraba con una ceja arqueada desafiandolo a que rebatiera por su golpe, Emmett como buen niño regañado se lo callo y la miraba con un puchero.

-no creo que sea lo mas convencional para este tipo de fiesta Em- dijo Jasper calmado.

-y si nos vamos con un estilo setentero?, seria un poco mas divertido- probo Rosalie. La verdad no era tan mala idea pero todos estabamos de acuerdo que no iba con nuestros padres.

-y un estilo las vegas?- adivine mirando a mi hermana- es decir, un tipo casino. A papa le gustaria mucho conociendo su pequeño vicio al poker y mama estara feliz viendo a papa contento.- finalize con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-no esta mal, y va acorde a la lista de invitados que forme- dijo Alice pensativa- YO ESTOY A FAVOR!- grito dando brinquitos y aplausos. Mire a los demas buscando su aprovacion y me lo concedieron con un asentimieto de cabeza.

-bien ahora, los juegos y demas yo se a quien pedirselo. La vestimenta creo que seria de lo mas formal vestidos largos o de coctel escote bajo, tipo años 20's. Y los colores no deben de salir del plata, blanco, negro o rojo; cualquier otro color puede desentonar el ambiente- dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie que hizo una mueca de entendimiento.

-en cuanto a los hombres- nos miro y sonrio traviezamente- tendran que usar traje- Emmett refunfuño y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Alice lo callo- no Em, este es un evento serio. Por favor, por esta vez copera- asintio aun molesto pero no se quejo tanto.

Entre tanto preparativo que comentabamos el hambre nos llego, así que comimos unos aperitivos mientras compensabamos el frio con un cafe o te caliente.

Nos estabamos burlando de Emmett y su intento de seduccion hacia Rosalie en la secundaria cuando el telefono de Alice comenzo a sonar. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos se llevo el telefono a la oreja sin percaptarse del numero.

-Alice Cullen al habla- me lleve a los labios la taza de cafe en cuanto Alice contesto despreocupadamente. En eso el rostro de Alice perdio color y tenia la cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-quie-qquieen- quien habla- titubeo ligeramente perpleja. Para este punto todos los presentes teniamos la mirada en ella.

De repente abrio los ojos de par en par y en sus labios se iba formando una gran sonrisa.

-dime que no es broma- dijo seria. De momento mi pequeña duende se levanto de la mesa emocionada y chillo a todo pulmon las palabras que cambiaron mi tarde.

-BELLA!, ERES TU!- escupi practicamente mi cafe en la taza y mire fijamente el telefono que tenia Alice en sus manos.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron pretrificados al oirla mencionarla.

-pero pero, crei que no podias llamar ni comunicarte a menos qu- COMO QUE JUICIO NULO?- pregunto algo confundida.

Paso un minuto de silencio donde al parecer Bella le relataba algunas cosas y mi hermana asentia a cada cosa que decia. Despues de lo que parecio horas mi hermana volvio a hablar.

-entonces, que van a hacer?- algo dijo Bella que le saco una mueca a mi hermana- bueno... Pero tu- Alice fruncio el ceño pero asintio a algo que le dijo- pero eso es bueno no? Ah ok. Supongo que esta bien- la sonrisa de mi hermana regreso y miro a todos con una sonrisa de disculpa- bueno, de hecho nos caiste en medio de una reunion, no seas absurda Bella no interrumpes nada- rodo los ojos Alice negando con la cabeza. De repente sus ojos se fijaron en mi y me sonrio maliciosa.-sip, esta aqui- la sonrisa de mi hermana se amplio y retirando delicadamente el telefono de la oreja me dijo con voz calmada- para ti-

No termino de decir aquello cuando estuve a su lado casi arrebatandole el telefono. Lo tome con manos temblorosas y me encamine a la salida. Necesitaba un poco de privacidad y mas en esta situacion. Llegue al estacionamiento y me recargue en el volvo. Di un largo suspiro antes de llevar el telefono a mi oido. Abri mi boca para hablar... Pero ningun sonido salio de ella.

-hola Edward- mi nombre en sus labios sabia a cielo. Cerre los ojos disfrutando su calida voz que tanto habia extrañado.

-Bella...- solte en medio de un suspiro.

-como estas- pregunto suavemente.

-mejor- dije con verdad- mucho mejor ahora- una sonrisa genuina se poso en mis labios al caer en la realidad de que estaba hablando con ella.

-me alegro- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio donde ninguno de los 2 sabia que decir. Decidi hablar primero.

-te he extrañado- me senti un poco afeminado diciendo aquello pero no pude evitarlo. De verdad que la extrañaba- te hecho de menos Bella-

-creo que comparto aquello- solto un suspiro y hablo con voz quedita- tambien te extraño, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito-

-Bella... Te amo- escuche un pequeño sollozo en la otra linea y senti mi pecho estrujarse- no amor...- pero me corto antes de decir otra cosa.

-estoy bien es solo... Dificil escucharlo cuando no estas aqui-

-te prometo repetírtelo cuando estés junto a mi- dije con una sonrisa.

-hablando de aquello... Edward, voy a volver- mi corazon empezo a latir con fuerza y mi sonrisa crecio.

-de verdad?, cuando?- dije un poco ansioso.

-estamos esperando a unos primos pero... Creo que llegare mañana en la tarde- empece a trazar un plan para que Bella disfrutara su regreso.

-en que vuelo llegas?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Edward, no es necesario. Puedo verlos en casa de Esme o nose- dije quejandose.

-no amor- me senti aliviado al poder llamarla asi- he estado mucho tiempo sin ti. Necesito verte- susurre bajito.

-lo se, tambien quiero verte. Es solo que no quiero desorganizar tu dia y-

-tu eres mi prioridad Bella, cualquier cosa queda en segundo plano despues de ti- escuche un suspiro de su parte pero senti la batalla ganada.

-esta bien... Pero sin sorpresas- advirtio.

-lo que digas mi vida- ambos reimos y sentimos esa brecha entre nosotros mas corta.

-habia extrañado ese sonido- dije refiriendome a su risa- no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo- dije feliz, casi saltando de alegria.

-sobre eso... Edward necesito decirte muchas cosas- su tono me preocupo he hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-todo bien?, necesitas ayuda en algo?- ofreci preocupado.

-no es nada malo, solo que... Hablaremos cuando llegue ok?. Necesito darte unas noticias en persona-

-ok. Como digas amor-

-bien...-suspiro- no quiero hacerlo pero, debo irme- senti mi corazon detenerse. No queria acabar con esta conversacion.

-no quiero sonar como un chiquillo castigado pero, ¿porque?- dije haciendo un puchero.

Escuche su hermosa risa-debo empacar y... Alguien me necesita- suspiro- prometo llamarte en unas horas para confirmar el vuelo-

-por cierto- dije interrumpiéndola- a todo esto... ¿a donde te llevaron?- pregunte indeciso.

-italia- rei nerviosamente mientras me despeinaba.-

-que es tan gracioso?-

-esperaba que nuestro aniversaruo fuera en italia- suspire- supongo que nada sale como se planea- dije medio riendo pero con tristeza en la voz.

-lo se, y lamen-

-no Bella, eso lo hablaremos despues pero voy a decirtelo de una vez. No tienes la culpa. Solo paso-

-me tengo que ir- dijo triste- cuidate y... Te vere mañana-

-tambien cuidate amor. No quiero que te pase nada estando lejos- dije preocupado.

-lo hare-

-te amo Bella-

-yo tambien te amo. Hasta luego-

-hasta al rato- estuvimos un minuto mas en línea hasta que ella dio por terminada la llamada.

Cerre el telefono y me quede viendo a la nada. Sabia que estaria bien. Pero era muy dificil no verla sabiendo lo mucho que nos extrañabamos.

Tendria que ser paciente y esperar hasta que volviera. Solo 24 horas, me dije a mi mismo.

Me quede mirando el cielo por largo tiempo. Me emocionaba el regreso de Bella, sin embargo algo me decia que no solo Bella volveria. Tenia la sensacion de que mañana seria un dia inolvidable.

Con ese pensamiento me dirigi con paso lento hacia mi familia quienes tenian miradas expentantes, y al ver la sonrisa de Alice, pude comprobar que por reflejo de la mia, por fin habia recuperado al Edward que ella perdio, al Edward que Bella se llevo y regreso con su llamada. Al Edward que la ama y haría cualquier cosa por ella, a su Edward.

* * *

**¿Meresco algo?, por fa! Un RR.^^….**


	25. Juntos al Fin

**Lo siento… cosas de la escuela, por fa no me maten.. un regalito espero les guste.. va par todas aquellas que me lean hoy, se las dedico…..**

**Gracis por la paciencia… las quiero.**

**Me perdonan **_**^^ (ojitos de perrito)**_

**Its show time!

* * *

**

**Juntos al fin**

-todavía no me creo que se haya dormido- la voz de Fabi se escuchaba divertida y veía con adoración a mi pequeñita quien respiraba acompasadamente.

-tal vez el sonido del avión es lo que la arrulla- bromee tomando a mi hija en brazos y acomodándola en mi pecho-aunque debo admitir que estoy celosa, ojala yo pudiera dormir tan pacíficamente como ella, sin ninguna preocupación, ni miedos…- termine con un hilo de voz.

-deja de estar nerviosa… no tienes por que-

Suspire cansinamente y me frote la cara con fuerza, tratando de aligerar la presión en mi cuerpo. No, no debía estar nerviosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba ansiosa y desesperada por volver a ver a Edward. Además estaba el plus de que no solo regresaba yo, si no que Lizzie conocería a su papa y no puedo adivinar como será la reacción de Edward cuando se entere de que tiene una hija. ¿me odiara por no decirle antes?, ¿la querrá?, ¿me querrá devuelta con una niña de por medio en nuestra relación?, ¿le dará su apellido?, ¿me la quitara?, ¿a su familia le parecería bien?...

Miles de preguntas, una mas absurda que la anterior, pero ante eso no podía hacer nada, salían por si solas y no podía detenerlas,

Hace apenas unas horas que tomamos un avión para regresar a Forks, ya habíamos pasado por un vuelo internacional y tomado otro en Seattle para finalmente ir a casa. Había llamado a Edward para avisarle la hora del vuelo, le pedí que no fuera por mi, todavía no estaba lista para que conociera a Elizabeth, pero su insistencia fue tal que no pude negar, a veces me daba miedo el efecto que tenia con el… nunca puedo decir no a ese hombre.

-entiende, el espera ver a la misma Bella de hace 2 años. No a una Bella con una hija que no sabe de su existencia- dije con dolor en la voz.

-eso es mentira, cada noche desde que Elizabeth nació le has mostrado la fotografía de Edward, ella ya lo nombra con "waad" de tanto que dices su nombre, sabe que existe solo que no sabe que es su papa- susurro en voz molesta tratando de no despertar a mi pequeña.

-temo de su reacción- mire a mi hija que era ajena de la discusión con su tía.

-el nunca la negaría, y eso lo sabes mejor que yo Bella, ¿qué te tiene tan asustada?- pregunto con dulzura acariciando mi brazo reconfortándome.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, que tal si el siguió adelante. No lo culparía, le prometí unos meses y llego dos años después. Todo puede cambiar en ese tiempo-

-¿tienes una idea de lo absurda que te escuchas?, lo que el siente por ti no ha cambiado, Seth me lo dice cada vez que habla con el. Te ha extrañado, paso de ser un amigable doctor a un hombre antisocial que solo vive por su trabajo y familia. No tienes una idea de lo felices que están Carlise y Esme de que vuelvas, les vas a regresar a su hijo. No digas esas cosas, solo tienes miedo, es normal. Llevas mucho tiempo si él eso lo entendió, pero no permito que hables de esa manera, esas dudas no tienen justificación así que por favor serénate- dijo firme.

Suspire por ultima vez antes de sentir como mi bebe se removía incomoda y abría sus ojos lentamente para fijarlos en los míos.

-hola preciosa, ¿tuviste un buen sueño?- pregunte besando su nariz logrando que hiciera una linda sonrisa.

-alguien despertó de su sueño de belleza- bromeo Fabi haciéndole mimos a Lizzie-creo que estará encantada cuando vea a su papa, me sorprende lo idéntica que es con esos ojos… de verdad deslumbran a cualquiera- dijo mirando fijamente los ojitos de mi bebe.

-Hablando de aquello, necesito que me apoyen. ¿saben que hacer cuando lleguemos no?- pregunte con dolor en mis palabras mientras veía a mi hija.

-nos iremos por otra puerta y nos quedaremos en la casa de Seth hasta que tu nos digas que hacer, lo se, lo habíamos hablado antes de tomar el avión- me miro por un momento y después suspiro- ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?, no luces convencida-

-nunca me había alejado de ella por tanto tiempo, es doloroso tener que hacerlo.- tome la manita de Elizabeth y comencé a jugar con ella- pero por ahora es lo mas sensato que se me ocurre. No me avergüenzo de ella, es solo… no quiero darle la bomba así- mi nena comenzó a carcajearse y aproveche para besar su carita y reír con ella.

-no creo que habría problema si él la ve- comenzó a "comerse" el piecito de Lizzie haciendo que sus risas llenaran todo el avión.

-necesitamos tiempo antes de reunirlos, quiero darle la sorpresa, no matarlo de un susto- dije conteniendo mi risa al ver a mi hija. Sus ojitos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecían tomatitos, sin olvidar la preciosa sonrisa que tenían sus rosados labios.

-bien… si crees que es lo mejor, cuenta con nosotros- dijo rodeándome con un brazo y besando mi mejilla. Le regale una sonrisa y mire a mi bebe una vez mas antes de que el capitán avisara sobre nuestro aterrizaje.

* * *

PVOE

El viento soplaba fuertemente contra las ventanas. Ese pequeño suceso hizo que me pusiera mas nervioso, se supone que llegaban hace 10 minutos, ¿por qué la demora?.

-deja de dar vueltas, me estoy mareando- dijo Emmett mirando ceñido.

-nadie te pidió que vinieras- bufe molesto y seguí caminando como loco alrededor de la sala de espera.

-sabes que si no era yo era la enana, no íbamos a dejarte manejar en ese estado, estas demasiado nervioso. Fue el requisito de mama para venir a recogerlos.- dijo calmadamente mirando hacia la ventana en busca del avión de Bella.

-ni que tuviera 15 años para andar con chaperón- rezongue.

-deja de quejarte, pudo ser peor. Pudieron sedarte y papa hubiera venido en tu lugar, créeme, estaba tentado a hacerlo al verte revoloteando en tu apartamento en la mañana- su tono burlón me hizo verlo mal.

-quería tener todo limpio para ella- dije despacio un poco avergonzado.

Emmett se puso de pie y se acerco con una mirada molesta.

-¿piensas llevártela a tu casa para tenerla encerrada hasta quien sabe cuando?,¿y nosotros?, ¿crees que no la hemos extrañado en estos años?- rugió llamando la atención de varias personas.

-claro que lo se, pero es diferente. Es obvio que estará con ustedes, pero entiende… la he extrañado tanto que solo quiero tenerla conmigo- discutí con voz calmada.

-y por eso te la llevas sin mas- reprocho.

-es mi novia!- respondí comenzando a molestarme.

-y mi hermanita!- peleo Emmett.

-ya vasta- dije separándome de él y encaminándome a la zona de abordaje- no ganamos nada discutiendo, esperemos a que Bella llegué, ella decidirá donde quiere estar- Emmett me miro asintiendo y siguiéndome en silencio hasta llegar cerca de la puerta 23.

10 minutos mas tarde escuchamos como avisaban el aterrizaje del vuelo de Bella. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y mis ojos escanearon desesperadamente por alguna señal de ella. Sentí la presencia de mi hermano detrás de mi seguido de su mano sujetando firmemente mi hombro.

-tranquilo… no te agites ni hagas nada tonto- asentí calmándome un poco pero sin dejar de buscarla.

Varias personas salían de aquella puerta pero ninguna era ella. Empecé a preocuparme, sentía miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión de mi cabeza cuando súbitamente la vi…

Los años la habían favorecido enormemente. Sus facciones eran mas maduras, había perdido ese aura de niña pero seguía siendo la mujer mas preciosa del mundo, su piel se veía tersa y suave, sus bellos labios estaban rojos por el frío y un hermoso rosa cubría sus mejillas. Note que su cabello estaba mas corto, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y unas finas ondas adornaban las puntas. Se veía tan tierna con esa bufanda y el gorro crema haciendo juego con su abrigo beige y sus vaqueros oscuros.

Era ella… mi todo, mi musa, mi Bella. La estupida sonrisa en mi cara dejo tranquilo a Emmett y me soltó para que fuera a su encuentro. No dude ni 2 segundos en hacer caso, me acerque con paso presuroso, necesitaba estar cerca, deseaba tocarla, saber que es real y no un sueño.

Bella buscaba con desenfreno alguna señal nuestra, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos su sonrisa se hizo radiante y sus ojos se veían algo acuosos, empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección y en medio camino corrió para refugiarse en mi pecho y agarrarme fuertemente de la espalda, como con miedo de que me fuera. La tome de la cintura y la alce para dar vueltas con ella en mis brazos. Sentí mi camisa mojada y los suave sollozos de mi ángel, la deje en el suelo y acaricie su cabello con amor besando su cabeza cada 5 segundos.

-de verdad estas aquí- sollozo abrazándome fuertemente.

Le devolví el abrazo y escondí mi cara en su cuello, respirando ese delicioso aroma frutal que me tenia loco, ese olor que había extrañado durante 2 años.

-lo se, parece un sueño, estuve esperando esto desde que te deje ir ese día, no pude soportarlo por mas de una hora- susurre besando su oreja. Deje que se calmara un poco para alejarme suavemente de ella y tomar su cara con mis manos. Alzo su mirada y me encontré con esas preciosas gemas achocolatadas.

-te he extrañado tanto Bella- dije con voz contenida. Ella me miro tímidamente y llevo sus manos a mi cuello acercándome a su cara.

-llevo tiempo soñando con esto- susurro viéndome profundamente.

-¿viéndome desesperado por tu presencia?- pregunte medio en broma.

-no…- se puso de puntitas y beso mis labios dulcemente. Ambos suspiramos y nos dejamos llevar por el movimiento de nuestros labios. La acerque mas a mi, casi apretando su cuerpo contra el mío hasta dejarla sin aire. Sus manos juguetearon con mi cabello salvajemente, cosa que me hizo ronronear de placer, sentí su lengua hacerse paso entre mis dientes, gustoso, le cedí el camino y me deje embriagar por su intoxicante aroma. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una lucha por la dominación. No me percate del tiempo que llevábamos en ese beso, pero sentí que estábamos en el limite cuando comencé a marearme por la falta de aire. A regañadientes me separe del santuario que era su boca y deje que nuestras frentes se unieran. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad y jadeábamos en busca de aire.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver que ella tenia los labios rojos de nuestros besos y los ojos brillando con emoción, la vista mas hermosa, eso seguro.

Alce una mano y acaricie su mejilla con amor- estas preciosa- susurre besando su frente- mas que nunca, no has perdido tu encanto, aun me tienes hechizado- sonreí al ver su sonrojo y ver como su timidez se hacia presente cuando oculto su rostro en mi cuello, descanse mi barbilla en su cabeza cerrando los ojos y suspirando feliz.

-Te amo Edward- dijo bajito besando mi cuello.

-Te amo Bella; hoy, siempre y para siempre- musite con voz suave, nos mecí lentamente dejándonos reconfortar por la presencia del otro. Había olvidado por completo que aun seguíamos en el aeropuerto, la sutil presencia de mi hermano nos hizo darnos cuenta de aquello cuando se unió a nosotros.

-bien, es hora que dejen los arrumacos para mas tarde, tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar antes de que el sol se oculte- la voz de Emmett sonaba divertida pero se oía el control por no dejar salir un chillido de emoción.

Nos separamos lentamente y ambos vimos al grandote mirando con adoración a Bella.

-Emmett- susurro Bella con una gran sonrisa y los ojos húmedos de nuevo.

Mi hermano mostró una gran sonrisa y abrió los brazos para ella- hermanita… ven aquí- Bella me miro a los ojos y yo le di un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla y dejarla abrazar al gran oso. Emmett prácticamente la arrebato de mi lado para abrazarla y reír con ella. Bella chillaba y pedía por su vida ya que estaba demasiado alto.

Después de unos minutos me acerque para poder salvar a mi novia.

-ya es suficiente Em, la vas a marear- el hizo un puchero pero dejo a Bella en el suelo casi tambaleándose, su sonrisa era hermosa y se acerco a mi besando mi pecho aun soltando risitas. La estreche contra mi besando su mejilla dulcemente.

-de verdad te extrañamos Bella, todos nosotros- me mando una mirada triste- en especial este idiota de acá- rodee los ojos por lo chismoso que fue.

-¿te estas escuchando?, suenas igual que la Sra. Freeman cuando los acusa por ser tan escandalosos en las noches- Emmett me miro con furia y Bella soltó risitas tratando de esconder la gran carcajada que quería salir de su boca.

-jaja, mira quien fue hablar señor "drama-king", me las pagaras Eddie- me saco la lengua y se giro para ver a su alrededor- mejor nos vamos moviendo, en cualquier momento puede empezar a llover y no quiero estar atrapado en una tormenta. Rose me mata si no llego antes de la cena- ambos asentimos y tome delicadamente la cintura de Bella para empezar a caminar. Nos dirigimos a ala zona de equipaje para buscar el suyo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-¿no venían Seth y Fabi contigo amor?- los ojos de Bella brillaron con emoción y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de suspirar.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunte besando su frente.

-había extrañado esa palabra- me miro entre sus pestañas antes de hablar- mi padre me llama "cariño", pero nunca utilizaba la palabra "amor". Eso es propio de ti- le sonreí comprensivamente, también había extrañado decir aquello, especialmente a ella.

-respondiendo aquello, si. Si vinieron conmigo, pero decidieron darnos privacidad- me miro tímidamente y su sonrojo se hizo presente- además… me gustaría decirte un par de cosas… pasaron muchas cosas en estos 2 años que me gustaría compartir contigo- termino con un hilo de voz y mirándome con suplica en los ojos.

Me acerque a su rostro y bese sus labios con adoración- puedes decirme lo que sea Bella, escuchare atentamente a todo lo que tengas que decirme- ella me sonrío y beso mi mejilla. Su tono era algo alarmante pero me obligue a calmarme, ella estaba conmigo y era todo lo que importaba ahora. Minutos después salieron las 2 maletas de Bella y nos dirigimos a la salida, había algo de frío y sentí a mi ángel temblar. Frote sus brazos tratando de crear fricción y que se calentara un poco.

-¿estas bien?, ¿tienes frío?- pregunte besando su cabello. No podía dejar de tocarla o mimarla temía que esto no fuera real. Quería asegurarme de que de verdad esta ahí.

-un poco de frío pero estoy bien- me sonrío pero se apretujo mas en mi. Al subir al jeep de Emmett ella se acurruco en mi y empezó a castañar.

-Em, llévanos a mi apartamento, no quiero que se muera de frío- dejo de subir las maletas para asechar su cabeza por la ventana de la puerta. Tenia una mirada de advertencia.

-creí que ya habíamos tenido esa conversación, no puedes opacar toda su atención- iba a replicar cuando la hermosa castaña que estaba en mi pecho hablo.

-Em, yo también quiero ver a los demás… pero hay cosas que debo hablar con Edward.. en privado- su voz era suave pero sus ojos pedían permiso al gran hermano oso que tengo. El suspiro pero asintió con una sonrisa.

-si así lo deseas Bella, solo no tardes en ir a casa. Muchos anhelan verte- termino de meter las maletas y cerro la cajuela antes de entrar al asiento del conductor y poner en marcha el Jeep.

El camino fue lento pero tranquilo, Bella dormitaba ,supongo yo, para quitarse el frío de la noche y tal vez un poco de cansancio del viaje. Fueron muchas horas entre avión y avión, debe estar de lo mas exhausta.

Visualice mi hogar a unos metros de distancia. Suavemente moví el brazo de Bella para que abriera los ojos. Acerque mis labios a su oreja y se la bese antes de hablar- Bella… despierta hermosa, ya llegamos- me miro con cansancio pero se irguió y miro fuera de la ventana. Emmett se estaciono en el área techada y nos ayudo a bajar las maletas para dejarlas cerca del elevador.

-bien… los veo después, tengan por seguro que mañana les hablaran, recuerda Eddie no puedes esconderla por mucho tiempo- beso a Bella en la cabeza antes de despedirse de nosotros e irse en su Jeep.

Tome la mano de Bella y se la bese mientras la miraba con amor- ¿vamos?- ella me sonrío y entre ambos subimos la maletas hacia lo que era nuestro apartamento.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrí y deje que ella entrara primero. Entro con cautela mirando todo a su alrededor, escuche un jadeo por su parte y supe que había encontrado mi sorpresa. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me acerque a ella con pasos lentos. Su mirada estaba prendada a la mesa del comedor, estaba adornada para 2 y una deliciosa pasta seria nuestro platillo fuerte, había champaña, velas y una fresca ensalada capresse esperando por nosotros. La abrace por la espalda y descanse mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Bienvenida- susurre besando su mejilla- ¡sorpresa!- dije mirando su cara estupefacta. Se giro a verme con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿hiciste esto para mi?- dijo con un hilo de voz que casi no pude escuchar.

-es lo menos que te mereces hermosa, quería que te sintieras querida y amada en tu regreso, y creí que esto seria mas intimo que una salida al cine o un paseo, ¿esta eso bien?- pregunte jugando con sus mechones sueltos.

Me miro con ojos vidriosos y me abrazo fuertemente.

-gracias- fue todo lo que dijo. Bese su cabello y acaricie su espalda suavemente.

Después de un momento callados se separo de mi y me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.-necesito hacer una llamada… ¿te importa servirme una copa mientras regreso?- pregunto mordiendo su labio sensualmente.

Bese su nariz mientras sacaba su labio de la prisión de sus dientes- como ordenes preciosa- acaricio mi mejilla antes de irse a buscar su bolso y marcar su celular.

Me acerque a la mesa y serví una copa para mi y una para ella. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella apareciera y me mirara con nerviosismo. Me acerque a ella y tome sus manos entre las mías, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿estas bien?, ¿paso algo malo?- me miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-necesitaba hablar con Fabi. Estaba preocupada por mi estado… emocional. No, no pasa nada, solo estaba algo nerviosa por verte. Estoy bien- la mire poco convencido pero lo deje pasar, ya abría tiempo de hablar de ello.

-bien… ¿me permite señorita?- dije apartando la silla de la mesa y ofreciéndole el asiento a mi novia. Ella soltó risitas pero asintió viéndome con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

Comimos amenamente. Conversamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos años, le conté sobre mi puesto en el hospital y las noticias de mi familia. Se sorprendió al saber que Rosalie y Emmett se casaron recientemente, fue algo intimo y decidieron viajar a Hawai para celebrarlo. Se sintió mal por perderse aquel evento pero le conté que yo tampoco fui para hacerla sentir mejor, sin embargo eso era algo que debí omitir por mi vergüenza.

-¿por qué no fuiste?, era la boda de tu hermano- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-razones personales… no me sentía cómodo rodeado de pura miel mientras yo estaba… algo sensible- susurre sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

Bella me dio una significativa mirada y tomo mi mano sobre la mesa para darle un tierno apretón. Levante nuestras manos y bese la suya con cariño. Ya habíamos terminado de cenar, solo saboreábamos el momento con una copa.

-y dime- dije mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿que ocurrió con tu vida en Italia?, algo interesante que deba saber- separo su mano de la mía y me miro con un deje de nervios- ¿amor que sucede?- ahora si me estaba preocupando.

Suspiro antes de mirarme con culpa- debo ser honesta contigo…- se separo de la silla y camino hacia la sala, la seguí en silencio, con algo de miedo al saber que quería decirme. Se sentó en el sofá mirándome con miedo.

-sabes que cuando me fui… no me fui por voluntad- me miro seria y yo asentí escuchando atentamente- no quería nada mas que regresar a tu lado y nunca irme, los primeros meses… me deje morir- bajo la cabeza y se la tomo con sus manos- estuvimos en una mansión que tenia la familia de Phil. Toda su familia estaba ahí, el único apoyo que tuve fue de mi prima. Los primeros meses no comía, ni bebía con frecuencia, confieso que…- me miro con ojos acuosos antes de continuar- me pasaba el día en la cama y en las noches llorando por la ausencia de todos… de ti- miro la ventana un segundo antes de suspirar- fue al cuarto mes que Fabi me llevo al hospital por un desmayo en juicio que decidí vivir un tiempo mas- me dio una sonrisa triste antes de seguir- no tenia idea del error que estaba cometiendo en ese momento, estuve a punto de destruir lo mas preciado para mi después de ti- su mirada decía "perdón", estaba de lo mas confundido con sus palabras, ¿qué quería decirme?- tenia tantas ganas de decírtelo Edward, lo juro, pero no me parecía correcto, no desde nuestra situación. No quería que sufrieras mas por mi ausencia y menos sabiendo que...- cerro los ojos fuertemente y empezó a llorar mas fuerte. Me acerque a ella en 2 zancadas y la abrace fuertemente.

-Bella… ¿qué estas tratando de decirme? No te sigo- pregunte ansioso por saber que me había ocultado y que la tenia tan nerviosa.

Se separo de mi y me miro con miedo- Edward… yo- pero antes de decir cualquier cosa el timbre de la casa sonó, bufe molesto y me pare para gritar cerca de la puerta.

-sea quien sea no estamos disponibles- dije lo mas calmado que pude.

-necesito hablar con Bella- la voz de Fabi hizo que la susodicha se pusiera tensa y se parara de un salto a abrir la puerta. Antes de ello se giro a mi y me miro con ojos suplicantes.

-antes que nada… quiero decirte cuanto lo siento y estas en todo tu derecho a estar molesto pero no tuve otra opción, espero me perdones y nos dejes entrar en tu vida- no me dio tiempo a decir nada mas ya que salio corriendo a recibir a su prima. Estaba de lo mas confundido, ¿nos…?.

Escuche como se cerraba la puerta y luego una suave conversación, Bella hablaba con alguien. Mi corazón sintió un pinchazo, ¿habrá ocurrido mi peor pesadilla?.

Escuche sus pasos indecisos y luego… no estaba preparado para la imagen que vi.

Bella cargaba a un pequeño bultito amarillo que se removía en sus brazos, su mirada era cautelosa y se quedo cerca del marco de la sala, yo estaba estático con las manos picando, ¿acaso…?.

-tal vez no es la mejor manera- susurro mirando al bultito- pero quiero presentarte a alguien- con cuidado se acerco a mi y me miro con ojos vidriosos- es mi… tu hija- mis ojos estaba fijos en esa pequeña cosita que se movía, acerque mas mi cuerpo a ella y la mire con detenimiento. Me encontré con la niña mas hermosa que jamás había visto, tenia los mismo finos y delicados labios de Bella y mis ojos, pero con la mirada profunda de mi novia. Una tonta sonrisa se poso en mis labios y pude sentir mis lagrimas desbordándose de mis ojos.

-¿pue-puedo?- pregunte nervioso.

Bella me regalo una sonrisa antes de pasarme a la pequeña que me miraba fijamente. Una vez en mis brazos pude sentir el alivio y confort que tenia cuando abrazaba a Bella, era como tener un pedacito extra de Bella pero al mismo tiempo algo que me hacia falta y ahora complementa mi vida. La pequeña se acomodo en mis brazos y con su manita tomo un puñado e mi camisa y cerro sus ojitos.

-¿como se llama?- pregunte aun alucinado, dios… ¡era papa!.

-Elizabeth- dijo con una sonrisa- se que ese era el nombre de tu abuela-

-se parece a ti, es tu viva imagen- dije acariciando su rosada mejilla.

-no se si te has dado cuenta pero tiene tus ojos y tus facciones, lo único mío es el cabello y su boquita Edward- se acerco a mi para acariciar el cabello de su- de nuestra bebe.

-tiene tu mirada; el sonrojo, el encanto, la sonrisa, las pequitas, los gestos… todos son tuyos, eso es mas que tener mi misma cara- dije mirándola directamente.

Se sonrojo hermosamente y me miro con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos. Mire a mi hija y acerque mis labios a su frente, incluso tenia el mismo olor que Bella, con un toque mío, pero el de ella era mas fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y deje que la felicidad me embargara, tenia a 2 hermosas mujeres en mi vida para hacerla lo mas feliz posible, la vida no pudo darme nada mejor.

-tuve tanto miedo… creí que me odiarías por habértela ocultado- alce la mirada y note preocupación en ella, estaba de lo mas asustada. Tome fuertemente a mi hija con un brazo y con el otro atraje al amor de mi vida en un abrazo lleno de necesidad. Ella me abrazo de la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho para ver a la preciosidad que tenia a su lado.

-nunca me enojaría contigo, eres mi todo… y ahora esta pequeñita también lo es, son todo lo que necesito- bese el cabello de ambas y deje que el momento me llenara… ahora tenia 2 razones para vivir, 2 amores en mi corazón, 2 trozos de mi alama… ellas son mi vida ahora.

* * *

**Me merezco RR? Sean buenas… haganme feliz que no ha sido el mejor mes y necesito un poco d cariño ajeno.. jajajajaj. nahh solo no quiero que se enojen por tardarme... las amo, nos vemos el lunes si dios quiere.**


	26. Familia

**Perdonen la espera, ya salí de clases pero el trabajo que tengo se duplico… estúpida cosa navideña… bueno espero que les guste y se diviertan leyendo. No pasa nada trascendental pero me pareció lindo que papi Edward tenga su momento con Liz!,**

**Dejen RR! ESO me haría muy feliz… la amo y gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.. sabia que esta historia ya cumplió un año? Jajaj fue el 7pero ntp, las felicitaciones atrasadas se aprecian!**

**Ahora si**

**ITS SHOW TIME!**

**

* * *

**

**Familia**

-es tan chiquita…-suspiro Edward viendo a Lizzie dormir en sus brazos.

-no es tan pequeña- dije divertida mientras besaba la frente de mi pequeña- como es la primera vez que la sostienes… es normal que pienses así de ella- lo mire calidamente y bese su barbilla.

-tal vez… ¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunto interesando apartando su mirada de la bebe.

-poco mas de año y medio- dije con un suspiro, recordando las veces que soñé con este momento desde Lizzie estuvo en mis brazos; Edward cargando a su hija.

-Woahhh… no puedo creer que me he perdido tanto de ella- su voz sonaba triste y mi garganta sintió un nudo que no me dejaba respirar.

Me levante del sofá donde nos encontrábamos acostados y camine con paso inseguro alrededor de la sala.

-perdóname, te juro que no quería quitarte ese tiempo con Lizzie, pero me pareció injusto para los 3 una relación a distancia. No quería ver a mi hija sufrir por tu perdida, yo viví en carne propia tu ausencia y me pareció de lo mas sensa-

-calma Bella, respira- Edward deposito suavemente a la pequeña en el sofá, cuidando que no quedara muy en la orilla. Se acerco a paso lento y me envolvió en un abrazo lleno de necesidad.

-se que lo hiciste por nuestro bien, y no te estoy reclamando nada. Soy incapaz de hacerlo, se que no tuviste elección, así que no te preocupes por esas cosas Bella. Pensaste en lo mejor para nuestra hija… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- sus ojos dentaban amor y comprensión; sonreí tímidamente y bese sus labios con delicadeza. Había extrañado a este hombre mas que a mi vida.

-¿qué haría yo sin ti?- pregunte entre pequeños besos.

-lo mismo que yo sin ti. Eres mi vida Bella- me beso mas despacio, con amor y adoración- te extrañe tanto, extrañaba tanto tus besos, tus caricias, tu piel fundiéndose con la mía…-mi respiración se hizo mas irregular cuado escuche su voz ronca por el deseo que ambos empezábamos a sentir.

El dulce beso se fue convirtiendo en algo mas salvaje y apasionado, sus manos viajaban por mis costados y sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por sus caricias, mis dedos se fundieron en su espalda; desesperados por tocar su tersa piel. Mi espalda se arqueo al sentir sus manos en mi cadera pegándome mas a su escultural cuerpo.

Solté un gritito de sorpresa cuando tomo mi trasero con sus manos y me levanto sin dificultad, obligándome a enredar mis piernas en su cadera. Mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello, donde me permití sentir la suavidad de este enredando sus mechones entre mis dedos. Sentí la fría dureza de la pared cuando Edward me recargo en ella suavemente, nuestros labios se separaron en busca de aire y Edward aprovecho aquello para descender sus labios por mi cuello, dando húmedos besos y suaves mordidas. No pude evitar gemir cuando comenzó a chupar mi garganta y sus caderas chocaron con las mías, sintiendo el efecto que había provocado ese beso en él.

-Edward… la niña- medio gemí al sentir como embestía contra mi. Dios… se sentía realmente bien…

-esta dormida- jadeo al sentir mis manos colocándose en nuestra unión tratando de separarlo de mi.

-puede despertar… además… no ha… ha cenado- ahogue un grito de placer en su cabello al sentir sus manos debajo de mi blusa.

-tu empezaste- dijo entrecortadamente mirándome con sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

-y ahora lo termino- dije con la voz ronca por el deseo y mirándolo de la misma manera. Ambos tratábamos de calmarnos y pensar con mayor claridad, no podemos hacer de la vista gorda cuando una bebe esta en la misma habitación que nosotros.

Escondió su rostro en la base de mi cuello y respiro profundamente tratando de calmar a su yo interno. Suspire frustrada, me moría por hacer el amor con el… pero ahora debíamos pensar en cierta inquilina que dormía plácidamente en el sofa.

Quite mis piernas de su cadera y me deslice por su cuerpo para salir de su alcanzase… lo que no fue buena idea ya que Edward gruño y lo sentí "crecer"de nuevo.

-Bella…-dijo como clara advertencia.

-fue un accidente, lo juro- mi voz sonó divertida y el solo me miro arqueando una ceja haciéndome sonrojar.

Escuchamos un suave quejido y unos sollozos que indicaban que mi pequeña se había despertado con hambre… y mal humor.

Me acerque rápidamente para ver como sus piecitos se salían de su cobija y hacia un tierno puchero con los ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo mucho la tome en brazos y acune su carita con una de mis manos.

-¿qué ocurre mi vida, un mal sueño?- abrió esos impresionantes ojos verdes y me miro fijamente.

-mami…-susurro con voz somnolienta tomando mi cara con sus manitas- iaaa- dijo de nuevo con su ceño fruncido.

-si mi amor, tienes hambre- le sonreí y comencé a hacerle mimos para que no se desesperara.

-¿puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto Edward en un susurro. Lo mire con una sonrisa mientra me acercaba con la niña en brazos.

-de hecho, puedes prepárale la formula, Fabi trajo algunas cosas de la bebe, están en el recibi- la voz de mi hija no me dejo terminar la oración.

-mío- exclamo feliz estirando sus manitas hacia Edward y gorgojeando encantada.

Edward la miro atónito por un momento, yo sonreí con timidez y trate de explicarle el porque de la afición de mi hija.

-le enseñe a reconocerte, a veces te llama "Ward" y en otras ocasiones nota el parecido entre sus ojos y dice que es ella. Creí que deberías ser tu quien le enseñara a decir "papa"-Su sonrisa era radiante mientra veía con ternura a la pequeña en mis brazos.

Lizzie, al ver que su papa no la tomaba como ella quería, arrugo la carita y amenazo con llorar soltando un suave sollozo. Edward al ver sus intenciones se acerco rápidamente a mi, tomando a la pequeña, y acunándola en su pecho diciéndole lo hermosa que era.

Me abrace a mi misma mirando la escena con un calor en el pecho, Edward se veía tierno con su rol de papa, nunca me perdonare ese año y medio que se perdió por culpa de ese juicio, pero pasaría el resto de mis días compensándolo de alguna u otra forma. Solté un suspiro involuntario y me acerque con cuidado, tratando de no romper el momento.

-ahora vuelvo, iré a preparar su formula….¿puedes entretenerla mientras preparo su baño y la formula?-pregunte en un susurro. El me miro con una sonrisa y siguió hablándole de manera suave mientras la llevaba a su alcoba.

Me dirigí con paso lento al recibidor y saque todo lo necesario para el baño y la cena. Tuve el biberón listo en 10 minutos, lo deje reposar en el microondas para que se mantuviera tibio hasta que terminara el baño de Lizzie. Tome la pijama de mi hija y me encamine hacia donde estaban mis 2 amores. Al llegar a la puerta escuche parte de la conversación que tenia padre e hija.

-eres la niña mas hermosa del mundo… claro esto no seria posible sin Bella. Todo ese encanto se lo debes a tu mama. Ella es una preciosidad, al igual que tu- aseche mi cabeza y mire la escena con una sonrisa. Lizzie estaba acostada en la cama con Edward a su lado haciéndole mimos y besando su naricita provocando que ella soltara algunos balbuceos y grititos de felicidad.

-wad!- hablo Lizzie metiéndose ambas manos en su boquita y soltando una risita al ver la sonrisa de Edward.

-si mi amor, me llamo Edward pero también soy tu papa, así como Bella es tu "mami"-dijo sacando sus manitas de su boca y moviendo sus deditos llamando su atención.

-mami-

-si mami se llama Bella, así como yo soy Edward pero puedes llamarme "papa"- razono Edward mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

-apa-nombro la pequeña mirándolo fijamente.

-bueno, eso ya es un gran avance- se acerco a su carita y beso sus mejillas repetidas veces provocando la risa de Elizabeth- te amo pequeña, tu y tu madre lo son todo para mi- susurro acariciando su cabello con amor.

-creo que llego la hora del baño- la pequeña se removió inquieta buscando de donde provenía mi voz, Edward alzo la mirada y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

-bien hermosa, es hora de que mami te bañe- la cargo con suavidad y se acerco con la intención de dármela pero hable antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿te gustaría ayudarme a bañarla?- abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y miro a la pequeña en silencio.

-¿no interrumpo un momento madre-hija?-pregunto con una sonrisa apenada. Negué divertida mientras caminaba hacia el baño con él siguiéndome el paso. Una vez dentro, coloque su ropita cerca de estante y me gire hacia mi bebe con una sonrisa.

-ahora, ¿podrías llenar la bañera con agua tibia?, no quiero que se resfríe ni nada parecido- asintió entregándome a nuestra hija y haciendo lo que le pedí. Le quite la ropa entre risas y besos, estaba un poco inquieta y creo que se debía a su nueva interacción con su papa. Una vez lista me acerque donde Edward y lo note muy nervioso con el jabón liquido en la mano. Sonreí entretenida mientras me agachaba y metía con suavidad a mi nena al agua calientita.

-cariño, olvide el shampoo y la esponjita de Elizabeth en la maleta azul, ¿podrías traerlos?- me beso en la mejilla y acaricio el cabello húmedo de Lizzie antes de salir apresurado por lo que le pedí.

Solté una risita mientras enjabonaba el cuerpo de mi hija- tu papa es adorable cuando no sabe que hacer ante algo desconocido, tu serás la encargada de mantenerlo alerta cielo- me miro fijamente antes de chapotear en el agua y mojarme como siempre hacia a la hora de bañarla.

Balbuceaba alegremente mientras la enjuagaba su espaldita con el jabón favorito de mi hija.

-aquí tienes- dijo un nervioso Edward que respiraba con dificultad.

Enarque una ceja al ver su condición- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte un tanto divertida por su mirada avergonzada.

-bueno… no encontraba algunas de las cosas que me pedias así que tuve que buscar en diferentes maletas y… me desespere un poco y termine botando todo en la sala…-mis risas se unieron a las de mi hija que reía al ver como sus piecitos flotaban en el agua cuando los alzaba.

-de acuerdo, eso significa que habrá que limpiar la entrada ¿no?- el solo sonrió inocente y yo negué con la cabeza ante su actitud infantil- bien, de eso nos encargaremos mas tarde, ahora ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudar a bañarla?, estoy segura que a Lizzie le encantara tenerte con nosotras- se acerco con cuidado y se arrodillo a mi lado mirando a su hija con adoración.

Lizzie noto la presencia de Edward y se lo hizo saber con un gritito de alegría que nos hizo sonreír a ambos.

-wad!- los ojitos de mi hija brillaban y miraban detenidamente a su papa.

-no no cariño, ¿en que habíamos quedado?-le pregunto dulcemente Edward mientras trataba de aplicarle Shampoo sin que se fueran a sus ojos.

-apa- esa palabra le saco una sonrisa a Edward y beso su nariz haciendo feliz a mi hija por sus atenciones.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la tina, mas que nada por enseñarle a Edward como se baña a un bebe. Al principio se veía un poco nervioso, pero solo falto las sonrisas de mi hija para que se olvidara del miedo y disfrutara de los ruiditos y chapoteos de la pequeña. Decidí que le daría mas intimidad, a pesar de ser algo que solo Lizzie y yo hacíamos, era hora de que Edward pasara el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Solté el cuerpecito de mi bebe y me gire encarando a Edward- veo que lo llevas mejor, así que como premio los dejare solos unos momentos mientras arreglo lo que sea que hayas hecho ahí fuera- antes de que pudiera irme me tomo una mano y me acerco a su cuerpo dejando que su aroma me envolviera por completo.

Me beso suavemente los labios, casi como una caricia, dejándome aturdida por un minuto- gracias-susurro cerca de mis labios. Estuve a punto de decir algo pero el chillido de Liz reclamando a su papa nos hizo separarnos y dirigirnos en donde se nos requería.

No pude evitar soltar un chillido al ver el desastre que Edward había dejado en la entrada, negué fastidiada y me pregunte mentalmente porque no había pedido ayuda antes si no encontraba lo que le pedí. Estuve entretenida limpiando alrededor de 15 minutos, había muchas cosas regadas pero básicamente fue ordenar todo de nuevo en la maleta. Después de dejar el suelo a la vista, me gire para checar a mis 2 amores en el baño.

-¿Quién baño a quien?-comente divertida al ver a mi Edward mojado de pies a cabeza y con espuma de baño en su cabello y parte de su camisa. El solo se encogió de hombros, ignorando mi broma para ver a su hija chapotear en el agua. Me acerque con una sonrisa y mi hija al verme estiro sus bracitos para que la cargara.

-bien corazón, ahora vamos a ponerte una pijama calientita ¿si?-Edward amablemente me paso una toalla, la tome y envolví a mi hija con ella para llevarla de nuevo al cuarto de Edward.

Una vez lista y con pijama puesta, me fui a buscar el biberón de mi niña a la cocina. Al regresar Lizzie tenia un tierno pucherito mientras Edward jugaba con sus piecitos encantado.

-bien amor, es hora de que comas algo- la tome entre mis brazos y la acune en mi pecho esperando que estuviera cómoda. Acerque el biberón a su boquita y ella rápidamente lo tomo entre sus labios y succiono con desesperación, tomado el biberón entre sus manitas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, sonreí mientras la veía comer, era un pedacito mío y de Edward.

-nunca creí jamás verte mas hermosa, pero con tu rol de mama estas mas que impresionante- susurro Edward embobado mirando comer a Lizzie y escuchar los ruiditos que emitía.

Me sonroje pero no hice acopio de responderle, mire a mi bebe y ella miraba a su papa sin prestarme atención.

-Pronto dejara el biberón…- comento Edward mirándola con gran detenimiento.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada pero respondí de todos modos- es verdad, ya es hora de que empiece a tantear comida solida, pero eso será poco a poco-

-¿la has llevado al pediatra?- su voz era suave como un murmullo.

-bueno, en Italia teníamos a una pediatra que era muy buena en su área. Ha estado llevando el caso de Lizzie desde antes que naciera por ser un feto de alto riesgo por mi condición- sonreí con tristeza, fui tan tonta al dejarme consumir por la depresión… estuve a punto de perder a mi pequeña por mi descuido.

-Bella…-empezó Edward pero lo detuve con un movimiento de cabeza, no quería mas regaños ni comprensiones, fue mi error y le puse un alto antes de que empeorara.

-bien, Janet era una gran pediatra y le administro todo lo importante a Liz cuando era pequeña. Estábamos a punto de discutir las mejores maneras de hacer a Liz comer compota cuando nos llamarón para presentarnos al estrado para ver la condición de Phil, lo demás ya lo sabes- dije apenada viéndolo con timidez.

-bueno, no estaría de mas si la llevas a revisión, solo para cerciorarnos que todo esta bien con ella- dijo pensativo mirando a mi pequeña que ya caía rendida en mis brazos- déjame hacer una llamada- se levanto rápidamente y fue por su celular que se encontraba en el buro a lado de la cama.

-si, Karla. Buenas noches. Necesito que me digas si tengo pacientes mañana- me miro de reojo y sonrió al ver a mi niña dormida. Se acerco y beso su cabecita no sin antes robarme un dulce beso que me hizo suspirar- bien, modifica esas 2 citas para el sábado y deja el resto del día libre para una sola paciente- me miro preguntándome silenciosamente el nombre de nuestra pequeña.

-Elizabeth Marie Cullen-susurre mirando a mi hija con amor.

El jadeo de Edward me hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarlo asombrada por tener los ojos acuosos.

-si… perdona Karla, la paciente es Elizabeth Marie Cullen- me miro con sus ojos brillando de la emoción- si… por favor, gracias Karla, que tengas buena noche- colgó y dejo el teléfono en donde lo tomo anteriormente. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y abrazándome de la cintura me dio un beso en la mejilla y descanso su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome tiritar.

-jamás pensé que tendría mi apellido-susurro dejando dulces besos por todo mi cuello. Suspire y me rendí a sus caricias mientras contemplaba a la personita mas importante de nuestras vidas.

-es tu hija, tenía todo el derecho de portar tu apellido- sentí los labios de Edward en mi nuca y un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios erizándome la piel.

-te amo, y gracias por todo Bells, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- sonreí feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, lo había extrañado horrores estos años. Con cuidado, separe mi mano del cuerpo de Liz para llevarla a la nuca de Edward y atraerlo mas a mi- Te amo- susurre girando mi cabeza y chocando con el sedoso cabello de mi dios personal, aspire fuertemente, dejándome embriagar por su aroma.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Liz se removiera en mis brazos y comenzara a lloriquear como es costumbre por una pesadilla. Edward se puso alerta y se separo de mí para ver con el ceño fruncido a su nena.

-¿Qué tiene?- silenciosamente sus ojos me pidieron cargar a Liz, se la entregue sin mediar palabra y el la estrecho con fuerza tratando de calmar sus ruiditos de molestia.

-desde hace unos meses empezó a ponerse inquieta cada vez que salíamos. Al llegar a casa siempre nos despertaba con sus gritos y nos costaba detener su llanto. El sábado pasado notamos un cambio en ella y parecía dormir bien, creímos que las pesadillas habían acabado, pero al parecer cantamos victoria demasiado rápido-suspire y acaricie la cabecita de mi bebe- me preocupa que lo que sueñe pueda ser grave a su edad, la lleve con Janet para que me explicara ese asunto, pero me dijo que solo eran problemas para dormir, cuando ella se sienta cómoda dejaría de llorar y tener pesadillas. Lo que me hace pensar si lo que hago esta bien-susurre en un murmullo.

-eres una buena madre Bella- su voz remarcaba cada palabra con firmeza- no es tu culpa que la pequeña tenga sueños inestables, dime ¿ha estado en alguna situación donde la gente se alborote a su alrededor?-pregunto tratando de hacer callar los lloriqueos de Elizabeth.

Lo pensé por un momento antes de responder- bueno, había tenido que presenciar unos cuantos juicios, no podía dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Es muy pequeña para quedarse sola, aun y con la niñera que tenia para ella. ¿Crees que eso la este perjudicando?- me sentía asustada, no quería que mi bebe sufriera y menos si yo tuve que ver con eso.

-pienso que por ser mas pequeña, los ruidos y gritos la alteran mas, sería cuestión de hacerle ver que nada le va a pasar, que estaremos aquí para cuidarla-Lizzie se movía con desesperación, su llanto fue haciéndose mas audible hasta un punto que empezó a gritar con ímpetu. Edward estaba pálido y trataba de calmarla pero no daba resultado.

Con delicadeza, separe a Edward de Liz, y me pare con ella en brazos para cantarle. Su llanto empezó a disminuir y sus ojitos se abrieron lentamente para fijarlos en los míos. Edward tenía razón, su mirada denotaba miedo. La estreche mas a mi cuerpo y el suyo se acurruco en mi pecho tratando de controlar los hipos que aun salían de ella.

-mami- susurro con voz cansada.

La lleve a la cama donde se sentó junto a su papa y comenzó a jugar con sus piecitos tratando de distraerse de dormir, aunque su cara la delataba, se estaba muriendo de sueño.

-¿esto es siempre en las noches?- pregunto Edward acariciando el cabello de Liz con ternura.

-casi siempre, solo logro que duerma mejor si la llevo a la cama conmigo- dije en un susurro- quiero que duerma sola, pero no se a que le tiene miedo- Edward me dio una dulce mirada antes de tomar mi mano y besarla con suavidad.

-te prometo que mañana averiguaremos que es lo que tiene. Un amigo mío trabaja como psicólogo infantil, podría darnos respuestas al comportamiento de Liz- simplemente asentí y lo mire con una sonrisa, definitivamente no hubiera durado mucho más sin él. Lo es todo para mí.

El silencio de la habitación fue roto cuando un familiar maullido se escucho en la base de la cama. Mis ojos se encontraron con los preciosos ojos de mi minino y este ansioso y expectante se subió a mi regazo para recibir afecto de mi parte.

Lo tome entre mis brazos y acaricie su espalda mientras soltaba uno que otro ronroneo- ¡Lean!, dios pequeño te extrañe- el susodicho me dio una profunda mirada antes de acomodarse en mis piernas y hacerse bolita como siempre lo hacia años atrás. Mi hija no paso desapercibido al pequeño amiguito que nos acompañaba, estiro sus bracitos para que la abrazara y así conocer al nuevo inquilino de la cama. Cuando tome a mi nena en brazos, Lean se percato de su presencia y se retiro de mis piernas para darle su lugar a Lizzie. Esta no apartaba la mirada de Lean, se veía curiosa y temerosa a la vez.

-me preguntaba donde se había metido- comentó Edward después de un momento viendo a Lizzie y a Lean interactuar juntos. El pequeño minino se acerco con lentitud a mi hija y dejo que esta posara una mano en su lomo. Mi hija estaba encantada, siempre quiso un animalito desde que vimos a los cachorros de nuestra vecina la Sra. Copster, sin embargo las hermanas de Phil alegaban que una mascota era lo último que necesitaba esta familia. Rodeé los ojos mentalmente por aquello, era una tontería.

-creo que se agradan- dije un tanto divertida al ver a Lean acurrucarse en las piernitas de Liz.

-creo que acaba de encontrar una nueva amiga- Edward parecía hipnotizado al ver a su hija jugar. Sonreí complacida al verlo tan feliz, merecía este tiempo con Liz.

-bien, ya que ambos se llevan de maravilla, creo que iré a cambiarme- Edward asintió y yo me levante, no sin antes dejar a Liz en la cama, me pare en busca de mi maleta y mis artículos de aseo. Una vez los hube encontrado, me metí en el baño y espere pacientemente por el agua tibia para relajarme antes de salir y encontrarme con mi nueva familia.

**EPVO**

-no amor, mami solo se esta poniendo la pijama- le dije a Liz al ver que estaba a punto de llorar por no ver a Bella.

La tome con mucho cuidado y la acune en mi pecho tratando de que se calmara. Sabia que apenas había comenzado a hablar pero ya estaba ansioso por escuchar todo lo que mi hija quería decir. Era absolutamente hermosa. Sabía que todo aquello era gracias a la belleza innata de Bella. Suspire pesadamente, estaba seguro que tendría que contratar vigilancia para mi niña cuando creciera, no iba a permitir que un baboso la molestara o quisiera algo con ella. Primero muerto.

Su llanto dejo de fluir pero pequeños sollozos salían de su pecho. Me acerque a su rostro y bese sus mejillas y naricita haciendo que me prestara atención y olvidara por un minuto su malestar.

-ya tranquila Liz, papi esta aquí para cuidarte- dije con una sonrisa al ver que llevaba sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvía como pensando algo. Definitivamente era hija de Bella, simplemente adorable.

-api?- pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

-no mi amor, es papi- mi sonrisa se amplio la ver como lo meditaba.

-mami?-

-si, es como mami pero en vez de la "m", es con "p", papi-

-pfff. Pffa…pfaapi- su ceño se frunció más y sus ojitos se volvieron cristalinos.

La abrace mas fuerte y bese sus mejillas para calmarla- tranquila, no pasa nada. Otro día será- me miro haciendo un puchero pero creo que me entendió ya que no lo volvió a intentar. Sonreí, tenia ese carácter de Bella que la hacia verse mas encantadora de lo que ya es.

Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y mi boca se sintió seca ante la presencia de tal espectáculo. Bella tenía el cabello suelto, esparcido en suaves hondas por sus hombros. Una suave tela de satín y encaje rojo cubría su majestuoso cuerpo. Podía ver la pequeña tanga que usaba que era cubierta por un mínimo de encaje que llegaba hasta sus muslos. La parte frontal dejaba ver todo el perlado busto de mi diosa y un pequeño broche floral me indico que se abría de frente.

Trague en seco cuando la vía acercarse a mi. Sus pasos eran felinos pero sin intención de seducir. Esta mujer va a matarme.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto mirándome con una ceja alzada. Me limite a negar con la cabeza antes de calmar mis humos y dejar que mi novia y mi hija lo noten. Respire profundamente y la mire descaradamente de arriba a bajo.

-te ves increíble- mi voz salió ronca pero no hice nada por ocultarlo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se acerco a tomar a Liz de mis brazos y se acomodo en un lado de la cama para poder poner su pequeño cuerpecito en medio de esta.

-ahora se buena niña y duérmete. Hoy lo harás con nosotros pero después tendrás una habitación para ti sola- acaricio su naricita con un dedo y ella sonrío al sentir el contacto de su mama.

-bien, al parecer tendremos 2 inquilinos esta noche- comente al ver que Lean no se bajaba de la cama y no parecía querer hacerlo. Suspire resignado y me acomode a lado de mis chicas. Bese la cabeza de cada una y susurre un "te amo" a Lizzie antes de que cayera dormida en los brazos de su mama.

-me esta costando toda el alma no arrancarte esa escusa de tela y hacerte mía- me miro a los ojos y una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios.

-no podemos, Lizzie y Lean están con nosotros, así que creo que tendrás que controlarte mas- gruñí en protesta y ella solo soltó una risita ronca, demostrándome que sentía lo mismo que yo en estos momentos.

-mañana después de la cita de Liz, tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres- vi como se tensó y me miro preocupada- ellos te adoran Bella, y mas adoraran a esta pequeña. Esme estará complacida de que al fin uno de nosotros le hayamos dado un nieto. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- me dio una sonrisa nerviosa pero acepto sin quejarse. Me acerque más a ella y bese sus labios suavemente haciendo que ambos suspiremos por anhelo y frustración.

Nos separamos a regañadientes y sentí su mano en mi mejilla dándome una sensación de paz que creí nunca volver a sentir.

-te amo, y gracias por dejarnos entrar a tu vida- sonreí y tome su mano que descansaba en mi rostro y la lleve a mis labios dándole un dulce beso a sus nudillos.-ustedes son mi familia, haría todo por ustedes- su sonrisa era hermosa, sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio del día.-duerme Bella, velare el sueño de ambas- suspiro contenta antes de caer en un profundo sueño como mi hija. Decidí seguir su acción y deje que el cansancio me tomara, mañana sería un día muy largo, pero no podía ser más feliz. Tenía a mis 2 chicas a mi lado. No puedo pedir más que eso.

* * *

**Meresco RR¡? ANDELE! No sean malas:… yo se que quieren… nos vemos para "un vida…"**


	27. Nueva Cullen

**Hola mis niñas… se que dije el sábado pero tenias cosillas que hacer y todo eso… me llamaron para ayudar en el trabajo entonces… pues perdón. Bueno mañana entro a la escuela entonces tendré menos tiempo. Pero ya las tardes serán libre y podré adelantar lo mas que pueda. Las amo chicas de verdad. Me dejan algun RW? Andele…. Jejeje.**

**Espero que les guste. Escribí con todo mi cariño este cap. A mi me gusto. Tan mono.. jejej veremos a papi Eddie en acción.**

**Disfruten mis niñas.

* * *

**

**Nueva Cullen

* * *

**

Sentía mi cuerpo relajado. Era como haber estado trabajando por días sin parar y de repente una tranquilidad te invade al descansar por un largo día. Mis músculos se sentían fuera de combate y parecían no escuchar a mi mente. Una tonta sonrisa se posaba en mis labios al saberme cómodo y sin ninguna intención de moverme. Era el mismo cielo… hasta que un pequeño cuerpo se poso sobre mi cadera. Me removí incomodo, ya que esta empezó a hacer presión casi sacándome todo el aire de golpe.

Con pesadez abrí los ojos y visualice los colores y las paredes de mi habitación, gire ligeramente mi cabeza para encontrar a la culpable de mi despertar. No pude evitar la sonrisa de idiota que puse cuando mire a mi hermosa hija saltando sobre mi estomago.

Solté una risita y la tome en brazos para parar su cabalgada.

-Ya hermosa, papi ya se levanto- lleve su estomago a mi cara e hice como si me lo estuviera comiendo. Las risas y balbuceos de mi hija eran adorables y llenaban mi pecho de un calor indescriptible.

-No se de quien sacaste lo madrugadora pero definitivamente de mi no- se llevo e dedo a la boca y me miro tras sus pestañas, sonreí como idiota al ver su gesto, era igual de deslumbrante como su madre- Bien pequeña, creo por tu cara que debes tener hambre, déjame ver si sobro algo de leche de anoche, sino te prepare mas- me levante con cuidado ya que Bella seguía durmiendo en su lado de la cama.

Fuimos a la cocina y prepare un poco mas de formula para que desayunara. Deje a Lizzie acostada en el sillón principal y encendí la tele para que pudiera distraerse un poco, al ver las caricaturas al aire sospeche que no eran mas de las 8:30 de la mañana. Tome mi celular y llame a mi madre para hacer una cita.

-Hola cariño, ya tu hermana nos contó las buenas noticias, espero que no hayan discutido…- la preocupación resaltando su tono de voz.

-tranquila mama, todo esta bien entre ella y yo. Es mas, tenemos una sorpresa. Quería saber si esta bien organizar un desayuno en familia. Tenemos algo que compartir con ustedes- mi sonrisa se ancho al escuchar el grito de emoción que soltó mi madre.

-Dios Edward… no me digas que se piensan casar! Ahh, adelántame un poco hijo, es de mala educación guardarse las cosas- me acuso.

-Mira que no es mala idea, pero no, aun no llegamos a ese punto. No seas impaciente y junta a todos como a las 10:00 AM. Estaremos ahí con la sorpresa-

-Muy bien tesoro, no nos dejes con la duda. Cuídate y mándale saludos a Bella de mi parte-

-claro que lo are mama, hasta luego-

-Hasta mas tarde hijo- colgué el teléfono y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Lizzie, se veía de lo mas entretenida con las caricaturas que me pareció buena idea dejarla sola un momento mientras iba a despertar a su mama.

Con paso cauto, me dirigí a nuestra habitación, donde Bella seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad. Con cuidado de no asustarla, me coloque sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello con dulces y suaves besos, la sentí removerse y gemir deliciosamente pero sabia que aun estaba dormida. Con cuidado baje mis manos a sus muslos y le acaricie la parte interna de estos. Sus movimientos era mas constantes y arqueaba su espalda en claro signo de placer.

Supe que estaba lo suficientemente despierta cuando mis labios tocaron suavemente los suyos, y ella respondió de forma ansiosa mis besos. Estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos por un buen rato hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire nos hizo separarnos con suavidad.

-Buenos días- susurro con la voz cargada de deseo y la mirada fija en mi.

-Buenos… habrá mejores despertares, te lo aseguro- respondí besándola de nuevo y subiendo ligeramente su camisón para acariciar su abdomen. La sentí temblar y me sentí presumido al saber el efecto que tenían mis caricias en ella.

-Edward… esto nos esta llevando al camino de no retorno- susurro contra mi cuello cuando llegue al borde de sus pechos, que por cierto no tenían nada encima fuera del camisón.

-Lo se- dije simplemente llevando mi boca a su clavícula besándola repetidas veces logrando que soltara un profundo y largo gemido.

Sus manos de hicieron puños en mi cabello cuando con mis dientes baje los tirantes de su camisón y mi boca se acerco peligrosamente a la pequeña protuberancia de sus pechos.

-Edward… no…tenemos…. Que hacer- sus respiración era superficial y jadeaba incontrolablemente.

-tu empezaste cariño… fuiste tu la que decidió tentarme con este camisón- susurre antes de meter su seno izquierdo a mi boca. El sabor de su piel era mas dulce de lo que recordaba. Gimió altamente logrando arquear la espalda, excitándome mas en el proceso.

-Edward… no- baje mis labios a su vientre y supe el momento exacto en que ella se dejo de resistirse. Trazos suaves figuras con sus uñas en mi espalda incitándome a ir mas abajo. Deslice su delicado camisón por sus piernas para revelar la hermosa tanga roja que traía. Me separe lo suficiente para verla detenidamente.

Ella completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, era por mucho la cosa mas sensual que jamás haya conocido. Sentía que explotaba en mis pantalones pero no podíamos llegar tan lejos por Lizzie, sin embargo había algo que podía hacer por Bella y que nunca habíamos intentado antes…

-Edward… la niña va a escuchar cuando- acalle su protestas cuando de un solo y rápido movimiento rasgue la suave tela de su tanga y metí mi cabeza entre sus piernas. La escuche soltar un grito ahogado cuando mi lengua recorrió sus delicados pliegos sin darle tregua. Subí mi mirada y para ver la cara de Bella.

Tenia las manos hechas puños en la almohada, su cabeza estaba hacia tras, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba rojo y esa tonalidad se expandía por todo su cuello y pecho.

Sexy….

Fue lo único que pasaba por mi mente al verla conteniéndose de gemir alto.

-Edward… dios- su voz sonaba forzada y sus labios soltaban fuertes maldiciones al sentir como introduje mi lengua dentro de ella bombeando su cavidad. Llevo una mano a su boca y la mordió con tanta fuerza que creía que se lastimaría.

Sentí como su vientre se tensaba a la vez que mi propia liberación salía a flote. Estaba esforzándome lo mas que podía para no explotar antes que ella. Empecé a bombear mas rápido, necesitaba que encontrara su liberación. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente mi cabello, signo de que estaba cerca… al igual que yo.

-Ed… Ed… OH DIOS!- Me tomo 3 embestidas mas para que arqueara su espalda y liberara toda esa frustración que tenia desde que nos vimos por primera vez. La mía llego un momento después, deje caer mi cabeza cerca de su vientre, respirando con dificultad.

Alce mi rostro para ver como miraba fijamente el techo tratando de tomar aire. Me acerque a su cuello y me deje caer un rato ahí para calmarme.

Después de un momento, Bella hablo- Donde…¿Cómo hiciste "eso"?- pregunto con cierta expectación. La mire a los ojos tratando de buscar un doble sentido en su pregunta.

-Tanto tiempo esperándote… ese el precio de estar en abstinencia- soltó una risa ronca y apretó mi espalda en un tierno abrazo.

-Deberíamos dejar de tener encuentros por unos cuantos meses antes de nuestra próxima…-la calle antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, no podría vivir tanto sin ti- bese su cuello y me detuve a ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Edward… debo vestirme. Creo que Lizzie debe ir al hospital- suspire dramáticamente y me levante de la cama no sin antes dejar un tierno beso en sus labios.-No te tardes cariño, Lizzie debe estar preocupada por su mama-

-Pues su mami debe darse un baño ya que papi hizo, que se ensuciara-

-Te recuerdo que papi esta tan sucio como mami, así que para no crear otro ambiente frustrante primero tu tomas un baño y luego yo- asintió riendo y tapándose con la sabana para ir al baño. Me dirigí con paso lento a la sala para ver a mi nena atenta a un dibujo animado.

-Cariño mami ya se levanto- ella me miro y alzo sus manitas para que la cargara. Dude por un minuto. Realmente no estaba presentable para cargar a Lizzie después de mi… ehh explosión.

-Lizzie amor… papi ahora no puede porque esta "fuchi", dentro de un momento cielo- Lizzie al ver que no cumplía su petición, arrugo su carita y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban en salir de sus ojos.

-No no… hermosa no llores, quiero hacerlo cielo pero papi no puede ahora- mis suplicas fueron en vano ya que empezó a llorar fuertemente dejándome sin saber que hacer. Me debatía internamente "_Rayos… debí hacerle caso a Bella cuando me pidió que no lo hiciera", _como consecuencia ahora mi hija llora porque no puedo cargarla.

Su llanto me puso de lo mas histérico. Ansiaba estar con ella y decirle que se calmara pero mi estupído problema no me dejaba…

-Lizzie…-con deliberada lentitud me acerque a ella, eso pareció calmarla pero no quito ese pucherito de tristeza de sus labios. Alzo de nuevo sus manitas, esperando que fuera con ella y la cargara. Me detuve por un momento, no podía abrazarla así como estaba. Al verme sin intenciones de ir por ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Estuvimos alrededor de 10 minutos en los que Lizzie no dejaba de llorar. Me preocupo ya que el color rosado que tenia es sus mejillas se volvía morado. Me asuste y estuve tentado a gritarle a Bella que saliera por un momento antes de ver su preciosa forma semidesnuda salir al encuentro de Lizzie. Se acerco con cuidado antes de alzarla en brazos y acallar sus sollozos.

-Tranquila mi amor, papi no podía abrazarte porque no esta limpio- se burlo Bella sabiendo el porque no la había cargado antes. La mire avergonzado y con un carraspeo corrí hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta con un portazo, molesto conmigo mismo por hacer llorar a mi hija. Ni 24 horas habían pasado y ya le provoque un malestar a mi preciosa bebe.

Trate de que el agua relajara mi cuerpo y me dije a mi mismo que enojarme por eso solo haría que me sintiera peor. Respire hondo y termine de bañarme, el agua fría empezaba a remplazar la tibia. Me coloque una toalla alrededor de mis caderas y me encamine al cuarto ya que por las prisas había olvidado traer mi ropa.

Me coloque unos vaqueros con una camisa azul. Las botas era importantes ya que el frío no cesaba y estaba seguro de que llovería. Me acerque a la sala y mire a Bella acunando a nuestra hija, aun en toalla, tratando de calmarla. Al verme acercándome a ellas me sonrío tiernamente y le dijo algo al oído a nuestra bebe. Lizzie volteo su cabeza y rápidamente sus manitas me llamaron por ella. No dude ni un segundo y la tome en mis brazos. Ella rápidamente me rodeo el cuello y acomodo su carita en mi hombro. Bese su cabello oliendo el dulce olor a margaritas con miel.

-Perdóname mi amor, te juro que quería ir y abrazarte. Pero no podía, te juro que no volverá a pasar. Te amo Elizabeth- susurre en mi su mejilla con el arrepentimiento en toda mi voz. Me miro con sus enormes ojos verdes hinchados, rojos de tanto llorar, sus cachetitos estaban sonrojados por el esfuerzo de gritar tanto. Me palmeo en la cara, trazando mi nariz y mis cejas. Me miro atentamente, como descubriendo su le decía la verdad o no. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo parecidas que eran, Bella hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando quería saber si era o no sincera con ella.

-No paso nada Edward, se pone triste cuando alguien la ignora. Le paso mucho en Italia, las hermanas de Phil se encargaban de decirnos que no éramos muy bienvenidas ahí- Se acerco a mi con una sonrisa forzada, se puso de puntitas y me beso los labios suavemente antes de acariciar el cabello de Lizzie- bien mister, ahora que se han aclarado las cosas creo que necesito un cambio de ropa si es que vamos a ir al hospital- declaro separándose ligeramente.

-Yo creo que te vez perfecta tal y como estas- dije subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente.

Me miro arqueando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cadera- ¿Pensarías lo mismo si saliera a la calle a si donde cualquiera puede verme?- un gruñido se escapo de mi pecho al pensar en otro hombre mirándola como yo lo hacia ahora.

-¡Ve a cambiarte!, ¡De ninguna manera saldrás así!- brame molesto conmigo mismo por haber sugerido algo así. Se río alegremente acercándose a mi y besando nuevamente mis labios, supongo que para calmarme. Una sonrisa se plasmo en mis labios cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior.

-Sabes que solo hay un hombre en mi vida y ese eres tu- me beso de nuevo, esta vez era un beso corto. Mi hija nos miraba con curiosidad, antes de tomar mis mejillas con sus manitas y hacer que girara mi cara para prestarle toda mi atención. Rápidamente me dio un pequeño beso en mi labios, justo como Bella había hecho hace unos momentos.

-Creo que esta celosa- dijo divertida Bella haciéndole mimos a Lizzie.

Reí avergonzado y bese a Lizzie en la frente. Bella nos hizo una seña, indicando que iba al baño a cambiarse. Mire a Lizzie y le sonreí de forma torcida para hacerla reír. Aplaudió con sus manitas feliz por la cara que hice, lo mas probable burlándose de mi.

-Vamos preciosa, tenemos que cambiarte. Iremos al doctor- su pucherito me indico que no le agradaba la idea, pero trate de ignorarla lo mejor posible, no podía dejarle hacer todo a su antojo. Lo ultimo que quería era que mi hija se volviera mimada.

La lleve al cuarto y busque entre su pequeña maleta por algo abrigador. Al final le coloque un lindo vestidito azul con mallas blancas, una botitas crema, y una chamarrita del mismo color. Intente hacer unas colitas con su cabello pero simplemente no me salían, hacia un puchero cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Odia cuando le hacen peinados, prefiere las cosas sueltas.- murmuro Bella acercándose a ella con un cepillo en sus manos.

-Me pregunto de a quien habrá salido- dije mofándome de ella y su cabezonería. Se encogió de hombros y cepillo el corto cabello de Liz poniéndole una cinta de color azul en su cabeza. Me tome la libertad de mirar a Bella, llevaba sus botas, unos vaqueros oscuros y un sweater color durazno que realzaba sus ojos y cabello. Este también estaba suelto. Dio su aprobación con una sonrisa y se encamino para buscarnos unas chamarras a ambos. Hacia demasiado frío y podía verlo a través de la ventana, las ramas de los árboles se movían con violencia.

-Vamos corazón, tenemos una cita pendiente- Tomo a Lizzie y escondió su carita en su pecho, supongo yo para que no le de el viento.

-Después de eso tendremos un desayuno con mis padres- me miro poco convencida pero asintió- no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos te adoran Bella, al igual que adoraran a Lizzie- abrí la puerta para salir y rápidamente bajamos por el ascensor, con dirección al Volvo.

-Tus padres saben de…- miro a Lizzie significadamente, señalando su punto.

-No, creí que sería agradable que fuera sorpresa. Veras que se morirán de la alegría cuando se enteren que tienen una nieta-

dejamos la comodidad del edificio para salir al frío viento, caminamos rápidamente al auto.

-Tal vez debamos llamar para avisar sobre Liz- murmuro para ella misma mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara con la pequeña.

-No será necesario, ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por nada, ellos estarán encantados con conocer a su nieta. Creó que mas tarde comprare una silla para Lizzie, así estaría mas cómoda haya atrás- mencione mirando como jugaba con sus manitas en el regazo de Bella.

Me dio una dulce sonrisa antes de subir a mi lado del Volvo y dar marcha hacia el hospital. Tardamos aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar. Al bajar del carro la cara de sorpresa del portero era tanta que casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Dr Cullen?- pregunto Samuel con una tímida sonrisa pero aun con asombro en la voz.

-Buenos días Samuel- Salude con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-Buenos días, lo veo muy alegre esta mañana-

-Eso se debe a la compañía que tengo- solté una risita y tome la mano libre de Bella para acercarla a mi- Samuel, te presento a mi preciosa Bella y mi encantadora hija Elizabeth-

El amable hombre le dio una gran sonrisa y tomo la mano de Bella, saludándola apropiadamente- Mucho gusto. Un placer tenerla por aquí-me miro con picardía y una chispa en los ojos- Debo alabarlo Dr. Cullen, tiene una hermosa esposa y una hija adorable- Se giro hacia Bella con un guiño- Le prometo Sra. Cullen que su esposo se ha comportado, siempre rechaza a las enfermeras- rodee los ojos ante eso pero una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Ame como sonaba "Sra. Cullen" en ella, le quedaba como guante.

Bella se sonrojo, supongo yo por su nuevo apellido, pero no desmintió lo que Samuel dijo, eso hizo que mi pecho se hinchara de un dulce calor.

-Es bueno saber que no se ha metido en problemas en mi ausencia- dijo tímidamente mirando al hombre con un gesto de confianza- Espero que puedas seguir vigilándolo como lo has estado haciendo- los 3 reímos ante eso y rodee su cintura con mi brazo para acercarla a mi.

-Tenga por seguro que lo seguiré haciendo Sra. Cullen- le dio una dulce mirada a mi hija y tomo su manita haciendo que ella le sonriera y la agitara animadamente- un gusto conocerla a usted también damita Cullen- mi hija lanzo un gritito de felicidad dejando deslumbrado al portero- Debo reconocerlo Dr. Cullen, su hija es una preciosidad- miro a Bella con una sonrisa- No me sorprende ya que su mama es igual de bella- ella se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

Retomamos nuestro camino hacia mi consultorio con la mirada de todos puesta en nosotros. Sabia que era novedad que viniera de la mano con alguna mujer, y mas sorpresa era que una bebe viniera con nosotros. Estábamos cerca de entrar en el cuando nos intercepto el Dr. Cupser.

-Perdona Edward, pero tenia que comprobarlo por mi cuenta- miro a Bella con una sonrisa y un gesto de sorpresa- Es mas hermosa que en la foto- me miro con una ceja arqueada y yo me encogí de hombros. Detuvo su mirada en mi hija quien lo miraba atentamente- No sabia que tenias una hija Edward, gracias a dios salio igual de hermosa que su mama, pobre de ella si tuviera algo tuyo- rodee los ojos ante su comentario.

-Bella, el es el Dr. Cupser, un colega mío- Ella tomo su mano y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Bella y ella- señalo a mi pequeña que miraba curiosa todo el lugar- es Elizabeth, nuestra hija- me miro con una sonrisa al decir aquello, yo respondí besando su cabello con amor.

-Un placer señoritas, bien me tengo que ir, tengo pacientes. Solo venia a ver si el rumor era cierto- me miro malignamente y yo solo sacudí mi cabeza fastidiado- Te veo después, supongo que solo te quedaras un rato ¿no?-

-Supones bien, tengo una reunión con mi familia dentro de un rato. Solo vine para poder revisar a mi hija- asintió con la cabeza antes de despedirse y salir corriendo hacia los elevadores, al parecer tenia una cirugía.

-Es agradable- comentó Bella entrando y mirando curiosamente mi consultorio.

-Es un dolor de cabeza, siempre me molesta cuando tiene oportunidad pero si, en parte es agradable- su dulce risa resonó por toda la habitación- Creo que tienes un nuevo espía de todos mis movimientos, además de Samuel, el podría darte un informe detallado de mi día- dije con una falsa mueca de fastidio.

-Me viene bien, ya que al parecer mi "esposo" anda revoloteando algunas hormonas por toda enfermería- dejo a Liz en la camilla, y acaricio su cabello mientras yo buscaba mi estetoscopio y me ponía mi bata.

-Ellas no me interesan, por si no lo sabia _Madame _yo estoy profundamente enamorado de mi "esposa"- soltó una risita pero no dijo nada, supongo que era un tema que discutiríamos luego.

Me acerque a Lizzie para acariciar su cabello y empezar con la revisión- Bien cariño, veamos cuanto pesas y que tan alta eres- la tome en brazos y la lleve a la bascula- ¿Tiene su historial médico?- Pregunte a Bella mientras le hacia mimos a Lizzie para que no estuviera incomoda.

-Si, lo metí en la pañalera antes de salir, iré por ella- Se despidió de Liz por un momento antes de salir en busca de la carpeta. Aproveche para tomar las medidas y hacerle caras para que riera y no se percatara de la ausencia de su mama.

Bella regreso 5 minutos después, entregándome el historial medico de Lizzie. Suspire aliviado al ver todo bajo control, solo un poco de hierro bajo, pero eso se solucionaba con vitaminas y un chequeo semanal.

Seguí revisándola, tratando de encontrar algo inusual a su salud. 30 minutos después estaba escribiendo una receta de vitaminas para recogerlas en la farmacia.

-¿Algo grave?- pregunto Bella mirando la receta que escribía.

-Tiene el hierro un poco por debajo de lo normal, con unas vitaminas serán mas que suficientes por ahora, si en un mes continua así la llevare con un colegia mío pediatra para que vea su caso-

-¿Y porque no tu?-

-Bueno, al ser un familiar lo hace un poco mas delicado, además no seria objetivo en mi trato y me alteraría mas, sin mencionar que es poco profesional, ya que genera muchas distracciones- me miro asintiendo en comprensión. Cargue a Lizzie y nos dirigí a la farmacia donde le entregue la receta a la enfermera y le pedí que lo anotara en mi cuenta.

Un rato después, salimos para dirigirnos donde mis padres. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, lo intuía por la manera en que movía sus manos, y acariciaba la espalda de Lizzie ansiosamente.

Alargue mi mano y tome la suya dándole un apretón, tratando de calmarla.

-Bella, tus nervios son absurdos. Mi padres ansían verte. Ellos sufrieron al igual que todos cuando te fuiste, para ellos fue como perder a un hija mas- suspiro fuertemente y me devolvió el apretón, aunque con un poco mas de presión.

-Se que estoy sobreactuando pero no puedo evitarlo. Me asusta su reacción cuando vean a Elizabeth, no quiero que piensen que te aleje de tu hija a propósito, o que te escondí de estar embarazada, o que les negué la dicha de compartir con su nieta…- balbució poniéndose nerviosa.

-Bella Bella Bella, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?. Ellos entienden la situación, mas que nada mis padres, serían incapaces de ofenderte de esa manera. Tus preocupaciones son en vano mi vida- Me lleve su mano a los labios y se la bese tiernamente- todo saldrá bien. Ellos aman tenerte cerca. Te han extrañado como yo a ti- miro detenidamente el paisaje de la ventana antes de suspirar y asentir firmemente, como dándose ánimos a si misma.

20 minutos después, llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Alice esperaba impaciente en la entrada por nuestra llegada. Cuando estacione, corrió rápidamente hacia nosotros, supongo yo para regañarnos. Rápidamente me adelante a ella antes de que pudiera ver a Bella o a la bebe.

-¿Por qué demonios se tar…-

-Alice no es el mejor momento, te suplico que entres a la casa. Te lo explicare en un momento- dije tratando de calmarla. Me miro escéptica y cruzo sus brazos, en señal de molestia.

-Edward, ¿De que rayos hablas?- vociferó, nada feliz.

-Confía en mi querida hermana- le sonreí torcidamente, tratando de convencerla. Me miro interrogante pero avanzo hacia la entrada, enfurruñándose en el proceso. Al llegar a la puerta grito- ¡Tienes 2 minutos Cullen, o yo misma los meto a patadas!- entro dramáticamente, con un gesto de sufrimiento.

Negué con la cabeza, a veces se comportaba como una loca. La amo pero a veces es tan rara.

Me gire hacia Bella para ver como estaba. Se notaba nerviosa y movía sus manos con desesperación, al contrario de Lizzie que solo quería salir, ya que se movía algo incomoda.

-Amor, ya es hora- le ofrecí una mano. Ella me miro por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y tomarla con mas fuerza de lo normal. Trate de calmarla con suaves caricias pero su nerviosismo era muy palpable. Me incline en el auto, sacando la pañalera de Lizzie y colgándomela en el hombro. Caminamos hacia la entrada y nos detuvimos en la puerta. La mire con una sonrisa antes de abrirla y entrar en ella, dejando a Bella escondida detrás de mi.

Toda la familia estaba ahí. Esme y Alice estaban ansiosas mirando detrás de mi hombro, y Carlise me miraba con gesto preocupado. Les di una sonrisa, tratando de calmarlos a todos.

-Bien, como deben de saber. Traigo una invitada que no solo es eso, si no parte importante de la familia. Sin embargo…tenemos algo que compartir con ustedes-

-Edward, no hables entre líneas y dinos que esta pasando- decía mi madre empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Le pasa algo a Bella?- Emmett se escuchaba serio, tratándose de Bella la protegía tanto como yo.

-No exactamente. Mas bien… tenemos una noticia- me gire hacia mis padres que me miraban algo preocupados- Espero que estén listos para sacar algunos viejos juguetes nuestros- ante su mirada de confusión, me aleje lo suficiente para que todos pudieran ver la figura de mi hermosa novia, claro con Lizzie en brazos.

Jadeos, lagrimas y gritos ahogados sonaron por toda la estancia al ver a la pequeña en brazos de Bella. Alice no paraba de brincar de un lado a otro por la emoción, Emmett debatía entre matarme o abrazarme, Carlise miraba perplejo a mi hija al igual que Jasper, mi madre solo lloraba. Rosalie tenía cara de no creerlo y veía a la pequeña y a mi alternadamente.

-Edward…- mi madre veía con amor a mi hija.

-Familia… les presento a Elizabeth Marie Cullen, mi hija- todos tenían la vista fija en Bella, como esperando que explicara el porque.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- decía Carlise acercándose a Bella para mirar la pequeña.

-Bueno…- comenzó Bella- Cuando me fui, no tenia idea de la existencia de Liz. No fue hasta 4 meses después que supe que estaba embarazada- nos miro a todos, con un gesto arrepentido- Tenia tantas ganas de decirles. Quería que sus abuelos, sus tíos y… su papa- me miro con una sonrisa antes de abrazar fuertemente a Liz- estuvieran con ella en sus primeros días, nunca quise que esta brecha existiera. No saben como ansíe poder llamarlos y avisarles pero…-

-El juicio te prohibía aquello- la voz de Esme sonó calmada, pero las lagrimas seguían en su rostro. Bella asintió, sintiéndose cohibida por la mirada de todos.

-Podemos entender eso- Carlise se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de Lizzie, esta le regalo una gran sonrisa y un balbuceo- ¿Puedo…?- los ojos de Carlise brillaban al ver a su nieta.

Bella asintió y le paso delicadamente el cuerpo de mi hija a Carlise. La cara de este era de pura alegría. Lizzie lo miraba con curiosidad pero sin borrar su sonrisa. A los pocos minutos toda la familia estaba alrededor de Carlise haciéndole mimos a la pequeña. La ligera tensión que había, desapareció cuando la risas de Elizabeth llenaron la habitación. Esme tomo a Liz en brazos y la acuno en su pecho, mirándola fijamente.

-Dios Edward… es preciosa, tiene tus ojos- me miro con una sonrisa conmovida antes de regresar su atención a Liz.

-La verdad Edward, creo que debemos agradecer a Bella que la niña saliera tan linda. Tus genes hubieran arruinado a esta pequeña- Emmett se burlo de mi mientras jugaba con los piecitos de mi hija. A Lizzie pareció molestarle que su tío le intentara quitar sus botitas, por lo cual empezó a llorar fuertemente.

Rosalie, que estaba acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, le dio un buen golpe al grandote por incomodarla.

-¡Emmett!, ¡No la molestes!- Emmett hizo un puchero pero dejo de jugar con los pies de Lizzie.

-Bien familia, luego de conocer a la nueva Cullen. Creo que deberíamos desayunar- Alice me miro con travesura antes de agregar- Mama hizo sus famosas crepas y panqueques… ¡Estoy impaciente por comer!- Aplaudió alegremente antes de girarse y arrebatar a Lizzie de los brazos de mi madre- Vamos preciosa, ya veras como tu tía Alice te enseña lo divertido que es comprar. Cuando seas mayor, iremos al centro comercial y gastaremos todo el dinero de…- siguió parloteando mientras llevaba a mi hija con dirección al comedor.

Todos rodeamos los ojos ante eso y Bella se acerco a mi, abrazando mi cintura.

-Creo que debemos ponerle algunos limites a Alice desde ahora, no quiero que mi hija se traume antes de tiempo- reí ligeramente y bese sus labios.

-Bella- ambos nos giramos al escuchar a mi madre- Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo- la abrazo fuertemente, casi dejándola sin aire- No sabes la emoción que tengo al saber de la existencia de mi nieta, gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco esta oportunidad- beso la frente de Bella antes de acercarse a Carlise y tomar su mano- Vamos chicos, o Alice acabara con todo- Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso. Con paso lento, nos encaminamos al comedor donde vimos la mesa perfectamente acomodada. Todos tomamos asiento y nos preparamos para un gran desayuno en familia.

Lizzie al estar en las piernas de Alice, nos miro a mi y a Bella con un puchero y amenazo con llorar al ver que no íbamos por ella.

Alice miro esto e hizo un puchero hablándole a Liz- ¿Qué pasa hermosa Lizzie?, ¿No quieres estar con tu tía favorita?-

-¡Ey!, ¡Porque tienes que ser tu la tía favorita!- se quejo Emmett.

-Niños… compórtense- hablo Esme, regañándolos antes de que hicieran una escena- Alice… para evitar que Liz se ponga a llorar, entrégasela a Bella- mi hermana hizo una mueca desconforme pero se la entrego sin quejarse, bueno no demasiado.

Lizzie se acomodo en el regazo de Bella, mirando como comía con curiosidad. Me acerque a su cara y le susurre suavemente.

-¿Quieres que la cargue para que puedas comer?- Me miro con una sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No me molesta- asentí en comprensión

Bella intento darle unos pedacitos de panqueques a Liz para que tanteara la comida sólida. Lizzie aplaudió feliz al probar la comida y le exigió con un puchero a su mama que le diera mas. Bella río encantada pero le cumplió su petición dándole pequeñas porciones.

-Creo yo señorita que no debería comer postre antes de comer- dije viendo a mi hija intentar coger la rebana de Pay de frambuesa que estaba en la mesa. Lizzie adivinando que le hablaba a ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y su labio temblando. Ante eso no supe que hacer.

Regrese a la realidad cuando la risa de todos lleno la habitación.

-No te preocupes hijo- decía Carlise entre risitas- a la princesa de casa es casi imposible negarle algo. Fui algo renuente en educar a Alice, pero tu madre era quien llevaba los pantalones en la familia. Estoy seguro de que Bella te ayudara con eso- Mire al amor de mi vida con una sonrisa y me acerque a su cara para besar sus labios suavemente.

-No tengo duda alguna- susurre cerca de sus labios- Tu eres el sustento de esta familia- bese sus labios de nuevo logrando que se sonrojara suavemente.

-¡Ya parejita! , que estamos comiendo- Emmett tenia la boca llena pero aun así todos entendimos los que dijo. Rodee los ojos a su comentario y me dedique a disfrutar este día en familia con la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen comiendo un pedacito de Pay a mi lado.

* * *

**Les gusto?, REVIEW? Por fis…**

**Nos leemos pronto corazones….**


End file.
